Fight of the Hell Butterfly
by Avengers426
Summary: Ichigo has a good life. He has great friends and family. But it feels like something is missing. But he just might of figured it out when he goes to a kickboxing match, and see's a beautiful but strong girl named Rukia. If you like fighting, comedy, love, sex, and more fighting. Then you should give this story a try.
1. Intro

**Note: Do I really have to say I don't own Bleach. I mean seriosuly how could I own Bleach. Would Tite Kubo really be on this website making up stories for his characters? No right. Does he even speak english? I don't think he does. But yeah I don't own Bleach. -_-**

**Yeah this is the first chapter. Hope you like it. Im not the best writer so be kind please. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo was not having a good day. He stood with a frown on his face and determination in his brown eyes. He had a couple scratches on his face, and his standard school uniform was a little messed up. He had no problem taking down the three bullies by himself. They got a couple lucky punches in, but he still beat them all down. All three of them were face down on the grass groaning in pain after the hard punches and kicks Ichigo gave them.

"Okay," sighed Ichigo scratching the back of his head. "Are we about done here guys?"

"You son of a bitch," said a bully that was starting to get up. "I'll kick your ass!"

The ugly larger kid ran at Ichigo and swung at him. Ichigo moved to the side and easily avoided it. The orange haired kid then countered with a mid uppercut to the bully's gut forcing all the air out of lungs. The bigger guy dropped to his knees holding his gut in agony. Trying desperately to get the air back that Ichigo forced out of him.

"Yeah good luck with that." Ichigo then pushed the bully back. Making him fall back in pain again. Ichigo turned around with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going home. Thanks for ruining my day guys." He waved his hand to the bullies who were all groaning in pain.

Ichigo took the quite road home. He was thankful that his high school was close to home. Or else he would have to drive, take the train, or the bus. He loved living in Karakura Town. It was a nice country place to live in. The weather was always good and the people were nice minus the bullies. The sky was a nice mix of red, and orange as the sun was starting to set. Ichigo always loved it when the sun set. It made the world so much nicer to look at. As he passed the houses he heard kids playing in the distance, cars driving by, and the barking of dogs in the distance. It was a nice normal day. Except for the bullies that gave him trouble. That part sucked.

"And there he is again. Right on schedule." Ichigo thought to himself as he saw a figure running towards him. He was a smaller man wearing a sweat jacket with a black hood over his head, grey sweat pants, and white running shoes. He ran passed Ichigo with impressive speed for a smaller man. As he passed Ichigo tried to get a good look at his face. But it was no use the hood covered his face too well. Ichigo shrugged it off and kept on walking. Though he did find it kind of funny how he always saw that guy running at the same place at the same time everyday. The dude must of been an exercise fanatic.

Ichigo finally got to his house which sat by itself a little bit outside of Karakura Town. He went through the gates and got to his front door. The moment Ichigo opened the door he was immediately ambushed. When Ichigo realized what was happening he saw that he was in a head lock with his dad laughing out loud.

"Gotcha boy," Ishin said with a grin.

"Dad what the hell," asked Ichigo struggling. "Get off of me!"

"Sorry son. You'll have to get yourself out." Ishin laughed out loud again but was silenced when a frying pan smacked him on top of the head. Which made a loud 'dinging' noise. Ishin released his son and started holding the top of his throbbing head. He looked up and saw his wife Masaki standing over him with an angry look on her face. His jaw dropped knowing he was in a danger. "Uuuuuh honey hi!"

"How many times have I told you Ishin," she said with a vain starting to show on her forehead. "To stop attacking our only son!"

"I'm not attacking him," cried Ishin. "I'am just training him that's all."

She then smashed him over the head again. "How about I train you to do the dishes more!"

"Honey noooo I love you."

"Shut up!" She smacked him over the head repeatedly.

Ichigo cringed when he saw his dad getting wailed on by his mom. But this was a daily thing for the Kurasaki family. His dad was always jumping him. Then his mom would get mad and start attacking his father. It was like a daily ritual.

Ichigo shrugged and gave a silent laugh."I'am taking a shower."

"Hold it right there young man." The oranged haired women grabbed her son by the shoulder. Ichigo jumped knowing his mother must of noticed. "Ichigo you've been in another fight haven't you."

Ichigo started to sweat. "No I haven't."

"Don't lie to me Ichigo. Just look at all the scrapes on your face." She gently touched his face, and examined him.

"Mom seriously it's fine. They attacked me and I took care of it." Ichigo smiled.

"That's our boy." Ishin smiled.

Masaki turned towards her husband with glowing red eyes. Which made her husband shut his mouth. Ichigo even jumped a little. Ichigo's mom was the nicest person in the world. But man she could be scary.

She turned back to Ichigo with worry in her eyes. "I'm goanna get the first aid kit."

"No mom I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me." Ichgio walked upstairs.

Masaki watched him with sad eyes as Ichigo walked up the stairs. She was always worried about Ichigo. He always got into fights when he was growing up. Even now at 18 years old. She couldn't help but feel worry for her son.

Ishin then rested his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Masaki," he said gently. "Ichigo isn't a little kid anymore. He can handle himself."

Masaki dropped her head and sighed. "I know," she said sadly. She then turned her head and looked at her husband with murder in her eyes. "It's your fault that our son is injured," she said in a sinister tone. Ishin then backed away screaming in a high pitch tone. Knowing he was going to get another ear full from his wife.

Ichigo was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. He took his shirt off and saw all the bruises that would soon form around his body. Ichigo had a muscular body that would make all the women blush. Which was weird because he didn't work out. He mostly played sports and got into fights. The fight that he got into earlier wasn't really his fault. In fact none of the fights he got involved with were. The three bullies he beat up today were all picking on a poor dog. They were hitting the poor creature and throwing rocks at it. There was no way Ichigo was goanna let them get away with that. Without thinking he jumped in, smacked all of them down, and got the dog to escape unharmed.

After Ichigo slapped a few band-aids on he layed on his bed and instantly closed his eyes. Ichigo loved his life. He loved his family with all his heart, and his home was a great place to live. But besides that Ichigo just felt a little sad. He wasn't sure why. It just felt like something was missing in his life. Like there was a part of him that was missing. His thoughts then vanished when he drifted off to sleep. Beating up douchebags would do that to a guy.

The next day he was on break lying under a tree on campus. The cold grass on his body felt nice and the soft breeze was soothing on his skin. Theses were peaceful days that Ichigo enjoyed.

"Helloooo Ichigoooooo," Keigo yelled out loud ruining Ichgio's peaceful moment.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "What is it Keigo?"

"I got something for you."

Ichigo sighed. "What is it," he asked.

Keigo then handed him a small envelope. "Happy 18th Birthday."

Ichigo titled his head to the side in confusion. "Keigo my 18th birthday was like two weeks ago."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat," screamed Keigo. "I thought it was today!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope sorry."

Keigo then dropped on his hands a knees with tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall.

"Hey don't sweat it." Ichigo gently tapped his shoulder. "It's the thought that counts." He looked at the envelope and started to gently rip it open. He pulled out two tickets that were inside it. "Woah awesome what are they for?"

"You like them," asked Keigo. "There tickets to go the professional Kick boxing Tournament this weekend."

"Really," asked Ichigo. "Thank's Keigo I always wanted to go to one of these."

"Don't mention it." Keigo got up and then posed in an awkward way. "I'am the best friend after all hahahahhahahaha."

Ichigo always ignored him when he did goofy stuff like that. It always reminded him of his dad. But he was excited to go. Ichigo liked watching the fights on TV. He always got into it and always admired those people. Yet he never could understand on why those guys would make a living out of getting punched or kicked in the face. I mean sure if you were good enough you could make alot of money out of it. But to Ichigo it just didn't seem worth it. His body was already sore enough after one brawl. But it is entertaining as hell to watch people beat the tar out of each other.

"So who you goanna take," asked Keigo. "Are you goanna take Orhime?"

Ichigo jumped and looked at Keigo with big eyes. "What," yelled Ichigo. "Eeewwww no!"

"Why not dude? She's hot."

"She is but." Ichigo paused for a second. "She's kind of annoying."

Keigo looked at the sky in thought. "Yeah she kind of is. But come on give her chance. I bet you'll like her."

"You remember that one time she drank that cup of water and it turned out to be sake."

"Oh yeah." Keigo laughed. "But that was an honest mistake."

"It said the word 'sake' on the cup," said Ichigo.

Keigo shrugged. "Okay so she's a bit of an air head big deal."

"And before she drank it I told her it was sake, and she still drank it anyway still thinking it was water." Ichigo looked at Keigo with a bored look on his face.

"Okay okay point taken."

"Do you want to go with me Keigo," asked Ichigo.

"I appreciate it but it's not really my thing. Why not ask Chad?"

Ichigo raised his head and smiled. "Oh yeah I forgot about Chad."

When the day came for the competition. Ichigo and Chad were the only two at the bus stop that would take them both to Karakura City that was a few miles from Karakura Town. Ichigo had been there a few times. But he didn't particularly care for the city. Too much noise, and people rushing all over the place. It was always so hectic in the city. Nothing like Karakura Town.

"Thanks again for inviting me Ichigo," said Chad in his deep low voice.

Ichigo looked up at Chad and gave a faint smile "Don't mention it Chad."

Chad was huge 18 year old high school kid. He must of been over 7 inches tall. His long dark hair always covered his eyes which made Ichigo always wonder if it was hard for him to see. Chad had tan skin and his muscles were obvious to anyone who saw him. The guy was a walking tank. Ichigo always felt bad for him. Desite Chad's look and size he was the nicest guy ever. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. But most people couldn't really see passed his looks. Most kids would either stay away from him or worse make fun of him.

Ichigo remembered the first time he meet Chad. He was getting picked on by six guys. They were beating him up and making fun off the color of his skin. It was despicable. Chad's face was bloodied and bruised. Chad was 100 times bigger. He could of easily took all of them down. But for some reason he didn't do anything. He just stood and kept taking hits to the face. No matter how hard they hit him. He just stood there like a statue. Doing nothing. Was there something wrong with him? Was he scared? Ichigo couldn't take it. He ran at the guy that was punching Chad. The poor bully didn't even know what hit him by the time Ichigo was threw with him. Ichigo started to fight off the rest of the kids. Eventually the bullies grabbed ahold of Ichigo and they all started to beat on him. Ichigo thought he was finished. But to his surprise Chad stepped in and wasted them all with incredible power. After the fight was over Ichigo and Chad became good friends.

Ichigo and Chad sat as the bus took them to their destination. Ichigo sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He didn't show it, but he was really exited. He couldn't wait to see a real kick boxing match. He wondered if it was any different than watching it on TV.

"You routing for anyone Ichigo," asked Chad.

"Eeeeh not really. I just hope the fights are good."

After a few minutes passed Ichigo and Chad got off the bus. They saw how busy the city was. People walking all around, cars driving everywhere, and planes were flying over their heads.

"Busy," said Chad.

"You said it." Ichigo began walking away. "Come on big guy. The stadium is this way."

Chad and Ichigo had no problems finding their seats. The stadium was big and almost full of people. And in the center was a large boxing ring. Seeing it made Ichigo really happy that he was here. Who would of thought Keigo of all people would pull through for him.

When the first fight finally started Ichigo, and the crowd roared when a fighter would land a nice clean punch or kick. It was alot of fun watching two grown men just beat the tar out of each other. The first fight only lasted 3 rounds with an unanimous decision. The first fight wasn't a bad start. Ichigo liked the 2nd fight better. Both kickboxers were alot more aggressive. With both landing numerous punches and kicks on each other. The action was much more intense. But Ichigo was bumbed that there was no knockdown. Most of the fights he saw on TV always ended with a knockout. But he overheard other people say that the first three fights only had rookie fighters in them. The real professionals weren't till the last match.

"So what do you think so far Chad," asked Ichigo. "Pretty intense right."

Chad sat next to Ichigo with his hair still covering his eyes. "Hmmmmm," he said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Ichigo as if he actually understood what Chad was thinking. "Hopefully the third fight will be better."

The music then started up to introduce a new fighter that was entering the ring for the next match. A figure covered in a robe walked down the path, and entered the ring. The crew took the robes off the fighter and revealed a mean looking women. She was a tall girl wearing yellow tank top, and brown shorts. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. Ichigo wasn't expecting to see women kickboxer. But he was a little impressed on how muscular her shoulders looked. She must of trained alot. She pounded her yellow 8oz size boxing gloves together. Showing she was ready to go.

Shortly after another fighter was shorter in height covered in a black robe entered the ring on the opposite side. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly when he saw her. She had short black hair with a lock of hair hanging in front of her eyes. Unlike her opponent the short aired girl showed alot more skin off. She had on a black sports bra that semi showed off her b size breasts and her small white shorts with blue trim wrapped around her perfectly shaped butt. Her body was flawless. Some muscles showed on her shoulders, arms, and legs. She even showed a little six pack on her slim flat abdomen. She looked like a fitness model you saw in a gym ad. Her beauty put the other fighter to shame.

Ichigo had heard of girl fighters in the passed. But he never imagine any of them would look so cute. Ichigo over heard the other people in the audience talking.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"I think she's making her pro debut."

"I think she's goanna get killed."

"No way look how athletic her body is."

"I can't stop looking at her ass."

"I don't care. I just hope she wins."

"No way she'll lose."

Everyone was then silent when the bell rang for the announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For are third match in the blue corner wearing the yellow tanktop with brown trunks. With a record of 5 wins, 0 losses, and 5 KO's. Give a cheer for Amara The Golden Lion," yelled the ref.

Amara raised her yellow gloves in the air in response to the cheering crowd. She seemed to have a few fans.

"And in the red corner. Wearing the black top and white shorts with blue trim. Making her first appearance as a pro kickboxer let us welcome Rukia The Black Hell Butterfly!" Instead of an applause everyone gasped, and looked around in confusion.

"Rukia? They don't mean Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Can't be. None of the Kuchiki's would be involved in a sport like this."

"What's a member of the Kuchiki family doing here?"

"How should I know."

"Is the Kuchiki family here then?"

"There's no way she's a Kuchiki."

"I don't know she sort of looks like her."

Rukia rotated her shoulders. She wasn't surprised at people's reactions. She was a member of the Kuchiki family. And there was nothing she could do about it. Plus she was a new fighter. She knew she would have to prove herself of the public.

The ref called both female pugilists over to the center. "Alright ladies you all know the rules. No headbutting, elbowing, or kneeing. You can kick blow the waist except for the crotch. When a fighter is down go wait in a neutral corner until I give you the go head to fight. When I say 'break' I want you both to separate. The fight will be three two minute rounds. With 1 minute rest inbetween. When the bell rings come out fighting. Good luck to you both.

Rukia tapped gloves with Amara and they both went back to their corners. Rukia's heart was pumping like mad. She had fought and trained hard for this day. She just hoped she was ready. No she had to be ready. She needed to win this match. Her coach walked up to her, and put her mouthguard in for protection. Rukia's coach was a thin women in her early 40's. She had dark skin, and yellow eyes that would remind you of a cat. She had dark purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She had on an orange t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"All right Rukia you trained for this," she said. "Remember a clear head will always get you through."

"Yes Yourichi." Rukia nodded.

Yourichi exited the ring leaving Rukia and her opponent alone in the ring.

Ichigo was really interested to see this match. He had never seen a two girls go at it before. Except for that one time he saw two girls yelling at each other over who took who's boyfriend. Ichigo looked at Chad who was still sitting up straight with his arms crossed. "So Chad who do you think is going to win this match?"

"Hmmmmmmm," said Chad.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the fighters who were ready in their corners. But his attention was mostly focused on the smaller fighter Rukia. There was just something about her that seemed familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He then pushed the thought from his mind when he heard the bell chime starting round 1.

Rukia raised her white 8oz boxing gloves in front of her for protection as Amara did the same. Both fighters were ready to fire as they meet in the center. "Lets see what you got ritch girl," said Amara with grin on her face. Rukia frowned. _"Ignore her. Just have to stay calm."_ The taller fighter started off with by shooting several swift jabs. Rukia kept her guard up and had them all bounce off her white gloves. Amara then swung her leg hoping to nail her opponent on the side of the gut. But Rukia was fast to react. She raised her leg, and stopped the attack from hurting her. Amara didn't give up. She wanted to put this small ritch girl down. She needed a stronger punch to break through Rukia's defense. Amara positioned herself, and shot a devastating right cross punch. Rukia's eyes lit up when she saw it. With one swift movement Rukia dodged to the side. Feeling Amara's leather barley graze her cheek. Rukia countered quickly with an uppercut to her opponents gut. Her mid surface was hard but the hit still made Amara grunt in pain. She instantly dropped her guard to stop Rukia from dealing any more hard body blows. Before Amara knew it she saw a white comet fly across her vision. "Uuughh," groaned Amara as Rukia's white glove smashed right into her cheek deforming her face. After Rukia landed her successful left hook she continued the hurt by dealing a right left jab combo both popping Amara in her unprotected face. Rukia then finished it off with her own rightcross. Blasting Amara's forehead. "Aaaahh," screamed Amara as her head shot back. She took a few steps back and tried to shake the daze off . Amara's grew angry, and showed her mouthguard off like she meant business. _"Damn you. I'll get you back for that," _thought Amara. The taller fighter then shot in towards Rukia, and launched a high hook kick. Rukia lowered her head, and felt the air behind the kick as it passed over her. Amara then got in close and swung an uppercut hoping to smash Rukia under her chin. The short haired fighter saw what she was doing, and Rukia moved to the side out of harms way. With Amara exposed Rukia smacked her on the side of the stomach with her bandaged foot. "uuugh," groaned Amara as the pain stung the side of her abdomen.

Instead of going into defense Amara went on the attack again. She was angry that Rukia kept dodgi ng her attacks. Rukia moved back dodging two hooks that were aimed at her head, and two kicks from harming her slim body. After Amara threw several more punches that all failed to hit their target. Rukia could see that Amara was starting to get tired after attacking so much. Rukia went low dealing a couple punches to Amara's stomach. Each hit making her groan in pain. Amara dropped her guard to stop her, but Rukia already went high. Landing a clean right hook forcing Amara's face to shoot over her shoulder. Her hair flailed around, and even a spray of spit flew from her parted lips. Amara raised her gloves and stopped anymore punches from hurting her. And she was starting to feel the hurt. Rukia fired a few more punches and kicks that all bounced off of Amara's defense.

Before Rukia could land anymore clean punches or kicks. The bell rang stopping the fight for Round 1. The crowd started to cheer and applaud over the action Rukia gave had the stool out for Rukia to sit on when she got there.

"Good round Rukia," said Yourichi taking out her mouthguard. "You were doing exactly like we did in your training."

"Thank's," responded Rukia. "She's not very fast."

"Stay on your toes. People can surprise you."

"Yes ma'me."

Ichigo saw from the audience that Rukia was breathing moderately from her first round. Sweat even started to form on her forehead. But it was obvious to anyone she dominated the round. He even saw Amara in her corner as her crew tried to clean her up. She was sweating alot more than Rukia. Her cheeks was red in the spots where Rukia had punched her.

"She's quick isn't she Chad," asked Ichigo.

"Hmmmmmm," responded Chad.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he looked at Chad. "You know you can talk."

The bell rang for round 2, and both fighters met once again in the center with their fist and feet ready to cause pain. Both fighters traveled around the ring firing back, and forth. Amara was still not having much luck landing any hits on Rukia. She was just so fast. But Amara was undefeated for a reason. Amara got in close, and shot a low feint body punch. Fooling Rukia to lower her guard not seeing the right hook that was coming for her. Rukia's head was forced over her shoulder from the heavy hit."Uuuuuhh," screamed Rukia. Amara followed with two more swift jabs both nailing Rukia in the face, and finished her attack with right cross that blasted into the other fighters cheek. Rukia screamed in pain as the yellow leather deformed her face. Her head was forced over her shoulder releasing a spray of her spit. The punches hurt alot. Amara had some real power going on behind those punches. Rukia kept her gloves up as Amara started to pound on her. Amara eventually forced Rukia up against the ropes. Rukia held on but her defense broke, and Amara let her have it again with more jabs to the face. Rukia's head shot back numerous times as Amara's yellow leather slammed into her. Knowing she was in trouble Rukia lunged forward, and clung on to Amara in a clinch. Amara tried to get Rukia off of her, but she wasn't going any where. The ref eventually came in and separated the two women. The reg then gave them the okay to fight on.

Rukia shook the cobwebs out of her head. She narrowed her eyes in determination as she saw her opponent close in on her. Amara shot a salvo of hooks. Rukia ducked under most of them, but guarded off the others. But the power behind the hits still rocked her world a little. Rukia clenched her fists hard, and shot a right cross. Amara saw it and kept her guard up. Instantly pain exploded from her ribs as Rukia's wrecking ball of a kick smashed her. "Uuuhh," Amara groaned as Rukia hit the same spot where she was already sore. Amara dealt with the pain and shot a devastating uppercut. Only to see Rukia dodge to the side with her guard still up. In a swift but smooth motion. Rukia dealt a clean uppercut that landed underneath Amara's jaw. Making the taller fighters head shoot back, and rocking her world. Amara took a couple steps back as the last hit put her in a bit of a daze. _"This is my chance,"_ thought Rukia as she went in on the offensive.

Rukia went in and gave Amara five clean jabs to the face. Each punch made Amara grunt in pain, and jolting her head back. After the fifth punch Amara looked more confused, tired, and beat up. Her eyes looked tired and half shut. Her face was more red and even some blood started to travel from her nose. Rukia's muscles bulged when she was preparing her next attack. With all her strength Rukia bashed Amara's cheek with a thunderous right uppercut. "Aaaaaah, screamed Amara as her head shot over her shoulder releasing a spray of spit and even some blood in the air. Rukia knew that had to of done the trick. "Uugh," groaned Amara. She swayed back and forth looking like she would tip over at any moment. She leaned forward and practically fell on Rukia wrapping her arms around her.

The taller fighter was breathing heavily as her head hung over Rukia's shoulder. Blood started to flow more down Amara's nose, and even a cut started to form underneath her right eye. Before the ref could separate them. Amara summoned what power she had left. She pushed away from a surprised Rukia. "Yaaah," screamed Amara as she shot a wild attack that smacked Rukia across the face with a right hook. "Uuuuuuhhh, groaned Rukia as her head shot to the side releasing some of her spit from her lips. Amara still stood but had with an improper fighting stance. Having her left glove in front of her chest, and her right glove was held in front of her gut. Amara was in pain, and her vision was blurry. _"I'm not goanna give up."_ She lashed at Rukia with everything she had. Landing a two heavy hooks that blasted across the smaller fighters face. Rukia's face cringed in pain when Amara's bare foot smashed into Rukia's ribs. Amara saw Rukia drop her snow white gloves. Amara then bit down and parted her lips showing her mouthguard off. Rukia was going down. Amara swung with all her might into a right cross. Rukia moved, and flung her left arm up with all her might to force Amara's yellow glove away. Amara couldn't believe her attack failed. Through he opening that she made. Rukia countered the taller fighter with a right hook to the jaw. "Aaaaaaah," screamed Amara. Making her head snap over her shoulder. Rukia moved like a pro smashing Amara's face repeatedly with hooks, and jabs. The crowd was going wild as Rukia and Amara traveled across the ring. With Rukia dealing clean more hits. After Rukia and Amara traveled across the ring. With Amara in a complete punch drunk state. Rukia positioned herself and launched her leg. Rukia's barefoot landed like a wrecking ball smacking the taller fighter across the face. Amara's eyes went in the back of her head, and her lips parted losing her mouthguard along with another mix of spit and blood from her lips. Amara finally fell and hit facedown on the canvas. The crowd stood on their feet and roared as they watched Rukia put Amara down.

Rukia was sent into a neutral corner as the ref started the count. Rukia was sweating, and breathing heavily. She hopped lightly on her feet as she kept her gloves up. Praying she had put Amara out.

The downed fighter opened her eyes when she heard the count start. The world was blurry and moving in circles. Her face and body were in large amounts of pain. And her hearing was muffled. She started to rise and got to her knees on the count of 7. She rose to her feet to beat the count but, her knees gave out and she fell back down. The ref then gave the ten count and raised his hands ending the fight. When Rukia heard the bell ring. Rukia instantly raised her snow white leather gloves in victory to the cheering crowd. She smiled showing off her mouthguard. It was hard but she had won her first pro kick boxing match. Yourichi came over and hugged Rukia to congratulate her.

Ichigo was even caught in the moment. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah alright Rukia," he screamed.

As everyone was up off their seats yelling and cheering. Chad was still sitting up straight with his arms still crossed. "Hmmmmmmm that was a good fight," he said in his usual tone.

The crowd started to block Ichigo's view he wanted to see more of Rukia. But by the time he finally got to see a good view of the ring. She was gone. "Oh come on." He looked around. "Where did she go."

In the locker room Rukia sat with an ice pack on her jaw. The cold stung, but it was soothing. She sighed, and gave a faint smile. "I did it," she said softly looking at her bandaged hand. "I won my first pro match." She then made a fist.

"Yes but she almost got you in the end." Yourichi leaned up against the wall. "A wounded fighter can always lash back at you. You mustn't let up and always stay on guard. No matter how well the round is going."

Rukia shut her eyes. "I understand. I'll be more careful next time."

Yourichi's serious look then lessened. "Other than that you did great."

Rukia opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Huh."

"Come on lets go to the nearest bar, and celebrate," said Yourichi with a giant smile on her face. If there was one thing Yourichi loved. It was alcohol.

Rukia couldn't help but smile back in response.

Ichigo waved Chad good bye after the bus dropped them back off in Karakura Town. The fight after Rukia's was a bust. The fight only lasted 30 seconds. It was a disappointment. The women's match was definitely the best fight of the day. But Ichigo couldn't get the girl named Rukia out of his mind. She was unique to him. Her height was kind of small, she had a pretty face, her body was nice to look at also, and above all she was a fighter. Even when she took hard hits she stayed up and fought back. Ichigo never saw a girl fight so hard before. It was strange to him. All he ever did was fight guys. But never a girl. He thought all girls were like Orhime. Just girly, clumsily, and not very tough. But Rukia was none of that. She was a badass. He wondered what she was like. Was she mean? Did she have girly clothes? Was she like a normal person? Ichigo had endless questions running through his mind. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to know more about her. Ichigo then realized something and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ooooooh my god," Ichigo said it like he just stepped in something gross. "I think I actually have a crush."

* * *

**Leave a review if you like it. I have more chapters on the way so i'll do my best to get them out. **

**Thank You.**


	2. The Assault

**Yeaaah heres Chapter 2.**

**I had alot of fun writing this one. There were some parts that bothered me and everytime I tried to change them. They just sounded more crappier. So I kept it. But I think it's awesome the way it turned out. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo woke up in his bed on a monday morning in a bad mood. It wasn't because he didn't get enough sleep. It wasn't because it was a monday. And it wasn't because it was a school day. It was because he had a crush on a girl. And that someone was the kickboxer named Rukia The Hell Butterfly. Ichigo never got crushes. He liked girls. He just didn't really want to date anyone at least no one in his school. There were girls he saw on TV that he thought were pretty. Like actresses and singers. And the occasional hot girl that would always be hanging on a stupid looking guy. That one always annoyed him the most. So Ichigo never really payed any attention to girls. He really wasn't even friends with any girls. Except his mom and two sisters. He even remembered the time he asked his mom, and dad where babies came from.

Ichigo was 10 years old and he was walking up to his dad that was sitting on a couch reading a newspaper, and his mother was sitting next to him watching the TV.

"Mommy Daddy," called little Ichigo.

His mom and dad looked at him. "What's up kiddo," asked Ishin.

"Where do babies come from," asked Ichigo.

Ishin and Masaki's face turned a bright red at the same time. They both stared blankly at each other wondering what to do. Ishin then got up abruptly. "I just got a paged I got to go to the hospital bye." Ishin left as fast as he could.

Masaki then got up and followed Ishin. "Great I think I'll go with you." The both left the room leaving little ten year old Ichigo by himself.

"But what about the babies," asked Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at that memory. Today Ichigo knew his parents weren't ready to tell him about the birds and bees. It was pretty embarassing, and hard to talk about. Especially with a 10 year old kid. But Ichigo just hated how he found out about sex from Keigo. It was a painful memory that he wished that never happened.

Keigo and Ichigo were 14 and he was running up to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo," he called.

Fourteen year old Ichigo looked up with a confused look. "Huh? What is it Keigo?"

"Check this out. I got this magazine from a friend. It has all sorts of awesome stuff."

Ichigo took the magazine and opened it up. After reading it for a minute Ichigo's eyes widened. "!"

It was not the best experience Ichigo went through. He rathered of watched a more serious sex ed video rather than reading a nasty magazine on what men and women could do to each other in gory detail. Ichigo then clenched his fist. "For some reason I feel like I wanna punch Keigo today."

Keigo was walking to school by himself when all of a sudden he sneezed really loud. "Oh man." He rubbed his nose. "Where that come from?"

Ichigo showered and got his clothes on he joined his family for breakfast. He sat in the middle of his two little sisters who could not be any different. Karin was a little cold, and emotionless. Where as Yuzu was warm and a little too emotional. But Ichigo was cool with his sisters. They never really gave him any trouble.

"Ichigo," said Yuzu. "You look awful."

"Really," responded Ichigo. "I guess I'am just a little tired."

"Is something the matter," Yuzu asked.

"Leave him be Yuzu," said Karin with a bored look on her face.

"I was just being nice Karin," snapped Yuzu.

"Now girls be nice." said their Mother.

"Something on your mind son," asked Ishin.

"Uuuuuuuuh." Ichigo then started to picture how powerful, and hot Rukia looked when she was fighting. "Nothing in particual," he lied. Remembering made Ichigo's heart beat faster. But he was doing everything in his power keep the thoughts away. He was tired of thinking about her all weekend.

"How was that fighting event you went to," asked Ishin.

Ichigo's eyes wandered. He remembered when he cheered for Rukia when she was slammering her opponent with punches and kicks. "It was boring." He lied again.

Ichigo yawned as he walked down the trail to his school. He looked to his right where the apartment building was in town. His eyes lit up when he saw the hooded guy enter one of the doors in the building.

"So that's where he lives. I guess he runs in the morning to." Ichigo told himself as he kept walking.

Ichigo looked up at the sky thinking again at the kickboxing matches he saw. Most of them were thoughts about Rukia. Ichigo looked on the internet to find as much info as he could about her. But nothing came up. It was like this girl was a ghost. He couldn't find anything about her. It was a huge let down. But he knew she would turn up again eventually. At least he hoped she would. There was just something about this girl that he couldn't wrap his head around. She seemed familiar to him. But he couldn't remember anything. His thoughts were then interrupted when Keigo jumped right next to him.

"Good morning Ichigoooooooooooo." Keigo said in his usual annoying tone.

Ichigo turned to him with an annoyed tired look on his face. "Shut...up."

"Geeezzz what's with you?"

"Sorry." Sighed Ichigo. "I got like 2 hours of sleep last night."

"Ouch that sucks. What's keeping you up," asked Keigo.

"Just couldn't sleep," said Ichigo with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey look is that Mizuiro over there." Keigo squinted.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked. "Yeah that is him and it looks like he's with another girl to."

Mizuiro was another long time friend of Ichigo. He just sat next to Mizuiro one day in school and the two hit it off. Mizuiro was short with spiky black hair. He was nice and easy to get along with. The only thing Ichigo never understood was how he got all the girls. It seemed he had a new girl friend every week. Most of them were always older looking than him. He was always the ladies man. Women just found him irresistible. It always pissed Kiego off.

Mizuiro exchanged a long kiss with a more mature and beautiful looking women in a business attire. She pulled away and licked her lips seductively like he was a tasty treat. "I'll call you," she said in a sexy tone. Mizurio smiled and nodded in response.

Keigo eyes glowed red, and his teeth turned razor sharp. "That son of a bitch." Keigo squeezed his fist. "He bagged another one."

"Looks that way," said Ichigo plainly.

Mizurio walked up after saying bye to his lady friend. "Hey guys."

Ichigo put his hand up. "Yo."

"Mizurio you creep," growled Keigo. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with her."

Mizurio smiled, and shrugged. "Well there wasn't much sleeping for either of us."

"I hate you," yelled Keigo. "Ya know that! I hate you!"

Mizurio laughed. "I know I hate myself to Keigo."

"You should be careful where you kiss in public like that Mizurio," said Ichigo. "You could get in trouble if anyone from school sees you."

"I know don't worry." Mizurio nodded his head.

Ichigo's day felt way too long. The lectures were long and boring. The kids that annoyed him were extra annoying, the school lunch that he got sucked, and all of his teachers assigned tests on the same day. Thank god the bell rang ending the last period for the day. He was tired and cranky.

As he walked home alone he saw the sky was once again painted a beautiful red and orange from the setting sun. The walk through the town felt long. How big was this friken town? Did it always take this long to get home? Then again all Ichigo had on his mind now was sleep. He was almost to his house until Ichigo turned around swiftly from a scream of a girl in the distance. He wasn't sure if it was a girl screaming playfully or not. It was hard to tell. Ichigo stood to listen but he didn't hear anything. He shrugged and continued to walk home. Until his ears heard it again and it did not sound like a playful girl scream.

"Damnit all." Ichigo turned around swiftly, and ran as fast as he could towards the scream. Who ever it was sounded like they were in trouble. He sprinted down a road away from his town, and up the hill were he heard the cry. Ichigo just prayed it wasn't anything too serious. He wasn't much of a doctor like his dad.

When Ichigo got to the top he saw the cloaked jogger covered with a black hood walking towards a girl that was on the edge of rolling down the steep hill. Ichigo recognized the girl that was in trouble. She was a freshmen that went to his school. She looked scared and had tears streaming down her face. Her uniform even looked a bit torn. Like someone was trying to rip it off of her. Ichigo looked quickly to see if anyone else was around. All he saw was tall grass and the town was a little ways back down the hill. It would take too long to get the police. He couldn't believe this was happening. Was this guy taking advantage of a helpless student. A student he went to school with. "I can't leave her alone with this bastard. _"I'll stop him myself, and then get the police,"_ Ichigo said in his mind. He then ran at the hooded man in full force. He was seriously going to hurt this guy with the hammer of justice. "Hey asshole," he called out loud. The hooded man turned around in time to watch Ichigo smash right into him. Ichigo and the hooded man both flew off the hill. Ichigo and the hooded guy held onto each other as they both tumbled violently down the hill together. Ichigo was thankful that the landscape was a soft and grassy area. Rolling down a hill with a bunch of jagged rocks would of really hurt.

Both Ichigo and the man separated after they hit the bottom of the hill. Ichigo and the man felt a litlly dizzy as they both rose to their feet. Ichigo glared at him with evil eyes as he put his fists up to his face. "Let's go," Ichigo said in a sinister hollow like tone.

Ichigo ran at the man. The covered figure instantly put his gloves up, and was ready for him. Ichigo jabbed a right left punch. The man held his guard up and blocked both of them. But Ichigo finished his combo with a punishing right hook. To his amazement the cloaked man knocked it away with his arm. "What!"

The man then countered with the heaviest punch that Ichigo had ever felt right into his face. Making him grunt in pain forcing his head back and, releasing some spit from his mouth. "Uuhhhh," groaned Ichigo stumbling back as he covered his mouth. Ichigo had never been hit that hard before. Who was this guy? He still couldn't see his face. The sky was getting darker by the minute. He might of been smaller than him but he had power.

The cloaked man stayed in his fighting stance watching Ichigo cope with the heavy hit he unloaded. Ichigo removed his hand revealing some blood traveling down his mouth. He smiled evily, and spit the blood out. Ichigo sprinted forward, and swung a kick making the figure fend it off. Ichigo then went for a fake left jab aiming at the body. The hooded guy moved his arms to protect that area. But Ichigo right hooked hims across the face as hard as he could to return the favor. Orange haired boy then followed up with a left jab, and then a right cross right into his hood. Ichigo knew that would put him down. But to his surprise the figure didn't go down. He shook his head, and held his fists up. Ichigo hit him with everything he had and this guy was still standing?

Both combatants ran at each other and they went at it. The hooded figure's head rocked from side to side when Ichigo's punches meet his covered face. Ichigo then felt pain erupting from his gut as the man dealt three punishing body punches. The pain was almost agonizing. Ichigo groaned in pain and covered his stomach with his arms. The man then swung around swiftly and before Ichigo knew his world went blank. Ichigo's face looked deformed when the man's shoe smooshed the side of his cheek. Ichigo's eye sight thankfully came back. But man was he feeling pain. Ichigo had gotten hit alot before as he grew up. But not has hard as this. He hadn't fought anyone so strong before. Ichigo fired two jabs, and finished with a right hook. The hooded figure dodged both of them with impressive speed and attacked back. Landing a kick that crushed the side of Ichigo's stomach making the high school student scream in pain. The hooded figure continued the punishment and dealt three more clean punches to Ichigo's face. Each made his head snap back. Ichigo then caught an incoming punch with his hand. He then side kick the cloaked man's gut, and slammed him with a right uppercut. The hooded man looked a little stunned Ichigo went in for the kill but the hooded figure snapped back and landed a hard right uppercut that blasted across Ichigo's face. Ichigo's face looked deformed as the punch rammed into his cheek causing a mist of saliva, and blood to spray from his lips. Ichigo stumbled back wounded and seeing stars.

Ichigo didn't have much left in him. He wasn't sure how much more punishment he could take. Ichigo saw the man coming at him through his distorted vision. He fired a right cross at Ichigo's head. In a desperate move Ichigo ducked under it, and grabbed the man easily around the waist. He lifted him up, and slammed him to the ground like a pro judo fighter. Before the man could get up Ichigo landed sat on top of him. Ichigo wasted no time and starting smashing the hooded jerk across the face several times before the man slipped away under Ichigo and pushed both of his shoes into his face. Ichigo fell back instantly groaning, and holding his face. The pain was mind numbing.

Ichigo stood up with blood now dripping from his nose. He hoped it wasn't broken. The hooded guy wasn't doing so well either. He got up but was holding his head like he was having the worst headache ever. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and forced himself up. Even though his body was screaming at him to stay down. He wasn't goanna let this guy win. Ichigo never lossed a fight in his life. And he wasn't going to start now. The figure and Ichigo both stood panting heavy as they looked at each other. Then at the same time they both ran at each other and threw a right hook at the same time. Both of their fists met the other's face with a thunderous boom. Both Ichigo and the figure's face swung over their shoulders. Ichigo and the mysterious guy both fell on their backs on the soft cool grass.

Ichigo managed to get on his hands and knees breathing heavily. He was beat up pretty bad. Blood game from his nose, and the sides of his mouth. Cuts formed under his left eye and his right cheek. His body was even hurt everytime he breathed in. He wasn't even sure he could stand up. He saw his opponent get on his hands, and knees as well. It looked like he was in the same state as Ichigo.

"What's wrong," Ichigo said in between breaths. "Not winning as easily as you thought?"

"Shut up," said a female voice from the cloaked fighter. Wait what? The figure finally removed the hood revealing a girl with violet eyes, and short black hair with a single lock of hair hanging in front of her forehead. It was Rukia The Hell Butterfly. She was beaten up as much as Ichigo was. She had a cut that bled under her right eye. Blood came from another wound on the side of her mouth. She was even bleeding from her left eye brow. "I'am the one who's winning," Rukia said in between her heavy breathing.

Ichigo's eyes lit up wide in shock. He was fighting Rukia this whole time. The girl he developed an annoying crush on. "You!" Ichigo pointed. "Your the girl."

"There they are," said a cop pointing a flash light at the both of them. He was a big old guy with a big moustache in a standardize cop outfit.

"Both of you stay right where you are," commanded a skronnier cop.

"Officers thank goodness," said Rukia. "This man is assaulting me."

"What," screamed Ichigo. "Your the one that was assaulting that poor girl!"

"Silence," yelled the big cop. He then pulled out a tazer gun, and shot Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo screamed as 50,000 volts of electricity traveled through his body. Ichigo fell back unconscious but his body was still spazzing out.

"Yeah serves you right." Smiled Rukia. The girl then screamed as 50,000 volts traveled through her body, and she fell back unconscious in an instant.

"Sorry but your under arrest to," said the smaller cop. "You both have the right to remain silent."

"There both knocked out idiot," yelled the big cop.

Ichigo woke up with a huge headache, and his body felt weird and tingly. "Oh man what the hell." Ichigo sat up, and rubbed his aching face. He looked around at his surroundings. "Am I in a jail cell?"

"Well look who's finally awake," said a girl.

Ichigo looked over, and saw Rukia sitting on the bench across from him in the same cell. Rukia looked pretty beat up. She had cuts and bruises all around her face. But she still looked beautiful in his eyes. "You." Ichigo got up, and whinzed in pain as he held his ribs. Ichigo was just as beaten up. Has his face was covered in cuts and bruises to.

"Awww I'm sorry does it still hurt boy," asked Rukia in a taunting tone.

"Tell me," said Ichigo with his teeth clenched together. "What where you doing to that girl."

"I didn't do anything. I saved her from that guy over there." Rukia pointed to another guy who was beaten up pretty bad.

"Him." Ichigo pointed. "Nice try but how come I didn't see him on the hill when I saw you, and the girl."

"That's because he was lying in the tall grass knocked out." Rukia then narrowed her eyes. "You literally walked right past him, and attacked me."

"It's true." Walked up a girl that was being attacked. "She saved me from my ex boyfriend who was trying to force himself on me."

Ichigo looked around finally putting all the pieces together. "So that means..."

"Yep," responded Rukia.

"You were..." asked Ichigo.

"Yep."

"And I..."

"Yep," said Rukia with her arms crossed.

Ichigo started to feel sick to his stomach. He totally made a huge mistake. Not only did he attack someone innocent. He attacked a girl. And to make it worse it was Rukia the girl he had a crush on. Ichigo started to sweat. He had no idea what to say or do. Was their any way he could salvage this situation. She looked really pissed off to. And who could blaim her. So Ichigo did the only thing he thought he could do. Rukia's eyes raised slightly when she saw Ichigo go down on one knee, and bowed in front of her like he was a servant.

"I'am so sorry," said Ichigo. "I really really really messed up. I thought you were the one that was attacking her." He then looked up at Rukia with sorrow in his eyes. "I'll accept the maximum punishment for this. What I did was stupid, and disgraceful. I heard the girl scream, and I came running to see if I could help. And when I only saw you covered in a hood. I just thought you were the attacker... But I was wrong. And for that I'am deeply sorry."

Rukia raised her head. She was surprised to see a huge change in this boy's attitude. Her heart even sank a little when she saw how sad he looked. "It's fine." Rukia shook her head, and closed her eyes. "Raise your head boy."

"Huh." Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"I said it's fine," Rukia said in an annoyed tone. "It was a misunderstanding. I'm not goanna press any charges."

Ichigo smiled. "Tha...Thanks."

Time passed for a while as Ichigo and Rukia sat in opposite sides of the jail. Both stayed silent as they waited to be released. Ichigo felt awkward. He had a bunch of questions he wanted to ask Rukia but he was afraid she would get mad and yell at him.

"I...I saw your match during the weekend." Ichigo finally said twiddling his thumbs.

Rukia kept her eyes closed as she leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. "You did," asked Rukia.

"Yeah." Ichigo looked down. "I thought you were really great."

Rukia opened her eyes slightly. With her cheeks turning a lite red. No one besides her coach commented on her fight. Could this boy be her first fan?

"They way you knocked out that girl out with that kick was awesome." Ichigo smiled slightly at Rukia. "No wonder you were kicking my ass when we fought." Ichigo started to rub the bruise on his cheek.

Rukia laughed slightly at Ichigo's comment. "Thanks."

"Are you going to fight again?"

Rukia looked at her hand. "Probably not for a little bit."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Because of me huh?" Ichigo felt terrible inside. If it wasn't for him she would of gotten injuryed. Who knows how long it will take for her to heal up, and fight in the ring again.

Rukia dropped her jaw a little seeing how sad he looked. This boy really did feel bad. "Wait. That's not what I ..."

The door to the cell opened with the big cop standing next Yoruichi. "Rukia Kuchiki," called the cop. Rukia stood up in response. "Please accept my apologies Miss Kuchiki." He bowed his head in apology. "I had no idea who you where."

Rukia nodded her head. "That's alright officer you were just doing your duty."

"I know miss but I must make up for this." The officer pulled out his tazer gun and extended it to give to Rukia. "As punishment you may tazer me for my stupidity."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in shock. "Say what now?" It was funny but weird seeing a cop five times bigger than Rukia groveling.

Rukia held up both her hands. "Eh heh heh that won't be necessary. It was just a misunderstanding."

"You are too kind to this foolish old man Miss Kuchiki. Honor to you and your family." The cop said in a sincere tone.

Rukia walked out of her cell, and saw Yoruichi walking swiftly towards her. She gently rested her hands on Rukia's shoulders. "I came as soon as I heard. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rukia smiled faintly, and nodded.

Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes. "Who did this to you."

Ichigo closed his eyes hating what he knew what was going to come next. He had to confess, and take responsibility for his actions. "Me," said Ichigo. "It was my bad."

Yoruichi turned towards him with anger in her gold eyes. Ichigo saw her grind her teeth together, and it even looked like she had fangs like a cat. "Your dead kid." Yoruichi started to walk towards him.

Rukia stepping in front of her coach. "No Sensei don't." Rukia stopped Yoruichi from entering the cell. "It was all a misunderstanding. A girl was getting attacked by her ex. I saw it happen, and stopped him. Then this kid showed up thinking it was me who was attacking her. So he attacked me thinking he was saving the girl. I attacked him back thinking he was friends with the other guy I beat up. So it was all just a huge mistake." Rukia took a deep breath after telling the story so fast.

Yoruichi squinted at Rukia, and then turned towards Ichigo who was still standing in the jail cell. Yoruichi thought about it and then sighed. "Well I guess that makes sense. Especially if it's coming from you." She turned around, and started to walk away. "Come Rukia. I'll walk you home." Rukia nodded at the officer, and she followed her coach.

The cop then closed the cell door. "As for you boy." The cop turned towards Ichigo. "Your in alot of trouble for attacking a Kuchiki."

Rukia stopped in her tracks, and turned around towards the cop. Her violet eyes looked away in thought. _"This kid is going to be in alot of trouble since I'm a Kouchiki. I have to do something to help him. He his innocent after all."_ She then walked towards the cop and got his attention. "What will you do with this orange haired kid." She asked in a professional tone.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I have a name you know."

"He'll be charged for battery."

"Even though I said it was an honest mistake," said Rukia.

"That may be Miss Kuchiki. But he still attacked you."

"But I attacked the other guy. Why am I not being charged for battery?" Rukia gave the cop her annoyed look.

The officer looked at her in confusion. "Well...that's because..."

"Cause I'am from the Kuchiki family?" She tilted her head to the side.

"...I didn't say that Miss."

Rukia closed her eyes. She was annoyed with the Kuchiki Family. It was absurd how much money, and power they had. Being part of the Kuchiki family basically means you can do whatever you want, and not get in trouble. Even with the law. It's amazing what money can buy you these days. Especially when your last name was Kuchiki. Yep. Rukia knew all to well what power her last name wielded.

"May I offer you a suggestion sir?" Rukia put her hands on her side.

"Uh yeah go ahead," responded the officer.

"How about you hand over the kid to me." Rukia said in her business tone.

"Again with the 'kid' name," thought Ichigo. _"I have a friekn name. And I'am 18."_

"I beg your pardon Miss."

"I'll handle the boy's punishment. He could do some sort of community service for me as punishment."

"I don't know Miss Kuchiki..."

"Of coarse," Rukia interrupted as she studied her nails. "I could just call my family up. And we can settle a meeting with them to discuss it." Rukia then turned with a dominant sexy gaze at the cop. "Is that what you want officer?" She said slowly.

Ichigo swollwed hard when he saw the expression on Rukia's face. She was definitely a women who could take charge. It made him a little scared of her. But he kind of liked it. He never seen a girl look so beautiful, and scary at the same time. It was weird new feeling for him.

"No no no." That cop then laughed nervously. "That won't be necessary. If that's what you want Miss Kuchiki then I won't stop you. Come with me i'll get you the necessary paper work."

After the cop walked by her. Rukia looked at Ichigo for a few seconds. Her expression was back to normal. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look mad either. She then turned, and walked away without saying a word.

Ichigo wasn't even sure what that was all about. He wasn't even sure what had just happened. Was he going to be working for the Kuchiki family now. Who where the Kuchiki's. He never looked into them before. Either way he didn't really care. Rukia probably just saved him. Ichigo sat down on the ground, and sighed. Trying to release the tension he was feeling.

"Wow she's something else," Ichigo whispered to himself.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhh," moaned the guy that was lying on the ground unconscious next to Ichigo. "What happened? My fucking head is killing me." The beaten up guy held his head up in pain.

Ichigo frowned when he saw him sitting back up. This was all his fault in the first place. "Yeah that's great pal."

"What," asked the guy in pain.

Without warning Ichigo slugged him hard across the cheek. Knocking the guy out again. And he'd probably be in even more pain when he woke up again.

* * *

**Yeah writing the Ichigo Rukia fight was alot of fun. I don't think I ever read a story were Ichigo and Rukia beat the crap out of each other. So I thought it be cool if the two main characters traded a few blows. I mean two characters that great will have to have a rocky start. Since Ichigo is good at fighting and Rukia's profession is a kickboxer. **

**Oh I love this part. I also try to match sheets of music with some of the scenes I make. So for the part where Ichigo and Rukia are fighting I thought this would fit pretty well. **

**Go to youtube and put in the search engine: Marvel's The Avengers Soundtrack | 07 | Don't Take My Stuff **

**3:30 and on I think fits the best but this whole track is awesome.**

**Hope you had fun. More will come soon. **

**Oh and review let me know what you thought. Unless you hated it in which case. Saying nothing will do just fine. **

**Thanks.**


	3. The Apartment

**Heres chapter 3 this ones shorter but I think it's a good progression for the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo woke up with the alarm beeping violently in his ear. He shut off the alarm and threw it across the room like he always did. He took a shower, ate breakfast with his family, walked to school, said 'hi' to all his friends, stayed at school till it ended. After the day was done he got his bag and started walking home by himself like he always did.

Today seemed like it was a normal day at Karakura Town. Nothing exciting or different ever happened here. That was until Ichigo stopped infront of the apartments. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked around and saw a couple people passing by but thankfully it was no one he knew. He then took a deep breath, and exhaled. He was nervous. His heart was beating faster than it normally did. But he had to try and keep it together. As he walked up the stairs to the third floor he felt his body get heavier. He tried to think positive thoughts but it was hopeless. He then stopped infront of a green door that had S13 on it. Ichigo took one more deep breath, and knocked on the door. For a few seconds nothing happened. He swallowed hard and attempted to knock again but the door opened swiftly before he could.

"Well look who's here," Rukia said.

Ichigo was happy to see all her wounds healed up. Ichigo was even happier his face didn't look beaten either. He remembered how much of a pain it was to explain to his mom, and dad what happened after Rukia released him from jail.

Ichigo stood up straight like he was in the army. "Yes I came as quick as I could."

Rukia crossed her arms. "To be honest I didn't really think you'd show."

"Why wouldn't I. That was the agreement right?"

Rukia tilted her head to the side. "Yes I suppose it was. But I wasn't really going to hold you to it. But since your here come on in." Rukia walked away.

Ichigo was nervous but he entered her apartment for the first time. "Thank you." His eyes then lit up as he saw her apartment. It was a dump. There was trash lying everywhere for god only knows how long. Countless Ramen cups, dirty plates, towels, and dirty clothes were lying all around the furniture. "Oh my god," Ichigo whispered to himself.

"What was that," asked Rukia.

Ichigo jumped hoping she didn't hear that. "Oh nothing I was just saying I like what you've done with the place."

"Oh yeah that." Rukia threw a few pieces of clothes away looking for something. "I haven't really had any time to clean. So the place is a little messy."

_"You call this messy! What the fuck is wrong with you! I've seen trash cans that look cleaner than this hell hole."_

"So I'll be gone for a few hours. I'm sure you can find everything that you need. I left the number on the fridge incase you need to call me."

"Okay cool." Ichigo nodded his head.

Rukia found her keys and put it in her sweat pants pocket. "Okay...well seeya when I get back." Rukia walked out the door with her bag over her shoulder, and left Ichigo in her apartment room.

Ichigo studied the kitchen seeing some pots and pans fall down on the floor. The orange haired student then looked at the living room. He could of sworn he saw a mouse run under neath a pile of garbage. How the heck could anyone live like this. Was Rukia a fucking hoarder?

Ichigo threw up his hands not believing this situation. "Oh I'm goanna need serious therapy after this."

Rukia jogged down the street at the same time like she always did. She felt a little odd letting a high schooler she barley knew alone in her apartment. But the place was a mess beyond repair and she didn't have anything worth stealing. But she couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. It really wasn't his fault. She couldn't let him rot in jail for a incident he didn't mean to do. So she cut a deal with the cop saying she would handle his punishment. A community service kind of deal. Rukia and Ichigo signed a paper that would make Ichigo Rukia's servant for the next 8 months. It seemed long, but Ichigo thought it be better than what the cops would do to him. So he agreed to the deal. But Rukia wasn't really going to go along with it. She just figured he'd stay away from her. But he showed up just like the contract said he would. But Rukia didn't really care one way or the other. I mean what harm could one high school kid do?

"I should just burn this fucking place down the ground," said Ichigo. "It's goanna take me years to clean this shit up." Ichigo sighed looking at the mess he had to clean.

After a lite jog Rukia got to the bus stop. She waited for about a minute until it showed up. It was filled with a bunch of people in who were coming home from work. After all the passengers got off Rukia stepped on, and had the bus all to herself. She sat down, and sighed as she sat her bag on her lap. After a quick trip the bus stopped in Karakura City. Rukia got off, and crossed a couple streets till she was at her destination. It was a small and old looking building that was in between two taller and much more nicer looking buildings. Over the main entrance was a faded sign that said Benihime Gym. Rukia walked in and saw the same old people already working out. She made her way through greeting each of them as she passed.

"Hey Renji," said Rukia.

"Hi Rukia," responded Renji.

Renji had long red hair and tattoo markings above his eyebrows. Or were his tattoos his eyebrows? Rukia couldn't tell. She always thought he looked weird with them on. But he was a nice guy.

"Hey Ikkaku."

"Yo," responded Ikkaku.

Ikkaku was a good friend of Renji. He had mean piercing eyes, and his head was completely bald. He also liked to fight alot. It made sense why he was in a boxing gym. He was always training. He probably even trained more than she did.

"Hello Izuru," greeted Rukia as she walked by.

Izuru bowed. "Oh and a good evening to you to Miss Kuchiki."

Rukia couldn't help but smile. Out of all the men Izuru was probably the most polite, and respectful. To her it seemed like he always had a sad look on his face. But Rukia had sparred with him in the past. He was pretty good.

Rukia got to her locker, and put a few things inside. After she grabbed her red boxing gloves she closed her locker, and was ambushed by a pair of the biggest breasts that Rukia had ever seen. She finally pushed herself away, and started to breath heavily. She almost suffocated. "Will you stop that," yelled Rukia.

"Sorry you were exposed so I had to strike," said the tall orange haired women.

"Don't feel bad Rukia. Rangiku got me to," said a smaller women.

"Hi Momo how are you." Smiled Rukia.

"I'm doing well thank you." Momo smiled back.

Momo was about the same height as Rukia. She had her black hair tied back in a bun. She had on a purple sports bra and shorts that revealed her fit body. Momo was a smart, and strong women. She was even a good sparring partner for Rukia. She seemed shy but man she could hit hard. They always sparred together. But Rukia was happy that Momo had no interest in going pro in kickboxing. Rukia didn't have the heart to ever fight her friend seriosuly.

"Okay girls. So after were done with our workout. Let's all go to that new bar I was telling you about." Rangiku smiled.

"Sorry not this time Rangiku. I have to go straight home tonight," said Rukia.

"Awww come oooon." Rangiku gently shook Rukia. "We have to celebrate your first big win."

Rangiku was a beauty. Which made alot of sense because she was a model. She did alot of fashion shoots for magazines. But she mostly did work which usually had her in a really skimpy bikini. Rangiku probably had the biggest rack out of everyone in the whole city. It was ridiculous how big they were. It always got the mens attention. Heck even Rukia got distracted sometimes by them. And Rangiku knew it. She always knew the perfect ways on how to tease a man. And how to embarrass her friends. Rangiku's large breasts almost popped out of her pink tank top, and her short pink shorts. It was hard for alot of the guys to concentrate on training with her around.

"Plus there's alot of cute guys at this bar." Rangiku waved her index finger back and forth.

"You always want to pick up guys," sighed Momo.

"It's tempting but I can't," said Rukia. Rukia wanted to get home. She started to not like the idea of leaving a boy she barley knew in her apartment. I mean what if he was doing something weird.

"Rukia lets get started," called Yoruichi .

"I better go," said Rukia. "Later."

"Work hard girl," said Rangiku.

"Bye Rukia lets all get together soon," Momo called out.

"Alright Rukia lets get started." Yoruichi held out the large training pads on her hands.

"Right," replied Rukia. She took off her sweat jacket and pants. Now only wearing a plain white t-shirt, and black shorts. She put on her red boxing gloves and pounded them together. She was ready to train.

The hours passed and night fell upon the earth. Rukia waved goodbye to everyone as she exited the gym in her sweat jacket, and pants. Rukia walked, and sat back on the bench at the bus station. Rukia was tired after the grueling training Yoruichi gave her. Both of her eyes were half way closed, and her body felt like it was full of rocks. But she was pretty use to the feeling. In order to be the best you have to train hard everyday. Rukia wanted to be the best kickboxer. But she knew there were others that had that same dream. That was the problem with dreams. Your not the only one that has them. She had to be ready for them.

"Looks like my next match is coming up soon," sighed Rukia as she leaned back looking at the street light that beamed down upon her.

The walk back to her apartment after the bus dropped her off at Karakura Town was always the worst part of her day. She was run down, and beat around this time. And all she wanted to do was sleep. As soon as she would open that door. She would walk to her bed and just collapse from exhaustion. Working, and training to be a pro kickboxer was a harsh life style. Rukia didn't have any personal life. She was either working or training. But she knew what being a pro kickboxer would bring. And she was okay with that. She was doing what she wanted to do with her life.

Rukia was relieved when she finally got to her door. She took out her keys, and opened the door. She couldn't wait to get into her bed. She took a few steps when she realized something different. She dropped her bag when she quickly figured it out. Her apartment was completely cleaned. In fact it didn't even look like her apartment. The tables, and floors were sparkling. The dishes were stacked, and organized. Rukia even smelled vanilla in the air. Which made sense since she saw a candle burning on the table. Giving her room a very sweet smell. Rukia was at a loss of words. Ichigo had cleaned her room to perfection. How the hell did he do that?

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom wearing a white apron over his school uniform. "And that takes care of the bathroom." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You did this," Rukia asked as if she was under a spell.

"Oh your back. Well good timing I just finished." Ichigo took off the apron.

"You cleaned my whole apartment?"

"Yeah. Do you like it," asked Ichigo.

"But there was all that stuff over in the corner, and all my clothes." Rukia walked all around her apartment. Rukia's jaw dropped when she saw her toothpaste and toothbrush were organized.

"Yeah it was a pain in the ass. But I have to say I think I did pretty good." Ichigo crossed his arms, and smiled at his work.

"This is unbelievable," said Rukia as she was tracing her index finger along the table. Seeing that there was no dust. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

Rukia turned towards Ichigo. "Why did you do all this?"

"Why?" Ichigo frowned at her. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. Did he do something wrong? "I thought it was the least I could do for you."

"What?" Rukia's violet eyes grew.

"You went out of your way to help me. You didn't have to and yet you did." Ichigo looked down at the floor. "Even after how badly I screwed up." Ichigo looked up, and smiled at her. "I owe you a huge dept Rukia Kuchiki. I'm here to assist, and serve you in any way I can."

Rukia's cheeks started to show a slight color of red. Hearing his words and seeing his smile made her heart race. She couldn't believe this kid. She didn't think getting him out of jail was a big deal and she wasn't going to hold him to the contract they both signed. She would of been fine if he just went on with his life. But here he was honoring the deal. I guess it couldn't hurt to have an assistant help her out. Her life was pretty busy. And Ichigo wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Rukia shook her head, and smiled. "You really are a funny kid."

"I'am," asked Ichigo.

"To be honest I wasn't going to hold you to the deal. But seeing how handy you are. I wouldn't mind having a maid." She smiled.

"Really? Wait maid?"

"Yeah." Rukia shrugged. "Besides I'm sure you can tell I'm a bit of a slob."

"A bit," Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Your TV was covered in candy wrappers."

"Okay I'm a big slob then." Rukia shrugged.

"Well it's getting late." Ichigo looked at his watch. "I should probably go."

"Oh okay." Rukia saw him walk towards the door. "Thanks for today. The place looks really great."

Ichigo nodded his head, and smiled. "Your welcome. I'm glad you like it. Seeya tomorrow." He waved to her.

"Oh wait," Rukia called out.

"Hm?"

"What's your name," asked Rukia.

"My name?"

"Yeah it just came to me. I never asked what your name is. I can't keep calling you kid now can I?"

Ichigo laughed silently. "It's Ichigo Kurasaki."

"Ichigo," Rukia said slowly.

Ichigo blushed slightly the way she said his name. "Yeah. Well I'll seeya later." Ichigo then left her.

Rukia stood gazing at the door with red still showing on her cheeks. Rukia shook her head to snap herself out of it. She smiled and looked around at her place. It was perfect. Probably as perfect as it would ever get. Ichigo had a future for cleaning, and organizing. She smelled the burning vanilla candle, and breathed out in satisfaction from the soothing sweet smell. She then frowned, and smelled herself. "Awwwww god." She turned her head away in disgust. "Really attractive Rukia. No wonder he left in a hurry." She told herself as she started to strip as she walked into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**What will happen next. Stay tuned.**

**Review if you so choose.**


	4. The Walk Back

**Holy **** I actually got positive reviews!?**

**Ooooh theres so many people to thank. Myself mostly cause I'm so awesome lol. Kidding.**

**But honestly thank you so much for the reviews. I was actually having a crappy day until I went back on and read them. It made me feel sooooooooo much better. So thank you so much. You guys know who you are.**

**I was honestly waiting to get reviews like.**

**"Wow this sucks."**

**"You suck."**

**"Rukia's a kickboxer WTF?"**

**"I'm goanna print this whole story out and then burn it."**

**Or something like that. Man I'm glad I was wrong.**

**Again thank you so much. **

**I'll continue writing it so don't worry. **

**But I'm babbling. I'll shut up now. **

**Hope you enjoy 4 readers.**

* * *

Ch 4

Two weeks had passed since he started his service for Rukia. Ichigo adjusted nicely to his new routine. After school was over he would head over to Rukia's apartment. He was impressed how badly Rukia treated her room. She was a bit of a slob...Okay she was a big slob. He would clean her apartment to perfection and the next day he came back. Her apartment would be a pig stye again. But he didn't mind it. He at least got to be around her, and at least exchange a few words with her. Which was the only down side. Rukia was always busy. Every time Ichigo got to her place she would say 'hi' and then leave for her training. And usually Ichigo was done finishing the place before she got back. So he only got to see her once a day for a few seconds. He had to try and get more time with her. Eventually Ichigo managed to pin down the time Rukia would get home from work around 2 pm. Where Ichigo got released from school at 3:15 pm. Which was the time Rukia would leave to go to the gym. Luckily Ichigo managed to move his free period at the end of the day. So now he could make it to her apartment earlier. And today was the first day he could finally leave his school early to see her.

Ichigo sat at his desk watching the hands on the clock tick slowly forward. "Come on you stupid clock. MOVE FASTER!" He screamed in his mind has he fiddled with his pencil. He counted to the final seconds. When the bell chimed at 3:15. Ichigo took off. He ran down the halls, and the stairs easily avoiding all the other students who began to walk out of their class rooms. Some girls even had to hold on to their skirts as he blew passed them with intense force. He almost made it till he ran into Keigo.

"Hey Ichigo," he greeted.

Ichigo skitted to a compete stop. "Oh hey Keigo." Ichigo responded quickly.

"You want to go to the arcade after school's out."

"Oh geez sorry man. But I have alot of homework that's due tomorrow. Sorry." Ichigo shrugged knowing everything he said was a huge lie. Ichigo made sure to finish all his work so he didn't have to worry about it.

"Aw man no fair," Keigo lowered his head. "I guess I should probably finish mine to. Ms. Taylor is being such a bitch lately. She must be on her period or something?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah I hear ya."

"Well maybe some other time. Seeya Ichigo." Keigo said in a depressed tone as he walked passed the taller orange haired student.

"Seeya." Ichigo then ran out the front doors, and down the road to Rukia's apartment building. Ichigo felt bad lying to Keigo. He didn't ever lie to his friends. But he wanted to try, and spend more time with Rukia. And nothing was goanna get in his way.

Ichigo ran up the stairs to her floor. And he stopped instantly when he got to room S13. Ichigo took a deep breath, and exhaled. He knocked on the door, and with in a few seconds Rukia answered wearing something he never saw her in before. She had a on a red, and white checkered shirt, and a tight blue jeaned skirt that showed off how perfectly shaped her ass was. Ichigo heart sank. He blushed slightly but kept a serious face.

"Hey,'' she greeted. "What are you doing here so early?''

"The office moved my free period to the end of the day. So now I get off earlier." Ichigo smiled faintly.

"Oh I see. Well perfect timing I just got home from work" Rukia left the door opened for Ichigo to enter. "You can have some water if you want. I even have some soda if ya want that."

"Thank's I will." As Ichigo walked behind Rukia his eyes couldn't help but look at her long silky white legs as she walked infront of him in her bare feet. Oh how he wanted to feel how smooth they were...Ichigo then pinched himself on the side that made him groan silently in pain. He had to keep his hormones in check. He didn't want Rukia to know he was checking her out. He was too afraid to know what she would think or do if she caught him.

Rukia walked in her room, and started to pack her things in her gym bag.

Ichigo's eyes traveled around as he breathed slowly trying to keep his heart rate low. "So is that your work uniform?"

Rukia looked him and then looked at her clothes. "Oh...yeah. Sorry I know it looks ugly on me doesn't it."

"No way," Ichigo blurted out loud. He then noticed his tone was a little too high for a response like that. Ichigo panicked as he saw it made Rukia jump a little. "I mean I think it looks cute on you." He said in his normal cool tone.

"Oh uuuh," Rukia then gave out an obvious fake smile. "Thank's you'd be the first to say that but I should probably change into my gym clothes at least." She said as she slowly closed the door.

"Yeah no problem I should probably start anyway." Ichigo turned around as she shut the door. Ichigo shut his eyes, and shook his head. "I think it looks cute on you?" He repeated the sentence in his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you Ichigo? Are you an idiot? You made her feel uncomfortably with that remark. I should of said 'It looks really nice on you Rukia.' That would of been fine. But nooooo you had to say 'cute'. Good job Ichigo Kurasaki. You just screwed yourself." Ichigo then sat down, and smacked his head lightly on the table. Calling himself an 'idiot' over and over again in his head.

Rukia looked at herself in her work uniform. "He thinks I look cute in this?" Rukia then posed infront of the mirror like she was at a fashion shoot. No matter how she looked at herself or what kind of pose she made she didn't feel sexy at all. But Rukia's face was a bit red. Rukia then sighed. "Stupid kid. Saying I look cute in this ugly outfit. The guy should go to the optometrist to get his eyes checked." She thought as she started to unbutton her shirt.

Ichigo was cleaning the dishes when Rukia came out in her sweat jacket, and pants. Ichigo stood forward trying to concentrate on his task. But he was failing miserable at it. He knew Rukia was looking at him. He just had a feeling.

Rukia was stairing at him. But she tried to make it look like she was looking for something. Ever since Ichigo said she looked 'cute' she had a feeling he probably liked her. Rukia might of acted clueless, but she wasn't at all stupid. Rukia was kind of flattered. She hadn't been hit on, or been with a guy ever since she was a sophomore in high school. But she didn't like to remember those days she was in high school. They weren't what you would say ''good times.'' But now it seems this high schooler took a liking to her. It was sort of cute, and sweet in a way. But she couldn't help but laugh in her mind. Rukia was 22 years old. And she guessed Ichigo was about 17. But considering how grown up Ichigo looked he could of passed for 24. As cute as it was Rukia didn't want to be involved in a romantic relationship. Especially with a high schooler. He was too young for her. She didn't want to know what people would think, her friends, or worse The Kuchiki Family if they ever found out. Who knows what would happen. However Rukia was starting to like Ichigo being around. He was a huge help. Especially with the cleaning. The guy was a super butler. He was much neater than she ever was.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo finally spoke up. "Where do you work anyway?"

Rukia looked away in thought. "Well..." She hesitated a little embarrassed to answer.

Ichigo could tell she was having trouble. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." Ichigo smiled,and turned back to the dishes.

"No! It's not that. It's just..." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "I'm a bartender."

"Really," Ichigo asked as he turned towards her.

Rukia looked down blushing slightly. "Yeah."

"Is that something to be embarrassed about?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"No but other people might?"

"Like who?"

"My...Let's just say my family isn't exactly the open type." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Oh you mean the Kuchiki Family?" Ichigo laughed slightly. "Well don't worry I don't know any other Kuchikis besides you." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia managed to crack a smile. This kid was alright. She started to see he had a certain charm to him that she liked. He was nothing like the other high school boys she grew up with. He was much different. Rukia then started to ask Ichigo questions about his high school life. Did he like it? How where his friends? What were they like? What classes did he have? The conversation they both had rolled smoothly. Until the time flew by and Rukia had to leave.

"Well I should probably go. Thank goodness it should be an easy day since my next match is practically here." Rukia got up, and grabbed her things.

"When is your next match," Ichigo asked.

"This friday actually."

"Awesome." Ichigo looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Hey if it's okay with you. Could I come, and see your fight?"

"Huh." Rukia was a little surprised hearing that. "Yeah sure you can come. You don't need my permission."

"Great I'll definitely see you there."

"Cool." She nodded. She walked over to the door waved goodbye to him, and shut the door.

Ichigo turned around with an evil like smile. "Friday huh? Looks like I need a ticket."

Ichigo rushed home when he was done cleaning Rukia's apartment. He said hi to his mom, dad, and sisters as he blew passed them to get to his room. Ichigo still hadn't really told them about his whole contract arangement with Rukia. All they knew was that he just got into another fight. He still got an ear full from his mother, but it was better than telling his parents he was under contract to clean a girls apartment. Especially a member of the Kuchiki family. Every time that name came up people would always get this worried look on their face. The Kuchiki's must of be powerful family? And if that were the case it would better not tell his folks. He didn't want them to worry. Especially his mother.

Ichigo got his box that he kept all of his money in. He had exactly 535 dollars. He was saving up incase he wanted to buy something he really wanted. Luckily this was one of those moments.

Time flew by, and Ichigo was on the bus to Karakura City. This heart was beating quickly. He was going to see Rukia The Black Hell Butterfly fight again. Only this time he actually personally knew her. Which made him feel even more nervous. He was praying that she was going to win. Ichigo went by her place earlier hoping to wish her luck, but she was already gone.

Ichigo got off the bus and made his way up to the ticket office. "I'll have one ticket please."

"Sorry sir," said the old man. "All we have are the cheapest seats left."

"That's fine I'll take it."

Ichigo walked in the stadium towards his seat. He was surprised his ticket only cost 10 bucks. Why didn't he think of this sooner. But when Ichigo got to his seat he understood why they were 10 dollars. He was all the way up in the stands. He could barley see the people standing in the ring. Ichigo sighed, and rested his head on his hand as he sat alone. He was going to see Rukia's fight. But he wouldn't be able to tell which figure was Rukia.

Ichigo watched a couple fights take place. It was hard to tell who was winning or losing. But if he squinted the right way he could barley manage to make out faces. But his eyes was starting to hurt. He couldn't take it. Ichigo lost all hope. But at least he was actually there. Then Ichigo sat up, and leaned forward when he saw an open seat closer to the ring. He looked around, and waited for someone to sit down. But a few minutes passed and the seat was still empty. Ichigo made a decision to just go, and sit in it. What harm could there be in sitting in an empty seat if no one was going to show up. Ichigo walked down, and sat in the seat. He felt kinda of bad for doing it. But he figured no one would care if no one showed up to use it. Ichigo enjoyed the rest of the match between the two really buff guys. It was a hell of a fight. They were both beating the hell out of each other. But it sadly ended in a decision because time ran out in the last round. The fighters for the next fight finally entered. Ichigo watched as he saw Rukia walk down the isle, and enter the ring with her purple haired coach Yourichi.

"So who are you routing for kid?" A man said in a country like accent.

Ichigo turned, and looked at the guy that was sitting next to him. He had black tall hair, and a thin mustache. He also wore an expensive looking tuxedo. And a pair of shiny sun glasses that covered his eyes completely.

Ichigo hesitated for a second before he responded. "Oh I'm routing for her." Ichigo pointed at Rukia who was stretching in her corner.

"The Kuchiki girl? Heh."

Ichigo frowned. "Is that funny?"

"Don't get me wrong kid. I'm all for routing for the new blood and all. But not this time."

Ichigo raised and eyebrow, and tilted his head to the side. "And why is that sir?"

"Because she's going up against my girl," the man pointed at the other figure that was walking down the aisle. She quickly enter through the ropes, and put her hood down. She was one mean looking lady, and no where near as pretty as Rukia. This women looked like a cold blooded killer. She had black spiky hair, and mean black piercing eyes.

Ichigo put his hand up to his mouth. "Daaaaaamn."

"I know right." The man gently slapped Ichigo's shoulder. "She might not be good on the eyes, but she has it where it counts. I bet you 200 dollars she wins by knockout in the first round."

Ichigo gulped. This opponent that Rukia was facing looked really mean. Ichigo started to seriously worry for Rukia's safety now. What if she was too much for her? Rukia could get seriously injured. Wait? Did he just say 200 dollars? "You bet me 200 dollars?"

The man with the sun glasses nodded. "That's right 200 dollars."

Ichigo laughed. "Sorry sir but I'am afraid I don't have 200 dollars on me. All I got is 20 bucks."

"Aw I see. Well then I bet you 20 bucks my girl wins by knockout in the first round."

Ichigo took a good look at Rukia as she disrobed showing her perfect athletic body in her black sports bra, and short white shorts with blue trim. Her white boxing gloves shined brightly underneath the lights, and her leg wrappings were tightly wrapped around her legs and feet. Ichigo couldn't help but blush when he saw how hot she looked. He could just wrap his arms around her, throw her on to a bed, and make her scream his name out in... Ichigo then pinched himself again to snap his mind out of the gutter.

"Well," asked the older man.

Ichigo jumped. "Ah yes sir it's a deal!"

"Alright good man." The man then leaned back in his chair to enjoy the show.

Ichigo didn't want to bet. He wasn't even sure if gambling was legal for him yet? But no matter how mean her opponent looked. Ichigo believed Rukia could win. He had faith in her. That was until the other women disrobed. She had on a red sports bra, and small yellow shorts with red trim. She tilted her head, and cracked her neck as she pounded her shiny red boxing gloves together that were ready for blood. What worried Ichigo the most was the muscles on this girls body. They showed off alot more on her body than Rukia's. This women looked like she could pump some serious iron. Ichigo was really starting to worry. Was Rukia really going to fight this girl? Ichigo didn't even want to imagine him fighting her. It looked like a fools mission. Ichigo put his hands together, and started to pray for Rukia.

The fighters were introduced Rukia was called first with a record of 1 Win, 0 Losses, and 1 KO. The meaner looking fighter was announced next. Ichigo learned that her name was Masako. Her record was 8 wins and 0 losses and 6 KO's. She was an undefeated fighter. Which made Ichigo stomach turn even more from uneasy nerves.

Both kickboxers were called to the center to hear the rules. As the ref explained to them Masako gave Rukia a murderous look. But Rukia gave an equally intimidating look right back. Ichigo didn't remember seeing Rukia look like that the first time he saw her fight. She looked...mean...scary mean.

The women fighters tapped gloves, and went back to their corners. After they got their mouthguards from their coaches. The coaches left, and the bell rang starting round 1. Rukia, and Masako meet in the center ready to fight. Rukia had her white gloves positioned infront of her chin. Where Masako held her red gloves even infront of her chest. Leaving her face unprotected.

Both kickboxers circled around the center of the ring. Masako narrowed her evil eyes, and parted her lips before she launched a hard right cross. Rukia moved her head to the side as it barley grazed her cheek. Masako followed with a quick right left right jab combo. Rukia moved quickly, and stopped them all. Rukia then raised her wrapped leg to stop a side kick from hitting her ribs. But Masako kept the pressure on Rukia. Throwing numerous punches, and kicks at her opponent. Rukia moved with swift like speed, and stopped them all from harming her. Then Masako did a faint jab at Rukia making her keep her gloves up. Then she moved her left arm to go for a mid body punch. Rukia lowered her gloves to stop her. But that was a nother fake, and Masako popped Rukia in the face with a fast jab that hit her right between the eyes. "Uuuhh," grunted Rukia as her head shot back slightly. Before Rukia could raise her gloves to defend she endured four more jabs to her face. Each punch made Rukia grunt in pain from each impact. Rukia then backed off, and got her gloves up to defend her sore face.

But Masako was no where near done, and she smashed the side of Rukia's rib cage with a hard side kick. Rukia groaned from the hit, and lowered her gloves. Which gave Masako plenty of room to do more damage. Rukia's head swung back repeatedly as Masako unloaded several more clean punches to the fighters face. Rukia now became a personal punching bag for Masako. "Uuuhhh, uuuhh, aaaahh, aaahh," screamed Rukia as her face felt the hard berrage of punches. Masako unloaded two more quick hard jabs, and finished with a hard right hook. That looked like a red comet when it hit across Rukia's cheek. The audience cheered as Masako landed the heavy hit on the shorter wounded kickboxer. The hook made Rukia grunt in pain as her face shot over her shoulder. Her lips parted almost losing her mouthguard, and even releasing a trail of her saliva to shoot from her lips. Rukia took afew steps back, and was forced against the ropes. Her world was shaking after all the hard punches she endured. Masako went in like a wild animal, and fired numerous attacks. But Rukia guarded herself, and then used the ropes to lunge forwards, and clinch Masako. Masako knew what Rukia was trying to do. Rukia was trying to buy time to recover, but she wasn't going to let her. But try as she might Rukia would not let go of her. The ref stepped in and separated them. He then gave the signal to fight on.

Masako went on the offensive again, and swung a high kick that would hopefully put down Rukia. But the violet eyed fighter saw it and ducked under it. Masako stayed on her, and fired a few quick jabs that Rukia blocked with her white gloves. Then the powerhouse Masako cocked her arm back ready to fire a devastating right hook that would surely end any opponent. In a blink of an eyes she fired at Rukia's head. To every ones amazement especially Ichigo. She ducked underneath it with ease, and fired back with a heavy uppercut that landed right under Masako's chin forcing her head to snap back, and even causeing some spit to spray from her lips. "Aaaaahhh," screamed Masako. Rukia's uppercut was so hard the whole audience her the leather smashing into flesh. The buffer fighter wobbled a little, and looked at Rukia with a confused look on her face. Her mind was hazy from that heavy surprise attack. Rukia knew this was her chance, and she started to pound Masako with several heavy body punches. "Huuuh, uuuuhh, aaaahh, ahhhh," groaned Masako has Rukia's hard white gloves pulverized her muscular midsection. When Masako lowered her guard to stop any more body punches. Rukia switched gears, positioned herself, and let Masako have it with numerous heavy hooks that jolted Masako's face from side to side. The more Rukia's gloves made contact the louder Masako screamed with more, and more spit flying from her lips as her head shot over her shoulder. Her spiky bangs flailed about. "Aaaaahhh, screamed Masako as another hard right hook punch deformed her face. Masako then narrowed her eyes, and growled. She then swung a surprise uppercut at her opponent. But Rukia The Black Hell Butterfly dodged to the side. Masako couldn't believe she dodged it. In an instant Rukia counter attacked with a hard side kick to the ribs. Making Masako scream in agony. But she wasn't going to keel over just yet. She tensed her arms showed the muscles on her broad arms, and shoulder. And blasted a lighting right cross. But Rukia was ready for her. She stepped to the side, and avoided it, but Masako stayed on her, and kept attacking with numerous jabs, and hooks. Rukia moved from side to side with god like speed avoiding all of them. Masako then shot a right hook at closer range. Her eyes grew in shock when she saw Rukia slap it away with her left glove. Leaving Masako open to attack. Rukia then parted her lips showing Masako her mouthguard. Before she knew what happened Masako's screamed in pain when Rukia counter attacked with her own right hook. Making sweat fly from her forehead. Now Masako was Rukia's personal punching bag. Rukia attack without mercy as she pounded Masako's face with hard hooks. Each jerking her head to the side which released a mix of spit, and blood. The crowd was going nuts as Rukia was beating Masako across the ring. Rukia then landed another crushing kick to the side of her stomach which made Masako's face tense as she felt the pain surge through her body. Her red gloves lowered to guard that area. Rukia growled as she postioned her right snow white glove, and fired at her with all her strength. Hitting Masako on the side of the jaw. "Uuuuuhhhh," she groaned as her head flew over her shoulders releasing a trail of spit, and blood that stained the mat. Masako fell on the ropes, and slid down. Having her bottom hit the canvas, and her arms were caught in the ropes. Masako groaned in pain, and breathed heavily as her head hung down with blood dripping from her wounded nose. Rukia stood infront of her panting heavily with her white gloves still held infront of her face. Rukia's looked mean, and dominant as she looked at her opponent. Heck Rukia looked like she could still go 5 more rounds. Rukia went to a neutral corner and hopped lightly on her toes as she watched the countdown.

As the ref counted Masako didn't make any attempt to move she was just too punch drunk to understand what was happening. All she felt was pain, and all she heard were muffles. After the ref gave the 10 count he declared Rukia the winner of the match. Rukia's cold mean violet eyes snapped back to normal as she smiled, and raised her right glove in victory to the cheering crowd. Ichigo was on his feet with both fists in the air. Yoruichi smiled as she ran up to Rukia in the ring, and gave her a big hug. It was Rukia's second victory as a pro kickboxer.

"Wooooooooeeeeeee," yelled Ichigo. "Alright!"

"Well I'll be. That Kuchiki chick smoked her."

"Yeah that was great. I was worried in the beginning, but she got her."

"Well then kid I guess your 20 bucks richer now." The man pulled out a perfect 20 dollar bill from his pocket.

"Oh no sir." Ichigo said politely. "I can't take your money."

"Come on take it. You won it fair, and square." He handed it to Ichigo.

"Thank you sir. Hey what's your name anyway?"

The man with the sun glasses smiled. "Iba Tetsuzaemon." He shook Ichigo's hand. "And what's yours son?"

"Ichigo Kurasaki."

"Well Ichigo you proved me wrong. That Rukia girl has potential. I hope we can do this again."

"Me to sir. Me to." Ichigo nodded. He then looked back, and saw Rukia celebrating her victory in the ring.

Rukia walked out of the locker room with her bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a white rabbit in the center, a pair of long black sweat pants, and white shoes. She covered her mouth as she yawned. She was tired. Fighting seriously always took alot out of her. She said her goodbye to Coach Yourichi and left the stadium. It was late at night. And no one was waiting at the bus station as usual. She sat her bag on the bench, and sighed as she sat down. She was relieved that her day was finished. But most of all she smiled as she won her second match with a another knockout.

"Tuff day," said a male voice.

Rukia jumped, and saw Ichigo sitting on the other far end of the bench.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ichigo put his hands up in apology.

Rukia sighed. "Ooooh." She then started to laugh. "No that's okay I just didn't see you there."

"Well I was sitting on the other bench until I saw you. So I walked over, and sat on the other end. I thought you heard me." He smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry heheh I'm just exhausted is all." She sat back down.

"Not as mush as Masako though I bet." Smiled Ichigo.

"Masako?" Rukia then realized he meant the opponent she just beat. "Oh yeah." She started to laugh. Her brain was obviously slow. It was really embarrassed. But she was too happy to care. "So you actually saw my fight huh?"

"It was awesome." Ichigo smiled, and made a fists. "I'll admit I was really worried. That girl looked really mean, and she was giving you a real hard time in the beginning. But then you were on fire. It wasn't even a contest. She didn't even stand a chance against you."

Rukia turned away, and blushed as she scratched her forehead with her finger. "Thank's I was having a little trouble in the beginning. But I knew what I was doing the whole time. A fight either goes easier, or harder than you think. And luckily since I have a sharp eye I eventually saw every move she was goanna make. So I just dodged, and counter attacked her. Worked like a charm." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well congrats on an awesome victory Miss Kuchiki." Ichigo held out his hand.

"Well thank you for your support Mr. Kurasaki." Rukia shook Ichigo's hand.

Both Ichigo and Rukia waited for the bus to show. But it seemed like it was taking longer than usual. Ichigo asked the bus guy, and found out that the bus had engine problems.

Ichigo walked back to where Rukia was sitting.

"Well what's up," she asked.

"Well it turns out the bus is down, and won't be till tomorrow."

"Awww that sucks."

"Your telling me."

"Well then," said Rukia as she got up on her feet. "Shall we start walking?"

"I won't mind it if you don't."

As Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side on the side of the road to Karakura Town. The chirps of the crikets, and noises of the frogs echoed all around them as the full moon lit up the land. Giving the land a blue like color. Ichigo couldn't help, but notice how beautiful the moon light made everything look. Especially Rukia. It looked like she was glowing a she walked with him in the night. It mad his heart race. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and how awesome she was today. How he likes her attitude. He just wanted to learn more about her. Why does it seem like she hates her family? Why is she living in a small apartment if her family makes billions of dollars? He wanted to know everything about her. Her favorite food, drink, color, movie, tv show, or spare time. His emotions were starting to swell. It was starting to be too much to the point that his heart started to hurt. But he just couldn't. He would be so sad if she rejected him. And who could blaim her. She was 4 years older than him. She probably wasn't even attracted to him. Ichigo lowered his head as he walked with her in depression.

"Beautiful isn't it," asked Rukia as she looked up at the sky that was filled with stars.

Ichigo looked up, and managed to put up a smile. "Yeah I really do like living here."

"Yeah. Even though I never lived in the country. It really has grown on me."

"Yeah the country is always a quite peaceful place."

Ichigo and Rukia continued to walk until they passed a small building that had a bunch of cars, and trucks parked infront of it. Rukia looked at it, and smiled.

"Hey you want to take a break from walking, and celebrate with me," she asked Ichigo.

"Sure but how?" Shrugged Ichigo.

She grabbed Ichigo's wrist, and smiled. "Just follow me."

* * *

**Some more fighting, and a little more Ichigo Rukia moments in this chapter. Really hope you liked it.**

**Go read chapter 5 if you have the time. Im pretty sure you'll like it.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter if ya feel like it. **

**Again thanks for the reviews guys. It honestly means alot. **


	5. Their First Moment

**Okay here's Chapter 5. **

**You guys should like this one. At least I hope you will.**

**I should warn you this series is RATED M for a reason. **

**So read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn ya. **

**Other than that I hope you have a blast.**

* * *

Ch 5

Rukia, and Ichigo stopped on the front door step of the building that looked like some sort of restaurant. Ichigo heard heard the voices of people talking, the clanging of dishes, and music being played inside. Ichigo must of passed this building a 100 times in his life but he never stepped foot inside. He never would of thought it was a restaurant. It didn't look like it.

Rukia turned around looking at Ichigo's brown eyes. "Okay before we enter theres a couple things I need to mention."

Ichigo blinked at her. "Okay shoot."

"Your 21 years old, and your my boyfriend."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, and his face turned a bright red. "I'm sorry. Could you say that again?"

"If anyone asks your my boyfriend, and your 21 if you just stick to those two things will be fine."

"Yeah but wait Rukia," Ichigo was cut off as Rukia dragged him inside. He saw a bunch of tables filled with people of all ages. He even saw that the bar was filled with mostly older looking men. The whole place smelled of smoke, and hamburgers burning on the stove. It was a bittersweet smell. Ichigo walked behind Rukia as they passed through all the tables of people. As they walked by the bar a tall large rugged man turned around, and yelled out Rukia's name. He had long black hair and eyes. The most interesting thing Ichigo saw about him was his shirt. He had a pink shirt that had flowers on it. It looked odd, and yet somehow it looked good on him.

"Rukiaaa Ruki Ruki Rukiaaa." The man slurred, and smiled.

Rukia smiled, and looked at the orange haired student."Ichigo this is Shunsui Kyouraku. He's a regular here in the 212 Bar. And he's as drunk as ever I see."

"Awww come on Miss Rukia I'am not drunk." He hiccuped.

"Come on Shunsui stop giving her a hard time." A man with long white hair turned, and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know what happened the last time your wife saw you talking to another girl."

"Oh god don't remind me. She yelled so loud at me I think I went deaf in one ear." He laughed to himself. "That old four eyed battle axe of mine." He then took a huge sip of his beer, and sat back down. "Gawd I love that woman." He looked up as he was thinking about her.

Rukia then shook the white haired mans hand. "And this is Ukitake another common customer we get."

"Hello Rukia." Popped up a man from behind the bar drying a beer mug. He had on a green polo shirt, and a striped white, and green hat that covered his eyes completely. Ichigo wondered if he could even see from under that thing.

"And this would be Kisuke Urahara my boss, and owner of this place. But we all just call him Urahara." Smiled Rukia.

"Who's the carrot top?" Pointed Urahara.

"Oh this is my boy friend." Rukia smiled, and wrapped her arms around Ichigo. Which made Ichigo face really start to flush. He was not expecting her to lean on him.

"Really now," Urahara kept wiping his beer mug. "I don't remember you ever saying you had a boyfriend?"

"Well you know me Urahara," Rukia laughed nervously. "I don't like to gloat."

"Oh is that so? " Urahara then started to laugh with Rukia. Then he stopped, and looked at Rukia with a serious look. "Kiss him."

"What, " asked Rukia with a shocked look.

"You heard the man kiss him, " yelled Shunsui.

Then everyone started to cheer, and chant for both of them to kiss. Even Urahara was chanting with them. Ichigo didn't know what to do. All the attention was focused on him, and Rukia now. This was alot of pressure. Rukia did say pretend to be her boyfriend. But maybe she'd be mad if he did kiss her. Ichigo's mind started to race for answers. He didn't know what to do.

"Rukia then slamnmed her foot on the ground. "SHUT UP!" Everyone was then silent. "Our personal lives are none of your business! Come on Ichigo were sitting in the booth over there" She then grabbed his arm, and lead him to their seats.

Everyone then groaned, and cursed. They all wanted to see some action.

"Sorry about that," said Rukia as she sat down at her side of the booth.

"No big deal," Ichigo gave her a forced smiled. A part of him did really want to kiss Rukia. But another part of him was glad to just be out of the spotlight.

"I guess you figured out that this is where I work during the day." Rukia said rolling her eyes not sounding too proud about it.

"Yeah it was kind of obvious, but everyone here seems pretty nice. I always imagined their to be a bar fight. Or something." Ichigo looked around seeing all the older men eating, drinking, and laughing.

"Oh no there are sometimes. You know how men are. They like to start fights." Rukia narrowed her eyes and smiled as she pounded her fist into her hand. "And then I finish them."

Ichigo smiled, and shook his head. "Those poor bastards."

Rukia laughed, and called a waiter over. She ordered two burgers, and some alcohol. "Don't worry I'm paying for everything."

"What no way I got money I can pay."

"This is a thank you for all your hard work. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be sleeping in piles of garbage."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be in jail."

Rukia smiled ,and glared. "Ichigo Kurasaki I said I'am paying."

Ichigo glared back at her. "Rukia Kuchiki I said I can pay for it."

Both of them locked eyes. And everyone jumped when they saw flames all around them.

Rukia then smiled. "You want to make this interesting little boy." She said in a sexy, but taunting tone.

"Bring it on," said Ichigo giving her an evil smile. "I can take whatever you can throw at me garbage lady."

"Oh hooo so he can talk back." She giggled. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." The waitress then dropped two giant beers on the table. "If I drink the most I'll pay, and if you drink the most you can pay. Sound fair?"

Ichigo never drank before, but there was no way he could back down from this. He might be able to even impress Rukia. So they both drank. An hour passed, and Ichigo was outside on his hands and knees doing everything in his power to not throw up. His world was spinning, and his stomach was making him feel sick.

"So this is what it's like to be drunk," said Ichigo. "Don't see what's so great about it. Uuuuuulll god."

"Awwww poor baby," Rukia hiccuped, and patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Your just a light weight is all."

"I'm not even suppose to drink in the first place." Ichigo then closed his eyes and put his hand over his mouth doing everything in his power not to vomit.

"Aw come on." Rukia hiccuped again. "Everyone starts drinking around your age."

"Well sorry I'm not as strong as you are." Ichigo started to feel a little pathetic. A girl smaller than him totally out drank him. She sure could drink alot. She downed three giant mugs in a matter of seconds. And now she was standing over him, and laughing. Ichigo's pride as a man was starting to hurt.

"Now don't be a sore loser." Rukia then helped Ichigo up. "Maybe you'll have better luck next time." She laughed at him.

"Yeah uuuuuuhhh man. Whatever." He said as he started to walk back home with Rukia followed behind him.

As she got closer Rukia could tell Ichigo was having a little trouble walking. "You want some help?"

"I don't need any help," said Ichigo as he struggled walking.

Rukia frowned then hiccuped again. Rukia then ran towards Ichigo, and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Come on." She smiled. "We can both steady each other out."

Ichigo groaned knowing it was hopeless to argue. He couldn't defy her. Not in the condition he was in. As they both kept walking together Ichigo gazed at Rukia. He noticed there was a faint bruise on the side of her cheek. Probably from the match she had earlier. "Hey stop." Ichigo stopped Rukia, and had her face him. Without thinking he gently touched his cheek with his hand. "Does it hurt?"

Rukia's face started to turn red as she felt his warm gently hand. Her heart started beating uncontrollably as she saw his sad puppy dog eyes. "What does," she asked as if she was under a spell.

"The bruise on your cheek does it hurt?" He asked with consern.

Rukia then gently grabbed his hand, and held it. It was so sweet how he was actually worried about her. The last boyfriends she had never showed concern for her health. But this boy she had only known for a few weeks was worried about her. The way the light shined on him made him look radiant. Rukia wanted to embrace him, and feel the warmth of his skin. But as buzzed as she was she didn't want to mess with the kid's emotions. She started to like him too much for that. But it was hard seeing how hot he looked. "I don't even feel it," she said as she forced a smile. "But it's sweet of you to ask." She then let go of his hand, and she started to walk on.

Both didn't say a word to each other as they finally got into Karakura Town. Ichigo wanted to hug her from behind so badly. It was starting to drive him crazy. Rukia bit down on her lower lip to try, and get her heart to slow down. She wanted to lock lips with him so badly. It was such a long time since Rukia had sex, and it was starting to get the better of her. But she didn't want to make things difficult. Ichigo had never felt this way about anyone in his life. Before Rukia knew it she tripped on a bump. She was about to fall face first into the asphalt. But a pair of arms wrapped around her body, and pulled her back up. Rukia looked, and noticed her back was completely touching Ichigo's body.

"Are you alright," he asked softly.

Rukia turned around, and placed both of her hands on his pectorals. Electricity surged between her legs when she felt how muscular they felt underneath his shirt. "Do you want to go back to my place to sober up," she asked.

Ichigo nodded, and followed close behind Rukia. The walk was torture. He didn't know what would happen once they both opened that door to her apartment. Both of their hearts raced as they climbed up the stairs to her room. Each step up felt harder than the last. Rukia wasn't sure why she was so nervous. She had sex in the past. But for some reason she was neverous with this guy. Was it cause he was a high schooler? She didn't know. Her heart was consumed with desire. She fussed with her keys, and opened the door, and turned the lights on at the entrance. She turned around, and Ichigo saw once again how pretty she looked in the light. He stood infront of the door way in a trance as he looked at her. Rukia looked at him with out saying a word. She felt like she was going to get attacked if she moved.

"What," she finally asked. "What is it?"

Ichigo shook his head slightly. "Nothing."

"Well come on in it's getting cold out there." She turned around, and went to the kitchen.

Rukia heard the door close, and before she knew it she was forced to turn around with Ichigo pressing his lips on hers. Her mind went blank as she felt the passion. They both stayed in their kiss for a few seconds till Ichigo broke away. He opened his eyes, and saw that Rukia had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said in a panic. "I just thought...I mean your really pretty and...well I thought you wanted...I don't know...I'm sorry if you didn't want that." Ichigo stumbled on his words. He didn't know what to say. He totally messed up. He ruined everything he had with Rukia. He just couldn't help himself. There was nothing he could do or say to go back to the way things were now. As Ichigo stumbled with his words Rukia moved her face in closer to his. "Ichigo shut up," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. As their much longer kissed started Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's slender waist, and he grew even more excited when Rukia's body was pressed on to his. They both held each other as they both broke the kiss and looked romantically at each other. They both then shifted their heads, and kissed again. Ichigo loved it when he heard Rukia, "Mmmmm," as he felt her soft lips. There kiss felt like minutes until Rukia pulled back, and brushed her bottom lip with her thumb.

"Was that your first time kissing a girl," asked Rukia giving him a sexy gaze.

Ichigo was blushing hard when she asked that. "No it wasn't the first." He was afraid she was going to say he was bad at kissing or something."

"Cause your really good at it," said Rukia softly.

Before Ichigo could say anything else Rukia pulled him back in and kissed him again. Then Ichigo's eyes shot open as he felt Rukia's tongue enter his mouth. Electricity surged through his whole body. An open mouth kiss was nothing he had ever felt before. And he loved it. Ichigo closed his eyes, and fought back with both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Ichigo didn't know if he was doing it right. He was new to this. All he wanted to do was make Rukia feel good. He didn't care about anything else. Both moaned in passion as they battled it out. Rukia's hands started to move, and explore Ichigo's face. Then Rukia pulled back breathing moderately with a trail of saliva stuck to each others mouths. Ichigo breathed fast with a dazed look on his face. He felt like he was in another world.

"I want more," said Ichigo as he pulled Rukia in for another spicy kiss. It looked like he was trying to eat her. But Rukia open mouth kissed him right back. Both of them held on to each other as they continued to kiss. They just couldn't keep their mouths apart. Everytime Ichigo pulled back for air Rukia would just pull him back in, and kiss him again, and Ichigo did the same everytime Rukia came up for air. None of them could even tell how much time passed. But they didn't care.

"Are you a little hot," asked Ichigo in between breaths. Which he knew was dumb question. Because Rukia was burning hot to the touch as he held her.

"Are you," she asked back.

"A little bit," he said shyly. Sweat did start to form on his forehand. Ichigo had never been so worked up before.

"Let me help you then." She gently brushed his orange hair aside with her hand.

Ichigo's heart started to race even faster when Rukia started to lift his shirt up. It started to make him feel...well exposed. But if it was Rukia. He didn't mind it. After the shirt went over his head she flung it on top of the chair. Rukia eye's widened when he saw his body. She didn't expect for him to look so fit for a high schooler. He had muscular pectorals, and a fit stomach, and broad shoulders. He almost had the same body like the male fighters had at the gym. It started to drive her wild. Normally Rukia didn't care for muscles on a guy. But it never hurt to have them. She wrapped her arms around his hot body, and started kissing him all over. Ichigo closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. He breathed swiftly as he felt Rukia's soft lips explore all over his upper body, and her gentle hands scraping his back. Rukia starting to feel really hot. She couldn't stand her clothes anymore. She pulled her sweat pants down, and instantly kicked them aside. She then wasted no time pulling her shirt off, and showed herself to Ichigo in her black bra, and underwear. Her body was flawless. Ichigo instantly forced himself on her, and kissed her hard. As he kissed her he forced her back against the wall. Rukia put her hand on the back of Ichigo's head as she tongue battled him. Rukia lifted her leg up and wrapped her leg around his waist to keep pull him in closer. Rukia then started to moan as she started to slowly thrust her hips on his. As they slowly grinded on each other Rukia finally broke their kiss, and started to breath heavily. She was completely turned on, and getting wetter by the second as Ichigo was dry humping her. She could feel his manhood under his pants getting bigger, and harder. She couldn't wait to feel him completely. "Aaahh, aaah, uuuuhh, Ichigo." She moaned softly as she leaned her head back against the wall as Ichigo kissed her neck, and kept moving his hips in rhythm with hers. Ichigo loved how Rukia was breathing as he was giving it to her. But he was starting to hit his breaking point. "I have to stop," Ichigo said panting. "I don't want to climax." He said as he backed away and released her leg. He had to calm down. He didn't want to ruin the moment. But now he didn't know what to do.

Rukia looked at him blankly, and then smiled. She went up to him, and started kissing all over his chest. She found it sweet that he didn't want to cum too soon. Unlike her last times she didn't want to remember. But this kid actually cared about her pleasure. It was something she wasn't really use to. "We have all the time in the world." She looked at him, and licked her lips which made Ichigo's heart skip a few beats. She was just so damn sexy. Their lips then clashed in another hard kiss as Rukia wrapped one leg around Ichigo. As they shared their passion Ichigo's cell phone started to ring in his pocket. But they both ignored it, and kept on exploring each others mouths. But as the phone kept ringing. Rukia pulled away. "Are you going to get that," she asked, and then kissed him again. "Mmmmmm ignore it," he responded, and then locked lips with her again. But the phone kept on ringing. Rukia then managed to slip her hand in his pocket as there mouths were battling for dominance. She pulled away, and looked at it. "Ichigo it's your mother." She showed him the screen. He sighed, and took it from her hand, and sat it on the table. "Just ignore it," he said, and he started kissing her again. But Rukia then pulled away. "But she might be worried. You should answer it." Rukia said in a concerned tone. Normally Rukia would of just ignored it, and just ride Ichigo till he passed out. But she knew he had a family. She learned all about them when she asked Ichigo about them. But Rukia didn't dare talk about her family. It was hard to explain. Plus Ichigo was still a high schooler. She didn't want him to get him in trouble. She had enough to worries in her life.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright," he sad in a bummed out tone. "Hello," he answered.

"Oh thank goodness. Ichigo Kurasaki where have you been," yelled his mom.

"I was hanging out with my friends."

"Well you said you were going to be home at 10. It's midnight!"

"I know." Ichigo's eyes looked at Rukia. "I guess I was just having so much fun I lost track of the time." He smiled has he gently felt Rukia's cheek. Which made her close her eyes, and smile.

"Ichigo you have to get home right now. We have your sisters Choir show tomorrow morning."

"Mom do I really have go. Yuzu doesn't need me there."

"Ichigo you know how much she looks up to you. And she's been looking forward to this for a while. It will kill her if your not there. She loves you so much."

"But mom I..."

Rukia then put her hand on Ichigo's cheek. "Ichigo you should go," she said quietly.

Ichigo looked at her with a sad look on his face. He then forced his eyes shut in annoyance. "Okay. I'm on my way home."

"Thank you honey. I'll see you soon." His mom then hung up on him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Bye."

Rukia then gave Ichigo his shirt. "This is probably for the best. Your family needs you." She smiled at him. "I had alot of fun though. Thank you for everything." She gently slapped his shoulder.

Before Ichigo could say anything she walked away, and closed the door to her room. She might as well have stabbed him on the chest. How things end so quickly like this. It was going so well. His wildest dream was comming true. And now it was gone. Ichigo put his shirt on, and went for home.

Rukia stood infront of her door still in her black underwear. She sighed sadly as she heard the front door close. She sat down on her neatly made bed which Ichigo probably made. She put a hand over her heart, and forced her eyes shut. Her heart was still beating unconrtollable. "Come on Rukia what is wrong with you," she asked. "He's a high school kid. And I'm just an older women." But she couldn't fight the lust from her body. She slid her hand down her underwear, and felt that her pussy was wet. She really wanted to feel his hard cock.

Rukia gasped as she felt her folds as she remembered him shirtless, and dry humping him. It was driving her crazy. It had been a long time since a guy made her feel this way. "Damn that kid." She gritted her teeth, and opened her eyes. "Turning me on like this."

Ichigo walked home still feeling the affects of the alcohol, and Rukia. The walk home never felt so depressing, and lonely. He knew disappointed Rukia. Ichigo started to curse at himself. "Damn it all. I can't believe that happened. It's all my fault. I'm just a stupid virgin." Ichigo couldn't get how sexy Rukia looked in her undergarments. She was so hot. And he was finally going to have her. And in an instant she was gone. And he knew things from now on where probably never going to be the same.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5 folks. I tried my best to make it sexy. **

**Review let me know what ya thought. **

**And I do have a question for you guys. **

**Who would you like to see Rukia fight in the ring in the future?**

**It has to be a girl to?**

**I'm interested to hear what you guys would suggest. If you have no ****ing idea then don't worry about it.**

**If the character you suggest fits well enough with story I have planned then I might just use her. **

**Thanks again for reading. **

**More is on the way so no worries. **


	6. First Night

**Okay this chapter should be okay. If I see any errors i'll change them. **

**Thank's again for the reviews fellow readers. Your enjoyment, and positive reviews make it all sooooooo worth it. So thanks again.**

**Oh and this series is rated M for a reason readers. ****Just to remind you. So please read with caution.**

**There I said it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ch 6

Rukia awoke with bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept all weekend. She groaned as she picked herself up from her bed. She held nothing back when she slammed the button to silence her alarm clock, and nearly broke the stupid thing. She yawned as she scratched the back of her head. She felt so tired. She wanted nothing more than to go back, and catch five more hours of sleep. But she had her training to do. No matter how tired she was she had to do her daily routines.

Rukia moved her long bare legs out from underneath the covers, and jumped slightly as her feet felt the cold carpet from the early morning. She walked over to her bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she saw how worn out she looked. Her short jet black hair was completely messy. One side of her hair was completely sticking up. It looked like someone took some hair gel, and messed it up. She turned on the fosset, and splashed her face with chilling cold water. It covered her body in goosebumbs, and made her shiver from the cold. She hated it, but it was the fastest way to wake up. Especially from the last two sleepless nights she had.

Rukia covered hers head in her hooded sweat jacket, and pants. After she slipped on her running shoes she covered her head with her hood, and went out for her early morning run. As she ran her violet eyes looked out at Karakura Town. The whole town was completely quite in the morning. Everybody was still asleep. Which made sense considering the sun hasn't even rose yet. No one in their right mind would be up at this hour. Unless your name is Rukia. All she heard was the birds chirping in the trees. She loved seeing the sunrise, and how the pretty it made the world look. Rukia jogged through the whole town. She then started to run out of the town as she ran on the dirt road she saw a two story house to her left. She never paid much attention to it till she read the name on the mail box. Kurasaki. Rukia instantly skitted on the dirt to a stop, and looked again at the mailbox to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

_"This is where he lives?"_ Rukia breathed heavily as she looked up at the house. It definitely looked like a family house. A white picket fence surrounded it. The grass was trimmed and completely green. On the side was a giant flower garden. They looked beautiful. Rukia guessed that was Ichigo's moms doing. _"What an adorable house. I wish I had a house like this instead of that crappy apartment. And I'm guessing that must be his room up there."_ Rukia thought as she gazed at the window on the top floor. An image of a shirtless Ichigo popped into Rukia's mind. He turned towards her with a lust in his eyes that only she could satisfy. "Rukia," he said softly to her. Rukia's heart fluttered. She then started to remember the images of them kissing, grinding on each other, and almost making love. Rukia then slugged herself across the face to snap her out of it. She wobbled around as she saw a few stars. She was cursed with these images of them being intimate all weekend. Her eyes then shot wide as she saw the blinds in the window start to move. Rukia gasped. "Oh shit," said Rukia as she turned around, and ran away with a trail of dust following behind her. She was long gone by the time Ichigo opened up the window.

Ichigo opened the window, and leaned out with his hands hanging down. He looked tired with bags underneath his eyes. He groaned as he ran his hand through his messy orange hair. "Oh Monday's thou are a cruel bitch." He then hung his head down in total defeat.

Ichigo didn't look any better in his school uniform. He had his head face down on his desk. Keigo, and Mizuiro couldn't help, but look at him in confusion. Ichigo was always so composed, and…well full of energy. They both looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Hey Ichigo," called Keigo.

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh," groaned Ichigo.

"You alright man?"

"Not really." Ichigo said with his head still face down on his desk.

"What's wrong," asked Mizuiro.

"Oh nothing." Ichigo picked his head up, and showed his tired looking brown eyes. "It's just." Ichigo stopped for a moment. The images of a half naked Rukia started to haunt his mind. "...It's nothing. Just not enough sleep."

"Again. Dude you need to go to bed earlier," said Keigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah I'll try to remember that." Ichigo then sat his head back down on his desk. This day sucked.

At the 212 Bar Rukia sat down at one of the tables at her work for her break. She wasn't feeling any better. The lack of sleep made it really hard to work. She never had such a sleepless night. All the other waitress kept saying she looked terrible. Which was an understatement. Even though Rukia's short hair was back to normal. Her eyes looked like they were going to fall at any moment. And she knew who's fault it was.

"Well a certain someone looks tired today," Urahara walked up to her with his usual smile.

"Yeah I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Aaaaah you, and your boy friend had a fun night I take it."

A vain popped on Rukia's forehead. "He has nothing to do with my condition."

"Are you sure?" Smiled Urahara."

Rukia's eyes then glowed pure red like the Terminator, and her teeth were razor sharp like a shark. "Well you just drop it!" She said in a monster like tone.

Urahara laughed as he took a few steps back. "Easy Rukia I was just making sure everything is alright."

Rukia sighed as she crossed her legs, and arms. "Everything is find Urahara. You don't need to worry about me. I just couldn't sleep last night."

"That's cause you were kissing your boy friend all night. Am I right?" Grinned Urahara making kissing noises.

Rukia got up on her feet with her eyes ablaze, and sharp teeth again. "Your dead Uraharaaaaaa," Rukia screamed as she rolled up her sleeves.

Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro were all sitting on the roof of the school eating their lunch. Ichigo looked out at the town as he was sipping on his juice drink with his head in the clouds.

"So Mizuiro how was your weekend," asked Keigo.

"Not bad. On Friday I stayed at my friend's house, on Saturday I stayed home, and on Sunday I stayed at my friend's house again." He smiled, and started sipping on his own box drink.

Ichigo, and Keigo's eyes narrowed. They both knew what "Staying at my friend's house" meant.

"Damn man. How you get these hot older women to sleep with you is beyond me." Keigo shook his head in disbelief.

"Just lucky I guess." Smiled Mizuiro.

"Yeah right," said Keigo with an annoyed look. "If only I had some of your luck."

"It's no big deal really. Any guy can get a girl. You just got to have the right attitude. I can give you a few pointers if ya want Keigo."

"No thanks man. I'll get a girl on my own." Keigo closed his eyes.

"Suit yourself." Mizuiro sipped on his drink again. "Hey! I do have a question for you guys."

Ichigo, Keigo, and Chad all turned towards him.

"If you could sleep with any girl in our school who would it be," asked Mizuiro.

Ichigo, and Chad looked up in thought.

"Orhime," Keigo quickly answered.

"What really?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Keigo.

"Yeah man she's hot," said Keigo.

"But she acts so stupid," said Ichigo. "Remember she had that pet that she carried around for two weeks."

"Oh yeah," laughed Keigo. "That was cute."

"It was a rock." Ichigo had a bored look on his face.

"And a cute rock it was."

"Shut up."

"I don't care what you say Ichigo. I'd hit it…twice," Keigo held up two fingers.

Ichigo sighed. "Well more power to you then."

"What about you Ichigo," asked Mizuiro.

Ichigo's eyes looked around. "Uuuuuuuhhhh," Ichigo then instantly had images of Rukia in his mind. The image of her smiling at him. The image of her beating up her opponent in the boxing ring. And above all an image of her taking her clothes off infront of him. Ichigo's face started to turn red. "Uh yeah no one comes to mind." Ichigo started to sip on his drink again. He didn't want to tell his friends. They would never leave him alone if he told them he liked an older women who was a kickboxer. The images of him kissing Rukia haunted him ever since. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He thought about her all the time. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, and kiss her more. But considered how badly it ended last time. He didn't know how things were goanna be between him, and her. Ichigo sighed, and looked up. "It's hopeless." He thought.

"What about you Chad," asked Keigo. "Who would you sleep with."

Chad looked up at the sky for several seconds without saying a word. He then looked at his friends, and said. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm don't know." Which made the rest of the group sigh in response. They could never get any answers from Chad.

Ichigo stood infront of Rukia's apartment door. He was having the hardest time to work up the courage to knock on the door. "What should I say when I see her? Does she even still like me? Or was it just because she had a little too much to drink?" Ichigo's mind raced trying to find answers, but it was hopeless. Ichigo finally worked up the courage, and knocked. But there was no answer. He tried again, and waited. Still nothing. Ichigo tried the door nob, and opened the door by surprise.

"Rukia," Ichigo called out as he entered her apartment. "It's me Ichigo Kurasaki." He looked around, and didn't see anyone. "Are you home?" Ichigo looked around, and saw that she wasn't home. "Weird she's not home, but the door is open?" Ichigo then found a piece of paper on the table he picked it up, and read what was on it.

Hi Ichigo

My work schedule changed, so I get to go to the gym earlier. I left you a spare key so you can get in. Sorry I won't be home till late so don't wait up for me. I'll see you soon hopefully.

Take Care

Rukia

Ichigo put the note down, and sighed. He wouldn't have a chance to talk to her about that night. "I guess I'll try another day."

As the days past. Ichigo kept missing Rukia no matter how early he arrived at her apartment. Each day Ichigo would open the door to her apartment, and find it messy. He would have it cleaned up in an under an hour. Ichigo was happy that Rukia gave him the key to her apartment. At least that showed she trusted him. But the night he almost did it with her was bugging him more with each passing day. But what bothered Ichigo the most was his hormones. He had countless fantasies of him sleeping with Rukia. Even when he was sleeping he had dreams of her. Every time he woke up he would have morning wood. Which he never usually had until now.

Ichigo cleaned the sweat from his brow, and he sighed as his imagination was getting the better of him again. And being in Rukia's room wasn't really helping him. "Rukia what have you done to me?" He continued to clean. Trying to keep his thoughts clear.

The heavy bag bent as Rukia's bare foot smashed it with such force it looked like the heavy bag was going to snap in half. Rukia frowned as she help up her red boxing gloves ready to fire. Sweat traveled down her face, and dripped on her white t-shirt. She took a few deep breaths, gritted her teeth as she growled, and began pounding the heavy bag with a barrage jabs, and hooks. Each hit made the bag sway. It even looked like it would rip apart at any moment. No matter how hard, or how many times she hit the punching bag. The sexual frustration would not wear off. And it annoyed the crap out of her.

Momo, and Rangiku both looked as they saw Rukia going at it with the heavy bag.

"My look at her go." Momo said in amazement.

"Yeah she's been going at it for like an hour, and a half." Rangiku closed her eyes, and tilted her head to the side. "I would of passed out a long time ago if I kept that up."

"I know what your mean. But Rukia is working very hard for her next match."

"Yeah but hasn't Rukia been acting weird for the past two weeks," Rangiku asked as she looked at Rukia with concern in her eyes.

"You know now that you mention she has been acting a lot edgy lately. I saw her trying to open a protein bar, and she got so frustrated that she couldn't open it. She ended up throwing it in a tree."

"Short temper huh?"

"That's not the worst part," said Momo. "She accidently ended up hitting a little kid, and knocking him out. Thank goodness he woke up unharmed."

"Wow Rukia has good aim." Giggled the busty women.

"But I'm worried about Rukia."

"Don't worry about Rukia." Rangiku smiled at Momo. "You leave her to me."

Rukia was finally done with her training. It had been another long day. Her violet eyes were half way closed as she looked at her water that the waitress gave her. Rukia's tired eyes looked at Rangiku who was smiling at her like she always did.

"Thanks for having dinner with me Rangiku," said the tired raven haired women.

"Oh your welcome Rukia. I'm actually surprised you agreed to come with me. This place has delicious salads."

"Yeah," sighed Rukia.

Rangiku looked as she saw Rukia close her eyes. The poor women looked worn out. Her hair looked messy, bags were still under her eyes, and her clothes looked dirty to. "Rukia honey." Rangiku finally spoke up. Rukia opened her eyes, and looked at her. "Are you alright," she asked.

Rukia threw her head back, and groaned. "I'm tired of people asking me that?"

"Well can you blaim them. I mean no offense Rukia, but have you looked at a mirror lately. You look awful. I mean your hair looks like it hasn't even been done, and it looks like you haven't even slept in 4 days."

Rukia rested her elbows on the table, and covered her face with her hands. "That's cause I haven't ." Rukia sounded like she was in pain.

Rangiku looked at her with a sad look. "Come on Rukia what's wrong," she asked. "I know almost everything about you. I know when something's bothering you. You don't have sleeping problems without a reason."

Rukia's eyes twitched. Rangiku could read her like a book. Even though she always dressed slutty, and acted like a total idiot. She was really quite smart. "I really don't feel like discussing it." Rukia managed to say.

Rangiku held up both her hands. "I understand. It's personal. I get that. But if you don't mind. Let me give you some advice." Rukia removed her face from her hands, and looked at her busty friend. "What ever your problem is. It doesn't seem like it's going to go away. You just can't ignore your problems, or run away. I know this is going to sound lame but it's true." Rangiku took a deep breath. "You have to face your problems Rukia. There's just no way getting around it. " Rangiku said with a serious look. "You'll just be in a never ending loop of stress, and pain. You'll never know by just sitting in one spot right?"

"I know," said Rukia looking down at the table. "I know that."

"Do what you have to do Rukia. So that you can finally get some sleep. You do have a match coming up soon right?"

"Yeah," Rukia nodded her head.

"Well it won't do you any good if you keep doing what your doing." Rangiku then reached out and held Rukia's hand. "Momo, and I are worried about you Rukia. We just want to help you."

Rukia eyes grew as she saw how serious Rangiku looked. It wasn't a side she saw in her too often. Rangiku was always the party girl. Always sleeping with a different guy, always getting drunk, and always making Rukia do things she didn't want to do. But Rangiku always came through when it came to her friends. "Thank you Rangiku," Rukia managed to smile. "You're a really good friend."

"Aww honey you know I'm always here for you." Rangiku smiled. "Waitress," Rangiku called out. "Give us a few Jager shots."

Rukia then turned white as a ghost. She was in no mood to be taking strong shots of alcohol.

"Get ready Rukia," giggled the busty orange haired women. "Were goanna get drunk off our ass." She winked.

Rukia walked back to her apartment as the darkness started to cover Karakura Town. She was lucky that she was able to get out of the restaurant without taking any shots. Rukia thought a lot about what Rangiku said. _"Your right Rangiku,"_ thought Rukia. _"I have been running away from my problem. I have been so sexually frustrated ever since that night with Ichigo. I just can't get him out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I see him infront of me. But he's just a kid. I can't take advantage of him. He's a nice guy. I can't let him get mixed up in my messed up world."_ Rukia then imagined Ichigo smiling at her. _"But maybe I can make it work somehow."_

Rukia walked in her apartment, and saw that it was as clean as ever. Ichigo was amazing. But it made Rukia feel like a jerk. She was purposely trying to stay away from Ichigo until she could clear her head. But instead it made it worse. Rukia knew that now. And she felt stupid for neglecting Ichigo. It wasn't his fault. Rukia narrowed her eyes as she studied how neatly her room looked. She growled, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.

It was now Friday afternoon, and Ichigo wasn't feeling any better as he was walking to her apartment. The weeks were long, and the nights were even longer. Ichigo sighed when he got up to Rukia's door. It was going to be another boring, and depressing day. He never had a shot with Rukia. He was only kidding himself. Nothing in his world would ever change. His eyes opened wide, and his heart sank when he saw Rukia sitting at her table facing him.

"Mr. Kurasaki thank you so much for coming," she said in a business like tone.

Ichigo looked at her blankly for a few seconds before he responded. "Um yeah hi." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't expecting Rukia to be waiting for him. And was it just him or did she look prettier than normal? Her hair looked nice, and it looked like she had some makeup on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"If you don't mind I'll be asking the questions Mr. Kurasaki." Rukia said as she looked at a stack of papers. "Will you please take a seat." She kicked a chair out for him to sit.

Ichigo looked nervous at the chair. He felt like he would die if he sat on it. He sat down slowly looking at her.

"Do you know what this is Mr. Kurasaki." Rukia started to wave the papers infront of him.

"Uuh no."

"This is your contract Mr. Kurasaki. A contract that you sighed yourself. It says here that you are to service under me for a year, and a half."

"Yeah I remembered Rukia. I was there."

"Good. Which leaves us to our next topic." Rukia turned a few pages. "It also says that you are to obey any reasonable request. Any defiance can result in a longer sentence if I find that your behavior is unacceptable." Rukia then giggled to herself as she sat the papers down, and looked at him. "In other words you have to do everything I say."

Ichigo had a worried look on his face. "Okay I understand." Ichigo was silent for a few seconds. "So you haven't been happy with my services?"

Rukia then got up. "I wouldn't say that." She started to look at her small living room. "You have done a great job with the daily choirs around here. Perhaps a little too well."

"Oh well thank you….So what is the problem?" Ichigo shrugged.

Rukia looked up at her ceiling in thought. "I'm still feeling a little….unfulfilled."

Ichigo stayed silent. He wasn't sure what she meant. "Is there any way I can help then?"

Rukia then turned to Ichigo with a dominant smile. "In fact there is." She walked to the door. "Cause were going to go out today."

Ichigo, and Rukia rode on the bus to Karakura City together. It was sort of an awkward ride considering Rukia wasn't saying anything. She was usually talkative. But for some reason she seemed different. Ichigo couldn't help his eyes studying her. She had on a white spaghetti strap tank top, and a tight blue business skirt with brown boots. She looked so sexy as she sat with her bare legs crossed. Ichigo even liked the way she brushed her hair over her ear. He was starting to loose himself as he saw her. Rukia's eyes then shot towards Ichigo. Rukia had noticed he was checking her out.

"See something you like?" She smiled faintly, but still kept her business like tone.

Ichigo jumped slightly has his face started to turn a bright red. He was embarrassed, and totally busted. "No no nothing," he managed to say as he looked away from her.

Rukia then smiled as he saw how embarrassed he looked. He was so easy to tease. Rukia loved it.

Rukia took Ichigo all over Karakura City. They ate at a nice restaurant. They went to an arcade which really surprised Ichigo. It was funny seeing how competitive Rukia got when she was playing a racing game with a 13 year old. And it was even funnier seeing how frustrated she was after she lost. At the end of the day they both saw a comedy movie which made them both laugh out loud. It was a hell of a night.

"Oh my god! I think that was the funniest movie I've seen in a while." Giggled Rukia.

"Yeah that was so funny." Ichigo started to laugh again. "I honestly was impressed how good it was."

"Me to."

Both of them laughed, and walked around the city as the lights from the city shined all around them. They walked close together in silence. Which was once full of laughter was now filled with awkwardness. Especially when they both noticed a lot of couples were hanging around them. Some were holding hands, sharing ice cream, and others were even kissing in public. Ichigo could tell Rukia was starting to get annoyed.

"Rukia." Ichigo said with a serious tone.

"Hm?" She turned to him.

"I'm sorry." He said with his head hanging down.

"For what?"

"I made things awkward for you didn't I?"

Rukia looked at him with a confused look on her face. Why was he the one apologizing? She was the one that was avoiding him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and have him a gentle gaze. "Did you regret it."

"What," asked Ichigo.

"Do you regret doing those things with me that night?"

"Uuuuh what no!" Ichigo started to panic. "I thought it was great. I just felt bad how it ended. And then when I didn't see you for a whole two weeks I thought I freaked you out. Or I thought maybe I made you angry I mean I didn't know what to think. I'm…." Ichigo's mouth then stopped moving when Rukia's index finger pressed up against his lips.

"Sssshhh," she said. "There's no reason for you to explain anything to me. I liked doing those things with you two. I just didn't want your family to get suspicious." Rukia then took her finger off Ichigo's lips. "To be honest I was afraid that maybe I had freaked you out. I guess I was afraid to see you. I'm sorry Ichigo. That was a stupid way to act. I won't do that again."

Ichigo blinked at her. "It's alright." Ichigo started to scratch his head. "I'm honestly having the best time right now. So I guess I can forgive you." He smiled at her.

Rukia smiled, and blushed slightly. "I'm glad. I honestly haven't had this much fun in a long time to."

"Good," smiled Ichigo.

Both remained silent until Rukia looked away with her face turning more red. "Would you like to try again?"

"I'm sorry," asked Ichigo.

"Would you like to finish what we started last time." She looked at him shyly.

Ichigo's face turned a bright red. "Uuuh." Ichigo was at a loss for words. He had absolutely no idea what to say. It was so sudden. And he couldn't believe Rukia was asking him to…..to…. "Sure," answered Ichigo. "As long as it's okay with you."

Rukia chuckled, and took his hand which made Ichigo's heart beat faster.

Rukia rented a room in a hotel for the night. The couple stayed silent as the elevator rose to their floor. Ichigo wondered if Rukia was just as nervous as he was. The pair entered the room, and saw the giant neat room with a huge king size bed that looked like it was big enough for four people. Everything looked spotless. Even the bathroom, and shower looked overly big. Ichigo wondered what kind of cleaning product they used. Which was a lame thought considering where he was at.

"Wow this place is nice," said Rukia.

"Yeah it's really nice." Ichigo studdered. It was obvious from the sound of his voice that he sounded worried. Ichigo's heart was beating so fast it was hard to breath. He was virgin after all. He wasn't use to things like this. He got sweaty by just holding Rukia's hand. How would he be like during sex? His mind was thinking, and working so fast he didn't even know what to think. Ichigo let go of Rukia's hand, and walked further into the room. He knew he was failing at it. Rukia could tell he was nervous. Really nervous.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo, and rested her hand on his chest. Feeling his heart beating a million miles an hour. "Are you scared," she asked with a concerned look.

Ichigo nodded his head slightly. There was no use in lying to her. "A little," he looked at her embarrassed.

"Don't be." She then held his cheek with her hand. "There's no one here, but you, and me. There's nothing to be afraid of. So take a deep breath."

Ichigo then closed his eyes, took a coupled deep breaths. It helped, but Ichigo's nerves were still very much on the edge..

"Come on," said Rukia. "I promise you there's nothing to worry about." Rukia said slowly as she slowly pulled Ichigo's face closer to hers. "Just relax," she whispered as she closed her eyes, and gently kissed him.

The two held their kiss for a few seconds until Ichigo pulled back, and looked at her. He saw that her cheeks looked rosy red, and the way her eyes looked at him made him want to kiss her even more. Ichigo then pressed his lips against Rukia's for an even longer kiss. The boy's nervousness was starting to ware off. But he was still scared that something might happen that would screw this situation up again. But those thoughts vanished when he felt Rukia's tongue enter his mouth. They way she kissed him just made his mind blank. Ichigo could feel nothing, but pleasure as he tongue battled Rukia. No matter how hard he fought. Rukia just fought back harder. She was good.

Rukia pulled back with a strand of saliva stuck to their mouths. It gave Ichigo chills. When Rukia switched, and gave Ichigo soft gentle kisses on his neck, she started to unbutton his school uniform. As Rukia's lips explored Ichigo's body. She slowly released every button until his shirt was completely free. Rukia then pulled his school shirt off, and let if fall on the floor. Ichigo's bare back was now against the cold wall as Rukia started to kiss his pectorals, and worked all the way down to his abdomen. Each kiss gave Ichigo more goosebumbs as she went further down. He was now officially in a trance. As the dark haired women started to work her way back up she then left a trail of saliva as she gently liked up to his bare chest. Ichigo was mezmorized at the feeling when he saw Rukia do it. She looked so sexy. Rukia then looked up, and saw that Ichigo's eyes were on her. She smiled confidently, and gave him another open mouth kiss. Rukia then pulled back, looking at Ichigo's deep brown eyes. Seeing him looking at her with such lust started to make Rukia feel a little nervous. But no where near as much as Ichigo was feeling.

Rukia then gasped when Ichigo grabbed her, and pulled her in again for another French kiss. As she battled Ichigo again. Rukia managed to pull Ichigo away from the wall as they were kissing. She managed to get him closer to the bed. Rukia then pulled back with her mouth still opened as she looked at her shirtless partner. She smiled as she gently pushed Ichigo back. Ichigo landed on the bed, and bounced a couple times before stopping. He looked up in time to see Rukia's tight skirt fall from her waist. Revealing her sexy black, and pink laced underwear. Which showed off her perfectly shaped ass. Rukia then ripped her boots, and socks off before she crawled on the bed, and on top of Ichigo. She then purposely sat right on his bulge underneath his pants. Which made him close one eye, and wince in pain.

Rukia smiled knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "Tonight it's just you, me." She said in a slow sexy tone.

Rukia pulled off her tank top, and felt Ichigo's erection twitch when she showed him her matching black, and pink laced bra that held up her perfectly round tits. Ichigo was enfactuated with her beauty. Without thinking he sat up kissed Rukia passionately. "Mmmmmm," moaned Rukia as Ichigo inserted his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed Rukia started to get wet as she kept feeling his bulge rub between her folds. He was almost ready for her. She then gently pushed him back down on the bed, and started to unbutton his pants. "This is it," thought Ichigo with his hands clenched on the covers. He felt he was going to explode as she slid his pants, and boxers off. Rukia gasped as she saw his manhood at full attention. "I had no idea you were such a stud Ichigo." She smirked with her confident violet eyes. Before Ichigo could respond his eyes widened slightly as he saw her unstrap her bra, and flung it away. Showing off her bare breasts. "Sorry I know their not the biggest," said Rukia as she cupped her mounds with her hands. Ichigo shook his head. "Their perfect," said Ichigo as he got up and pressed his lips on hers again. As they kissed Rukia took Ichigo's hand, and lead him to feel her right breast. Ichigo felt her gently which made Rukia, "Mmmm," slightly as there mouths were locked together. Ichigo then go a little brave, and he started to feel the other one with his other hand. Ichigo then squeezed them moderately which made Rukia gasp. Rukia had forgotten how good it felt when someone else was touching her girls. Ichigo pulled back from Rukia, and saw her in pleasure as he continued to squeeze her breasts. Ichigo then tried something else. With both index fingers he started to gentle drew circles around her nipple which made them both erect. Electricity surged through Rukia's body. She was not expecting him to do that. It gave her chills, but she still loved the feeling. "Aaaaahh," she moaned slowly as she started to lean back.

Rukia's eyes then shot wide as she felt two fingers rubbing her pussy. Ichigo could feel the wetness from her clothing. He felt proud of himself that he was at least getting her excited. As He rubbed her. Rukia's breathing started to get louder, and faster. Ichigo even loved the way she started to move her hips in rhythm with his fingers. As they went on Ichigo could feel her mound getting wetter by the second. "I forgot how good this felt," thought Rukia. "But I can't let this kid make me cum first." Rukia got her head out of the clouds, and stopped Ichigo on his campaign. She pulled his hand away, and forcefully pushed him back down. Before Ichigo knew it Rukia threw her panties off, and was now sitting on him completely naked. Rukia breathed heavily as she looked down at her man. Her violet eyes were filled with lust. She was ready for him.

Rukia ran her hand threw her front bangs before she leaned forward. Her face was now closer to Ichigo. "Play time's over little boy," she said with a dominant tone as she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Are you ready?" She smiled as she grabbed his rock hard length with her hand. Making Ichigo grunt. Rukia laughed slightly knowing she had him under her spell. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ichigo closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth together as he felt his cock slowly enter Rukia's hot wet pussy for the first time. Rukia opened her mouth slightly as she felt Ichigo's hard rod enter her. Her toes curled, and her back arched slightly. He felt a lot bigger inside her, and he wasn't even all the way in yet. Rukia tried to be as gentle as she could. She didn't want Ichigo to blow his load to quickly. She stopped, and waited for the sensation to cool off. It had been a long time since she had sex. "Are you alright," she asked. Ichigo exhaled as he opened his eyes. "Yeah," he responded. "Are you okay," he asked. Rukia smiled, and ran her fingers threw his orange hair. "Well start slowly."

Rukia leaned forward positioning her hands on his chest. She started to move her hips steadily. Rukia breathed, and started to moan softly as she felt Ichigo's hard length sliding in, and out against her inner walls. As she continued to slowly ride him. Ichigo was doing everything in his power to not climax. He didn't want his first time to ever end. Every thrust into her felt better than the last. Rukia then started to pick the pase up by moving her hips faster. "Aaah, aah, aah, aaah," moaned Rukia every time she felt Ichgio's hot hard cock slam into her dripping wet pussy. Ichigo could only look as he saw Rukia humping him. The harder she thrusted the more her boobs bounced. Ichigo then reached out, squeezing each with his hand. Rukia then moaned louder as her head shot back.

The sensation was starting to get the better of Rukia. As she now had no control over her voice. Rukia's thrusting was starting to become too much as she humped him harder, and harder. "Rukia...I can't," said Ichigo in between breaths doing everything in his power to hold on. Rukia looked at him with her sexy dominant eyes. "Okay," she managed to say. Instead of slowing down Rukia picked up her speed even more. Ichigo threw grunted, and threw his head back as he felt Rukia unbelievable power. His hands flew back onto the bed. His resistance to stop climaxing was gone. He could only watch, and feel Rukia fucking him. She was just too much. Rukia's pussy then slammed all the way down. Taking all of Ichigo inside of her with ease. Rukia moaned, and arched her back as she felt Ichigo's cock finally pulsing inside her. Releasing everything he had. Ichigo groaned as he rode his amazing orgasm. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Ichigo could only lay still as he felt Rukia suck every last drop out of him

Rukia stayed on top of Ichigo. Feeling nothing but the pleasure, and the warmth inside of her. Both were breathing heavily, and motionless. Rukia then wiped some of the sweat off her forehead, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," said a tired Ichigo. "I couldn't hold it."

Rukia's eyes rose slightly. She wasn't expecting him to sound so bummed. "It's okay," she whispered. "You did fine." She leaned forward, and kissed his forehead. "For the record you lasted longer than I thought." She smiled as she gentle traced her fingers along his face.

Even though Ichigo felt like he was in another dimension. He was disgusted with himself. He felt bad being the only one feeling this pleasure. He wanted her to feel the same thing. No. He wanted her to feel more. "No," he said as he sat himself up to her at eye level. "I can do more." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Hey don't woraaaahhh," Rukia's sentence was cut short when Ichigo pushed her back. Ichigo then got on his knees, and started to drag Rukia closer to the center of the bed. "Ichigo what are you..." But her sentence was cut short again as Ichigo plunged his rod into her hot wet pussy. Rukia arched her back, and cried out in pleasure as she felt all of him slam into her in one move. Ichigo then pulled back, and thrusted right back in with even more force. Ichigo held himself over Rukia has he thrusted his cock repeatedly in, and out of her with a force of a wild beast. "Aaaah, uuuhhh, ahhh, Ichigo, aaah, uuuhhh," screamed Rukia as she felt Ichigo fucking her harder, and harder. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was in control. But now all she felt was pleasure. Pleasure that she hand't felt in a long long time. And she wanted more.

Hearing Rukia moan gave Ichigo even more power, and determination to make her feel more pleasure. Every time he slammed his length into her Rukia would scream louder.. It was like music to his ears. Sweat started to glaze Ichigo's body as he kept moving his hips. It felt like he was going forever. His strength was starting to leave him. But he kept moving his hips. He had to. "Aahhh, uuhh, ahhh, Ichigo I!" Rukia then arched her back, and screamed when she felt her orgasm surge through her body. Rukia's arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders, and her long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him on top of her. Her inner walls clamped down, and squeezed Ichigo's length which made him groan and climax again for the second time. The sensation was unreal for both of them. Rukia's held on to Ichigo for dear life as she felt the sensation consume her body. Her arms, and legs then dropped when the pleasure passed. She laid down with her head down breathing heavily. She looked at the ceiling as if she was in a trance. Ichigo then picked himself back up, and pulled his pulsing cock covered in her juices. Ichigo then leaned back supporting himself with his arms breathing heavily. "That...was...incredible." The tired boy said in between breaths. Ichigo then leaned his head back trying to catch his breath. "She even got me to cum again. Damn." He thought to himself. Ichigo was then forced down. Before he could say anything Rukia locked her lips against his. Giving him the hardest kiss she could. Her arms were wrapped around him, and Ichigo embraced her right back. Kissing her right back even though his energy was completely spent. Both of them rolled around on the bed as they continued their romantic kiss.

* * *

**So that was my first attempt at a love/sex scene. **

**I hope you liked it.**

**And if you loved it. (HOPING YOU DID) Keep reading theres more to come. I'm also thinking of side love plots that I can fit into the story. I do have one already figured out. That im excited about. And the only hint I'll say is that it's a couple you would never would of imagined to get together. But trust me it will be a good sub plot.**

**Im pretty sure you guys/gals will like it.**

**I would love some more Reviews please.**


	7. After the Night and Sun Fall

**Thank you for waiting folks I hope you all enjoy.**

**Again Fight of the Hell Butterfly is rated M for Mature.**

**But you already knew that right?**

* * *

**Ch 7**

**After the Night and Sun Fall**

Ichigo woke up in a daze. His vision was completely blurry. When his eye sight cleared he noticed the room was pitch black. Except for the lights from the city that were barely peaking through the curtains. Ichigo sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was 4'oclock in the morning. He crossed his arms, and shivered when he finally noticed the cold air in the room. He then realized his shirt was gone. Hell! All of his clothes were gone. He was completely naked underneath the covers. No underwear. Nothing. Ichigo panicked, and almost jumped out of the bed. Until he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Ichigo looked, and saw a naked sleepy Rukia looking at him.

"Everything alright," she asked in a sleepy tone.

Ichigo cracked a smile, and laughed slightly to himself when all his memories came back to him. "Yeah everything is fine. I just forgot where I was for a second."

"What time is it?" She closed her vilolet eyes.

"Four," he answered.

"That early?" She yawned, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let's go back to sleep then."

Ichigo layed down on his back as Rukia curled up next to him. Before he realized it they were both holding each other underneath the covers. Both now feeling the warmth of the others body. Ichigo gazed Rukia's sleeping face. He couldn't believe this was real. Rukia was so cute sleeping. He actually had sex with the fierce, but beautiful girl named Rukia Kuchiki The Hell Butterfly. Ichigo smiled looked at the ceiling. _"Thank you God," _he thought to himself. He then closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Rukia then opened her eyes as the rays of sun light shined through the curtains. She sat up and stretched her arms for a quick second. Not caring that she was completely naked. Last night was a good night. It had been ages since she slept so good. She felt so...well refreshed. Better than refreshed if that was even possible. Sleeping with Ichigo was the best thing she had ever done. Hell! In fact he was the best guy she had ever done. No one had ever fucked her as hard as he did last night. This kid wasn't bad in bed at all. Especially for a first timer. He was nice looking, and above all kind. She had never met someone as nice as he was. She thought all high school boys were jerks.

Rukia couldn't help but look at him sleeping soundly. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. But considering how she screwed him she wasn't too surprised. But seeing him made her heart feel strange. Something that she hadn't felt before. Or I guess in a long time. Part of her then started to wish that she, and him went to the same high school at the same time. She could of used someone like Ichigo to support her back then. But that part of her was glad he didn't know her back then. It was a time she wished she had forgotten. Never again did she want to relive her past. But none of that mattered to her right now. Right now she was in bed with a nice good looking guy. So what if he was a 4 years younger than her. He was 18. He was an adult. Besides it was just sex. It's not like it meant anything...Right?

Ichigo then opened his eyes and saw Rukia. She looked beautiful, even though her short black hair was a little messy from sleep.

Rukia smiled. "Morning," she said.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Sleep well?" She tilted her head to the side.

Ichigo laughed faintly. "You have no idea." He said closing his eyes, .

Rukia laughed in response. "Good."

"What about you," he asked. "You sleep well?"

She then leaned in, and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. "I slept great." She then traced her index finger along his bare chest. "Thank's to you." She looked into his brown eyes, and smiled.

Electricity surged through Ichigo's body as he felt her finger on his chest. Plus the way she looked at him, made him blush. And her being naked wasn't helping him either. "Well I did the best I could."

"You are such a liar." She gently shook her head.

"Why?"

"You said you were a virgin."

"I'am errrr...I mean I was."

"You obviously had practice." She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I swear that was my first time." He sat up looking at her.

"Hmmmm," she smiled at him. "I guess I'll believe you." Rukia then leaned in closer to Ichigo, and pressed her lips against his again. Rukia then pulled away. "Would you like to do this again with me sometime."

Ichigo smiled, and then pulled her in for another quick kiss. "Your my boss remember. I don't really have a say in the matter right."

"That is true." She smirked. "So I guess I don't even have to ask for your permission." She kissed him again. "Your mine for a year, and a half."

"Sounds like a good sentence to me."

"So I guess we should seal it with a kiss then huh?" She pulled Ichigo in, and inserted her tongue into his mouth. They embraced each other as they shared their passionate kiss. Ichigo started to get a little excited as he felt Rukia's breasts press up against his bare chest. It made him want to kiss her more. So he inserted his tongue in farther in. But Rukia seemed to match him with equal strength.

After a few seconds passed Ichigo groaned, and pulled his head back, as he felt Rukia's hand grab his hard manhood. "Looks like your ready to go. But I'm goanna have to train you to get your endurance up." She said as she started to move her hand up, and down on his length which made Ichigo grunt, and groan more under his breath. Ichigo looked like he was in pain. His eyes were closed shut as he was doing his best to fight the urge not to cum so soon. "Is this the first you ever had a hand job?" Rukia smiled as she continued to move her hand faster. "Does it feel good knowing that I'm doing it?" She said with dominance in her voice.

Ichigo's eyes opened. "Rukia stop I can't hold it." He said gritting his teeth.

"Aha that's fine. If you can't hold on anymore. Give me all that you got." She said in a sexy tone. It was kind of scary how much Rukia was enjoying this. Her eye's were full of lust, and her smile looked intimidating. She loved seeing Ichigo struggle. It gave her such a thrill. Ichigo was completely falling apart.

Ichigo closed his eyes when he couldn't fight the urge off anymore. His length pulsed as all his hot fluid shot out. Giving Ichigo the release he was failing to hold off. A slight moan escaped his lips. But he didn't really care as his orgasm over took him. Ichigo then had a huge sigh of relief when the feeling passed.

Rukia released him, and studied her hand that was stained with traces of his fluid. "Look what you did Ichigo. You got me, and yourself all dirty. I guess we should take a shower then before we leave." She giggled faintly to herself.

Rukia then grabbed Ichigo's hand, and lead him to the shower room. She turned the water on, and felt the cold water on her hand. "Hopefully it will be warm soon." As Rukia's back was turned. Ichigo couldn't help but look at her perfect body. Her long legs, her perfect shaped ass, her slim waist, and her semi muscular arms. She looked perfect. Ichigo couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted her to be his.

Rukia then felt Ichigo's arms wrap around her waist. And the feeling of soft kisses touching her soft back. "Mmmmm." Rukia smiled, and wrapped one arm around his neck as she felt his soft kisses. She then gasped when she felt his hand go between her legs, and started feeling her folds. That were now starting to surge with electricity. "Aaaahhh Ichigo," she moaned. "Who gave you permission to do this?"

"I'm just returning the favor," he said in a seductive tone in her ear before kissing the back of her neck.

Rukia cheeks started to flush before she, "Uuuuhhh, haaah, but, uuuhhh." She tiled her head back as she felt Ichigo's hand massage her clit. The sensation started to feel too good to speak.

The more Ichigo felt her the hotter, and wetter she got. Ichigo smiled knowing he must of been doing the right things. At least he hoped. He never fingered a girl before. Without warning he inserted his middle finger inside her. Feeling her hot inner walls. Rukia moaned, and she wrapped both arms around Ichigo's neck as he fingered her from behind. Ichigo couldn't help but smile in confidence as he heard Rukia's grunts, and moans becoming louder than the sound of the falling water in the shower. "Does it feel good when I do this," he asked her.

"Yes," she moaned again as she felt herself getting more excited as Ichigo kept thrusting his finger inside her. "Let's finish this uuggghh in shower." She managed to say as she felt him finger her more. Which was starting to make her head spin.

They both finally stepped inside the shower with Ichigo still holding Rukia from behind. The hot water felt nice on their bodies. But no where near as hot as what Rukia was feeling between her legs. Ichigo then got an idea, and he took his free hand, and started to gently squeezed one of her breasts. Rukia gasped and opened her eyes, and mouth as she felt his hand grab her.

Rukia lost control on what came out of her mouth. As he continued massaging her breast with one hand, and fingering her with the other. Plus kissing the side of her neck wasn't helping either. Ichigo was starting to feel power hungry. Now Rukia was under his control. He loved the way she would always moan when he squeezed her breast with one hand, and fingered her clit with the other. Now she was completely helpless against him now. Ichigo was completely turned on again as he kept hearing her breathing, and moaning. He kept on going until he couldn't bare it anymore. He wanted to fuck her so badly now. And it looked like she wanted the same to. He released her with both hands. Seeing the wet dark haired girl bend forward, and pushing herself up against the wall to keep her from falling in the shower. She breathed heavily trying to get a hold of herself, but it was no use. Her head was completely in the clouds.

Rukia looked behind her seeing a wet, and fully erect Ichigo. Getting ready to mount her like the horny women she was. "Come on," she pleaded. "Fuck me."

Ichigo blushed as he heard her say that. But he listened to her as he positioned himself behind her. He grabbed the sides of her waist with his hands, and accidently slid his whole long hard length inside her hot folds. Rukia's head shot up. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh," she moaned feeling his large mandhood torpeodeing into her womenhood. The feeling was great.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine," she said breathing heavily. "Keep doing it."

Ichigo nodded his head and slid out of her slowly, and then thrusted quickly right back into her. Which made Rukia moan again. Ichigo then started to repeat this rhythm. Each time feeling better than the last. He loved seeing Rukia's perfect wet figure as he screwed her from behind. Every time he thrusted his dick back into her she would, "aaaahhh." It was music.

As Rukia moaned each time she felt him enter. She couldn't help but believe this was happening to her. How was it possible he was making her feel this good? No one she had sex with in the past ever made her feel this good. But here she was getting fucked doggy style in the shower. And it felt amazing. "Yes, yes, more, uuuhhh harder, harder" pleaded Rukia. Ichigo complied, and he started thrusting harder than he ever did before. Rukia's mind was now a complete blank. All she could do was feel Ichigo humping her. She didn't want it to ever stop as she felt her climax building. All she heard was the sound of both of them breathing heavily, and the sound of Ichigo's cock slamming into her wet pussy. Ichigo pounded Rukia five more times before her walls finally collapsed on Ichigo which was also enough to send him over the edge. Rukia gritted her teeth before she gave out one last final erotic moan as she felt Ichigo release inside her.

After the pleasure wave subsided. Rukia slid down to her knees over whelmed by the feeling. Ichigo's cock slipped out of Rukia when she slowly fell to her knees, and he stained her lower back with their combined juices. Even Ichigo had to sit down. His length wouldn't stop spasming from his intense orgasm.

Both stayed motionless for a little bit. They were tired as the warm water kept falling on them. None could believe how good the sex just was. Until Rukia finally turned towards Ichigo. "Alright," she said. "You win this round." She then sat down, and leaned her head back against the wall in relief.

The rejuvenated couple walked down the streets of Karakura Town. Ichigo's eyes couldn't help but wander to make sure he didn't see anyone of his friends from school. Especially his parents. Oh dear god especially his mom. His mom would kick his ass. Ichigo shivered when he remembered the image of his mom's pissed off look. It was scary to terrifying to say the least.

Ichigo was a little nervous walking out in public. You sort of had this weird superstition that everyone knew that they somehow did it. But he tried to ignore it. I mean how would they even know? They were in solitude. Like Rukia said 'It was just the two of them alone.' Ichigo's heart started to beat a little faster when he remembered there first night together, and he would probably remember that shower moment for the rest of his life. He hoped Rukia would remember it to.

Something then caught Ichigo in the right corner of his eyes. He turned his head slightly to get a better look to see a couple smiling, and holding hands. Ichigo couldn't help, but notice how happy they looked. Was holding hands really all that great? Ichigo then thought about it. He never really held hands with Rukia. The boy then noticed Rukia's free hand hanging at her side. It was completely defenseless. All Ichigo had to do was to reach out, and grab it. Ichigo's hand started to go towards hers. However Ichigo's chest started to naught up tightly the closer his hand got. For whatever reason holding Rukia's hand seemed like the hardest thing to do. He wanted to be a couple with her. But he got the hint Rukia didn't want that. Still, he wanted to hold her hand. It might of seemed stupid to everyone else. But to Ichigo it was just something he wanted.

Ichigo frowned in determination. Again he reached out to hold her hand. Before his hand touched hers Rukia's head shot towards him. Ichigo screamed, and jumped back in shock.

"Everything alright," asked Rukia.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo laughed nervously. "You just turned at me so suddenly I wasn't really ready for it."

"Oh sorry." Smiled Rukia. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright I'm afraid of alot of things. Like spiders for example."

"Eww well who likes spiders?"

Ichigo looked up in thought. "Biologist?" He shrugged.

Rukia giggled, and hit his shoulder softly. "Shut up." Rukia then pointed in the other direction. "I'm going this way."

"Oh well I guess this is where we part then."

"Seems like it i'll see you monday." She waved at him as she started walk backwards.

"Yeah i'll see you then."

Ichigo was sad to see Rukia disappear in the town. He was kind of hoping he could spend more time with her. Heck he wouldn't even mind if he did it again with her. But he didn't want to over step his boundaries. If there were any boundaries? But he knew he would see her again soon. They did just have an amazing night, and morning together.

Ichigo walked through the front door of his house. He was waiting for his dad to jump him but luckily he was sleeping on the couch. Why? He had no idea. Ishin Kurasaki slept everywhere. On the couch, floor, chair, table, outside, and then there was that one time he slept on the roof that one time because he thought it would be fun. His dad was weird like that. But he was funny.

Ichigo snuck passed his dad, and made his way up the stairs. Before he got to his room his mom walked out of his sister's room.

"Hi honey." She smiled.

"Hi mom." Ichigo smiled.

"Did you have fun at Keigo's," asked his mom.

"Uuuuuhhh." Ichigo then had a vision of him and Rukia making love in the hotel bed, and then the shower. "It was great." He smiled but blushed slightly.

"Good I'm glad." She smiled happily at him.

Ichigo walked into his room and landed face down on his bed. He felt bad for lying to his family. His mom especially. But there's no way he could tell them that he was doing a service for a Kuchiki. Not to mention sleeping with one. His mom, and dad just wouldn't understand. They would probably try to stab him in the face or something. So for the time being he thought it would be best to just keep this a secret from everyone. No one had to know about his business anyway. It's not like he was hurting anyone. Yeah. No one had to know. It would be his new secret life.

One a sunny Sunday afternoon. Ichigo walked with his sisters. Yuzu smiled as she held her older brothers hand. Karin walked with a bored look on her face as she walked with her brother, and sister.

"I'm so happy were going to the market. We haven't gone together in a long time." Smiled Yuzu.

"Yeaaaaaah, woop dee dooo," said Karin in her usual depressed tone.

"We just need to get three things then we can go back home," said Ichigo. "Will be back in no time."

Ichigo glad that the market was within walking distance from their house. Heck pretty much everything they needed was in walking distance in Karakura Town. Unlike Karakura City where there's a billion buildings, and people always walking around. It was almost impossible to find anything in the city.

Ichigo walked in the market with his sisters at his side. "Alright guys you know what items we all have to pick up. So i'll meet you at the cashier. Okay."

Yuzu raised her phist in the air. "Yeaaaah let's do it." She then ran down one of the isle.

"I'm amazed on how happy she is to be in a market," said Karin with a bored look.

"I'm amazed on how much energy she always has." Replied Ichigo.

Ichigo and Karin nodded at each other, and split up. Ichigo walked around looking for the item he had to get. He was always the worst at looking for stuff. As Ichigo was looking he over heard two women talking. In the next isle.

"So how are you doing Jill," asked which sounded like an old women.

"I'm doing okay," replied a much younger sounding women.

"Did you do something to your hair?"

"Yeah I got some high lights in it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he overheard them. All women cared about were either their hair or nails it seemed. But Ichigo knew he didn't know much about women. If any.

"I thought my husband might like it."

"Oh is he still on his business trip?"

"I'm afraid so." The younger women said in a sad tone. "I haven't seen him in two weeks."

"I'm sure his work is keeping him busy."

"Yeah."

"Hows your sport doing?"

"It's good," said the younger women. "I'm doing really well in it."

"I think it's cruel that your doing such a dangerous sport."

"Dangerous Sport?" Thought Ichigo.

"No it's not like that." The younger women gave out a light laugh. "Kickboxing has done wonders for me."

"_What!? Kickboxing?"_ Ichigo's eyes lit up. Somebody besides Rukia did kickboxing in this town? Ichigo walked over to the other isle where the two were speaking. When Ichigo looked he saw an old short women who looked like she was in her 70's, and a taller younger women who looked about in her mid 30's. She had long brown wavy like hair with some red color strands, and black charcoaled colored eyes. She was actually pretty for an older women. _"I'm guessing she's Jill."_ Ichigo then pretended to look at some items on the shelves that he would never buy. So he could hear them talk better.

"I love kickboxing," said Jill. "My body has been in the best shap of it's life. I'm even stronger now than I was when I was 17." Jill smiled at the old lady.

"That's good to hear but doesn't it hurt when you get hit?"

Jill tilted her head to the side in thought. "It does but I don't let my opponents get the chance to hit me." She smiled. "I've won all my matches so far."

_"No way all of her matches."_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"Just like Rukia?"_

"In fact I have a match comming up this friday I was wondering if you could watch Logan?"

"Sure I'd be happy to dear." Smiled the old women.

"Thank you," sighed Jill.

"Mommy," called out a little kid who looked like he was around 6 years old.

"Logan." Smiled Jill as she picked her son up. "Did you find your toy?"

"Yep." Logan then held out a small truck.

Ichigo eyes then lit in surprise. _"Wait a minute. This women Jill. Is a kickboxer, she's married, and has a kid. How can she be a fighter?"_

"Mommy what are you talking about," asked young Logan.

"Oh we were just talking about my fight on friday," said Jill.

"Yeah your goanna win right mom," asked her son.

"You bet I will." She then started to give her son light kisses on cheek. Which made Logan laugh out loud.

It was obvious to Ichigo that Jill loved her kid. It was really cute seeing there mother son moment. But a certain sadness started to loom over Ichigo. Why would a mother want to participate in a dangerous sport like kickboxing. People get hurt. Ichigo remembered all the bloody faces that exited the ring. Some even on a stretcher. Kickboxing was a serious sport. Images of Rukia being punched, and kicked around started to flash through his mind. He didn't like seeing her get hit. As a fan he somehow knew she would comeback, and attack just as hard. But now as man who cared for Rukia. Ichigo started to see the sadness in her sport. She was fighting real people. People who had normal problems just like everyone else. They were women who had families. They were women who felt happiness, pain, and sadness.

In the moment Ichigo saw Jill laughing with her son. He couldn't help but talk to himself in his head. _"This women Jill is much older than Rukia. Yet she fights. What for? Why would she fight if she has a kid a to take care of, and a husband that I hope supports her. But what if something happen to her in one of her matches. And she was left hospitalized for a long time. Who would take care of her kid? The father? He would be out on business wouldn't he? So what would happen to the little kid? You can't just leave him alone. He needs his parents. I don't know what my life would be like if I lost my mom, or dad. That's a terrible fate I wouldn't want to wish on anyone."_ Ichigo took a huge breath and exhaled. _"So why does she do it? Why does she put her life on the line like that?" _

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo jumped when he heard his name echoed through the store. He looked and saw Yuzu, and Karin looking at with concern. "Oh sorry," he said turning towards them.

"What's with you," asked Karin.

"Who me?" Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing I was just spacing out for a second."

"You sure your okay Ichigo," asked a concerned Yuzu.

"I'm fine Yuzu you don't have to worry about me." Smiled Ichigo.

"Yeah Yuzu what are you? His mom."

"Awww leave me alone."

Ichigo turned around as his sisters started to argue with one another. Ichigo's brown eyes grew wide when he saw that Jill, and her son were gone without a trace. It was as if they weren't even there. Ichigo then shrugged. _"I shouldn't worry about it. I mean there's no guarantee that she's in the same division as Rukia." _

Ichigo felt a little down as he went through the week. He wanted to speak with Rukia about something. But it turned out her coach Yourichi was giving her some grueling last minute training before her match. So he wasn't even able to see her. Not since there special passionate night.

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about that women, and her son. His mind wandered as he was walking home from Rukia's apartment. The setting sun painted the sky with a bright orange that almost matched Ichigo's carrot colored hair, and the clouds began to turn pink. Karakura Town was once again a quaint place to live. All Ichigo heard was just his thoughts, and the laughs of kids playing in the distance. But besides the perfect atmosphere. Ichigo felt sad. He wasn't quite sure why. Was it that Rukia wasn't around? Or was it something else? Or maybe it was a little of everything? For whatever reason. The area around Ichigo just made him feel lonely. But what did he have to feel lonely for. He had a good family, friends, and a pretty girl that was kind of sort of not really his girl friend. If that made any sense.

The senior in high school took his time as he walked by himself. He constantly looked at the sky as if he was searching, and waiting for something to fall out of the sky to help him with his problems. But he knew nothing like that would happen. There was no one around to talk to. No one to help him with the conflicting feelings that started to get stronger in his heart. Sadly. He would have to deal with it all by himself. So he continued to walk alone to the house in the grassy fields outside of Karakura Town as darkness started to cover the world around him as the sun disappeared.

* * *

**If you liked it Review.**

**If not. Then sorry guess this story isin't for you.**

**I tried to listen to suggestions that might make this story better and better. So hopefully you guys/gals like Hell Butterfly more. **

**The music called DUST TO DUST from the Final Fantasy 13 OST played in my mind when Ichigo was walking by himself during the sunset. I just thought it kind of fit the mood a little. **

**But man I tell ya. You can get so easily side tracked when your trying your BEST to write a good Fan Fiction. **

**I'll be writing on what Ichigo is doing. Or what Rukia is doing. And then the next thing I know. I'm on YouTube watching a donkey play chess. Or watching a guy screaming his head off as he plays a really scary game.**

**You know? Like Random WTF videos but their just awesome because you keep ****ing watching them instead of doing what you were originally doing. So I'm doing my best to juggle. Which is hard.**

**But more Drama.**

**More Fights.**

**And more Rukia Ichigo love scenes **

**(No im not saying Ichigo Rukia lemons. It just doesn't fit. It's a weird term. I don't know who the fuck made it up. I know that's what Lemons stands for now after I had to actually look it up. ****Yeah I looked it up! I didn't know what lemons meant in Fan Fiction. I'm a newb at this i'll admit it.**

**But saying lemons just sounds soooo lame. -_-**

**If you want to say lemons that's fine. More power to you. I'm not bashing on it or anything. It's just a weird word to describe a sex story.**

**How does LEMONS = A sex story described in great detail? **

**I don't get it. I ate lemon once. It was sour as shit. I thought my lips were goanna fall off. How does that get mixed with a love/sex story? **

**I don't get it. **

**Sorry I'm rambling. Hope you got a good laugh out of it at least. I'm still trying to learn over here. **

**Thank You for reading.**

**Stay Tuned folks.**


	8. Why

**I know I know it took me 34653576254732347654 years to get chapter 8 up.**

**School thought it would be fun to start beating the sh*t out of me. Projects, HW, more projects.**

**You know how it goes. -_-**

**But im here. I'm not going any where. **

**Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it. **

**Rated M for Mature**

* * *

Ch 8

The gym was full of men, and women working out. Some were jumping rope, lifting weights, punching the heavy bag, working on the speed bag, and others sparred with each were men and women who pushed their bodies to the limit so they could better themselves. In the hope that some day that they woul reach their true potential, and reach their goals. Whatever they may be.

Rukia Kuchiki was no exception. She sat on the bench wearing a long white tank top that was half covered in her own sweat, and short black shorts. She leaned forward looking down at the floor. To most people it looked like she might throw up at any moment. And they would be half correct. Rukia was not feeling the greatest. Her stomach felt tight from all the sit ups she did. Her hands, and feet were sore from all the punches, and kicks she threw. Her shoulders, and arms felt like heavy lead after lifting up all the heavy weights. Even her leg muscles were sore after all the sprints she did. All Rukia could do was deal with the pain that her body endured. But she knew it was only because she was getting stronger. She wanted to be the best, and nothing was going to stop her. But she'd be the first to admit that it was going to hurt like hell.

Her coach Yourichi was not letting up on her training. Especially for the last couple weeks since her next fight was practically around the corner. Rukia knew Yourichi only wanted to make sure she was ready. It was only going to get harder from here on out.

Yourichi stood with her arms crossed as she watched Rukia rest. Her dark purple hair was tied back in ponytail like it always was. She had on a orange shirt, black sweat pants, and black shoes. Her dark flawless skin made her easy to pick out in a crowd. Not to mention her scary gold eyes that looked like they could see into your very soul. Yourichi was a pretty women, but not to friendly looking. She always made everyone nervous. Even Rukia. It even wasn't any surprise that guys never hit on her. And who could blaim them. She'd look like she'd snap your jaw off in a second if you made her angry. So everyone mostly kept their distance.

"Alright Rukia that's enough for today," said Yourichi. "You can have the next two days off."

"Oh thank god," sighed a tired Rukia.

"Remember to be at the building by six. Your match will be first."

"The first," repeated Rukia.

"That's right your goanna be starting off."

"That sucks." Rukia wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm.

Rukia wasn't too thrilled with being the first match. Usually that meant your fight was the least important. The fight that no one really cared about.

"You just became a pro Rukia. It can't be helped. Just give it some time. Just don't do any activity until your match got it." Yourichi said in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'me," answered Rukia.

"You've been doing better though Rukia." She said with a nicer tone, but still held her stern expression. "I think your ready for your next match."

Rukia looked up at Yourichi. She didn't get too many compliments from her. Her coach was always strict. Every time she would do an exercise it wouldn't be fast, or good enough for her. It was hard for Rukia sometimes. But she was use to it.

Rukia smiled. "Thank you coach. That means alot."

Yourichi closed her eyes in response,"Just be ready," she said as she walked away.

Rukia sighed. Knowing her she was just being shy. She knew her coach wasn't good with compliments. And she was okay with that. "Right. I will be."

After taking a few minutes to rest. Rukia finally got up on her feet. Which was not an easy feat. Rukia rotated her right shoulder feeling the slight burning in her muscles. "Damn it better not hurt this much during my match."

"Don't worry you'll be fine by the time your match starts," said a masculine voice.

Rukia knew that voice anywhere. "Hey Renji," she responded.

Renji walked up to her wearing a black tank top, red shorts, and shoes. Rukia couldn't help but notice the muscles that had formed on his shoulders, and arms. He looked like he had been working hard. She never remembered him being this muscular.

"So I was wondering..." Renji hesitated as if he was thinking carefully on what to say next.

Ikkaku was working on the speed bag with impressive...well speed until he saw Renji in the corner of his eye talking to Rukia. Ikkaku stopped, and turned towards them. "Oooooh nooooo," he said. "There he goes again. That dumb ass." He wiped some sweat away with the back of his hand.

"What," asked Izuru who was jump roping near him.

"Renji is hitting on Rukia again."

"Oh noooooo," said Izuru in a low tone like Ikkaku did. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Every fucking time he tries to ask her out," said Ikkaku with anger in his tone.

"She rejects him," said Izuru.

"The poor bastard just doesn't take no for an answer."

"Well love is a hard thing to deal with. Maybe even the hardest."

"Pssshhh." Ikkaku narrowed his piercing eyes. "Love sucks."

Izuru eyes shot towards his friend. "Aren't you going out with that one chick that has a fetish for bald guys?"

Ikkaku head snapped towards Izuru. And Izuru instantly knew he made a big mistake. If there was one way to piss the living shit out of Ikkaku. It would be the word 'bald.' For some reason he was really subconscious about it. Why? Who knows. Ikkaku didn't talk about his personal life all that much.

"What the hell did you just say," asked Ikkaku with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing," answered Izuru quickly. "I didn't say anything."

Ikkaku's eyes grew wide. "Ooooooh really. Cause I could of sworn I heard you say the word 'bald.'"

"No I didn't say that." Izuru started to sweat really hard.

Ikkaku then grabbed Izuru's shirt by the collar, and looked him dead in the eyes. "You little shit," he said with veins appearing around his forehead. "How about I kill you infront of all these people. Would you like that?" Ikkaku then heard someone clearing their throat to obviously get his attention. "What the fuck do you want huh?" Ikkaku's eyes then widened when he saw Yourichi giving him a cold glare.

"Is their a problem Ikkaku," she asked.

"Uuuuh," Ikkaku couldn't say anything as he kept looking at her murderous eyes.

"Because if there is. Id be more than happy to settle it outside." Yourichi narrowed her gold eyes.

"Uuuuhh no. Everything is cool. We were just playing." Ikkaku released Izuru and started to laugh nervously.

Yourichi then closed her eyes. "That's what I thought." She then turned around. "Keep working hard gentlemen," she said before leaving the two.

Ikkaku gulped, and looked down with horror in his eyes. "So... sorry about that Izuru."

"That's alright. I know you didn't mean it." Izuru adjusted his collar shirt. "But I have to ask Ikkaku." Izuru then looked at Yourichi who was talking with some other coaches. "Why are you, and everyone else so freaked out about Coach Yourichi?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Izuru shook his head in response.

"Youruichi is a master fighter. She was a 4 time boxing champion with a record of 30 wins, 4 losses, and 17 KO's. After that she went into pro kickboxing, and won the championship 2 times. Her record was 28 wins, 2 losses, and 21 KO's. She's a monster in the ring."

"Wow that's quite a record."

"She's one of the two people I would never EVER want to fight." Ikkaku sighed. "She's a legend no doubts there."

Izuru thought about it for a moment. "Two?" He looked at Ikkaku. "Who's the first?"

Ikkaku looked at Izuru not knowing how to respond to that question. "You'll know him if you see him." Ikkaku then shot two low jabs on the heavy bag before he looked at his friend again. "Pray that you never meet him." Ikkaku said in a serious tone.

Izuru gulped. He never seen Ikkaku looked so spooked before. And he was the type to never get scared from a fight. "I guess there's something every ones afraid of," Izuru thought to himself.

Rukia felt a little bad rejecting Renji on his invitation to go out and eat with him. It's not that she didn't like him. In fact Renji was a nice guy if you got passed his weird tattoos. She just didn't feel anything for the guy. I mean he had a sexy body that would make all the women drool. But to Rukia Renji was just missing something. She really couldn't explain it. Frankly Rukia would be lying if she hadn't thought about being with Renji. Rukia knew he liked her, but she didn't feel the same. There were times she had thought about sleeping with him. But it would just make things awkward for the both of them since they have known each other for so long. As tempting as it was. She didn't want to destroy what she had with Renji.

As Rukia was on the bus to go back home she was happy she had some time off before her next fight. She wondered what she was going to do. She thought about calling Ichigo over to have some more fun in bed. Rukia blushed slightly every time she remembered the sex back at the hotel. Ichigo was a pretty good lover for a virgin. The more she thought about it the more she wanted her cute little helper all to herself. But she remembered Yourichi's threated Rukia at gun point on not having any sexual relations before a fight. Rukia didn't know why, and she didn't ask. Yourichi scared the crap out of her sometime. So for the time being she had to focus on her fight. She didn't know who she was fighting, and she didn't care. She was going to win no matter what. She wanted to be a champ, and she was going to achieve it somehow.

The next day Ichigo was walking home after his school ended. He knew Rukia's fight was the next day. He wanted to see her fight especially since he knew who the women was. Well kind of. Ichigo jest felt weird about the whole thing. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Ichigo went on the internet to see if he could find any information out about Jill. But she must of been a new fighter. He couldn't find information out about her. The same went for Rukia to.

_"Come on Ichigo,"_ he said to himself. _"You should be worried about Rukia not some older women."_ He shook his head.

But his eyes then grew wide as he saw the older brown wavy haired women walk across the street. She had on a white blouse, a long skirt with sunflowers, and black heeled shoes.

Ichigo knew exactly where she was headed. To his sisters middle school. It made sense. She had a young kid. It must be time for her to pick him up. Without thinking Ichigo walked after her. He had to talk to her. He didn't know what he was going to ask her, but he just had to figure something out. Ichigo made sure to keep a good distance away from her so he wouldn't look suspicious. Then she stopped infront of the school. She then sat down on one of the benches, and waited. It was obvious the kids weren't out yet. It was too early. But she was alone.

He was nervous has he bit his lower lip. Ichigo wasn't sure why he was doing this. But he had to talk with her at least once. He took a deep breath, and started to walk towards her. Each step felt heavier than the last. He was afraid that this was going to get ugly. The last thing he wanted to do was to anger anyone. But Ichigo knew he was a bit of a worry wart. Ichigo then got to the other side of the bench where Jill was sitting. Jill looked up and noticed Ichigo.

Ichigo kept his cool and smiled. "I'm sorry but is this seat taken?"

"No not at all." Jill responded back with a polite tone.

Ichigo sat down on the other end of the bench. He had managed to get close to her, but now what? Ichigo took a deep breath and then sighed trying to get his nerves under control. He then looked at Jill who was looking at something with her smart phone. "Nice day huh?"

Jill turned back to Ichigo and nodded. "Yes the weather has been great the past few weeks," she said before looking back at her phone.

Ichigo wanted to punch himself. That short convo did not go the way he wanted it to. He had to try harder. "Are you waiting for your son?"

_"FUCK! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY,"_ Ichigo screamed at himself in his mind. He wanted to slap himself across the damn face for saying something so lame.

"Yeah how did you know," asked Jill.

Ichigo shrugged. "Lucky guess. I'm waiting for my two little sisters."

"Oh that's nice," Jill said sweetly. "How old are they?"

"There both getting ready to graduate, and move on to high school."

"Oh wow that's great. My son still has a few years a head of him."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Oh don't worry about that he'll be in high school in no time."

"Yeah they grow up so fast. It seemed like only a year ago I was holding him as a baby." Jill smiled.

Ichigo started to feel a little sick. She seemed like a real nice innocent lady, and she was pretty to. Was this really the same women Rukia would have to beat down in the ring. She was practically a single mother. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I ask you something Miss..."

"Jill," she responded."

"Ichigo." He gently shook her hand. "Miss Jill can I ask you something?"

Jill's black eyes grew wide. "Uh yeah sure."

Ichigo started to blush as he was trying to find the courage to ask her. "Are you a kickboxer," he asked.

"How did you know that," asked Jill.

Ichigo started to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "I've seen you fight before," Ichigo lied.

"You have?"

"Yeah. I thought it was really cool."

Jill smiled, and closed her eyes. "Oh why thank you. But honestly it's nothing special. I'm still a rookie."

"Have you just started?"

"A little yeah. My record is 8 wins, 0 losses, and 8 KO'es."

Ichigo eyes then lit up wide. "No way! Your undefeated."

"So far yeah." Jill laughed slightly crossing her fingers.

"That's awesome."

"No it's nothing great." Jill blushed slightly. "I still have a long ways to go."

"Is it hard for you?" Ichigo asked with concern in his eyes. "With you raising a kid and all."

Jill looked up in the air as some birds flew into the sky. "It is challenging. With training, work, and picking my kid up. It can be hard." She looked down closing her eyes.

"Why do you do it then," asked Ichigo with sad like eyes. "Kickboxing is a dangerous sport. I've seen alot of people getting hurt from it. I mean why would you want to risk it. I have seen men, and women exiting the ring in stretchers. Their faces are sometimes unrecognizable. Wouldn't your son be devastated if he saw you getting hurt like that? And what about your husband? Does't he even care. I can't believe he would just leave his wife, and his own son!" Ichigo realized his emotions got the better of him. He knew that he went too far. Seeing Jill's surprised face was proof of that. "I'm sorry," said Ichigo. "That was wrong of me. I went too far. I know it's none of my business."

Jill shook her head. "Know that's alright Ichigo. I understand your confusion."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo leaned forward leaning on his knees. "When I learned that you were a fighter and raising a kid all on your own. I guess I couldn't stand it." He then looked up. "It just made me feel sad that's all."

Jill wasn't sure who this kid was or why he was asking her all this stuff. But seeing him being conserened for her and her life warmed her heart up a little.

"Ichigo I think your looking at this the wrong way." She smiled. "Your looking at Kickboxing as if it's some evil thing that destroys peoples lives. It may be true that people get hurt from it. But every fighter knows that. I even knew that when I first entered."

Ichigo looked at her with a slightly surprised stair.

"I'm not a frail little girl. I know the road ahead of me will be hard. I even know there will be times where it looks like I will never win. But I know that through it all. I will get through them, and in the end I will wind up on top. As long as I never give up."

Ichigo continued to look at her with his brown eyes growing slightly.

"So there's no reason for you to feel any worry for me Mr. Ichigo. I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing. I love kickboxing. It has honestly given me so much. I now have confidence in myself. It has made me stronger both physically, and mentally. It's also because of kickboxing that I was able to afford to move hear to Karakura Town. My son can now go to a nice school that he loves. And now I know I made the right call when I moved here." Jill nodded her head as she looked at the school.

"How do you know that," asked Ichigo.

"Because of you silly." Jill turned towards Ichigo, and laughed slightly. "Your a kid that I don't even know. And yet here you are worrying about me, and my son." She smiled warmly at him which was enough to make Ichigo blush. "I can't think of many places where the people are that nice."

"No I guess not." Ichigo scratched his head with his index finger. "The people here are quite nice."

The bell then rang and echoed through the school. In a matter of seconds all the kids started to run out to their parents. Jill and Ichigo stood up knowing that their time together was over.

"I think I understand Miss Jill," said Ichigo. "I don't think I could do what you do though."

"We all have our problems Mr. Ichigo. We all have our own way of dealing with them."

Ichigo smiled and extended his hand at Jill. "Thank you Jill and good luck to you."

Jill grabbed Ichigo's hand with more force this time. "Thank you. You should catch my next match. I don't plan on losing."

"Yeah...I wouldn't expect you to," said Ichigo as he shook her hand.

Then Jill looked and saw her son laughing as he ran towards her. She kneeled down and embraced him as soon as he got close enough.

"Hi mommy," he said.

"Hi sweetie." She said before she repeatedly kissed her son lovingly on the cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah I ran in PE today, and colored alot of awesome stuff."

"That's wonderful," said Jill. "Hey I want you to meet Ichi..." Jill turned to look at Ichigo but he was no where around. Her eyes traveled all around to pin point him. But he was no where to be found.

"Who mommy," asked her son Logan.

Jill then smiled. "Oh just a fan I met today." She then took her sons hand. "Come on let's go home."

Ichigo felt a little better after his talk with Jill. She seemed like a strong women. But he still felt a little worried about her.

_"Damn it all. Why did she have to be such a cool lady. She seems smart and confident on what she's doing. I guess it was foolish of me to worry about her in the first place. I thought she was some weak older women. And I found out that she's undefeated. With all of her wins being knockout. But if you weren't fighting Rukia tomorrow I would defiantly want you to win. But Rukia is important to me. I want to try and be by her side. And I'm going to do everything in my power to support her. But I do wish you the best of luck Jill. Good people like you don't ever deserve to take on hardships alone."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked towards Rukia's apartment.

He knocked on Rukia's door looking forward to see her. In fact he hasn't really seen her since their passionate night together. Normally he would be nervous. But now that he knew how strong Jill was. He started to feel more nervous for Rukia now. The door opened to a short raven haired women, with pretty violet eyes.

"Ichigo hi," she smiled.

"Hey Rukia how are you?"

"Fine. Umm hey you don't have to clean up today?"

"What? How come."

"Just today is not a good day. I don't really look good today."

"What are you talking about," said Ichigo. "You look pretty today."

Rukia smiled and blushed slightly. "That's sweet of you to say but I honestly look ugly today. I couldn't bare anyone to see me today."

Ichigo frowned. It had been too long since he had last seen her. There was no way he was leaving early today. Ichigo's eyes then lit up wide in fear. "Rukia," he screamed. "Behind you!"

"What!?" Rukia then turned around to look behind her. Before she knew it the door flung open out of her hands, and Ichigo walked in.

"Gotcha." Ichigo smiled evilly.

Rukia's jaw dropped. He totally played her. "You jerk," she said.

Ichigo saw that she was wearing a plain wrinkled t-shirt, and black sweat pants. It was obvious she wasn't doing anything today. The apartment was a mess. AGAIN.

"You scared the hell out of me," Rukia said putting a hand over her heart.

"I don't know why you were so worried. You still look pretty to me." Ichigo shook his head as he looked at her clothes again. Rukia did look pretty, but it was obvious she was having a lazy day.

Rukia looked down and noticed how terrible she looked. She felt like a slob. I mean she knew she was a slob. But this time she actually cared how she looked. She wanted to feel pretty when Ichigo was around. But there was nothing she could do about it now. He was here. Rukia then slugged Ichigo in the arm.

"Ow," he yelled.

She frowned. "I told you I didn't want you to see me."

"Too bad," said Ichigo rubbing his sore arm. "I still think your hot."

"_SON OF A BITCH WHY DID I SAY THAT AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!?"_ Ichigo screamed at himself again in his mind. Finally seeing Rukia again in person really screwed up his mind. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Rukia did look pretty to him. But he was afraid he was coming on a bit strong.

Rukia's face started to blush slightly. She knew he meant it. It annoyed her. He was just a dumb kid. What would he know? I mean she had sex with him for only one night. There was no love or feelings behind it. But for some reason her heart felt a little heavy as she looked at him standing in her apartment. Rukia sighed and slugged Ichigo in the other arm which made him wince in pain. "Just shut up." She turned around, and sat back down on her couch. "If you want something to drink you can help yourself." She pointed to the fridge.

"Thanks." Ichigo rubbed his other arm. "I think."

Rukia took a drink from her water bottle, and leaned back as she continued to watch t.v. _"What the hell Ichigo!? Why did you have to force yourself in like that."_ She wouldn't admit it. But it was nice to see him. She hadn't seen him in a while. Her training was getting in the way. And the more she looked at him the more she wanted him. But today wasn't the day for that. She had to be an adult. She had a match to win tomorrow. She would have to control herself for today. And she would have to say no to Ichigo. Since she knew Ichigo wanted to do it again with her to. It had to of been the reason he came over right? He just wanted sex.

Rukia then noticed Ichigo started to pick up all the clothes, and towels that were on the floor. "What do you think your doing," she asked.

Ichigo looked at her with a confused look. "Ummm I'm cleaning your apartment."

"Will you just sit down." She closed her eyes and pointed the empty spot that was next to her.

Ichigo wasn't sure why she sounded so annoyed. "Rukia if you really don't want me to be here. I can just come back at another time."

Rukia's eyes opened and shot towards Ichigo giving him an evil glare. "I said sit," she said with an angry assertive tone.

Before Ichigo knew it he was sitting next to her on the couch. Rukia could be one scary bitch if she wanted to. It reminded him of his mom. Ichigo took a deep breath before he leaned back and watched the televison. It looked like some movie was playing. But he couldn't concentrate on it. Because Rukia looked so annoyed. "What's her deal? Why is she in such a bad mood? I probably shouldn't have barged in like that. But I just wanted to talk to her."

Rukia sighed as she sat with her legs crossed and one hand holding her head up. _"Why am I so nervous. Come on Rukia say something to him. Just talk to him like you normally did in the past. Nothing has changed between you to. It was just sex. Nothing more."_

"Rukia I have something to confess. I have been troubled for a couple days now." Ichigo finally spoke out. "There was a women that I met. I found out she does kickboxing like you." Ichigo told Rukia all about Jill, and everything he was feeling about Jill, and kickboxing in general. Rukia just looked at him and never spoke a word, but he could tell she was listening to him. "In the end. I learned that none of these women you fight against have no regrets. They know exactly what their doing. No matter how hard their personal life might be. I thought I had this sport figured out. But I realized there's alot more to it. And now that I think about it. I never asked how or why you fight."

Rukia raised her eyes in response to his last question.

"I want to know more about you Rukia. Please I want to know." Smiled Ichigo.

Rukia's face went from angry to sad. It was quite a story Ichigo told her. She knew he was telling the truth to. I mean it was too crazy of a story to make up. Unless he was a really good lier. But she believed him. Rukia didn't recognize the fighter Ichigo had described. But at the moment she didn't care. He was here. It wasn't sex he wanted. He was to know her better. And it seemed like he knew her just a little bit better. Even if was through someone else. Seeing how Ichigo was at this moment. She couldn't help her feelings.

"Aw Ichigo." Rukia then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ichigo in a gently hug. "I'm sorry," said Rukia with her face barried in his shoulder.

Ichigo was blushing as Rukia embraced him. "For what?"

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk with you. I've been just so busy with work, and training." She said in a sad tone.

Ichigo then embraced her right back. "It's fine," he said. "You don't have to apologize to me. Just being around you, and talking is enough for me."

Rukia started to blush. She knew Ichigo had a crush on her. And of coarse her sleeping with him probably didn't help it. Rukia pulled back and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo," she said softly. "Your a good guy, and your incredible sweet. So that's why i'll be honest with you." She grabbed his shoulder hard. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Rukia looked down. "I don't feel ready for one." She then looked at Ichigo with a sad but determined look. "I want to be a champion. I want my name to be known for the things that I have done with my own two hands. I just want to focus on my fighting career. I'm not looking for love. I'm looking to be the champion," said Rukia with a determined tone.

Ichigo felt a little sad when she said, 'She wasn't looking for love.' It made it sound like he didn't have any chances with her. But he wasn't entirely surprised by it. "I know," he said. "I know that night didn't mean anything. I'm not stupid I can read between the lines. But I still want to hang out with you. Because your a really cool person. If that's okay? "

Ichigo wanted to punch himself for that last line. But he didn't know what else to say. Rukia was a cool person. Being with her was like being around his guy friends. Only better becasue she was a girl. A pretty girl at that. He didn't know what else to say.

Rukia smiled, and nodded. "Of coarse it's okay moron."

"Okay," he smiled back. "Can you do me a favor though."

"Name it."

"When you go into the ring." Ichigo then put his hand on Rukia's soft cheek. "Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you'll walk away in one piece okay?"

Hearing that made Rukia's heart sting. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Ichigo was really concerned for her. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'll be careful." She then put her hand on the side of his neck. "Don't worry about me. I'm pretty strong you know."

Ichigo smiled. "I know you are."

"And to show you that I mean it." Rukia then crawled on the couch, and sat on Ichigo's lap so that they were face to face.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Ichigo's face was blushing hard as his heart started beating faster. They both gazed at each other for a few seconds before they pressed their lips against each other. They shared their kiss for several seconds before both pulled back. Both of them couldn't help but want more.

"Would it be okay if I can kiss you one more time," asked Ichigo.

Rukia smiled. "Sure."

Their lips pressed up against each other again. Rukia then titled her head to try and get a better angle, and Ichigo did the same. Ichigo pulled back. As soon as their eyes meet they sparkled.

"One more time," Ichigo said softly.

Then he pulled her in again. Their tongues clashed the moment their lips touched. Their kiss grew more aggressive. Both of them couldn't get enough of each other. Ichigo held Rukia tighter as he moved towards the edge of the couch as they continued locking lips. Rukia then had enough room to wrap her legs around Ichigo's waist. Pulling him closer till their chests were touching. Rukia couldn't help but smile as she felt Ichigo's bulge continue to grow. Ichigo was turned on. She then started to slightly move her hips so that she could feel his bulge rub up against her folds. Electricity then started to surge between her legs as she started to feel herself becoming more wet. Ichigo felt the same as he felt Rukia move against him. Until Rukia stopped moving. She pulled her head back.

"Shit," said Rukia as she leaned her forehead on Ichigo's shoulder. "Damnit all."

"What's wrong," asked Ichigo.

She looked Ichigo in the eye. "I can't do this tonight."

"Why not?"

"My coach forbade me from having any sort of sexual acts before a match." Rukia looked away with her cheeks glowing red.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rukia put her hand on her forehead. "Apparently if I have sex before a fight it will weaken my strength, and energy. Or something dumb like that."

"Is that true," asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, but my coach was pretty serious when she said it to me." Rukia's hair on the back of her neck stood up when she remembered how pissed Yourichi looked when she told her. Rukia sometimes wondered if Yourichi had ever had sex before. In fact she knew nothing about Yourichi's personal life. She would have to find out about that someday.

Ichigo then released his arms that were wrapped around Rukia's waist. "Well I guess it be best if we shouldn't then."

Rukia's eyes grew wide when he said that. "You mean...youll stop? Just like that?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Why is it that surprising? If it really does effect your fighting then id be best if we didn't do it right. I mean if your not in the mood for it. Then there's nothing I can do about that."

Rukia's heart skipped a few beats. She never had a guy that accepted not having sex with her so easy. Even though he had a hard on he was completely okay with stopping? Rukia looked down and then she smiled as she looked at her servant in the eyes again. "How about this," she said. "How about after my fight is all over. Will go get another good hotel room." She then pressed her soft lips on Ichigo's lips and then licked the top of his lip slightly with her tongue before she slowly pulled away. Ichigo looked like he was put in a trance. "And i'll show you a really good time," she said in a sexy tone.

Ichigo's eyes were half closed as he looked at the sexy older women that he wanted so badly. All he could do was nod his head in agreement.

"It would probably be best if you left for today." Rukia then got off of Ichigo and stood up.

"Yeah," said Ichigo as he stood up as well. "Probably a good idea."

As Rukia walked Ichigo to the door. Ichigo was sexually frustrated. It was cruel that they got so close again. And now he had to hold of his sex drive? What the hell? He wanted her now. He wanted to... Ichigo then took a deep breath and exhaled. Now wasn't the time to think about himself. He had to think about her. So what if he wasn't going to have sex with her tonight. They'll be other times. All he wanted now was for Rukia to be happy.

Ichigo then turned around to see her one more time before he left. Which was a huge mistake. The way Rukia looked him with her lovely violet eyes and her short messy hair. It was an illusion but Ichigo swore he saw hearts, sparkles, and flowers flashing around her. It made him snap.

Without saying anything. Ichigo wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled Rukia in. Rukia felt Ichigo's surpise kiss before she even knew what happened. As they tongue battled Ichigo's left hand laced fingers with Rukia's hand. Rukai then felt Ichigo gently push her up against the wall as their bodies were pressing agaisnt each other again. Rukia felt Ichigo's bulge grow again after she wrapped one leg around Ichigo's waist. They both obviosuly wanted each other badly now. Rukia's restraints were practically gone now. Ichigo and Rukia's hips moved together in rythm as they slowly dry humped each other. Feeling more and more pleasure buidling.

Ichigo wanted to stay like this forever. But he then got worried. What if having sex with Rukia really did weaken her. He could be responsible for getting her hurt. There was no way he wanted that on his shoulders.

He then pushed himself away from Rukia and accidently hit the other side of the wall. He was breathing heavily and still tasting the sweetness of her lips.

"Im sorry. I'm so sorry. Your right. We can't do this now."

"What," said Rukia. "Why not?" She stood breathing heavily with her back against the opposite wall from Ichigo.

"It might weaken your fighting."

"Oh," she said. Her eyes looked away as if she was just now remembering.

Both stood for several seconds just breathing and looking at each other not saying a word.

"Well i'll see you," said Ichigo as he walked out the door.

"Yeah," said Rukia as if she was in some sort of trance. "I'll see you after my match."

Ichigo was finally gone. Rukia stood still just looking at the door. Hoping that he might come back and rip all her clothes off. But sadly that didn't happen. Rukia shook her head violently.

"Damn you Ichigo." She walked back to her room slowly. Pounding her phist on the wall in frustration.

* * *

**Yeah for people who are a Professional Athlete.**

**It is said by coaches not to do any sexual acts before a big game, or fight. **

**It's suppose to make you tired and make you play crappier. But others say that's not true and they play just fine with no problems.**

**It mostly depends on the person. Everyone is diffrent. **

**Thought that was a nice little fun fact.**


	9. The Hard Fight

**Yes I got chapter 9 up! **

******I totaly rock! Hahah kidding.**

**Seriously this friken section was 11 pages for me. That's alot for me!**

**By the way finally fixed chapter 4 hopefully. Apparently I still don't know how this website works. Sorry about that guys/gals.**

**But enjoy chapter 9. I think this is the best fight I have ever written so far. **

**I tryed to make it more intense, detailed, emotional, edge on your seat, and epic. (Hopefully I did one of those.)**

**I hope you like it my friends.**

* * *

Ch 9

Ichigo made it to the place where Rukia's next fight was going to occur. It was alot different compared to Rukia's last two bouts. Instead of a big stadium with alot of people watching. It was inside a school gym in Karakura City. It seemed like a huge downgrade. Ichigo walked through the high school campus. It wasn't a school he wasn't familiar with. Which made sense since he had to travel way into Karakura City to get to it.

Ichigo got inside the gymnasium. There were bleachers, and chairs all around the boxing ring that was stationed in the middle. The place was surprisingly empty. Though people were still showing up. Of course Ichigo made sure he got a good seat. He didn't want to miss Rukia's match. Ichigo was uneasy today. He was really hoping Rukia was going to win today. Even though Rukia was confident. Ichigo wasn't so much. He just had...doubts. Rukia was human. Ever since his feelings grew for her. So did his concern for her safety. But maybe he was being a little over worried. He had worried before, and it was over nothing. After all Rukia was no push over. Ichigo even fought her himself. Even though it was an accident. But he still remembered the bruises on his body to prove it.

Rukia stood in the locker room in her kickboxing attire. Her breasts were held firm in her black sports bra, and her short white shorts with blue trim. Her white 8oz boxing gloves were wrapped around her fists tightly, and her feet were bandaged up for the kicks she was going to land on her opponent. As usual Rukia's body looked flawless. Slight muscles were visible on her arms, shoulders, and her stomach was flat as a board from all the mid-section training exercises.

She stood up hoping on her toes slightly to get a little warm up. Yourichi sat on the bench leaning forward as she saw her student shadow box. Yourichi looked serious as she always did, but behind her intimidating glare she was nervous for her. Especially today. She knew her student was ready. But she knew that her opponent would be as well. She wanted to speak to Rukia, but this was the time Rukia got herself mentally prepared for a match. She didn't want to say anything that might interrupt that.

Being kickboxing coach was a stressful job. Yourichi had spent alot of time with Rukia ever since she came to her begging for Yourichi to train her to become a pro kickboxer. Of coarse Yourichi wasn't so sure at first. But Rukia did prove herself to have what it takes. She was one tuff girl. In some ways Rukia even reminded her of herself when she was 22. Oh those were the days. But Yourichi really did care for Rukia. After being around Rukia for so long. The student and teacher start to create a special friendship bond. Other coaches would know what she meant. So she sat, and watched her student continue her warm up for her fight.

A few minutes had passed till Ichigo's head turned when he saw 3 people walk down the isle towards the ring. Ichigo's draw dropped when he saw that it was Jill from his hometown. She walked up the steps, and slipped through the ropes to enter the ring. As soon as she entered Jill moved around the ring. Doing quick jabs, and kicks for a last minute warm up.

Ichigo had to admit she looked pretty good for an older women. She had on a orange sports bra that held her larger breasts in place, and red short shorts. Her body was well fit showing proof that she had trained hard for this match. Muscles showed on her arms, shoulders, and stomach. Her black hair with a mix of red coloring was tied up in a ponytail which left only her front bangs to hang infront of her forehead. Heck. Ichigo couldn't even believe it was the same women he talked to. She looked different. The expression on her face looked focus, and determined. She wasn't a mother anymore. She was a fighter. Even though Ichigo was impressed with the way she looked his stomach then began to feel sick. He knew what this meant. He didn't want to admit it. But he knew.

"No no no," Ichigo said to himself. "Please anyone but her. Please have it be someone else she's fighting. PLEASE." Ichigo pleaded but his hopes were shattered as he saw Rukia walk down the isle with Yourichi at her side. "No this can't be happening." Ichigo hung his head down as his hands covered his face. "Why does is have to be the both of them? This fight can't happen!? Isn't there anything I can do to stop this." Ichigo tried desperately to think of a way to stop this event. But would could he do? He could just pick Rukia up and just run. She was pretty light. It would be no problem. Or he could knock out the ref, take his place, and just call the fight off. That could work...Maybe...Kind of...Sort of...Fuck! No matter what he thought Ichigo knew it was pointless. With the way Rukia, and Jill looked. This fight was going to happen. And all he could do was watch the event unfold infront of his eyes.

As Rukia entered she was able to lock eyes with Jill for a moment. Rukia could tell she was older than she was. She was a pretty women, but it looked like she meant business. But that was to be expected. Rukia was just as determined. If not more.

"Rukia," called Yourichi getting Rukia's attention. "Okay this fighter is undefeated with all her wins by knock out."

"Big deal," responded Rukia. "So have I."

"No you had two fights with armatures like yourself Rukia. It doesn't count. This one has more fighting experience than you. She's been in harder fights than you have. But she's a puncher. She's focuses heavily on her punching. You need to keep your guard up, and watch for those hooks, and uppercuts. Keep your distance and use your kicks. That will be your key. Wait for her to tire out a little, and then strike. Just like we talked about."

"Okay coach." Rukia nodded.

The ref then called for both fighters in the center. It was obvious to everyone they were both almost the same height. With Jill barely beating Rukia in the height department. After the ref explained the rules, both Jill, and Rukia both nodded at each other, and tapped gloves for respect. Both of them then went back to their corners.

"Remember Rukia watch out for those punches." Yourichi said as she gave Rukia her mouthpiece.

Rukia opened her mouth, and bit down on her white mouthguard so she would still have teeth if she got hit in the face hard. She turned around, and faced her opponent who was also getting her mouthguard.

Jill bit down on her red colored mouthpiece, and turned around to face her younger opponent Rukia. Jill rotated her broad shoulders to loosen up. She then held up both of her shiny red boxing gloves close to her chin, and closed her eyes. "Logan. My husband Daren. I know your not with me right now. But I know your both with me in spirit. Watch me. I'm going to win this match." Jill then opened up her determined black colored eyes ready to put her opponent out. It even gave Ichigo chills when he saw how determined she looked.

The stage was finally set. The bell then chimed once signaling the fighters to go at it.

Jill and Rukia met in the center and touched gloves one more time for good luck before they started throwing blows.

Both women circled in the center of the ring with their gloves up. They both remained calm only throwing light jabs at each other that either missed or bounced off the other's guard. It was obvious they were only testing each other.

"Seeing how muscular her arms are is proof that she's a puncher," thought Rukia. "So i'll just keep my distance and land some kicks that should slow her down."

Jill narrowed her eyes covered her face with her red boxing gloves and moved in swiftly towards Rukia. Jill moved her body down a little and then shot a serious right uppercut. Rukia saw it and moved to the side watching the red comet fly by that probably would of taken her head off if it connected.

_"Shit that was close."_ Rukia thought to herself.

Jill stayed on her and shot a quick left jab followed by a right jab and another left jab. Each punch collided into Rukia's white leather that protected her face. Jill then lowered her guard and attacked with a right hook towards Rukia's body. Rukia reacted by instantly dropping her guard and stopping the hit from hitting her body. Jill followed with another body blow but it hit only air as she saw Rukia move back and away from her.

Jill went after Rukia and shot several jabs, and hooks hoping to land a punch. But Rukia was fast on her feet. She either blocked them or dodged them. Yoruichi was right. She was more of a puncher than a kicker. Rukia kept her guard up and braced herself before five more punches collided with her guard. Jill's attacks were strong. Rukia knew she had to be careful. But so did Jill.

Rukia was getting tired of being on defense. She knew what she was dealing with now. Jill may be a strong puncher. But that was her weakness. Rukia just had to be sure that there were no surprises. Jill didn't even fire any kicks yet.

Rukia's pretty violet eyes narrowed. She backed away from Jill and fired a swift left hook kick to Jill's body. The audience heard the 'smack' noise when Rukia's bandaged foot smacked the side of Jill's flat stomach. "Uuugghh," grunted Jill as she felt the pain surge. Rukia's kicks were super fast. She almost couldn't even see them. Jill lowered her gloves to guard her mid-section which made Rukia fire a fast right hook kick. Jill "Uuuhhh," when she felt Rukia's foot land solidly on her left cheek. Her black eyes were wide, and her face looked deformed as Rukia's foot smashed against her cheeks. Causing her lips to part and release a spray of spit from her mouth as her face was forced to the side. Jill took a few steps back after the hard hit. Her vision was a little shaky, but she was still okay. She raised her red gloves to guard her head but Rukia went in and shot low again. Kicking Jill again on the side of the stomach. Again making her grunt during the impact. Now Rukia was on the attack dealing one kick after another. Rukia would attack with her right foot, and then switch and attack with the left. Jill stood with her teeth digging deep into her red mouthpiece as she held her guard and withstood Rukia's painful kicks. She was able to block all of them. But they still stung her arms, and legs. Rukia then backed off as she was starting to tire a little. She knew she wouldn't be able to deal anymore damage until she caught Jill offgurard.

Jill then traveled closer to Rukia knowing she must of been tired after launching all those kicking attacks. _"Damn her that hurt,"_ thought Jill. _"She's got some serious power behind those kicks. I'll have to watch out for those."_ She then went in on the attack again throwing four bombshell punches at Rukia's head. Rukia used her speed and gracefully moved her head to the side watching every punch barley missing her pretty face. Jill didn't let up as she fired again with a rock hard right hook. Rukia swung her head back and felt the force of the wind following her opponents attack that she just dodged. Rukia then ducked underneath a left hook that Jill was hoping to land. Rukia now saw that she had clearance to attack and she landed three hard punches to her opponents muscular stomach. Each time a punch bounced off her hard mid-section Jill grunted in pain. Feeling more pain from each hit. Jill then clinched. Grabbing Rukia and getting her to stop from landing anymore hits. Rukia could hear her breathing heavily through her mouthpiece, and her body was hot to the touch to. Both stayed huddled together until the ref had to step in and separate them.

"Okay fight," yelled the ref.

Even though Jill was a little injured it didn't effect her agressiveness at all. She went in and made the first move again with a series of jabs, and hooks. Rukia was ready by dodging, and blocking them all. Rukia again stayed away from her at a safe distance dodging Jill's lethal punches.

To the average person it seemed like Rukia was running away from Jill. But people who knew a little about the fighting world knew Rukia was being a smarter fighter by using hit and run tactics to ware her opponent down.

Jill's' eyes narrowed and she shot a left jab and then followed with a heavy right cross, but again Rukia used her speed and avoided it. Rukia then countered with a blinding right hook. That hit Jill in the face causing her head to turn slightly. Rukia then followed with a left jab, right jab, and finished with a left hook. "Uuhhh, aaah, aaahh, uuuuhhh," grunted Jill as she endured the clean punches. Jill fired back but only made contact with Rukia's white glove. Jill eyes then closed shut as she felt the impact of another side kick to her stomach. But Jill dealt with the pain and swung another right hook. Rukia held her gloves up and absorbed most of the impact. Jill was about to fire again with a jab until the bell chimed ending round 1.

Jill sighed sadly knowing she didn't do good in the beginning round.

Rukia was happy on how that round went. As she walked back to her corner with Yourichi putting down her stool. Rukia sat down and opened her mouth so her coach could wash her mouthpiece.

"Good first round Rukia," said Yourichi as she gave Rukia some water. "You kept your distance and landed a few good hit and run blows like we talked about."

Rukia spit the water out in her bucket to clean her mouth. "Thanks her punches are pretty strong. But she's slow and predictable. I'll have her down in this round for sure."

Yoruichi then looked at her more seriously. "Be careful Rukia. She knows what your doing now. She goanna try and stop you in your tracks. She'll try to alter her style to throw you off. Look out for any surprise kicks or punches."

Rukia nodded her head. "Yes coach."

As Rukia's outer appearance looked flawless since she didn't endure any attacks Jill looked the opposite. She sat on her stool with her red gloves sitting in her lap as she listened to her coach's advice. Her left cheek, and stomach were red after the hard attacks Rukia inflicted. Jill was a little damaged, and tired. But she would get her power back during the break. It wasn't the first time she had a rough 1st round. Jill was only getting started.

Before the minute break was over Jill and Rukia acquired their mouthguards and stood in their corners with their gloves up at the ready. Both meet in the center right after the bell chimed starting round 2.

Jill fired two left jabs that only bounced off of Rukia's white boxing gloves that were guarding her face. Rukia saw the real attack coming and she ducked underneath a powerful right cross. Rukia then attacked back with a rising uppercut. Jill saw it and she moved back away from it's path. Rukia kicked at Jill's stomach but Jill reacted and raised her leg to stop it. Rukia then fired again with a higher hook kick aiming at Jill head. As if she was expecting it Jill used her glove and intercepted it from causing her harm. Rukia continued and fired multiple kicks that hit Jill in the legs, and arms. Rukia knew it didn't cause any extreme damages. But she knew what she was doing.

After enduring another hard kick from Rukia. Jill decided it was time to be serious and stop being on the defensive. Her eyes narrowed looking for blood. She readied both gloves underneath her chin, and swiftly moved in towards the smaller fighter. Rukia saw her coming and attacked her with a kick. Jill reacted and jabbed hard at Rukia's incoming kick knocking it back. Rukia flinched when Jill hit her foot back. It felt like she kicked a rock. It stung and it felt like her foot was falling asleep. Jill then got in close enough and swung a right hook that only grazed Rukia's raven colored hair. Rukia then raised her gloves and blocked two more jabs. She then saw Jill cock her right arm back for a strong punch. A punch that would surely make Rukia see stars. In a blink of an eye Jill swung her strongest right hook. Rukia ducked as fast as she could feeling the force of the wind following her opponents strike. Rukia then stricked back again only faster this time. Making Jill's head snap back when she felt Rukia's leather fist land under her chin. Making a thunderous boom noise when Rukia's attack landed. Rukia's uppercut was hard enough to make Jill groan loud in pain as her head shot back.

The older women took a step back as she looked at her opponent with a dazed look in her eyes. That last hit definitely stunned Jill. Rukia was proud of that attack but she had to keep going. Rukia parted her lips showing Jill her white mouthguard between her teeth as she pulled her left arm back. Jill raised her gloves to guard her face. But she was sadly wrong when Rukia smashed her stomach with a thunderous punch. Jill's black eyes grew wide, and her mouth gaped open almost losing her red mouthguard. Her stomach was hard but Rukia knew she caused some damage that time. Rukia knew this was her moment. Rukia continued the pain and landed four more mid punches to Jill's mid-section. Making Jill, "Uhhh, uuuhh, uhh, uuhhh!" Jill then lowered her guard to stop Rukia. Jill then endured a few more kicks to her shoulders which only stung her a little. _"Uuuggghh she's smacking me up. Can't let this go on,"_ thought Jill.

Jill took a couple deep breaths to get some of the air back that she lost. She then clenched her red leather gloves hard, and positioned them infront of her face with determination in her eyes. Jill wasn't going to give up so easily. Without warning Jill snapped 3 fast jabs only making contact with her white gloves. Rukia countered with right hook, but Jill dodged to the side with her gloves still held in front of her face. With impressive speed Jill finally landed a lighting fast right hook. In slow motion Rukia's face was deformed looking as Jill's red leather crashed into her cheek. "Aaahh," screamed Rukia as her head shot over her shoulder causing a sprays of her spit to shoot from her lips. Using this chance Jill then landed three jabs that all popped Rukia's face. Snapping her head back each time. Rukia's head was then forced to the side as she endured another clean hard hook.

Now it seemed that Jill was in control of this fight. Jill continued throwing more and more punches that all landed perfectly against Rukia's unprotected head. Each punch Rukia endured made her take a step back, while Jill took a step forward. More yelling and cheers were heard from the audience as they watched Jill pound Rukia across the ring. Of coarse Ichigo was terrified as he watched her get beaten. "Uhh, uuhh, aaah, uuhh, aaah, Aaahh," screamed Rukia as she endured one hard punch after the next. Eventually Rukia's back finally met with the ropes. Meaning she was out of room.

Jill was feeling better on how the round was going. She landed alot of good shots to Rukia. Most of her opponents at this point were already on the canvas from her powerful punches. But it was only a matter of time before Rukia went down. It was time to end her.

Even though Rukia's vision was blurry she saw Jill next punch coming. Rukia's instinct kicked in and she held her gloves up close to her head as she ducked under the attack. Rukia then countered with a strong right jab to Jill's unguarded stomach. Jill groaned again as she felt the impact and lowering her guard. "My turn," thought Rukia as she went high and landed a right left hook combo on Jill's face. Making Jill's hair flail about as her head turned both times. The hooks hurt but it wasn't as strong as Jill's. The older women then got back in control and she managed to stop a third hook from hurting her again. Jill countered back with a hard jab. But to everyones shock Rukia moved her head to the side and countered back with a mid kick to the side of Jill's gut. "Aaaahhh," screamed Jill as her eyes shut feeling more pain burn though her body this time.

Instead of slowing down Jill just gave Rukia a mean glare, and she swung a right hook that made Rukia duck, and a left uppercut that Rukia easily moved out of the way somehow. After another successful evade Rukia once again had a window to attack. _"Gotcha now,"_ Rukia said in her mind and she smashed Jill rite in the nose with a powerful right cross that made Jill scream in pain. Sweat showered off Jill's forehead, and a mist of spit sprayed from her lips as her head was forced back. Jill had to admit that one hurt. The pain from her nose was almost mind numbing.

While Jill was now stunned. Rukia prepared her next attack and saw her bombshell of a right hook make contact on the side of Jill's cheek. Making a loud, "Pish," noise when her glove made contact. The older women screamed as her head shot again over her shoulder releasing more mist of saliva, and even some blood from her parted lips. With her vision blurry and unstable Jill took three steps back trying to get her balance after enduring two devastating punches. She stood looking wounded with both eyes half way closed, still glaring at Rukia between her red boxing gloves as she was breathing heavily.

The bell then chimed ending round 2 and probably saving Jill from a knockdown.

Ichigo took a huge sigh of relief, as he put his hand over his heart. He thought Rukia was in real trouble there for a moment. But he then felt bad as he saw how wounded Jill looked. If only he didn't meet her that time. Watching this fight just made it so much more difficult.

The fighters went back to their corners. This time both fighters showed signs of damage. Rukia had red marks on her cheeks, and forehead. A trail of blood even started to travel down the side of her mouth. Sweat covered her entire body after the second hard fought round that just took place.

Jill didn't look any better. If not worse. Her face showed even more signs of wounds. Her cheeks had glowing red marks. Blood even started to travel down from her nose. But what really made Jill sore was her stomach. Rukia managed to land alot of good hits on her body. And it was starting to add up. Each time she breathed or moved made her gut hurt. Like Rukia she to was covered in sweat from head to toe. Jill was not expecting this to be such a hard match. But in a way she sort of enjoyed the challenge. But still. It was annoying that Rukia put her in this condition. Both wasted no time in sitting down on their stool when they got to their corner.

"Rukia you can't get into a slug fist with this women," said Yourichi as she took Rukia's mouthguard out. "She's a stronger puncher than you are."

"So...I...noticed. But shit...I...can take her," said Rukia in between breaths.

"No be the smarter fighter. It's not all about power you know. Just keep doing what you were doing in the first round. Don't let her drag you into another punching match. You won't win that way. Your not a heavy puncher Rukia."

"Okay okay." Rukia nodded as she continued to control her fast paced breathing.

Rukia's head hurt just by remembering Jill's hard punches. It felt like she was getting hit in the head with a bowling ball. She knew if she took another beating like that. She would be seeing the ground. She would have to be careful. She would have to go in fast and hard. She knew she could pull it off. Even though she didn't acknowledge it. She was happy to see Ichigo in the audience. Even if it she only saw him for a moment.

When the bell chimed starting round 3 both kickerboxers quickly met in the center again. Rukia fired first with three quick jabs to the head, but they all only hit Jill's guard. But Rukia wasn't done. She followed with a low mid kick towards the taller fighter, but only made contact with Jill's leg. Rukia made several other attempts but it was obvious to Rukia that Jill was protecting her middle more strongly this time. Rukia knew she had to try and catch Jill off guard if she wanted to hit her now soft zone.

Jill kept her guard low when she saw Rukia launch two mid punches. The impacts didn't cause any damage since Rukia's white boxing gloves bounced off Jill's arms. Again Rukia went for another low punch, but it was a fake this time to make Jill keep her guard low. Instead pain surged through Jill's face when Rukia's white comet collided on the side of her jaw making her, "Uuuhhhh," as her head was forced to the side. The hook hurt, but Jill swung back with her own hook. But her attack was stopped by Rukia's solid guard that protected her face from harm. The short raven haired women narrowed her violet eyes, and shot a strong punch that was blocked by Jill. Rukia then wasted no time and followed with a successful hard kick to Jill's body. Rukia's taped up foot smashed into side of Jill's hard abdomen like a wrecking ball. Jill's eyes were closed shut as she felt a new level of pain travel through her body. Rukia went for a second clean kick but Jill stopped her attack right away.

Jill kept her guard low, but it was obvious to Rukia, Ichigo and the rest of the spectators in the audience that she was hurting. Jill's face looked troubled as she was dealing with the pain from her stomach. _"Damn it this hurts. She's landed too many good hits on my body. I can't let her get anymore,"_ Jill thought to herself. But it just made Rukia go in for the kill knowing that Jill was at her weakest. _"But I have to do something,"_ thought Jill as she saw Rukia close in on her to throw another attack. Jill's black eyes then turned mean like a furious cornered animal. Using all of her power. Within an instant Jill finally launched a high kick into the air. The whole audience gasped when they saw the surprise attack smash Rukia's clean across her face. But no one was probably more surprised than Rukia. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as her head was forced over her shoulder. Her mouthpiece was half hanging out from her lips as a mix of blood and spit droplets flew into the air. Rukia's vision was now swaying after enduring such a hard kick. Her snow white gloves lowered infront of her chest leaving her head completely exposed. As Rukia was stunned Jill held her gloves infront of her face ready to fire. _"Now I got you,"_ thought Jill. Before Rukia knew it Jill let her have it again with a right hook to the face. Turning Rukia's head and making her, "Ugghhhhhh!" Jill then bombarded Rukia with several more punches to the face shooting her face back in all directions. Jill even managed to land two side kicks to Rukia's body. "Uugh, uuhh, uuhh, ahhh, uggh, aaahh, aaahh," screamed Rukia as she felt one attack land after the next. Rukia's back was now against the ropes again, but she finally got her guard up blocking anymore punches that would hurt her.

Rukia's vision was blurry, her head hurt, and she was breathing heavily as she held of Jill's deadly punching. Even though she was wounded and in trouble Rukia kept her cool and managed to see an opening on Jill. Rukia used what power she still had and countered with a swift jab that collided right into Jill's nose. "Aaahhh," screamed Jill as her head snapped back. Her nose was now in even more pain now. Rukia then stepped away from the ropes and landed a couple more punches. But they were slow and weak. Jill was in control and she protected herself. After blocking a few blows Jill went on the attack again throwing more kicks that only smacked the younger girls arms, or legs.

Round 3 continued on with both fighters throwing punches, and kicks at each other. Both women were now wounded and exhausted. But they still fought each other. Everytime Jill attacked. Rukia would block or dodge. Everytime Rukia attacked Jill would also guard, or move out of the way. As they both traveled around the ring and attacked each other back and forth. Neither of them showed signs of giving up.

When the bell finally ended round three both fighters dropped their gloves, and walked slowly back to their corners. Both women were breathing heavily as their bodies were dripping with sweat.

Rukia had to admit she felt a little beaten up. Her pretty face looked damaged. She had blood traveling down the side of her mouth, and a bleeding cut even formed under Rukia's left eye. Rukia's left eye didn't look very good either. It was turning purple after all the hard punches it took. But Rukia was still able to see out of it. Even if left eye was half way closed.

Jill looked just as damaged as she walked back to her corner. Purple bruising marks were starting to form on her cheek, and jaw. But her stomach looked the worse. As there were numerous purple marks appearing all around her felt muscular abdomen. More blood also dripped from her nose and stained her orange top red.

This fight had now turned into a blood bath.

"Rukia I said you can't win a slug match against her." Yourichi explained as she was trying to clean her student up. "You can't let her get close like that."

Rukia could only nod in response as she leaned back in her corner trying to catch her breath. As she listened to her coach's advice. But all Rukia could think about was how to put this women down. _"Damn this bitch is good. It was stupid of me to think she would never kick back. I just have to concentrate on hitting her gut. I know if I can land one or two good hits. She'll go down."_ Rukia then took a deep breath and exhaled. She even got a good look at her opponent across the ring. _"She looks like she's hurting over there a little to."_ Rukia then smiled faintly but then winced in pain when Yourichi cleaned her cut under her half closed eye. But as she rested Rukia's mind was still fast at work. _"It's sort of strange in a way,"_ Rukia thought. _"I haven't been this damaged since that one fight a few years ago."_ Rukia remembered that day long ago. It was a memory she wouldn't miss at all if it was erased. But she knew it made her into the women she was today. And she liked who she was.

"I know your not listening to me Rukia." Glared Yoruichi. "But you already know what you have to do. She'll try and go for a knock down I'm sure. Just wait till she tires out. Then strike. Use her energy against her."

Jill sat in her corner with both of her arms resting on the ropes. Her coach talked with her and gave her some advice as he gently cleaned the blood from her nose. But Jill already knew what she had to do. _"This really has turned into a hard fight,"_ thought Jill. _"I can't believe how tuff she is. I think this is the most beaten up I ever been. It really hurts."_ Jill laughed slightly and then winced in pain. _"But I can do this. She's run out of steam. I know I can get this round."_

Rukia nodded as she bit down on her mouthguard. _"Right. Energy against her,"_ she thought to herself.

"Good luck Hell Butterfly. And make sure you guard that damaged eye," said Yourichi as she left the ring taking the stool, with her.

The blood was cleaned off both Jill, Rukia's face from their corner men. But that wasn't going to last the way Rukia, and Jill were staring at each other as they met in the center after the bell chimed for round 4 to start.

Rukia held her gloves up to her face so she could protect her damaged left bruised eye. While Jill kept her gloves infront of her chest incase she had to block her damaged mid-section.

_"Here I go,"_ thought Rukia. "

_"For my family,"_ thought Jill.

Rukia clenched her padded fists and fired with a heavy right cross. Jill reacted by raising her gloves up to guard. She felt the power behind Rukia's strong punch that would of rocked her world if it landed. But Rukia continued with a left hook that only slammed Jill's shoulder. As expected Jill attacked back with a right jab, left hook, and another right jab. Rukia used her speed and avoided them. After the last jab Rukia countered with two light jabs to Jill's gut making her, "mmph, mmph!" Jill striked back with a high hook kick. But Rukia barley ducked underneath and avoided it. Rukia smiled faintly as she saw Jill's opening. In a flash Rukia fired another mid kick with all her might. Her foot smashed into the side of Jill's mid section. Jill closed her eyes and groaned when it landed. The pain was even worse. If that were possible. Jill backed up and guarded her throbbing gut. The pain was now to the point of putting tears in Jill's eyes. _"My body can't stand anymore kicks. I have to stp her,"_ Jill said in her mind.

Rukia knew Jill was weak now. It was time to go on the offensive and finish this match. Rukia bombarded Jill with hard kicks, and punches that all bounced off Jill's arms who was doing everything in her power to guard her stomach. Rukia wasn't doing any severe damage. But it was taking a toll on Jill with bruising marks starting to form all around Jill's shoulder, arms, and legs. Rukia finally switched and fired her hardest right hook that landed solidly to her opponents face. "Uuuuhhhh," screamed Jill as droplets of her spit shot from her lips as her head was forced to turn over her shoulder. Rukia saw that Jill's face was in a daze. She was tired but Rukia powered up and landed numerous clean punches to her face. Rukia took a step forward when her punch landed, which made Jill take a step back. The audience all got out of their seats and cheered wildly as they saw Rukia pound Jill across the ring. "Uuhh, uhh, aahh, uuhh, aaahh," screamed Jill. Every landing punch caused more saliva and blood to shoot from her mouth and stained the canvas.

Jill's back then touched against the cold ropes. As she leaned back against the ropes. Jill finally got her gloves up to stop Rukia from hurting her face. But instead Rukia rushed in and sank a hard uppercut into her unguarded mid-section with all her reserved might. Jill's eyes lit up wide as she felt the pain of the impact. The attack forcing what ever strength Jill still had. Her knees finally gave out falling on her hands and knees. The crowd roared when they saw the knock down. The ref instantly got in between Rukia and Jill, and sent the standing fighter in a neutral corner.

_"I did it,"_ thought Rukia a she stood in her neutral corner. _"I finally got her."_ She looked as she saw the ref begin the countdown. Rukia looked tired. Her whole body was covered in a glaze of sweat. Her chest raised and descended as she breathed rapidly. She was happy that she finally put Jill down. She was alot harder than she thought she would be. She didn't fight at all like her age. She just hopped that she wouldn't get up. It be hard to get up from a hit like that.

Jill was in bad shape. She was beaten, in pain, and tired. She looked at the canvas as she held her self up with one arm. Breathing heavily on trying to get the air that Rukia's last punch forced out of her.

_"Aw god I'm in pain,"_ thought Jill. _"I can barley even breath."_

As the ref counted slowly. Jill couldn't help but think.

_"This is the first time i've been knocked down in my career." Jill laughed silently at her condition. "My husband was the love of my life. And I don't think he's ever coming back."_ Jill closed her eyes and a picture of her son appeared in her mind. _"Logan my only son."_ She then thought of an image of her son smiling at her that managed to spark a fire in her eyes. _"No I can't lose! I can't lose here."_ Jill then started to force herself up slowly. _"I have to keep fighting for my family?"_ Jill's fire raged brighter in her eyes as she forced herself up to her feet. Despite the large amount of pain and stress her body was in, _"It's up to me to take care of him now!"_ She wasn't sure how she did it. But she beat the count at 8.

Jill breathed heavily as she stood with her boxing gloves positioned infront of her chest. Her orange top was still stained red from her noise that was bleeding heavily again. There was even a new cut that formed on the side of her cheek. Not to mention all the bruising that showed on her face, and body. Jill didn't even look like she was in any condition to fight.

"Are you alright," asked the Ref. "Can you continue?"

Jill nodded her head wanting to fight. Despite her appearance the fire inside her still raged on. She believed that she could still win. She still had to try. Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of the people watching the match couldn't believe it what they saw.

_"Man this bitch is really tuff,"_ thought Rukia as she narrowed her eyes. _"But in the state she's in. One good hit should be enough to settle it."_ Rukia then held up her blood stained white gloves ready to go at it.

"Fight," yelled the ref.

Jill stood still as Rukia approached her. She didn't look like she was going to even fight back. Rukia got in close enough and she swung a high hook kick that would of but Jill down again. With out warning. Jill ducked underneath the kick and shot forward at Rukia with incredible speed. Rukia's head surged with pain as her head snapped back after she endured a hard right uppercut. Filling the air with Rukia's sweat that showered off of her short black raven hair. Jill somehow required a second wind from the pure motivation of not letting her family down. Especially her little son Logan. Rukia's vision was shaking as she made eye contact with Jill again. Rukia couldn't even remember what just happened to her. Now that Rukia was stunned Jill clenched her red boxing gloves hard and jabbing swiftly. Each fast rapid punch forced Rukia's head back. Each time flailing her front bangs about, and releasing a shower of her sweat. The punches were so fast and heavy Rukia couldn't even raise her gloves to stop her. "Uuhh, aaah, ah, ah, uuhh, ullf," grunted Rukia as each connecting punch made her see black. Her vision was bad enough for her to see two Jill standing in front of her. Rukia couldn't even hold a proper stance. With her left glove positioned infront of her black top, and her right glove held at her gut. With Rukia stunned Jill then pulled her right arm back and unloaded the hardest right hook she could land on the side of Rukia's cheek. All Rukia saw was a red comet that flew right at her, blacking out her vision. The sound of the connecting hit sounded like the crackling of lighting. The crowd all saw Rukia's head shoot over her shoulder. Her mouthpiece slipped between her lips in a big spray of her spit and blood. The force of the hit made Rukia's body do a perfect 360 degree turn. Before she landed on her back with a loud thud. The crowd cheered and roared over the amazing turn of events. All except for Ichigo who stood completely stunned as he saw the girl that he liked. Beaten and bloodied on the canvas with Jill standing over her.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I had alot of fun writing it.**

**Yeah I ended it on a huge cliff hanger this time.**

**On the bright side. It will just make you love the next chapter even more.**

**Please Review and tell me your thougths if you so choose.**

**Thank You.**


	10. The Hard Fight Ends

**Okay my finals are done. So now I can actually work on this a little.**

**Here's the concolusion guys/gals. **

**Sorry if the wait was long. But you know how much of a pain in the ass school can be. **

**Now READ READ!**

* * *

Ch 10

_"You really are a piece of work you know that?"_

_"What is your problem!?"_

_"You think you have everything figured out!?"_

_"You care nothing about other peoples feelings."_

_"Think your above everyone else?"_

_"You don't know anything about me or the world."_

_"Tell me. How does it feel to live in a world with no friends."_

_"Except the fact."_

_**"YOU HAVE LOST!"**_

_**"Rukia Kuchiki."**_

"ONE!"

Rukia's violet eyes lit up to a blurry and painful world. The lights that shined down upon her were blinding. The noises from the crowd were muffled. But most of all her head was killing her. Rukia's poor eyes sight was starting to slowly come together. She was able to make out where she was. Rukia was lying down looking at the lights above shining down on her. Her eyes traveled around and saw the audience through the ropes. Some looked happy while others were screaming something at her. She had no idea what they were shouting. Her hearing was muffled by clearing up. Rukia groaned when she sat up straight. She then saw the referee holding up 4 fingers. _"Oh that's right I got knocked down."_ Rukia thought to herself. Rukia then saw a women in a corner. She was older looking. Her black hair with red coloring, was tied back in a ponytail. Her face was bloody, and covered in bruises. She looked tired as she was breathing heavily in her corner. Rukia then noticed some warm liquid dripping down her face. It was obvious she was bleeding to. Rukia then got on her right knee and attempted to get to get feet. But her left leg gave out. Rukia's muscles were tired and extremely weak. She knew she had to get up. But she needed some time to rest. Then she'd by all set. It was then she heard the word "five." Rukia gritted her teeth together as she struggled again to get back to her feet. As she slowly rose she felt her strength leave her. _"Come on Rukia get up,"_ she screamed to herself in her mind. When if felt like her knees couldn't withstand the weight anymore. She saw him. Ichigo was in the fist row along with a couple other people shouting out to her. He looked worried. Really worried. In fact he looked sad. It almost looked like he was going to cry. Then Rukia started to feel embarrassed. Here he was watching her getting her ass beat. How embarrassing was that? It was pathetic. She wanted to disappear. She didn't want him to see her like this. Beaten up, wounded...vulnerable. Normally she wouldn't have cared. It's not like she liked Ichigo as a lover. She didn't have any feelings like that...But she just didn't want lose infront of him. She just couldn't. She'd be too ashamed to look at Ichigo in the face.

_"No I can't go out like this."_ Rukia thought as she pushed herself. _"I refuse to loose dammit!"_

Rukia then slowly stood up straight by the close count of nine. One more second and the fight would of been done. Her vision was a little shaky but she was able to at least see clearly. Or at least out of one eye she could. Her damaged bruised left eye was almost completely shut. Good thing she had a spare. Rukia felt like she had cement on her back. She wanted to lay down so badly, and take some Advil to get rid of her pounding headache. Put she couldn't do that until the bell chimed ending the fight.

"Are you alright Miss Kuchiki," asked the Ref. "Do you want to continue?"

Rukia nodded her head. What kind of stupid question was that? Oh no ref. I'm tired. I think im goanna sit down and rest for a while. There was no way she was going to stop. She wanted to keep fighting.

Rukia used the sleeve of her glove to some of the spit, and blood off from her mouth. It was then she noticed how blood stained her while glove were. Then a strange feeling then started to rise in Rukia's soul. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Or maybe it was a feeling she had forgotten about.

The ref then washed off Rukia's mouthguard since it fell on the ground, and inserted it back into her mouth. Rukia bit down and made sure it was in proper pace. She then looked at Jill who was still standing in her neutral corner.

_"I can't believe she got up after that,"_ Jill thought. _"What is she?"_ Jill narrowed her eyes. This was the first time anyone had gotten back up after enduring that hard beating Jill gave Rukia. It was crazy how she managed to still stand. But she knew Rukia was putting on a front. It was obvious to her and everyone else that she was in pain. There was no way she could stand anymore punishment. And Jill was happy to give that punishment. She wanted to win this match. Her victory was close at hand. And she was going to have it. Not just for herself but for her family.

Rukia then gently waved towards herself signaling to Jane to come and get her. Jill then clenched her red leather boxing gloves willing to oblige her.

"Alright fight," yelled the ref.

Rukia then pounded her white boxing gloves together and went into her stance. Holding her gloves up infront of her face. While Jill also did the same as they met up close in the center of the ring. Both women kickboxers were beaten, bloodied, and exhausted. It was still anyones win. And the crowd loved it. Ichigo heard some people routing for Jill, and others were cheering for Rukia. There didn't seem to be a favorite in this fight.

Jill and Rukia locked eyes as they circled around the center. None of them made a move at attacking. They were both going to make sure every move they made was going to be worth it. There was no room for error now. The muscles in Jill's arms tensed up when she jabbed quickly at Rukia's head. The jab swiftly passed between Rukia's gloves and impacted her forehead. Making her "uuuhh," as her head shot back. Jill then followed with two more fast jabs both hitting Rukia's head again. Everyone in the audience heard the "Pish pish," sound everytime Jill's leather collided with her opponents skull. Rukia grunted again painfully as her head shot back both times, spitting up a little blood each time. But Rukia stayed on her feet with her gloves still up. Jill's punches still hurt but it wasn't enough to put her down. Jill then followed with three more quick jabs, but Rukia managed to block them all off this time. After the third punch was blocked Rukia countered with right hook to Jill's cheek making a loud "pish," noise. "Uuuhhh," screamed Jill's as her head turned over her shoulder, spraying a mist of spit from her lips. As hard as the hook was Jill turned to face Rukia. Her vision was a little blurry but Jill was still okay. Jill countered back with left jab, and then a strong right cross. Rukia managed to block both of them but the force of the right cross still hurt her. Rukia then positioned herself and fired with a hard right hook kick. Jill went on the defensive and blocked the body kick, but the power of the kick still stung her arms like mad. Rukia then shot a high left hook kick. But it only hit Jill's shoulder instead. But Jill still grunted in pain during the impact.

Jill then noticed something. Her arms, shoulders, and legs were aching in pain. She wasn't sure why until just now. _"Of coarse,"_ she thought. _"All those kicks I blocked earlier in the match actually injured my joints. No wonder why my shoulder, and arms stung after I blocked those two kicks. Damn it."_ Jill then raised her guard and stopped a couple jabs from injuring her face. "I have to end this now."

With Jill running on fumes. She moved her body making it look like she was going in for a body punch. Rukia reacted and lowered her guard. But it was a fake. Instead Jill shot her right fist into Rukia's skull that shook her vision. Jill then followed with a left hook which nailed Rukia's cheek. Making her head turn, and releasing a spray of spit. "I got you! This is my chance," thought Jill. The older fighter then landed a three jab combo that all landed. "Ahh, ahh, uhh," grunted Rukia as her head kept jolting back and forcing her front bangs to flail about wildly. Rukia's back was now up against the ropes. Her vision was bad, her head hurt, and it felt like she might slip and fall at any moment. Rukia then raised her gloves up to her face to guard in preparation on what was coming. Jill fired numersou salvos of hard jabs, and hooks at Rukia's guard. The impacts where hard and Rukia felt like her guard would break at any moment. It looked like Rukia would fall at any moment as Jill was wailing on her. But Rukia held on desperately as her arms and gloves held off Jill's angry assault. Rukia couldn't hold on anymore. Her arms were just too tired to guard anymore. It was just no use. Until she felt Jill's last punch. It was weak. Really weak.

Rukia looked between her guard to see a tired Jill. Her mouth was opened as she was breathing heavily. Numerous droplets of sweat traveled down her forehead, and dripped off her nose, and chin. Even her eyes were half way closed. Jill was spent her second wind had finally ran out. "Just...so...tired," thought Jill as she felt her fatigue rapidly draining the life out of her. Her body felt like lead. It was even a wonder how she was still holding up her gloves. Her body just locked up.

"Use her energy against her," thought Rukia as she remembered her coaches advice. Jill then shot a weak right jab that was aimed at Rukia's head. But it was slow and Rukia easily deflected it with her left glove and shot a fast right jab that collided with Jill's forehead which made her, "Uuuhh!" Rukia then fired two more quick jabs, but Jill held her guard up and blocked them in a desperate move. Rukia then switched gears, and kicked Jill in the body with her right foot. Jill closed her eyes and screamed in pain. Her eyes closed as she felt the pain surge through her wounded body.

Rukia glared at Jill with her one good eye. She was tired but she had to keep pushing. Rukia parted her lips showing her mouthguard off. She clenched her right glove tightly as she cocked her right arm back before releasing her attack. Rukia blasted Jill will all her power with a devastating right hook. Jill saw the white comet coming but there was no time to intercept it. Rukia's white glove smashed up against Jill's cheek. Making her face looked distorted. The audience heard the loud "Pish," sound echo through the ring. A mix of spit and blood sprayed into the air from Jill's lips as her head shot over her shoulder. Jill's head turned towards Rukia with glassy eyes. Jill's vision was totally blurry and she saw five Rukia's standing infront of her. Jill tried to raise her guard to stop Rukia. But Rukia shot two punches around her guard. Both nailing Jill in the face. Jill took a few steps back as she was trying to get her senses together. But her mind was foggy after enduring those hard punches. Rukia followed up with another attack and unleashed an uppercut as hard as she could. Nailing Jill underneath her chin. "Uuuuhhhh," screamed Jill as her head shot up releasing another spray of her saliva, and blood in the air. Jill's vision then slowly faded to black. Her legs gave out, and she fell on her knees with a dump struck look on her face. She then fell over on her side, and rolled onto her back with her arms and legs spread out along the canvas. The audience again got out of their seats and roared seeing the third knockdown. The ref instantly appeared in between Rukia, and Jill. Rukia went into to a neutral corner, and turned to see the ref start the countdown again on Jill. Rukia wrapped one arm around the top rope. She was so tired she was even having trouble standing. _"Did I do it this time,"_ she wondered. _"Did I get her?"_

Jill's eyes were closed as she stayed on her back breathing heavily. She wasn't showing any sighs of getting back up. She was completely punch drunk. "Eight! Nine! Ten! Your Out!" Wave the refs hands ending the match. The bell then chimed four times signaling the official end of the match. The crowd was on their feet. Rukia then raised her right blood stained boxing glove in triumph. Rukia couldn't believe that she did it. As she held her glove in the air she saw alot of happy faces. This moment made all the training, and pain worth it. She even managed a slight smile at Ichigo when they both made eye contact. Yourichi quickly got in the ring and gave Rukia a big hug. It was odd seeing Yourichi look so happy. She actually looked pretty when she smiled.

But Rukia then started to groan in pain as Yourich held her. "Uh coach," said Rukia. "It hurts."

"Oh sorry." Yourichi then released her and rested her hand on her students sweaty shoulder.

Seeing Rukia smiling in her moment of victory with her coach made Ichigo happy. He was so nervous that Rukia was going to lose. But she somehow pulled it off. He couldn't help but whistle and applaud for her. She trained hard, and fought a really hard fight. Rukia deserved it. But Ichigo's smile then vanished when he saw the doctor looking at Jill who was still laying down on the canvas. Ichigo then felt like garbage. Jill fought a hard fight to. And she almost won. But Rukia took it away from her in the end. "Poor Jill," said Ichigo. "I'm so sorry Jill." Ichigo closed his eyes not wanting to see the image of her in defeat. Jill was a good wife, a good mother, and a good women. It was cruel to see her in such a state. "No women should ever be in a situation like that." Ichigo then looked down at his feet and frowned in anger. It was at that moment he started to hate the sport kickboxing and any other fighting sport. It just didn't seem right that good people had to suffer. It just didn't seem like justice. But he shook himself out of it. I mean it wasn't Rukia's fault. This is just how the kickboxing world was. It had always been this way since the beginning. Ichigo knew it more than anyone. He had been in countless fights as he was growing up. So who was he to pass judgement. Ichigo just didn't want to think about it anymore. He even wondered what Rukia thought about it.

After a couple moments passed Jill finally got up to her feet. She looked beaten and exhausted. She then sat on her stool to rest. Her crew then started to get her red boxing gloves off, and her coach started to gently clean the blood off her face. Jill's body felt like crap as she sat. Everything on her body pretty much hurt. It was a total utter defeat for her. Rukia was the better fighter this time. As much as Jill hated to admit it. She came so close to wining. But it just wasn't meant to be this time.n But losing for the first time really did suck. "Sorry," Jill thought to herself. "I couldn't win this time." Jill looked sadly on the ground.

"Hey," said a voice.

Jill looked up and saw Rukia with her tapped up hand extended towards her. Jill was a bit puzzled.

"That was an awesome fight," said Rukia. "Your one tuff chick you know?"

Jill then laughed slightly even though it hurt a little. She then got to her feet and shook Rukia's hand. "Thank you. But your pretty good yourself Rukia Kuchiki." Jill managed a smile.

"Just Rukia please," she said. "But honestly can you teach me how to punch as hard as you. I'm serious. That was one of the hardest fights of my life."

Jill managed to chuckle a little. "Thanks I do me best."

"Hey ladies," said a man holding a camera. "Do you mind if I take a group photo of you both?"

Rukia, and Jill both smiled. "Why not," they both said.

The both stood side by side smiling as they held up their bandaged fist. Both women knew they looked like hell. But they didn't care. Both had a good hard fight. They had respect for each other. They both felt like they were on top of the world.

"Thank you ladies," said the camera man. "Kick ass fight by the way."

"Thanks," both women said in response.

The anouncer then went in the center of the ring after the bell chimed four times. "Ladies and gentlemen. Lets give around of applause for these two fearsome ladies that gave us 4 rounds of awesome kickboxing action!" Of coarse the audience roared in response.

Ichigo then noticed how many more people were around. When the fight first started it was almost empty. Now it was practically flooded with people. "They all must of saw how good the fight was," said Ichigo.

"And now our winner. By win of knockout in the fourth round. Rukiaaaaaaa Kuchki," yelled the announcer. As the ref raised Rukia's right fist in the air showing everyone around the ring that she was the victor. Rukia felt a little embarrassed as people cheered for her. It was kind of the first time anyone was happy that she won a match. It was a pretty good feeling.

Rukia and Jill then gave each other a friendly hug showing that there was no bad blood between them. Ichigo couldn't help but close his eyes and smile during the nice moment. "Good sportsmanship is something real heroes do," thought Ichigo. "I really did fall for the right women." He nodded.

Rukia and Jill said their good-byes in the ring and they parted.

After taking a well deserved shower, and a painful patch up from Yourichi. Rukia walked out of the locker room. She had on an black sweat jacket with orange long sleeves, and black sweat pants with white shoes. Rukia's face was all cleaned up except for the bandages on her face, and forehead. But the most obvious was the giant patch that covered her swollen left bruised eye. She felt more refreshed but her body was still plenty sore.

"You stay here Rukia I'll go get the car to drive you home," said Yourichi before she ran off.

Rukia then set her bag down, and leaned back on the empty inviting bench. She groaned as she closed her eye, and leaned her head back feeling the gentle rays of the warm sun on her face. Today was a hard day. But it ended pretty good. As she enjoyed the peaceful moment she heard the chatting of girls getting louder. She could tell they were getting closer to her.

"Oh my god are you Rukia Kuchiki," asked a female voice.

"I'm afraid so," responded Rukia as she opened her good eye. Rukia saw three girls standing in front of her. All of them looked about 22 the same age as Rukia. But what really caught Rukia's attention was the girl standing in the middle. She was strikingly beautiful. She had smooth fair skin, messy front bangs, and long flowing hair that was as red as a rose. She looked at Rukia with her confident dark deep purple eyes that looked like she was staring into Rukia's very soul knowing her every thought. Rukia couldn't see her body as she had on a white hooded sweat shirt, with blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Awesome," the red haired girl said with a slight foreign accent. "I saw your fight. It was fucking amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks," smiled Rukia.

"I seriously thought your opponent had you in that last round. But you used the ropes to absorb the impacts of your opponents attacks. Because of that you wore her down. Very smart move."

Rukia blinked in surprise. "Yeah how did you know that?"

"I just heard one of the coaches say it. I've seen your last 2 fights. You kick alot of ass girl."

"No I barley won this time. My opponent was really tough this time." Rukia blushed slightly as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm goanna have to get alot stronger if im goanna keep up with the competition."

"The names Brisa Flores," said the red haired girl extending her hand.

"Rukia Kuchiki," said the raven haired girl shaking Brisa's hand. "But you already knew that right?"

Brisa chuckled. "You tell jokes to."

"I try," Rukia shrugged.

"Brisa," shouted the brown haired girl. "Were goanna miss the rest of the event."

"Okay okay god," sighed Brisa. "Any idea when your next match will be Rukia. I would love to see it."

"Well first I have to stop coughing up blood," Rukia laughed slightly. "But my coach is usually in charge of my fights so who knows. But hopefully it will be soon after I heal up."

"I can't wait." Brisa then turned around and started to jog away. "Take care Rukia I hope I can meet you again," Brisa called out before she vanished into the school building.

Rukia closed her eye and sighed. "Nice girl," she said. "Weird how I actually have some fans now."

"My favorite part is when you told those terrible jokes."

Rukia's unpatched eye shot open and her head snapped towards the direction she heard the voice. She saw a young high school student with bright orange hair. He stood leaning against the bench looking like he was holding in his laughter.

"What the hell?" Rukia looked at him with a puzzled look. "How long have you been there?"

"The first thing I heard was." Ichigo then cleared his throat. "Well first I have to stop coughing up blood." Ichigo said in a high terrible female voice impression.

Rukia's good eye glared at him as her face turned red. "I don't sound like that."

"Heheh sorry sorry," said Ichigo as he sat down next to her on the bench. "You seem to be getting more popular these days." He looked at her and smiled warmly at her. He was happy to finally see her after witnessing that stressful fight. But Rukia just looked away. She was embarrassed on how she looked now. She was all cut up, bruised, and patched up. It looked like she just went through a war and survived. Even though Rukia was all beat up. Seeing how she looked all embarrassed still made her look cute. He wanted to give her a hug so badly.

"You broke you promise to me," said Ichigo.

"What," asked Rukia as she turned towards him.

"You said you were going to be careful out there." Ichigo pointed at her.

"I was careful," said Rukia with an annoyed tone.

"And look at the state your in."

"Shut up," sighed Rukia. "It was unavoidable. She was alot stronger than I planned her to be. My last two fights were no where near as hard as todays was."

"But you did it right?"

"Yeah barley," smiled Rukia. "I got to work even harder now."

"I think if you work any harder you'll drop dead."

"I feel like dropping dead right now." Rukia then shifted in her seat. "Ouch."

Ichigo's eyes then went gloomy. It was sad seeing the girl that you liked struggle in pain. It tugged at his heart strings. "Is there anything I can do to help," he asked in a concerned tone.

Rukia saw his concerned look. It was sweet how he cared about her health. Then again. He is her servant for a few more months. But regardless she liked the attention from him. It was cute how worried he looked.

"Don't worry about me Ichigo," she smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. "I could go 7 more rounds if I wanted to." She smiled and made a fist in front of her face.

Ichigo smiled but still held his sad gaze. "I know you could."

Rukia's tough girl act pretty much shattered when he said that. He pretty much saw right through her. It was annoying. She was trying to lighten up the mood but he still looked, and sounded so serious. It was starting to make her heart beat quicker. It seemed like the more she saw Ichigo the more uncomfortable she got around him. Not in a bad way. But just enough for her to start second guessing herself. And Rukia never second guessed herself. She always knew what she wanted and she didn't care what anyone else thought about her. However this high school senior was starting to make her feel a little uneasy, and annoyed.

Jill sat on her bench in her wearing a gray hooded sweat shirt, and sweat pants. Jill was also all patched up like Rukia. Jill couldn't help but feel sad as she replayed the fight in her mind. She tried as hard as she could. But Rukia still beat her. It sucked that she lost. She tried really hard and she still lost. She hated the fact no matter how hard she tried. She was still going to lose.

"I guess maybe I let my winning streak go to my head," sighed Jill.

Jill then winced in pain as she got up to her feet. There was nothing she could do now except heal and try harder in her next match. But it was going to be hard to see her son when she was all beaten and bandaged up. It was also going to be hard for her son to see his mother all wounded to. As much as it was going to hurt Jill's heart. She was going to make her son understand. She would somehow make things okay. Jill then took a few steps before a sharp pain surged on the side of her stomach. Making her fall to one knee as she held her aching side. Rukia must of damaged her alot harder than she thought.

"Damnit," said Jill as tears started to form in her eyes. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry. But her emotions were starting to get the better of her. Things were just bad for her. She lost her match, money was a bit tight, her husband was gone, and she was all alone in raising her son. Life just seemed cruel.

"Mommy," said a childs voice.

Jill then looked up and saw her son standing infront of her. "Logan," she said. "What are you doing here."

Logan looked sad as he saw his mother in pain. Without hesitation he ran over to his mother and hugged her. "Logan what are you doing here I thought you were with..." Jill then stopped her sense as she saw a man who was wearing a business suit. He was a tall man with short black, and black eyes. He looked a like a nerdy guy but kind. He stood with his hands in his pockets. "Honey," said Jill in a daze.

"Hi Jill," he said softly. "I'm finally back."

"Yeah mom," said Logan. "Dad finally got back. He told me alot of stuff."

Before Jill knew it her husband kneeled down to eye level. "I heard you had a match. I came as soon as I could." He then started to gently rub her neck. "Are you okay," he asked with a sad look.

"Derek I don't understand." Jill slowly shook her head. "You were gone."

"I know I was gone fore a couple weeks when I was on business. I dropped my cell phone and it got run over by a truck. Look." Darek then pulled out a cellphone. Or at least it was a cellphone at some point. "I knew you moved to Karakura Town right after you left. But I had no idea what the new number was."

"That's why you never answered when I called you." Jill's eyes lit up wide when she realized. She then look away and blushed slightly. "And all this time I thought you were cheating on me."

Darek's color then turned white. "What! You thought I was cheating on you!?" Derek then got razor sharp fangs. "Are you stupid," he yelled. "Why the hell would you think that."

"Shut up! What was I suppose to think I haven't heard from you in weeks," yelled Jill as she also had shark like teeth.

Both Darek and Jill glared at each other for a few seconds. Logan couldn't help but smile as he saw his mom and dad argue. It was as if nothing had ever changed. Darek then pulled his wife in and kissed her softly. Jill's eyes grew wide when he felt his lips pressed against hers. Jill wasn't sure what was even happening anymore. A few minutes ago she thought her husband had left her and she was left all alone with her son. But it was actually all a big huge misunderstanding. Her family was here with her. They were all together again. Jill then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her husband as they continued to share their kiss. They both pulled away and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Jill," said Darek as he gently brushed a tear aside from his wife's eye. "I'm not going any where. I don't need to go on business trips anymore. I'll be home everyday from now on." He smiled. "I love you Jill."

Jill's black eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband. She then started to remember why she fell in love with him in the first place. He wasn't the type of guy that would cheat on her. He was too faithful to her. She then started to curse herself for even thinking it. Logan then got in between his mom and dad and hugged them both. Jill then smiled from the bottom on her heart and just like that all her pain, and stress was gone. Jill didn't even care that she lost her fight anymore. It seemed so trivial now. She then hugged her son and husband lovingly. "And I love you guys," she smiled with tears of joy running down her cheek as she felt the love of her family warm her very soul.

"You know," said Rukia. "Would it be okay if we could wait on getting that hotel room?"

Ichigo looked at her in confusion. But then he realized what she meant. He then chuckled to himself. He completely forgot all about their plan on having sex after her match. But seeing how tired and wounded she was. It was totally after the question. "Don't you worry about that Rukia. That should be the last thing on your mind." He smiled. "Just get better okay? We can worry about that some other time."

Rukia just felt like she got punched in the gut again. "Unbelievable," thought Rukia. "He completely forgot about that? Is he kidding me? He even rejected me the other day. There's no way any guy is that nice. It's impossible." Then Rukia remembered the time they first meet. Which was actually a fist fight they had. It seemed so fake that this was that same guy. Now that she really thought about it. He looked so mean at that time. But now he looked totally different. He looked so easy going and peaceful. It was funny that she also slept with him in the past. Rukia then rubbed her shoulder as she looked down. "Well if it's okay with you." The wind then slowly brushed her front bangs aside. "You can hang out at my place for a while. If you want."

Ichigo thought Rukia looked really cute when she was embarrassed. He then gave her an emotionless gaze. "NOPE," he said coldly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Rukia turned snow white from the shock of being rejected so bluntly.

"Haha just kidding that sounds like fun." He smiled at her like a little kid.

Five veins then appeared around Rukia's forehead as she shook her fist looking like she was going to punch him at any moment. But instead she just sighed in defeat. "You know what," said Rukia. "I would slug you. But im just too worn out to do anything right now." Rukia then held out a fist. "So can you just run right into this please?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Originally this chapter was going to be alot longer. It was 22 pages. **

**But I did not feel like rereading all of it and spellchecking and editing it all. So I broke it down into a couple chapters. I just have to edit them. **

**I know im LAZY. But it's the holidays. **

**But i'll get them out soon.**

**Review and let me know what you think. (Merry Christmas by the way, and if it's passed Christmas as your reading this. Then I hope you had a good Christmas.)**


	11. The Icy Chains that Never Broke

**I got Ch 11 up.**

**Thank you for the nice reviews guys/gals. **

**But I'll ramble at the end of the chapter.**

**Go read my fellow readers.**

**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES**

* * *

Ch 11

Ichigo got back to Karakura Town alot later than Rukia. But he finally got to the front door of her apartment. He somehow managed to knock on the door despite holding two large plastic bags full of who knows what. Before Rukia could even answer the door he looked around real quickly to make sure there was no one around that he knew. The last thing Ichigo wanted was gossip about him. He especially didn't want his family to find out about Rukia. He had no idea how that was going to play out if they found out he was sleeping with her. But those thoughts rushed aside when Rukia answered the door.

"Finally," she said. "I started to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry. The bus I took had like a thousand stops before it reach my home."

"You should of just came home with Yourichi and I."

"I would of," said Ichigo as he walked in. "But your coach hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I saw the way her gold eyes looked at me Rukia. Trust me. She would of snapped my neck in half if you weren't around."

Rukia smiled and shook her head. "You imagine too many things." She walked away. _"Okay maybe she might. But I'm not telling him that,"_ she thought.

Ichigo saw that Rukia was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, and short blue jean shorts. Ichigo always hated how she walked around barefoot. Always showing off her long bare legs and her flawless skin. It always made her look sexy. But Ichigo knew he had to keep that from his mind. Rukia was recovering after all. Her face still had band-aids on them, and her left eye was still covered up with a giant patch.

"So what did you bring," asked Rukia.

"Let me show you." Ichigo then sat the bags on the table. "I brought you a bunch of movies I thought you might like. I also brought an xbox and a few games also."

"Hmmmm," said Rukia as she looked through the piles of movies and games.

"Aw crap what was I thinking. Brining this here. She's not a gamer. If she was she would have an xbox or a ps3. Stupid stupid stupid," Ichigo thought. He really had a strong urge to punch himself.

"Can we play this game?" Rukia held up a game to Ichigo's face.

"Super Ultra Fighter?" Ichigo then looked at Rukia. "Okay." He smiled. "Didn't think you'd pick this one."

"Why not," frowned Rukia. "Girls can like fighting games to."

Ichigo smiled and then shrugged. "I should of figured a kickboxer would want to play a fighting game." Ichigo hooked up the console with easy and turned it on. "Alright you all set," he asked Rukia as he handed her a controller.

"Definitely." Rukia smiled in confidence. "Your going down Ichigo."

"Bring it on then." Ichigo looked just as confident.

Ichigo and Rukia played against each other. And Ichigo won the game with ease.

"What the hell," said Rukia. "Lets go again."

"Uh okay." Smiled Ichigo.

They played one more time and Ichigo won the game a second time.

"What the shit!? What kind of move was that," asked Rukia.

Ichigo shrugged. "I just pressed X and A at the same time."

"Damnit! Lets go again." Rukia said with a more determined look.

"Alright."

As hard as Rukia tried she lost again three times in a row.

She clenched her teeth together in annoyance as she looked at the defeat logo on her screen. "Fuck!"

Ichigo felt bad that she kept on loosing. "Hey Rukia we could try another game if you want? This game just might not be for you."

"No," she said in a serious tone. "Let's go again." She looked at Ichigo as if she was going to murder him.

"Oh uuuhhh okay," he said in a nervous tone.

Rukia played against Ichigo again. And lost again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. After losing to Ichigo what seemed like the 40th time she threw herself on the ground and flailed her arms and legs around like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it," yelled a frustrated Rukia. "I can't win at this stupid game!"

"Um Rukia," asked Ichigo in a polite tone. "We can just..."

Rukia then sat up straight again with a determined look. "Okay lets go again."

Ichigo then turned snow white as his jaw dropped on the ground. It was crazy how many times they played in a row. Rukia was terrible at this game. How can a person who's profession is fighting be bad at a fighting game. It didn't make any sense. But she just refused to give up. Ichigo never met a girl who was so stubborn before. It was sort of cute. Annoying but cute. "Are you sure?"

"If you hold back on me Ichigo I will punch you in the face," said a frustrated Rukia.

Ichigo then swallowed hard. "Uhhh yeah heh heh no problem."

As time went Rukia finally called it quits after losing for what seemed like the billionth time. They moved on to watching a movie. It was a movie that Rukia had never seen before.

"So let me see if I get this straight," said Rukia. "Loki is a god from another world called Asgard."

"Right." Nodded Ichigo,

"And he wants to rule the earth cause he thinks humans are beneath him."

"Right."

"And he has a massive army called the Chitauri that will enslave humanity."

"Right."

"And the heroes Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow get together to form The Avengers. And their beating the hell out of Loki and his army."

"Yep that's right," he said. Ichigo then braced himself. He was ready to hear how lame it was as they were watching The Avengers."

"This...movie...rocks," said Rukia as she narrowed her eye. Of coarse this made Ichigo's jaw drop. Ichigo wasn't proud of it. But he felt like asking Rukia to marry him right then and now. He never meet a girl that was in to comic book heroes.

More time flew by as Rukia, and Ichigo hung out and played more games, and watched more movies. It was a happy time. Ichigo and Rukia couldn't remember a time where they laughed and had so much fun.

Eventually the sun vanished and the shadows started to cover the land. The lighting in the room was slowly dimming and the room was silent. Ichigo sat on the couch with Rukia lying face up in his lap. Her eye was closed making it look like she was sleeping. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. She looked peaceful, and beautiful even with all her wounds. It was such a nice moment. None of the electronics in the room were on. It was just the two of them.

"Does it hurt," asked Ichigo softly as he looked at her bandages.

Rukia's eye opened up slightly. "A little," she said. "But i'll heal quickly. I always do."

"I was really worried when I saw you get knocked down." Ichigo looked at her sadly. "I didn't like seeing that at all."

Rukia laughed silently. "I'm sorry," she said softly before feeling his cheek gently with her hand. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's alright." He then gently grabbed her soft hand. "As long as your okay. That's the important thing."

"Why couldn't you have been in my high school," asked Rukia.

"Why couldn't you have been in my high school," asked Ichigo.

Rukia smirked but then looked away as if she was thinking back about something. Something not so happy, "I think it was actually a good thing you didn't know me back then."

"Why do you say that?"

"I wasn't..." Rukia closed her eye trying to think of the right words. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person."

"You weren't," Ichigo asked as he frowned.

"Not really."

"I'm sure you weren't that bad."

"No I think I was. I mean. I had my reasons. But thinking back on it now I was just..." Rukia shook her head slightly as she remembered her past clear as day. She really did not want to talk about it. It was hard subject to talk about. She wanted to tell him. But she just wasn't ready. It was such a buzz kill. She was enjoying the moment with Ichigo. She didn't want to mess it up because of her stupid past.

"I know you couldn't of been that bad. And you want to know why," asked Ichigo.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

Ichigo then smiled. "Well because you hang around me." He then gently brushed her front bangs away from her forehead. "And the mean girls don't really hang around me or watch movies with me."

Rukia blushed when he felt his hands. He looked handsome as she gazed at it him in the dark room. His soothing voice was enough to put her to sleep. He was just...hot. There was just something about him that made Rukia's heart hurt. Rukia remembered she said she didn't want a boy friend. And it was true. She didn't. But it was times like these that made Rukia want to change her mind. Really badly. But she knew she couldn't. It just wasn't a good idea. It just wouldn't work out between them. It was impossible. But as long as she could have him as a friend. That was more than enough for her. But still. He didn't make it easy for her.

Rukia then sighed. "You know you really got to stop with that nice uplifting heroic crap." She then got up from his lap and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," asked Ichigo.

"Your just too good at it." Rukia then got up and walked to the kitchen. "Honestly how you don't have a girl friend is nothing short of a miracle."

Ichigo blushed slightly as he looked sadly at the ground. "I wish you were," he said softly to himself. This sucked. If there were ever a time Ichigo wanted Rukia. It was now. Not in bed. He just wanted all of her. Being friends was good but it was just times like this he just wanted to confess and just try. But he was afraid. If she rejected him. He was pretty sure he couldn't be this close to her ever again. The risk just seemed too great. So he decided to be the friend. For now at least. But if there was a chance to when he could confess to her. He would take it. He just hoped that day would soon come.

A few days had passed since then. Ichigo and Rukia seemed to be getting along more and more with each other. Luckily for Ichigo. Her coach Yourichi and her boss Urahara let Rukia have a couple days off so that she could rest and heal up before she started her training again. So there was now plenty of time for Ichigo and Rukia to get to know each other and hang out. It was always a blast when he hung out with her. And the same also went for her.

But what really sucked the most. Was Rukia. Not her personally. Just the clothes she always had on.

She always had on tank tops, with short tight shorts. Sometimes her tank tops were even cut short that purposely showed her breast and her stomach off more. Ichigo was pretty sure she was doing it on purpose just to mess with his head. Because she didn't dress like that in public. But there were numerous times he would catch himself checking her out as she wasn't looking. The way how flawless her light skin looked. How pretty her short black hair was. How seductive her violet eyes could look at him. Which made him feel like she knew his every thought. It always turned him on as he watched her walk. The way her hips would always sway back and forth. How perfect her bottom looked, and of coarse how revealing her breasts were sometimes. It was torture for him. Rukia didn't say or show any signs of wanting to have sex with him. So he figured she just wasn't ready. Or she was messing with him on purpose. But man was it hard to ignore his sex drive. But Ichigo found ways to deal with it. Like taking a super cold shower. It hurt like hell but it would always calm his mood down.

Ichigo then walked in with two bags full of groceries. "Hey Rukia I got the stuff you wanted."

"Awesome," said Rukia's voice. "Just leave the change on the counter."

Ichigo did what she said before he saw her doing a few push ups on the ground before she stood up. He was impressed how good she looked. The cuts on her face were all gone, and her damaged left eye looked like it was back to normal. Rukia looked completely all healed up. Whatever kind of medicine her coach gave her. Really worked fast.

"Sorry I was just finishing my small work out," said Rukia as she got up to her feet. "Man it's hot in here." Rukia then used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

Ichigo couldn't help but gulp as he saw how sexy Rukia looked in front of him. Her violet eyes were narrow and seductive. Her body gleamed from the glaze of sweat that covered her body. Even the way she brushed her front bangs aside with her hand was hot. And of coarse her being in a black sports bra, with short black shorts wasn't helping either. Naturally Ichigo was turned on. Ichigo wanted to run over towards her and kiss every inch of her sexy body. It just wasn't fair how she dressed in front of him. He wanted to make her regret doing that.

"No problem." Ichigo went over to the sink to turn the cold water on. "I just need to wash my hands." Ichigo winced and screamed in his mind as the freezing cold water burned his hands. It hurt but it really did help to calm his hormones.

"Alright. I'm goanna go take a quick shower. I'll be right back." She said as she walked away.

Ichigo turned his head and smiled. "Oh okay take your time," he said as he watched every sexy part of her walk away. After he heard the door slam. He then splashed cold water on his face. "Oh god I hate hormones." Ichigo said silently to himself. "Fuck you hormones," He said as he gave the floor the middle finger. "Who ever invented hormones is a total asshole." He then took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay Ichigo," he said. "Your okay man. It's all a matter of will power."

After cooling himself off. He then got his senses together and started his daily chores at Rukia's apartment. As usually he cleaned it up in no time. It even seemed like Rukia was becoming even less of a slob. She started to keep things in order it seemed. As he just finished making Rukia's bed. His mind couldn't help but flash him a picture on how hot Rukia looked when she was lying on her bed completely naked. Looking like she wanted a mans embrace so badly. Ichigo then shook his head furiously. "Just stop it," he said to himself.

"Stop what," said a female voice.

Ichigo jumped and then turned around and saw Rukia standing in the door way with wet hair wearing nothing but black underwear bottoms and a towel that hung from her neck that barley covered both of her tits. Ichigo stalled for a moment as the image took a while to register in his brain.

"The presidential election." He swallowed. "I'm glad that damn annoying election has finally ended. I hate politics so much."

Rukia smirked and tilted her head to the side. "Really," she said. "Because it seemed like you were having a hard time with something else."

"I'm not." Ichigo then tried to look away from Rukia's half naked body. And instead he looked at his clothes. "You know what's funny I really hate my school uniform. I think it looks really stupid. I wish we could wear something better." Ichigo knew he sounded dumb but his mind was long gone to think logically. That tends to happen when you have a hot naked girl standing in front of you.

Rukia couldn't help but smile more as she watched Ichigo struggling to keep looking cool. It was so obvious he was nervous. He was laughing nervously, his face was blushing, and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. It was so adorable. She got the reaction she wanted from him. She loved it. "Ichigo look at me," she said.

Ichigo then looked at her feet. "Okay I'm looking at you."

Rukia laughed silently. "Look at my face," she ordered again.

Ichigo then turned around, and faced her wearing her sun glasses that she rarely wore. "Okay I'm looking," Ichigo smiled.

"With the sunglasses off."

Ichigo turned around took the sun glasses off and turned around with his eyes closed. "Okay I'm looking without the sun glasses." He smiled nervously.

Rukia wanted to laugh but she wanted to keep her dominant image. She had Ichigo where she wanted him. "I don't know why your so uncomfortable Ichigo?" She said it as if she was completely oblivious that she was practically naked in front of him. With nothing put her underwear and a towel covering herself. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm making you uncomfortable,"she said in a sexy tone as she walked slowly over to him. She then walked over to him and lightly grazed his cheek with her fingers. "I mean i've seen the way you've been looking at me."

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. "I...I...I wasn't looking."

"Lier," she said smiling as she gave Ichigo her sexy gaze. "I know you want me."

Ichigo's face blushed more as his eyes turned away from her. "That's not true," he said in an obvious lie.

"Awww that's a shame," said Rukia. Her hand rubbing his chest. She then put her hand behind his head. So that he was looking at her. "Because I want you right now," she said in an erotic tone and pressed her soft lips up against his.

Ichigo's mind was pretty much a blank slate when he felt the taste of Rukia's lips. He then wrapped his arms around Rukia's bare waist and forcefully pushed his lips harder against hers as he gave up fighting her off. Their tongues clashed and intertwined. Sharing their longest kiss yet. It was clear to him that Rukia wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. The room was quite as they continued their kiss. Both of them kept shifting their heads so that they could get a better angle as they tongue battled. The room was quite except from the muffled moans from the two lovers who shared their passionate kiss. After a few more seconds passed both of their lips parted with a strand of saliva still stuck to their mouths. It was probably the hottest kiss Ichigo and Rukia ever had to date. But then they both went right back in sharing another passionate kiss. Time was lost as they kept on kissing. Eventually they both parted again for more air. Both of them looked at each other with lust in their eyes as the breathed heavily.

Rukia then gently started kissing along the side of Ichigo's neck as her hand moved from Ichigo's chest all the way down to feel the bulge in his pants. Ichigo gasped slightly as he felt her hand grab him. Rukia giggled slightly as she saw him struggle. "You naughty guy you. You really shouldn't think such thoughts." She teased him as she kept fondling him. Ichigo then grabbed her wrists and lightly forced her up against the wall. "Uuuhhh Ichigo hmmmm." Rukia's voice was cut off as Ichigo went in for another open mouth kiss as he held her wrists up against the wall.

Ichigo lost all his ability of restraint this time. Rukia looked so sexy. He wanted her so badly. He just couldn't help himself anymore. And kissing Rukia only made it worse. A few seconds after Ichigo let her go and took of his school uniform shirt with Rukia willingly helping him. After he flung it to the side Rukia made sure to get a good look at him. He stood in front of her completely shirtless showing her his broad shoulders, his impressive pectorals, and his fit abdomen. He didn't look as muscled like the other guys at her gym. But he looked good enough for Rukia to eat. "Now that's more like it," she said.

Rukia then threw her towel off showing Ichigo her perfect tits. He grabbed them both with his hands and lightly started to squeeze them off and on. Which was enough for Rukia's to gasp as she felt his hands massage her girls. She then pulled Ichigo's head in and purposely muffled his face between her breast. Feeling his hot breath on her chest. She then gasped when she felt Ichigo sucking on her nipple. Electricity went up her spine as she felt his tongue circle around her areola. "Aaaahhh," moaned Rukia. "That feels good." Ichigo then released her and pulled her in for another kiss with his right hand, while still squeezing her breast with his left. "Damn I forgot how good he was at this," thought Rukia as she continue to feel Ichigo's magic touch.

Ichigo then pulled away but still almost still touching her lips. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've wanted you so badly for a long time now." He then gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

"Aw I figured as much." Rukia then pecked Ichigo back on the lips. "I saw you checking me out." She smiled.

Ichigo blushed. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's all your fault though."

"My fault?"

"You always wear those revealing outfits. It's fucked up you know. You really shouldn't wear stuff like that anymore."

Rukia blinked a few times at him before giving him a smirk. "Awwww but it's just too much fun watching you get all flushed and nervous. You just look so cute when your uncomfortable." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in so that their chests were pressed together. "Besides I was waiting for you to make the first move. But you were taking too long for me." She then inserted her tongue between Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist as he felt Rukia's tongue over power him. She was so forceful. It started to feel like she was sucking the energy out of him. Ichigo even grew harder when he felt Rukia's tits pressed up against his bare chest. Her body felt so warm as she continued kissing him. She felt like a living heater.

After a few seconds of fighting her Ichigo then lifted up Rukia's leg. Of course Rukia complied and wrapped her leg around Ichigo's waist as their lips were locked together as they were kissing each others brains out. Rukai couldn't help but smile as she felt Ichigo's bulge now purposely pressing against her womanhood. As they started to slowly rub their sexes together Rukia couldn't wait to feel Ichigo's hardness inside her. Even as she was recovering form her fight she wanted him. The past few days were starting to feel too long. She needed this.

They both then finally broke their long kiss that felt like hours. They both breathed heavily as they gazed at each other. Ichigo then moved his body back. Ichigo then slowly slid his hand underneath her underwear and gently started to feel her already wet pussy. Rukia breathed heavily as she felt him rub on her womanhood. It was starting to make her see double as she felt her excitement grow as she felt his fingers explore her. "Ahhh, Ichigo wait." Rukia stopped Ichigo on his assault. She then quickly slipped out of her remaining clothing, and instantly ripped out the covers in the blink of an eye.

Ichigo also took off the rest of his clothes in record time. Rukia then turned around and was embraced by a fully naked Ichigo. His body heat felt so warm against her. They both exchanged a few more passionate kisses before Ichigo gently laid Rukia down on her back. Rukia smiled as she looked at him. He still stood at the foot of her bed. He was breathing heavily, he looked nervous, his face was totally flushed, his body and muscles looked hot on him, and his manhood was fully erect.

Ichigo crawled on top of Rukia holding himself up above her. "Are you ready," asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," she said breathing slowly. "Give it to me" She looked at him with pure lust in her eyes. Which was enough to make Ichigo pass out.

Ichigo swallowed. "Okay." He wanted to say something sexy to her. But nothing appeared in his mind. He wasn't really familiar with how to talk dirty to the women. Or his women in this case.

He then positioned himself and slowly started to insert is long throbbing cock, into her wet pussy that was already starting to drip with precum. "Uuuuhhhhh," moaned Rukia. Her back arched and her toes curled as she felt his rock hard length slide slowly but smoothly in between her folds till he was at the hilt. Rukia's insides were so hot, and tight on him. It was amazing he didn't cum right away. Ichigo stayed still on his hands and knees for a few seconds as he was all the way inside. He then slowly slid his length almost all the way out before he slammed his cock forcefully all the way back in. "Aaaahhhh," screamed Rukia as she felt him slam his rod right back in. The feeling made her mind blank out for a second. She was not expecting him to slam back in like that. It felt like she was going to break. Ichigo then moved his hips back, and then thrusted his cock back into her again with equal strength. Again making Rukia fling her head back as she gave out another erotic moan. "uhhhh, " she moaned. Ichigo then started to repeat this rhythm. "Uuuhhh, aaahhh, ahhhh, uhh, uhhh, ahhh," moaned Rukia every time Ichigo plunged his cock back into her dripping wet pussy. Her vision blanked out every time she felt him thrust. She was impressed by how much force and power he was humping her. He seemed to be getting better.

As Ichigo continued moving his hips. She felt so warm, wet and tight when he was inside her. He opened his eyes and gazed at Rukia's face as he continued fucking her in the missionary position. He was able to get a good look at her this time. He didn't really remember seeing her the last two times they had sex. The room was either too dark, or she was always facing away from him. Or it might of been the fact that his mind was a complete blank. I mean Ichigo was still new at sex. But this time he remembered to see all of her. He wanted to try to study and memorize every single moment. Ichigo saw Rukia laying on her back with her arms spread out. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was half opened, her short hair was spread out on the bed sheet, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He even loved the way her tits would bounce every time he thrusted into her, followed by a quick erotic moan that would escape her lips. It was so hot.

It was amazing that he was the one doing this to her. It was hard to believe this was the same strong, and independent women that was fighting hard in the ring a few days ago. To Ichigo. It just made him want to due her more.

But Rukia's voice was only making it worse for Ichigo. Hearing her in ecstasy only added to the hotness of the whole situation. It only made him more excited. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to hear her scream louder. But he knew he would climax and it would take a little bit for him to go again. But not this time. He wanted to keep going. As bad as he wanted to climax. He stopped moving his hips as he felt his limit was about to break. Ichigo made sure he was more in control this time.

Ichigo held himself up hovering above Rukia. He had to cool down for a couple of seconds if he wanted to stay in the game. He was breathing heavily with even some beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. But it didn't even compare to how hot Rukia's insides felt as his manhood was still inside her.

"Shit," said Ichigo.

"What's the matter," asked Rukia as her eyes barely opened. "Why'd you stop?"

"I have to stop for a quick second," panted Ichigo. "I don't want to be the first to cum again like I did last time at the hotel."

Rukia then embraced Ichigo's sweaty hot body. "Moron," she said with a flushed face. "Don't worry. Just keep going."

Ichigo saw how sexy Rukia looked in ecstasy. It was then that Ichigo lost it. Without thinking. Ichigo sat down on the bed as he pulled Rukia up with him. Rukia noticed that now she was sitting on Ichigo's lap face to face and still connected.

"I can't take it any more," said Ichigo. "I want to try this position," he said.

Rukia's face was completely flushed. Both of them felt so hot as they held each other. Their sweaty bodies were pressed together. It felt like they were going to melt into each other. This position was too personal, too intimate. Even for Rukia. She saw too much of Ichigo when they were like this.

"Is this alright Rukia?" Ichigo looked at her with pure love and lust in his eyes. But still wondering if it was okay with her.

Rukia's mouth was still slightly opened not knowing what to say. She never tried this position before. It felt weird to her. She wanted to say no. But her body was screaming yes. Her feelings for Ichigo were now starting to rage out of control. He was a nice guy. No a super nice guy. No even better than that. He was a boy that was in love. The way Ichigo looked at her made Rukia feel uncomfortable. Vulnerable. Exposed. It was really uncomfortable. She didn't want to have feelings for him. She didn't want a boy friend. So then why? Why was her heart screaming for him.

Without saying a word Rukia just locked lips with Ichigo. Their tongues clashed as they held each other tightly. Ichigo took that has a yes and then started thrusting his hips up so that his cock would slam all the way back into Rukia's womanhood. The sensation felt even better now that Ichigo was penetrating her even farther in. Both of them rocked back and forth in a fluid like motion so that Ichigo's erect length could slide easily in and out between her folds that was dripping wet with more pre-cum. Each thrust got harder and faster than the last as they both started to pick up speed. Ichigo and Rukia could only groan into each others mouths as they held their kiss desperately as they were fucking each other. But it was getting hard to concentrate as their climax grew closer and closer.

Ichigo loved the feeling every time he thrusted into her. The way she wrapped her arms and legs around her was intoxicating. Even the way she would also moan when he pushed into her. Ichigo then started to go on a high. He was the man that was giving her this pleasure. He was the one that liked her. He was going to make her his. And he was going to make her sing loud tonight.

Ichigo finally broke the kiss. "Rukia," said Ichigo gritting his teeth. He then started humping her faster and harder. Rukia gaped her mouth open and flung her head back so that she was now looking at the ceiling. Feeling the unbelievable pleasure as she felt Ichigo's hard cock quickly enter and leave her pussy. Ichigo was now starting to screw her senseless. "Ahh, uuuhhh, ahh, ahhhh, Ichigo, uuhhh fuck, Ichigo," moaned Rukia as she felt the power of Ichigo humping her harder.

_"Was it this good the first time,"_ wondered Rukia as she felt her pleasure grow. _"I don't remember it feeling this good before."_

"Rukia," said Ichigo as he plunged his face between her bouncing tits. As he continued slamming his cock as hard as he could into Rukia's pussy that was dripping wet with their fluids. Rukia was starting to loose her mind. Ichigo was fucking her to the point of insanity. All she wanted to do was feel him more. Rukia held on to Ichigo even tighter as he thrusted his hips wildly into her. "Aaahhh fuck," moaned Rukia. "I'm goanna cum!" Ichigo then slammed into her three more times before he felt her walls collapse on him. Rukia closed her eyes and screamed as she felt her orgasm over take her. Even Ichigo could only clench his teeth as he felt his own amazing orgasm as Rukia was holding on to him for dear life. Both of them could only feel as they climaxed together. The warmth of their sweaty bodies resonating with each other. The warmth they both felt inside each other as they were still joined.

Both Rukia and Ichigo continued to hold on to each other even after their orgasm was long gone. Their heads now rested on each others shoulder. They were both sweating as they breathed heavily into each others ear. It felt like the room was a blazing 128 degrees. But they didn't care. It just felt too amazing.

After taking a few more deep breaths Ichigo pulled his head back to look at Rukia who was still leaning against his shoulder panting. "Was that...good...Rukia," asked Ichigo in between breaths.

Rukia then lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes. It looked like she was tired. It even looked like she might cry. But she just looked at him as she breathed heavily. Rukia felt strange. She felt good. Better than good. Ichigo did really good. Even more than she expected from him. Was he always this good? Or did he get better? But internally Rukia felt odd. Her heart was beating so fast to the point she was afraid she was going to have a heart attack. They she saw him now and the memories of how nice and how supportive he was flooded her mind. It was just him.

And with that the icy chains that were locked tightly around her heart started to crack. They didn't break. But it was obvious the cracks started to become obvious to anyone who could see them.

"Are you okay," asked Ichigo.

"No," she yelled as she hugged him. "Please," she pleaded. "Can we stay like this? For a little while longer?" She said as she wrapped her arms and legs around him even tighter. It was as if she was afraid he was going to fly away.

Ichigo was concerned when he heard how serious she sounded. He wanted to see her face but she was locked on to him. So he just held her just as tightly. He didn't want to ruin this moment. It was just too good to be ruined. He loved the intimacy. Ichigo would of been fine if time had just stopped for him. After all. He was holding the girl he loved. Even if he still didn't have her heart yet.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you liked it. **

**Rukia is making some progress. But she's still figuring things out. **

**Again my love scenes seem to end so quickly. I mean they seem long when I write them but then when I upload them they seem aqfully quick. Hmmm I don't know. I'll experiment with it more. See if I can make them more drawn out, detailed, and better. **

**Again this chapter was originally part of chapter 10. But I did not feel like editing all that sh*t! I'm lazy and I hate rereading my stuff. Now your probably asking yourself.**

**"Avenger why do you hate rereading your stuff?"**

**And my answer to that is. I don't know. It's kind of like when you recrod your voice on audio and then you listen to it and you don't like hearing yourself talk. I don't know why but I never liked hearing myself on audio. I just sound so...dumb. It's nothing short of a meriacle that no one has kicked my ass. lol**

**But thank you for the reviews. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you guys/gals like what I write.**

**My story is the best fan-fiction ever? Heheheh thats really flattering but lets not get ahead of ourselves now. But lets all face it. **

**I'am the greatest writer in the world after all haaaa haaa haaa. **

***opens window***

**"Hey Odalisque! You suck! Hahahahah!"**

***10 minutes later after the author is done kicking my ass***

**"Okay I take that back. I'm so sorry I said that."**

**Lol in case if your wondering what Odalisque is. It's another Ichigo Rukia fanfiction. A Really really good fanfiction. It has over 2000 pages of reviews. It's crazy. Ichigo and Rukia are lawyers. Sounds odd right? Lawyers? But it's actually really good. If you havn't read it you should check it out if you have the time.**

**lol but seriously**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you'll continue to like it and review it more in the future. **

**I'll do my best to make this the best story driven fanfiction I can make it to be. **

**So basically i'll try not to screw it up. lol.**

**Thank You**

**More is coming. Again have a safe and happy holidays.**


	12. Virals and Trips

**Sorry for the slow update.**

**Here's Chapter 12. **

* * *

Ch 12

Rukia opened her tired eyes after awakening from a deep sleep. She waited as her vision went back to normal and she looked at her window to see the rays of the sun light shining through the openings of the window blinds. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she layed down. She then felt an empty space next to her. Of coarse it was empty. Rukia slept with Ichigo two days ago. But the memories of that event were burned into her mind. The sex was amazing. Rukia had to admit. Ichigo really made her head spin that time. It was the only thing she could think about. She wanted to do it more with him. But at the time she didn't feel like she should. It just felt dangerous. She wasn't sure why. But she just told him that she couldn't do it with him anymore. At least for that day. Rukia was now wanting to kick herself for saying that to him. She wouldn't of mind if he was with her right now. She could of used a morning round. But Ichigo wasn't with her. She was alone. And she had to get back to her normal routine. Train, work, train work, train, and train more. Life for a pro kickboxer wasn't easy. Rukia could only groan when she thought of all the work she had ahead of her.

After taking a warm shower Rukia got into her work uniform. Her checkered red and white blouse, tight short gene skirt, and brown work boots. Rukia normally didn't care about her outfit. But she sort of grew to kind of fond over it ever since Ichigo said he liked the way she looked with it on. Of coarse she still thought he was crazy. But she still smirked when she remembered that time.

Rukia walked through the front doors of the Benihime Bar and Grill. She always instantly smelled food when she walked in. It was always a good smell that always made you want a hamburger or fries. But when it was eight o'clock in the morning and you were still waking up from sleep. No thanks.

"What's up everyone," she said with her usually greeting every time she entered. Usually all her coworkers would instantly respond and wave back. But not this time. Rukia saw that they were all gone. Except for the usually group of retired old guys that always showed up when the place opened. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if there would ever be a time when she would retire from working or pro kickboxing. It just didn't seem possible.

"Hey where is everyone," asked Rukia.

Then when of her coworkers showed up. "Oh your here." She then waved her hand towards her. "Come on Rukia we got to show you something." She said before she ran into the back.

"What? Show me what?" Rukia quickly followed after her.

Rukia walked and turned through the narrow hallways until she got to her boss's office. It was always weird going into his office. She always felt like she was going to be fired instantly. Even if it was over something trivial. But she was lucky to have a nice easy going boss like Urahara.

Rukia instantly saw all her coworkers huddled around the computer. "What you guys looking at," asked Rukia as she put her hands on her hips. "Another viral video of a cat doing something adorable?"

All of her coworkers turned their heads towards her in astonishment.

"Rukia I can't believe this is you,'' said one of her male coworkers.

"Yeah I mean I knew you kicked box on the side but I had no idea it was this intense," said another coworker.

"Rukia you are so awesome," said a female coworker.

"Dude Rukia you totally kicked her ass," said another male worker.

"What are talking about," said Rukia as she was trying to looking over their shoulders. "What are you guys looking at...Oooooooooooh." Rukia understood instantly when she saw that her close fight with Jill was recorded and uploaded to YouTube. "The hell I didn't know they recorded this?"

"Rukia this is like the one of the greatest fights I have ever seen."

"Rukia is that really you?"

Rukia laughed nervously. "Yeah this video is giving me a case of deju vu."

"I have to hand to you Rukia," said Urahara turning slowly in his chair. "Your getting pretty good. Your goanna have to work on that durability though."

"Boss were you the one that found this," asked Rukia.

"Yep," he said quickly. "I was bored so I was just surfing the internet. And then I remembered you had a match not too long ago. So I looked around to see if I could find your stats on the official female pro kickboxing website. And I found this link that showed me this."

"Wow I had no idea," she said in amazement.

"Look here," said one of her coworkers. "Over 30,000 people have seen this video."

Rukia's eyes about popped out of her head when she saw it. 32,345 views to be exact. "No fucking way."

"Yeah there's alot of good comments to," said Urahara. "Let me read some of these." He smiled.

"Wow this fight is fucking awesome."

"Man those two chicks are beating the crap out of each other. This is awesome."

"I hope she fights again soon. Rukia is so pretty."

"Man that Rukia barley won. I can't wait to see her fight again."

"Hell Butterfly has great form. Jill did awesome herself. But you could tell Rukia really wanted to win. And she did. Keep it up girl."

"Rick23432 is a fucking idiot."

Rukia's eyes then narrowed. "What the hell? Why did you read me that last comment?"

"Opps sorry, said Urahara. "I was just reading them all in order."

One of the coworkers then smacked him lightly in the back of the head for being a dork.

"I can't believe this," said Rukia putting a hand over her heart. It was crazy that one of her fights was recorded and uploaded online. Not to mention how many people saw her fight and loved it. More people were starting to know who she was.

As the work day progressed. Rukia did her usual routine at waiting and serving tables. It was a mediocre job but she didn't mind. The people she worked with were always nice. Plus her boss was a cool and trust worthy guy. But she would never say that to his face. She would never hear the end of it. But what kept playing in her mind over and over again was the video of her fight. Were hundreds of people watching it right now?

Urahara could see that Rukia's mind was some where else. So he waited till she was on her break. He approached her as she was sitting out in the back drinking some water. Urahara could see she was deep in thought worried about something.

"So something troubling you miss Kuchiki?"

Rukia then sighed in annoyance. "Please don't call me that."

"It is your last name is it not?"

"It's not the name I asked for." Rukia looked at the ground.

"Is it that video your worried about?" Urahara asked in a serious tone. Something that he never did. Urahara was never serious about anything. Everything was a game to him.

Rukia stayed quite as she looked at the ground. "Yeah," she answered in a depressed tone.

"Your afraid the Kuchiki Family is going to see it and pursue you am I right?"

Rukia frowned when she heard him say that. He pretty much nailed it. "I don't want them to find me Urahara." She then looked at her boss with a serious look. "You of all people know that."

"I know," he said. "I know you bare great hatred for the Kuchiki family. Even though you are one yourself."

"Even if I'am I still want nothing to do with them." Rukia said it as if the the Kuchiki family was a disease that you could catch and die. It was obvious that she hated the family. Her own family. "Their nothing but fucking assholes." Rukia then got up and looked out in the distance as she remembered the events on why she hated them so much. "Their nothing but soulless cold hearted monster. They think they own the whole world. They do nothing but ruin lives. They think they own everyone. They think they can control me and my life." Rukia then turned her head slowly towards Urahara. She gazed at him with eerie dead emotionless eyes. It was a look that no one had ever saw. Even Ichigo. And Rukia was happy no one was around to see her. It was something about the Kuchiki Family that just brought the worst out in her. Rukia looked scary in this form. She looked as if she was going to murder everyone around her. She showed no remorse, no humanity, and not consience. Just pure hollow rage. This was a diffrent Rukia.

Seeing her in emotionless state even made Urahara a little nervous. Rukia looked like she was going to attack him. "Rukia calm down. It's been four years since you left. And they haven't showed any sighs of trying to find you yet. And I doubt a single video would spark their interests."

Rukia then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again they were back to normal. Full of hope, drive, and emotion. She was back to the normal Rukia. "Your rite," she said. "I'm just scared that they might show up to take me away one of these days."

Urahara smiled. "Don't be. With all the tech, money, and people the Kuchiki people have at their possession. They would of found you by now. So I wouldn't worry. Besides you know id tell you ahead of time if something was up."

Rukia gave Urahara a sincere smile. He had done so much for her. "Thank you Urahara. Your a good guy."

"I know." Urahara smiled and posed as if he was a super hero. "But honestly Rukia. Just focus on your goals. Don't ever lose sight of what matters to you okay?"

Rukia nodded in agreement. "I will. Thank you Urahara."

"Hey guys," yelled Keigo.

Ichigo waved in response. "What's going on Keigo."

"Yo Keigo," responded Mizuiro.

"Hi," Chad said plainly.

Keigo walked up to Ichigo, Chad, and Mizuiro who were sitting together under their usually spot. Which was usually underneath a giant tree that sat outside the school grounds away from the rest of the high schoolers. It was an awesome spot. No one ever bothered them.

"Guys you got check this shit out," said Keigo in excitement.

"What is it," asked Mizurio.

Keigo then pulled out his iPhone and started to tinker with it. "I found this awesome amazing kickboxing fight on YouTube."

"Really," asked Ichigo.

"I remembered you told me you liked the women's event Ichigo. So I actually ran into this." Keigo then showed the phone to everyone. It was the last fight that Ichigo saw between Rukia and Jill. "Look at them go."

"Wow they really are pounding the hell out each other," said Mizurio. "I never seen such a close even match before."

"Yeah I thought both girls looked pretty cute to." Keigo then blushed as if she was imagining making out with one of them. Ichgio was hoping it wasn't Rukia.

"Yeah both of the women are really pretty. Especially the smaller dark haired girl. I wouldn't mind meeting her." Smiled Mizurio.

Ichigo then frowned knowing exactly what Mizurio was thinking. "I wouldn't bother," said Ichigo. "I heard she has a boy friend."

"Probably but I don't care."

"What," said Ichigo with a surprised look.

"We could do it in secret," he smiled. "Forbidden secret sex is always the hottest." He said it as if he's done it before.

Ichigo then had an appalled look on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Images of Mizurio and Rukia lying in bed naked together then started to destroy his mind. Ichigo's eyes then grew red and the aura that surrounded his body erupted into flames in a blinding rage. _"You little son of a bitch,"_ Ichigo screamed in his mind. _"I'll kill you in your sleep and make it look like it was an accident if you lay a finger on her."_ Ichigo wanted to drag Mizurio to some place where no one would find them so he could just beat the living hell out of him. _"Maybe I should kill him first and then beat him up. Wait no he's already dead that doesn't even make any sense. Damn it! Wait I know I'll beat him up and then kill him. YES! PERFECT! That will show you to sleep with Rukia you dumb bastard! I will relish as I see you screaming out in pain. Heheheheh hahahahahaha."_ Ichigo laughed demonically in his mind.

"Hey Ichigo are you okay," asked Keigo.

Ichigo then looked at Keigo and noticed that everyone else was looking at him. "Oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking on how hot she was hahaha." Ichigo then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Guess I got a little too carried away in my fantasy. I know Mizurio wouldn't do anything like that." Ichigo smiled as he thought to himself.

"I got to be honest though I didn't know women fought in these kind of events," said Mizurio as he continued watching the video. "Ooooh damn she landed a nice right hook."

"They always did," said Keigo. "But I did some research on it and found out that it wasn't all that popular. Until recently. It actually starting to become more and more popular.

"I wonder who's the champion right now," wondered Ichigo.

"Yeah I wondered about that to," said Keigo.

"I wonder what she looks like," said Mizurio.

"I don't know," said Keigo. "But I'am going to find out. Just give me a few." Keigo then sat down and started to type rapidly on his iPhone but the bell rung for the kids to get back to class. "Damn it!"

"Aw man," said Mizurio as he got up to his feet. "I have Mr. Brown for Government Politics right now. He's probably going to give me a pop quiz. I really hate that guy." Mizurio narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah well I have Mrs. Thompsan for Chemistry," groaned Ichigo. "I love how she thinks it's funny when she gives us hard questions. She's such a bitch sometimes. Oh and my favorite is when she talks about her kid. Shut the fuck up! I don't care about your kid. No one cares about your kid. If anything. I feel sorry for you kid. Cause you suck at teaching you dumb lady." Ichigo grinned his teeth together remembering all the stupid annoying things his teacher has said in the past.

"You know I find it kind of funny that Mizurio hasn't slept with her yet," giggled Keigo.

"Shut up Keigo," spat Mizurio. "There are some women that even I wouldn't want to go near."

"But didn't you say that "Forbidden secret sex is always the hottest,"" said Ichigo as he did his best Mizurio voice impression.

"Ooooooooooooooh burn man burn. Ichigo just totally burned you." Laughed Keigo.

Mizurio couldn't help but sigh. "Whatever. Both of you can suck my ass."

The group just laughed out loud as they all walked back to the school building. All except for Chad. He never laughed. But he did think it was funny. Even though he didn't laugh.

Rukia got a warm welcome when she got back to the gym. It seemed alot of people saw her fight over the internet to. Some gave her a pat on the back while others gave her high fives telling her how awesome she was. Rukia could only blush as she got the attention. It wasn't everyday she got noticed like this. It felt weird but she liked that she was finally getting some recognition. After she got into her work out clothes she met up with Yourichi who was waiting for her.

"Good your here," said Yourichi.

"Yep," responded Rukia. "I'm all healed up and ready to go to work."

"Hold on." Yourichi held up help her hand to stop her. "I got news first."

"News?"

"I already have your next fight scheduled."

Rukia's eyes then lit up wide. "Already?"

"Yes it's not long from now," said Yourichi as she handed Rukia a sheet of paper.

Rukia's eyes moved back and forth as she read the lines. "The Tenth Annual Ring of Fire Women's Kickboxing Event?"

"Yes it's a special event that has a bunch of matches for women only."

"That's awesome," said Rukia with a big smile on her face.

"There is one bit of bad news though. The event is in Dallas Texas ."

"Whaaaaaat," yelled Rukia with an appalled look on her face. "That's so far though."

"The bus will get you there in not time."

"What were taking a bus to go there." Rukia dropped her jaw.

"Correction," said Yourichi holding up her index finger. "Your going to take the bus. I'm goanna have to meet up with you later on."

"I have to go alone!? That sucks!"

"This is an important event Rukia. Alot of fighters in your league will be there. You'll get to meet them and see them fight. You'll be able to learn alot."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. She didn't look the least bit excited to go now. "Who do I face," she asked in defeat.

"Her name is Teena Hill 9 Wins, 2 Loss, 9 KO's."

"So she's won with all KO's?"

"Yes she's a heavy hitter. Which is something your not Rukia."

"Hey give me some credit I can hit hard to," Rukia said crossing her arms.

"Not nearly enough to the level I want you to," said Yourichi. "Your fighting skill is progressing but if you want have even a glimmer of hope to even qualify for the finals you have to keep pushing yourself. It will only get harder from here."

Rukia then followed her coach over to one of the heavy bags. Yourichi then slipped on some red boxing gloves. And pounded them together.

"I want you to be able to move like this." The dark skinned women took a deep breath and exhaled. Yourichi then narrowed her golden cat like eyes as she held her boxing gloves up in front of her chin. Without warning she smashed the heavy bag with a devastating right hook that made a thunderous boom noise. Yourichi then unloaded a few more lightning fast hooks and jabs all smashing the heavy bag with god like power. Yourichi's fists were so fast that even Rukia could only see blurs. The heavy bag looked like it was going to buckle from the heavy beating that Yourichi was unleashing. The way Yourichi moved and weaved her body as if she was dodging attacks made it look so easy and natural. Her actions still proved that Yourichi truly was a powerful champion fighter even though she was retired. She moved and ducked with her gloves still raised as if she was fighting a real person. After dodging an imaginary attack Yourichi then put all her weight in her left foot and then swung her right foot high smashing and distorting the heavy bag with a monster high power kick. The noise of Yourichi's shoe smacking the bag echoed all through the building. The heavy bag bent from the awesome force of Yourichi's kick. Looking like it was going to snap in two. Rukia couldn't help but be impressed at the huge display of power that her coach performed in front of her. Yourichi then sighed and she took her gloves off. Yourichi then slowly turned towards her student. "My goal is to at least make you move and hit like that."

Rukia just stood and gazed at the mark where Yourichi just kicked. It was incredible how strong Yourichi was. It made Rukia feel weak. There's no way she could hit that hard. At least not right now. But Rukia narrowed her eyes in determination. "Let's do it then." Rukia nodded.

Yourichi nodded in response. "We don't have much time till the event. So where goanna have to do as much as we can."

"Bring it on," Rukia pounded her fist into her hand.

A smile then formed on Yourichi's face which made her look a little evil. "Good."

The room was pitch black. Keigo sat at his computer monitor typing and searching through the internet like a mad man. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. But he didn't care. Keigo always had trouble trying to get to sleep. It was always a problem for him. But luckily he had something worth looking into.

"Now that my homework is finally done I have time to look up the champion of womens kickboxing. Now where are you?" Keigo thought to himself as he scratched his head. "I wonder what she looks like. I wonder if she's a really big buff manly looking girl. It wouldn't surprise me." The monitor then flashed on some images of women. "Helloooooo," said Keigo in a funny voice. "What do we have here." Keigo eyes read the text that was on his screen. His eyes then grew big. "No way." Keigo then clicked and opened up another window and then did another search on the womens name. Then multiple pictures of her showed up all over his screen. There were also multiple fight video's of her, and interviews. This women seemed to be really popular. Keigo then saw the picture of her holding up the championship belt. Obviously from last years event. It was her alright. But Keigo had to admit he was surprised. She looked nothing like a manly women. But she did look like a champion. "You got to be kidding me," said Keigo quietly to himself. "This is the girl?" He then titled his head to the side as if she was effectuated with her.

Time seemed to fly by when Rukia did her grueling training with Yourichi. Lifting heavy objects, and getting her stomach hit with the heavy medicine ball to strengthen her mid-section really took alot of her. Rukia would always get home and instantly drop dead on her bed. Instantly falling asleep. Just when she thought she was use to her training Yourichi would always seem to push her just a little bit harder. But she got through the training somehow. But by the time she was starting to get use to it. She had to stop because the event was already upon her. Rukia usually had at least a few weeks or months to get ready for another match. But she only trained for two weeks straight this time. Which wasn't long enough for her. She didn't feel quite ready for this event. But Yourichi assured her she would be good enough for now. It wasn't the best answer she wanted to hear. But if Yourichi thought she was ready. Then so did Rukia. Besides Yourichi was one of the few people that Rukia trusted. Which was a big deal for Rukia. She never really trusted anyone.

Rukia stood at the bus station with a couple other people. She stood by herself wearing a blain white t-shirt, with blue jeans, and white shoes. She remembered that her coach told her that Texas was hot this time of year. So she should try to dress simple and cool. But Rukia was a little nervous going to a new state all by herself. She would of felt better if Yourichi was with her, Renkiku, or Ichigo. It was a bit of a bummer that she wasn't able to hang out with Ichigo during her training. Even when she wanted to hang with him. She would always just pass out from having a long day of work and training. She just couldn't stay awake. But even so Rukia always woke up to a perfect tidy apartment. She also found it odd that a guy could be so good at cleaning. Rukia was always told that women should of been the clean ones. But Rukia was not a normal girl. She was a bit of a tomboy when she grew up... Ok she was the definition of a tomboy when she was growing up. But Rukia liked who she was. So what if she was a bit of a slob who cares? But still. Rukia was starting to get a little subconscious about it.

She also felt bad when she told Ichigo she had to go away for a couple days for another match. He wanted to go with her. But he had school. Plus there's was no way he could try to explain to his parents on why he wanted to go to Texas. So there was no way he could tag along this time. It was kind of sad when he said goodbye to her. He looked like a puppy who was losing his owner. He really wanted to go. But he understood. Plus it might of be for the best. The last time she was with him intimately was a bit weird. Not the sex. The sex was amazing. It was just the emotion part. She started to feel a little odd when she was around him. She figure out that she was starting to like him being around more. And that feeling started to scare her. She didn't want to get too close to Ichigo. She didn't want a man in her life. I mean she was fine with having Ichigo as a friend and as a sex friend. But she didn't want to take any chances with him. So it was good that she would spend some time away from him.

The bus then finally pulled up to Rukia's stop. She sighed as she grabbed her giant black bag that had all her clothes in it. Being stuck on a bus for hours was not her idea of a good time. But Rukia got on and sat near a window. She then leaned her head against the window as she stared aimlessly out. Looking at the people and cars going by. Karakura City was always a busy place.

"Excuse me is this seat taken," said a girls voice.

Rukia looked up and saw a pretty girl with long flowing red hair with messy front bangs, deep purple eyes, and light fair skin. She had on a purple t-shirt that matched her eye color, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Hey I remember you," said Rukia pointing at her. "Your that girl I meet after my last match?"

"Yep," smiled the red haired girl. "The names Brisa Flores incase you forgot."

"That's right," snapped Rukia's fingers. "Sorry I was half beat up the first time we've met. Please have a seat."

"Thank you," said the red haired girl in as she sat down next to her.

"So where are you heading?"

"Well I'm probably going to the same place you are."

Rukia then titled her head slightly. "You are?"

"Yeah I didn't have a chance to tell you last time. I'm a pro kickboxer just like you Rukia. I'm going to the Ring of Fire Women's Kickboxing Event."

* * *

**Sorry I know it was kind of short chapter but it's just a preperation of the future action that is to come from the event.**

**Leave reviews or suggestions. Id love to read them.**

**Hope you guys/gals had a happy new year. **

**I tried to have a new years Resolution on trying not to curse so much. And I just f**king failed at it cause I have a foul mouth. Then I thought about trying to give up soda and then I just laughed ay myself. **

**Caffine is a drug people. But why is it so good. *Hugs soda***

**I'll have Ch 13 up soon. **

**Again sorry about that wait.**


	13. The Ring of Fire Event

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Your awesome!**

**Heres chapter 13.**

**FINALLY! **

**Honestly this one felt like it took FOREVER to write! Maybe it was probably because I had 3 walls of writers block I had to smash through. **

**Honestly this chapter was annoying. I loved writing it. But it felt like it took waaaaay too long to get done. **

**But i'll stop.**

**Go read and enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 13

The large bus traveled a steady speed of 55 mph in the middle of no where. Rukia left the nice grassy plains of Karakura Town and was now in the middle of a desert. It was flat, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, there were dead looking bushes, cactuses, and flat lands with large mountains in the far horizon that didn't get any bigger now matter how long you kept going towards them. It seemed like they were in an endless road that wasn't going any where. The bus was full of people. Not one empty seat was available. Rukia was grateful that Brisa was sitting next to her and not a really big smelly guy. That would of sucked. But Rukia was a little uncomfortable sitting next to her.

Rukia held her head up with her hand as she gazed out the window. She was bored out of her mind. She was left with nothing but her thoughts. It was times like these she wish she had a friend with her. Renkiku, Renji, Momo...Ichigo. But they were all back in Karakura City, and Town. And who knows where her coach was at this time.

"Where the fuck are my car keys," screamed an angry Yoruichi as she was ripping her home apart. Looking for her keys.

But Rukia was more curious about Brisa who was sitting next to her. She looked totally at ease reading her book as she was listening to her ipod. Rukia was having a hard time believing she was a kickboxer. I mean it would make some sense that she was there to greet Rukia after her hard fight. But she didn't look like a fighter at all. She looked...too nice. Brisa looked like the type of girl that wouldn't get her hands dirty. She just looked like one of those girls that would buy clothes at the mall all day rather than working out and training. Rukia wasn't entirely convinced. But what reason would Brisa have to lie to her like that? It didn't make sense. Then again Rukia didn't want to believe it. Rukia felt a little ugly the more she looked at Brisa. She must of been rejecting 20 guys a day. Rukia even wished she had pretty long red hair like she did. Brisa looked like a princess from a Disney movie. Rukia didn't have doubts about her. She just flat out refused that Brisa was a fighter like her. There was just no way.

Rukia then turned to face Birsa who was still listening to her music. It was strange since they didn't talk much since the beginning of the trip. The silence between them was a bit awkward to say the least. But Rukia was going to change that. She wanted answers. "Alright Red time to find out who you really are." Rukia then tapped Brisa's shoulder which instantly got her attention. "I really like your hair." Rukia felt lame saying that. But she had to start a conversation some how. But she really did like her hair.

"Ah thank you," smiled Brisa as she took her headphones off. "I was thinking about cutting it. But it took me so long to grow it out. I just couldn't go through with it." She laughed quickly to herself.

"No way don't cut it," said Rukia. "I would actually kill to have hair like that."

"Thanks but it can sometimes get in the way." Brisa started to brush her hair with her fingers. "It's honestly a pain in the ass sometimes."

"I wouldn't know," shrugged Rukia. "I never had long hair before."

"Get the fuck out," said Brisa as she looked at Rukia as if she was a monster. "Never!?"

Rukia was surprised at the curse word but she shook her head. "Nope. I've had short hair my whole life." Rukia then started to brush her spiky long bangs away with her fingers. "The longest I ever had it was when it barely covered my neck. Now it's short as a boys." Rukia looked away as she was embarrassed about it.

"No way," said Brisa. "You are very cute." Smiled Brisa as she pointed her index finger at Rukia. "Not many girls can pull it off with short hair. But it looks really cute on you."

"Thank you," said Rukia with a bit of a red showing on her cheeks.

Brisa then sighed as she leaned back on her seat. "Why does this trip have to be so damn long."

"You can say that again."

"Why does this stupid event have to be in some place far like Texas," asked Brisa as she closed her dark purple eyes.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she looked at her. "Brisa can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Brisa as she opened her eyes at Rukia. "You can ask me anything."

"Please don't take this the wrong way," said Rukia with caution. "But are you really a pro in kickboxing? I mean you don't really look like the type of person who can fight."

Brisa looked at her with her cold looking eyes. It looked like she was going to lash at Rukia at any second. But her look then changed when she laughed out loud. "I know," she said.

"I didn't mean any disrespect."

"No no," said Brisa. "Your like the hundredth person who has said that to me."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you become a pro?"

"Well..." Brisa titled her head to the side. "It took me a long time to figure it out. I almost went through my whole high school without fighting at all. I never even thought about fighting. I just went to school and that was it. Until one day my friend invited me to go see one of his matches.

"Your friend was a kickboxer," asked Rukia.

"He was in boxing actually," corrected Brisa.

"Let me guess. You went and you liked it?"

"Yeah I thought it was really cool. Plus seeing a bunch of half naked buff guys isn't bad on the eyes either." Brisa smiled as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Heheheh yeaaah," Rukia closed her eyes and smiled. Rukia didn't want to admit it. But she couldn't argue with that much.

"Anyway I liked it so much that I kept going to more and more matches. Until I finally joined a gym and started doing boxing. I learned the basic defensive stance, and how to throw a basic punch. You know the works." Shrugged Brisa. "To make a long boring story short. I how kickboxing. I tried it out. Before I knew it. I worked hard at a it. And in a few years i'm now a pro." She closed her eyes and smiled."

"Congratulations that's a nice little story," said Rukia who was still not convinced.

"What about you," asked Brisa. "How did you become a kickboxer?"

Rukia looked up in thought. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that. It was a story she didn't like telling or reliving. Rukia then smiled and looked at Brisa. "Nothing special. Pretty much the same way you got into it," she lied.

"Nice," said Brisa. "But I got to tell you. I loved the last fight you had. That was one of the best fights I have ever seen."

"Thanks," said Rukia. "It really was a good fight. I actually had a lot of fun during that match. Minus the pain."

"I bet. My record is only two wins, two losses, 1 KO and 1 draw. So not as good as yours but. I've been working super ass hard to make up for my weaknesses." Brisa looked at her fist. "Hopefully this event will show me how far i've come and what I need to work on."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Rukia. Even though she wasn't all surprised at her record. Rukia figured she was obviously much weaker than her. I mean Rukia didn't mean to get all competitive and mean. But Brisa didn't seem like she belonged in a combative sport.

"Got a boy friend," asked Brisa.

"What," Rukia looked at her with red showing on her cheeks.

"You do have one don't you?"

"No sorry. " Rukia closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't."

"Really?" Brisa's tilted head. "I always see you talking to a guy with orange hair."

"Ah," Rukia turned ghost white. "How...how do you know that?"

Brisa closed her eyes tight. "Sorry. I know I sound like a stalker. But I've seen all your fights and I always wanted to talk to you. But that kid with orange hair always showed up before me. I didn't want to intrude so I always just left you two alone. So I just assumed he was your boy friend."

Rukia laughed to herself. "Yeah I can see how you would think that. But no he's not my boy friend. He's just a friend of mine. I don't really want a relationship right now. My life is busy enough as it is."

"Oh I see," said Brisa. "Well I wish I had a boy friend. It would be nice to have the emotional support." Brisa looked down at her lap with a sad expression. It looked like she might cry. "You know someone you can lean on when your feeling sad. It sucks being alone all by yourself sometimes. I wish I had that one person I can just vent on. Someone who would pick me up when I fall. Someone who would tell me it's okay when things seem hopeless. I really want that. That would make me very happy if I could have someone like that. You know?"

Rukia's expression then grew sad when she saw how bummed Brisa looked. Rukia would be lying if she didn't that. It sounded...really really nice. Ichigo then flashed in her mind but she quickly erased that image. As much as she wanted a relationship like that. She just didn't want to put herself out their like that. Rukia just had her reasons for not wanting to date.

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to meet you Rukia," said Brisa.

"Me," asked Rukia as she pointed at herself. Rukia thought about it fora few seconds before realizing it. "Ooooooooooh...your hitting on me is that it?"

Brisa's jaw then dropped. "What! No," she then lightly slapped Rukia's shoulder. "I just wanted a friend who was also a kicboxer. You know a kickboxing friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Brisa laughed. "All my friends are guys. Don't get me wrong there all nice but I wanted at least one friend that was a girl that's into kickboxing like me. Someone I can relate to."

"Oh," laughed Rukia. "Sorry I misunderstood you."

"It's cool."

Brisa and Rukia talked about a lot of stuff as the bus took them to Texas. Even though Rukia didn't exactly trust this Brisa person. She was pretty nice and funny. But Rukia still didn't trust her. Rukia never had been friends with other girls who were kickboxers. I mean Momo and Rangiku did kickboxing with her. But they only did it to get in shape. Rukia never talked to other women who were professional fighters. Well besides Yourichi. But she was retired so it didn't count. But still Brisa seemed like a nice person. And she at least made the time go by faster.

After which seemed like forever. They finally got to the city of Dallas. It was a pretty city almost similar to Karakura City. With tall buildings that looked like they were touching the sky. Rukia and Brisa were the only two that got off the first stop.

Rukia looked around and took a deep breath of outside air. It was nice. It was city air but it was still better than being cramped up inside a bus. Rukia then tiled her head side to side cracking the bones in her neck. Some people found it disgusting. But it was a good release for Rukia.

"Oh god I thought we'd never get here." Rukia then stretched her arms out.

"Yeah not to mention i'm kind of tired." Brisa yawned. "And I didn't even do anything today."

"You know I wouldn't mind taking a nap myself." Rukia then yawned out loud. "Oh damnit now you got me yawning!"

"Sorry," laughed Brisa.

After the girls retrieved their bags they walked a few blocks before finally reaching the hotel. The entrance was interesting to say the least. On each side of the door was a statue of a golden longhorn cow. Which made sense since the hotel was called the Golden Longhorn Hotel. Brisa and Rukia were pretty impressed when they walked inside. The floor was pure marble. It was so sparkling clean you could see your reflection in it. Even the furniture looked pretty expensive. Rukia couldn't help but wish she had some of that furniture back in her apartment. But there was no way she had the money to get any more furniture.

Brisa whistled while her dark purple eyes studied the area around her. "This place is really fancy." Brisa then brushed some of her red hair over her ear. "Are we in the right place?"

Rukia looked at the instructions that Yoruichi left for her once she arrived on the bus. "My coach said this is where all the fighters are staying. The Golden Longhorn Hotel."

"I can't believe we can afford to be here." Brisa walked over to one of the sparking pillars. "This place is way too nice," said Brisa as she traced her finger along the pillar to see there wasn't a sign of dust.

"Well all the fighters who are competing get to stay for free." Rukia's violet eyes then a narrowed when she saw a group of other women huddled together talking. Rukia wasn't positive but judging by their appearances they looked like other combatants who were going to fight tomorrow. She then started to wonder if her opponent was over there somewhere.

"Well lets check in then," said Brisa.

As the elevator slowly moved up. Rukia couldn't help but feel anxious. There was a small part of her that was nervous. Her coach wasn't around and even Ichigo was back at home. Ichigo? There was that name again. Always appearing in her mind when she thought about home. It was really starting to annoy her that she kept thinking about him.

"So what time does the event start tomorrow," asked Brisa.

"Uh the first match starts at noon."

"Nice," said Brisa. "I can at least sleep in a little." She then started to stretch and yawn again.

Rukia then started to yawn again. "Damnit," said an annoyed Rukia. "Stop making my yawn Brisa."

"Shit," laughed Brisa. "Sorry its not my fault." She answered quickly.

The door then opened. Brisa then grabbed her bags and walked out. She then turned around with a smile on her face. But Rukia could instantly tell she was sad to leave her.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow. Good luck tomorrow," said the red head before she extended her hand. "I hope you win tomorrow."

Rukia then smiled and grabbed her hand to shake it. "Thank you," said Rukia. "You'll do fine tomorrow. But hey i'll tell you what. After were both done tomorrow. Maybe we can both have a drink at the bar together."

Brisa nodded her head. "I would like that," said Brisa. She managed to wave Rukia good bye before the elevator doors closed.

Rukia then sighed as she elevator then decided to continue moving up to her floor. Rukia started to feel a little sorry for Brisa. She could tell Brisa was nervous. I mean she couldn't blaim her. This event is a good opportunity for fighters to get noticed by powerful people. This was also a good chance for Rukia to show people how good she was. And she was going to show the crowd just how strong she was.

After Rukia opened up the door to her room she instantly layed down on the king sized bed. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she closed her eyes. It was so soft and so inviting. All she could think about was her fight tomorrow. Normally Rukia would of been happy to be in a new place that she had never been before. But fighting was in Rukia's blood. It was pretty much the only thing she thought about. When she finally sat up. She looked around and noticed the deadly silent room. She then remembered Brisa's words about being alone. It was then she noticed that being alone did sucked. She was now wishing her friends were here with her. Even Ichigo...yeah having Ichigo around would of been really nice.

The sun barley started to show over the horizon. A women steps out of a very expensive looking limo and into the cold air. She had on a white blouse, with an open white cashmere jacket, a tight white skirt that was barley above her knees, and a white high heeled boots. Her eyes were blocked by her black reflection type sunglasses. She held her purse over her shoulder as she entered the Golden Longhorn Hotel. She made her way quickly through the lobby to the elevator that quickly took her to the basement floor. When the doors open she quickly saw the crew setting the chairs up around the boxing ring. She looked up and saw the lights above the ring that were ready to light up the ring. The aisles looked big enough for people to walk through. The sound stage looked all setup. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Good," she said in a sad but seductive like tone as she looked at her wrist watch. "Plenty of time to spare."

"Good morning," said an older man with glasses. He looked like a business man in his tuxedo outfit.

"Ah Hector how are you," she asked as she shook the mans hand.

"I'm doing okay thanks for asking."

"From the look of things. Everything seems to be in order."

"Yes ma'am everything will be done before the fitst match."

"Good," she said. "I look forward to the start of the event."

"You never do get tired of fighting do you Miss Tier."

"Please just call me Halibel." She said as she brushed her long side burns over her ear. She then took her sunglasses off and revealed her sea green eyes.

Halibel was a striking but scary looking women. She had a perfect sexy figure and a beautiful face. But her cold piercing eyes looked like she wouldn't care if you were hanging on a cliff for dear life. Halibel did not look like a very loving and caring person. Her eyes were the eyes that has seen many battles. She had long flowing golden blond hair, and flawless dark light skin. She was the kind of women that men wanted to approach, but were too afraid to go near her. This was Halibel Tier.

"Of coarse Miss Halibel."

"Do you have the fight events scheduled."

"Of coarse." Hector searched his pockets before handing her the paper.

Halibel looked over the paper. "Hmmmm."

"Is anything the matter Miss Halibel?"

"No it's just there seem to be a lot of new names here."

"Is that displeasing to you Miss."

Halibel stood motionless as if she was in deep thought about something. "No," she said. "It's no problem at all," she said as she eyed the name Rukia Kuchiki.

Two hours later Rukia looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She always looked and felt horrible in the morning. Her hair was always so messy when she woke up. But at least she slept good. Even though she was exited for her match. Rukia then spit out her tooth paste and washed her mouth out with water. Rukia then turned on the shower and walked right in after stripping her clothes off. As she felt the warm water on her skin. She found it hard to believe she was in Texas for a match. She knew that pro kickboxing events were held all around the world. But she never thought she would actually experience it herself. But here she was. She just hoped Yourichi would show up in time. She didn't even want to even think what would happen if her coach never showed up.

After showering and making herself look presentable. She put on her regular outfit and traveled down to the basement floor where the event was taking place. When the elevator doors open she instantly saw the decorations, chairs, and of coarse the boxing ring in the dead center. It was actually a pretty fancy set up. It was a lot nicer looking than where she had her last bout. Rukia even noticed there were some people already sitting down in their seats. Even though the fights didn't start for another hour. Rukia even saw some women getting interviewed by reporters. Rukia didn't want to admit it. But she felt a little jealous. She wished she was the one getting an interview. But Rukia tried not to think about it so much. She was still a new to the kickboxing world.

Rukia then got to her locker room. There were a couple other women in the locker room that were changing with her. Which made her feel a little uncomfortable. Rukia usually had the locker rooms all to herself. She liked it when it was peacefully quite. It gave her a good atmosphere to get herself mentally prepared for a fight. Except for this time. Rukia even wondered if her opponent was even changing in the exact same room as her. How weird and awkward would that be? Rukia then started to feel a little more nervous than normal.

Rukia then took a deep breath. "Relax Rukia," she thought to herself. "It will be okay. This is nothing different. Just focus on your match. And then I can go home."

"Hey," said a mature women's voice.

Rukia looked expecting to see Brisa but instead it was someone different. It was women who looked a little older than her. About 26 or 27 years of age. Rukia was a girl and she even admitted this women was sexy looking. This women looked like a super model if she wasn't wearing a boxing outfit. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a braided ponytail except for two strands of hair that hung in front of her forehead that sort of looked like she had ant antennas. Her purple top with black straps pushed her large breast up that partially showed the world how well her bust was, and her black short shorts with purple trim that wrapped around her perfect looking ass. Like Rukia her hands and feet were tangled in wrappings so that they could throw punches and kicks. Her muscles gleamed on her shoulders, arms, and abdomen even underneath the dim lighting in the locker room. Even Rukia thought the single freckle that appeared on the side of her chin looked cute on her. Despite her looks this women looked like a real contender.

"Yes," asked Rukia. Even though she was reluctant to ask.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki part of the Kuchiki Family?"

Rukia swallowed when she heard the question. It was a question she hated but she had to answer it. It made her feel uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. She didn't want to deal with anything family related. But she knew people would eventually start catching on to who she was and where she came from.

Ruika took a quick deep breath and then exhaled. "I'm afraid so," she said.

"Woooow," said the slightly older and taller women. "I'd never thought I would meet a real Kuchiki." She tilted her head to the side as she studied Rukia who was still getting ready for her match. "So what I heard was true."

Rukia's eyebrows raised. "What have you heard about me."

"Oh nothing for you to worry about," said the women. "I just heard some rumors that a real member of the Kuchiki family was fighting to be a champion pro kickboxer. I first I thought it was a joke or someone with the same last name. But when I saw your fight on YouTube I saw the resemblance. I have to admit I was surprised by your fight."

"Oh well it's no big deal. It was a good hard fight." Shrugged Rukia.

The women smirked at Rukia's response. "I'm sure it was." She then held out her bandaged hand towards Rukia. "I'm Tessa it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rukia then shook her hand in response. Until her eyes lit up. "Your Tessa Hawk," asked Rukia.

"Yes," said Tessa. "Have you heard of me?"

"Yeah I heard about you," said Rukia as she pointed at her. "You were ranked number 4 in the finals in your first season. Your one of the most popular kickboxers to date."

"Well I do what I can." She extended her arms out. "But I won't be satisfied till I have one of those golden belts wrapped around my waist."

Rukia laughed slightly. "Well that would make two of us."

"Tessa what are you doing," asked a women in the distance. "Come on we got to start your warm up!"

Tessa then rolled her eyes and sighed. "I should go. But it was a nice meeting you Miss Kuchiki." She then turned her back at Rukia and took two steps before stopping and turning her head to face Rukia again. "I hope you get stronger when you meet me next time. You will need it." She smiled confidentially. Then waved as she disappeared leaving Rukia alone.

Rukia eyes narrowed when she saw Tessa leave her. Rukia did know about Tessa and her fighting history. She remembered seeing her fight on TV before. She was a strong but brutal women in the ring. Rukia never saw her interviews, but she always had a feeling Tessa was a snarky and over confident women. Just the way she spoke to Rukia made it sound like she was already talking down to her. Rukia didn't like it. Especially when it came to people who thought they were better than anyone else. Rukia's nervous feeling were then replaced by determination. So what if she was alone with no friends. She didn't need anyone to support her. She was strong enough by herself. No matter what. She was going to show all the other fighters just who Rukia Kuchiki really was.

"I'm not just a Kuchiki," Rukia said to herself. "I'am a fighter." She looked at her tapped fists as she squeezed them hard. Rukia was now mentally prepared for her bout.

The first fight was just minutes away from starting. The seats were filled with fans for certain fighters. There were even balcony seats for the VIP's. Photographers were also standing around the ring ready to take snap shots of the many fights that would soon play out in front of them.

Then a person dressed in a tux walked out into the center with a mic. Then bell then rang three times to get everyones attention. "Ladies and gentlemen," yelled the man. "Welcome to the Tenth Annual Ring of Fire Event!"

The crowd then cheered and clapped in response.

"Are you guys ready to see some hard fighting action!"

The crowd yelled loud in response.

"I can't hear youuuuuuuuuuuu," the announcer said as he put his hand up to his ear.

The crowd then yelled even louder in response.

"That's better. Now why don't we get things under way. For our first match up in the red corner with a record of 3 Wins, 0 Losses, and 3 KO's. Give a warm welcome to Hell Butterfly Rukiaaaaa Kuchiki!"

The music and lights started to flash as Rukia started to walk down the isle with her coach Yourichi walking right behind her. Rukia looked as hot as ever with her short raven black hair with some strands of spiky hair hanging in front of her forehead. Her muscles tone showed on her athletic body on her shoulders, arms, and abdomen. Her breast were barley showing in her black top, and the guys couldn't help but eye her perfect ass that was covered in her short white shorts with blue trim. Rukia looked as beautiful as ever on the outside. But in the inside she was only focused on one thing. Her fight. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. She came her to fight.

Rukia went through the ropes and instantly stood in the red corner. Rukia did her usual last minue warm up. Stretching both her arms, legs, and throwing some lite punches or kicks.

"And in the blue corner. With a record of 9 wins, 2 losses, and 9 KO's. Lets give an applause for Teenaaaaaaaa Hill!"

Teena then walked down her aisle with her coach who was also walking behind her. Teena had a pretty face except for her crazy hair style. Her head was completely shaven except for the green mohawk that stood straight up. She had blue eyes with tan skin and numerous tattoos on her arms and back. Her outfit had a one strap dark pink top, and black shorts with pictures of skulls on them. She slipped through the ropes of the ring and pounded her black colored boxing gloves together.

Rukia had to admit seeing her opponent Teena was a bit surprising. She looked nothing what Rukia pictured in her mind. But regardless of how she looked. What really matter to Rukia were actions.

After both Rukia and Teena meet in the center with the ref for the rules of the match. Halibel sat on her much more comfortable looking chair as she sat with her legs crossed on her own personal balcony. Halibel was able to see everything perfectly. That's how she always liked it. One of the people she worked with Hector then leaned over towards her.

"So who do you think is going to win Miss Halibel," asked large older man.

Halibel studied both fighters with her sea green eyes that didn't show a sliver of emotion. She kept her eyes on both fighters for several seconds before speaking. "Well it's obvious Teena has had more experience. So it looks like she will have a better chance at winning than the girl from the Kuchiki Family."

"What," said the business man. "She's from the Kuchiki Family? The real Kuchiki Family? But I thought she was just someone with the same last name?"

Halibel's cold eyes then shot towards him. "Are you blind Hector? Take another look through your glasses. It's obvious to anyone she's from the Kuchiki Family."

Hector squinted even though he was wearing glasses. He looked at Rukia for a few seconds before his eyes lit up. "My god it really is her," said Hector as if he saw a rare unicorn appear in front of him. "She looks..."

"I know," said Halibel quickly.

"You know what this could mean. With a member of the Kuchiki Family here we could make some major business with her. We can get a lot of people talking about her."

Halibel then rested her head on her hand as she leaned on the arm of her chair. She looked like she was bored and uninterested at everything that was happening around her. "I'am not really concerned about that at the moment Hector," she said coldly.

"But Miss Halibel we could..."

"I will be the one to decide if she has any talent for the future," she said calmly as she continued studying Rukia from head to toe. "Now if you don't mind I want to forget about business and just enjoy the matches for the time being."

Both women nodded to the rules of the match. They tapped gloves to show good sportsmen like conduct. Even though Teena looked like she wanted Rukia dead. But that was okay. Rukia was use to dealing with punks like her. Even if she was a so called heavy hitter.

As Yoruichi gave Rukia her white mouthguard for protection she gave Rukia some last second advice. But Rukia wasn't really listening. Her and Yourichi had already worked everything out. Rukia knew what her mission was. Their was no need for further talking. She just wanted to do what she came her to do. Fight.

Teena bit down on her black colored mouthpiece as she rotated her broad shoulders as she looked at Rukia in the red corner. Teena knew about Rukia and her last epic fight with Jill. She knew how fast Rukia was on her feet. She wasn't really worried at all. She was more than confident she would haver her bleeding on the canvas face down. Teena had gone up against a lot of heavy hitters in the past. Even though Rukia looked strong and determined. Teena knew she could handle her. She was going to put Rukia down and enjoy it.

The coaches left the fighters alone in the ring. It was just Rukia and Teena now. Even though it was the first match. Rukia was going to give them a hell of a show. And Rukia was more than determined to win. Rukia's eyes flashed from her normal gaze to her serious fighting look that would of made anyone uncomfortable if she looked at them.

The bell chimed and echoed through the room telling everyone that the fight had just started. Rukia raised her snow white boxing gloves up to guard her face. Teena slowly approached bobbing her black gloves up and down as she meet her opponent in the center of the ring.

Both combatants circled around the ring for a few seconds without making any sudden movements.

_"Not going to make move,"_ thought Teena. _"That's fine i'll do it for you."_

Teena then fired a hard right cross that collided against Rukia's gloves. Rukia felt the power behind Teena's attack. Should of been seeing spots if that had hit her. But Rukia wasn't going to let that happen.

Teena followed up with a swift left and right jab that all bounced off of Rukia's gloves. But Rukia saw the real attack coming. Rukia instantly moved down as she saw Teena's bandaged foot swing like a baseball bat above her head with god like speed.

Teena's eyes grew wide as she saw her kick miss it's target. _"Are you fucking kidding me,"_ thought Teena. _"How did that miss?"_

Teena got her reply as she saw a white comet fly by her vision. Rukia's white glove smashed against her cheek and distorting her face. "Uuuhhhhh," groaned Teena as her head shot over her shoulder releasing a few drops of spit to shoot from her lips. Rukia's right hook had hurt her a lot. Rukia could punched a lot stronger than she thought. But Teena looked back at Rukia and instantly kept her gloves up even though her vision was a little wobble.

_"Your not the only one that can hit hard,"_ thought Rukia as she narrowed her eyes.

_"Bitch,"_ Teena said in her mind as she sank her teeth into her mouthguard. Wanting to pay her back.

Teena then clenched her leather gloves hard and then fired off three volleys of hard jabs. Rukia held her gloves up and held off the hard punches. Teena then swung a hard right hook. Rukia moved her body out of the way and saw as the attack swung passed her. Rukia then ducked underneath a left hook that was equally as strong as the last hook. Rukia then held her right arm and then slammed a hard body hook to Teena's opened mid-section. The hit was hard enough to make Teena's body lean towards the direction she got hit. The pain instantly started to surge through her body. Even though her mid-section was strong Rukia's hook was just as strong. Rukia then landed a left body jab and then another hard right jab to the girls body. Each attack making a loud "thudding" noise of leather hitting flesh. Teena closed her eyes as she felt the pain from the impact and knocking some of the air out of her lungs. Teena then reacted and lowered her gloves to stop anymore incoming attacks.

Rukia saw that her strategy was working and she moved as quick as she could. With no time to react Teena saw Rukia's glove flying towards her like a rocket. Rukia's gloved landed perfectly into Teena's nose with a hard right cross. During the impact Rukia instantly felt the crunch of Teena's nose under her glove. Telling Rukia that she must of broke Teena's nose. The hit made a loud 'pish' noise when her glove hit. Teena's head flew back as she grunted. She stumbled back a few steps as she covered her face with her gloves. It only took a few moments for Rukia see a few drops of Teena's blood drop onto the canvas from her wound that she just caused. Teena then looked at Rukia through her gloves. Her eyes looked like the were watering. It was obvious that she was in a large amount of pain. But it didn't stop the audience from loving the action.

With no remorse or concern in Rukia's eyes she closed in at her wounded prey and started unloading numerous attacks. Teena kept her guard up as best as she could as she tried to fend of Rukia's hard assault. After a few failed attempts Rukia got lucky and managed to sneak in a right hook that smacked the mohawk girl rite across the face. Teena's defense then broke up and Rukia managed to land a left hook that forced Teena's head back over her shoulder which made her, "Aaaahhh!" Teena's back was now forced against the hard cold ropes. Rukia got in close and then landed a front mid kick that impaled her stomach. Teena did her best to tense her muscles up in her abdomen to try and lessen the damage, but the force of Rukia's front kick was just too strong of an attack to block. Now even more air was forced from Teena's lungs. It was now extremely hard for her to breath. With her strength quickly leaving her. Teena lunged forward and clinched. Wrapping her arms around Rukia and resting her head on Rukia's shoulder so she couldn't land any more clean hits. Rukia tried to get her off but it was no use. So Rukia waited for the ref to break them up.

"Ok break ladies," said the ref as he separated the two fighters at a reasonable distance. "Fight!"

Teena looked tired and in pain. Her nose was red and broken. Blood traveled out her nostrils and down to her chin. Staining both the canvas and her top in her blood. It was even hard for her to breath since Rukia literally knocked the wind out of her. Where as Rukia looked perfectly clean. Showing no signs of external damage.

Rukia got in close towards Teena. When Rukia got close enough she shot two quick jabs at Teena and then a high kick. But Teena kept her guard up and held off all of her attacks. _"Come on girl,"_ Rukia thought to herself. _"You can't be hurting that much. Come at me."_ She then purposely lowered her white gloves underneath her chin so that her face was more opened to attack.

Teena saw Rukia's guard lower and she took the bait. Teen lashed her arms out. Popping Rukia in the face with three quick jabs. Each making a loud "Pish," noise when her black leather collided against Rukia's skull. "Uhhhhh, uuuhh, uuhhhh," grunted Rukia as her head was forced back three times. Making her front spiky bangs flail about. But Rukia quickly raised her gloves up and stopped three more punches from harming her. Teena's punches still hurt but they were no where near the level of power they were earlier. Rukia even saw how Teena was starting to sweat all over her body. Struggling to stay up and keep fighting even though she was wounded. Her tan skin was now covered in a glaze of sweat. Rukia could even hear Teena's heavy hard breathing even over the cheering and shouting of the crowd. It was obvious that Teena was now weak.

_"Your kidding me,"_ thought Rukia. _"I came all this was. Preparing myself for another hard fight. And now hear i'am. Barley in the middle of the first round and I already have her on the ropes?"_ Rukia then took a quick deep breath and then sighed. _"Come on fight back!"_ Rukia thought to herself as she lowered her gloves again. Wanting her opponent to strike at her.

Teena then summoned all of her power and swung a powerful high right hook kick at Rukia's head. To the audience it looked like a blinding fast kick. But to Rukia's focused violet eyes it looked like it was in slow motion. Rukia kept her white boxing gloves up as she moved her head out of the way so that her kick would pass above her. After her attack passed. Rukia countered with her own high hook kick. Only this time her attack was much faster and stronger than Teena's. Teena tried to keep her gloves up to meet it. But Rukia's bandaged foot shot through her defense and collided into the side of her cheek. Teena could only feel Rukia's hard foot smash the side of her cheek with deadly force.

In slow motion Teen'as face looked distorted as her head shot over her shoulder. One of her eyes was shut and the other was opened wide. The attack even released a spray of Teena's own spit to shoot between her lips and into the air. Her black mouthpiece was now half hanging out since she almost lost it. Rukia looked and saw her opponent fall slowly back. Everyone heard the hard "crash," noise when her back hit the canvas floor. The crowd cheered and Rukia could'nt believe how easy it was. The ref instantly pointed her to a neutral corner. Which Rukia instantly ran to. Rukia then leaned her back against the corner as she saw the ref begin the count down. Her eyes took a quick glance at the cheering crowd that was around her. It looked like everyone was routing for her. Or at least they were happy at what she just did. Even though they weren't really her fans it was nice to have the crowd on your side. Rukia was loving enjoying the moment. She was wining, the crowd loved her, and she was having some fun. But she then looked at her beaten opponent on the ground. Rukia then sighed. _"You better get back up. I didn't travel all this way to just fight in one round,"_ she thought to herself. _"I mean come on you have more experience than I do."_

"One," yelled the ref as he held up one finger. Teen was on the ground with her eyes still purposely closed shut. She then slowly opened her eyes to see the lights shining down on her. Or at least she thought they were lights. To be honest they looked like stars. Teena's vision was blurry and swaying. She was actually having a hard time figuring out which way was up. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was so wrong about her opponent. How could she of let this happen? She underestimated her opponent. And now she was paying the price. She tried to sit up as the ref got to the count of four. But that was a huge feat. Her vision blurry, her head hurt, and her noise was burning with mind numbing pain. She then slowly got on her knees by the count of 8. She then started to get up to her feet by the count of 9. She was about to stand up on her feet until she lossed her balance. Forcing herself up only made her feel sick to her stomach. And her vision was starting to spin even more as she tried to force herself up. She was more damaged than she thought. Teena then stumbled sideways and landed back on her knees by the count of 10 loosing to the countdown. The ref then waved his hands and declared Rukia the winner. The bell then chimed numerous times ending the match. The crowd then cheered and applauded over Rukia's flawless victory. Rukia couldn't even believe it. _"That was it? It's over? Just like that? I won the fight that quickly? I thought this was going to be a hard fight?"_ Rukia was a bit let down that she won so quickly. But Rukia then looked and saw the crowd that was calling and cheering for her. Even though it was a quick match. She did do what she wanted to do. She showed the audience and the other fighters her skill and power. Rukia then raised her white glove in the air in triumph over her practically flawless victor. Even if she was still a little bummed out that her fight ended so quickly.

Yoruichi smiled and gave Rukia a quick hug over her victory. "You were perfect out there Rukia," said Yourichi. "No even better than perfect."

"Thank's coach," Rukia managed to say even though she still had her mouthguard between her lips.

Rukia wanted to at least say "good fight," to Teena. But the doctors instantly took her away back to the first aid area. Where she instantly disappeared. Rukia then started to feel bad that she broke her nose. But kickboxing was a combat sport. People always got hurt. They knew what could happen to them when they step into the ring. But still Rukia hoped that Teena would at least make a quick and speedy recovery.

The bell then chimed and the announcer was in the center of the ring with a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen. After one great round of hard hitting kickboxing. We would like to present you. The winner by knockout in the first round. "Rukiaaaaaaaa Kuchiki!" The ref then raised Rukia's white glove in the air again for the audience around them to see their winner. Rukia smiled and blushed a little. She was always embarrassed when they did the official announcement. The announcer then did something Rukia wasn't expecting. The announcer walked over to her. "Rukia that was an awesome show you gave us. Could you give us your thoughts or your comments." He then pointed the mic close to Rukia's lips.

Rukia's face then started to turn bright red. She wasn't expecting to give a speech. If there was one thing Rukia wasn't good at. It was giving speeches...and playing fighting games. "Um..." Rukia stopped trying to think of something good and meaningful to say. "Well I trained really hard for this event. And i'am happy to be part of this." Rukia then stopped for a split second before she spoke again. "I...I still have a lot to learn. Being a pro still feels so very new to me. I still have a lot to work on. So I hope I see you all again soon." Rukia then nodded even though she had no idea what to do or say. The audience then cheered and clapped in response which just made Rukia feel even more embarrassed. "Well we look forward to seeing you again Rukia Kuchiki. Thank you so much for coming."

As the audience cheered again. Hector looked at Halibel who was still looking at Rukia with the same look she had when the fight started. She didn't look at all happy or sad. Her face was just blain. Like there was no life in her sea green eyes. She was just plain. It was impossible for anyone to know what she was thinking in her head.

"Now I know i'am not a pro at fighting. But I could even tell she was in full control of that fight. That Kuchiki girl is amazing." Hector continued to look at Halibel. "So what do you think," asked Hector.

Halibel continued to look as Rukia who was now exiting the ring with her coach. She said nothing for a few seconds as if she was ignoring her work partner. "I'm thinking," Halibel finally said. "That i'am a bit curious." Halibel looked at Rukia with her emotionless gaze.

After a super quick shower Rukia walked out of the locker room door in her normal outfit. She had on a black shirt with a picture of a glowing white katana. It was one of her favorite shirts that she didn't wear often. She also had on long blue jeans, and white shoes. Rukia was even thankful that she didn't have to walk around with any bandages on her face. She was surprised that she was able to win with out getting any cuts or bruises on her face. At least she wouldn't feel ugly today. Now all she had to do now was to sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the matches at the Ring of Fire Event.

Rukia took several steps before a group of five guys who looked like they have all been drinking for a while. Saw Rukia walking past them.

"Hey guys," said one of the guys. "This is the hot chick that totally just kicked ass in the first match."

"Dude no fucking way," said an older looking man. "That was so cool the way you knocked her down."

The guys all started to give high fives to Rukia. It was a strange feeling of being complimented by a bunch of strangers. But they were all pretty cool. Even for a bunch of drunk older men.

Then a guy with really long hair who looked like a hippie walked up to her. "Yeah man that was totally wicked man. I wish I could watch all over again man. Your like the coolest." He then gave Rukia a high five.

All Rukia could do was laugh. "Thank you guys but it's honestly no big deal I was just doing my best."

"Well you let us know when your going to fight again. Cause we would love to see it." The guys all agreed in response.

"Will you marry me," asked one of the older guys.

Everyone even Rukia laughed out loud. These guys were really funny. They were actually pretty nice to. Rukia exchanged a few words with them. They asked her what her workouts were like. Was all of her fights always so easy? What it's like fighting in a real match? The usual. Of coarse Rukia replied and had a pleasant conversation with them. Rukia felt like she was one of the guys again. It actually brought back some found memories of her past. She still was a tomboy at heart it seemed.

"Well Rukia I think I speak for everyone here when I say. Good luck. Will all be routing for you." All the men then raised their bears in response. Which made Rukia blush a little in response.

"Thank you guys that honestly means a lot to me. Thank you." She waved and said her good byes to them and managed to make her way to one of the balconies that looked over the ring where the second fight was still taking place. These seats were even better than sitting in the front row.

"What took you so long," asked Yoruichi.

"Got caught up on a group of guys who were complementing me on how much they liked my match," said Rukia as she sat down in the chair next to her.

Yoruichi smiled in response. "Ah that takes me back."

"Did you have a lot of fans when you were fighting?"

"I had my fair share fans back then," said Yoruichi has she pushed some of the strands of her dark purple hair from her gold eyes.

"You have to show me one of your matches one of these days."

"In do time Rukia. Now pay attention to the match."

Rukia sighed in defeat and she watched the two women who were still fighting in the ring. Rukia sat and studied the two women who were in the second match. There was nothing really exciting about the match. Both of the women were way to defensive. None of them really even landed a clean punch. Basically it was a boring 6 round match that ended in a decision.

"Well that was boring," said Rukia as she leaned against the front wall.

"They both showed good defense I was impressed with the..." Yoruichi then saw Rukia giving her a dirty look. Yourichi then sighed. "Alright alright that fight did suck." She threw up her hands in defeat.

"Thaaaaank youuuuu," said Rukia.

The third match was a little better. Both women were both more aggressive. They threw a lot of kicks and punches. Both women seemed to be evenly match. But none of them were able to score a knock down on the other.

"I don't know why that girl in the red is taking that many punches. There were a lot of times for her to counter her opponent."

"Not as many fighters are as good at countering. I mean countering is an important skill to have. But it isn't everything." Yourichi then saw one of the girls get smashed across the face with a clean right hook. "Oh come on you left yourself open to attack," screamed Yoruichi. Which made Rukia jump a little. Her coach seemed to be more into the fights than Rukia.

Rukia and Yoruichi saw the fourth quick event that ended in a split decision. Again not a close even fight.

"Oh my god," said Rukia as she covered her face with her hands. "I like watching the fights but why are these ones soooooooooo boooooooooooring." Rukia said as she was starting to lose herself to boredom.

Yoruichi sighed as she even looked a little tired. "Yeah i'm going to agree with you. I think women these days are just getting weaker."

"Hey," said Rukia.

"Not you," replied Yourichi. "Other people."

The announcer then came back into the center of the ring as he always did and began the introduction. "Ladies and gentlemen for our fifth event fighting in the red corner with a record of 2 Wins, 2 Losses, 1 Draw, and 1 KO. Lets say hello to the Red Phoenix Brisa Flooooooooreeess!"

The music played and the lights shined on Brisa who was walking with her coach. Brisa's coach looked about the same age as Yoruichi. She looked a bit like a nerd with the glasses but she was a pretty women. Her black hair was even tied back with a braided ponytail. She had on a black shirt, and black shorts.

"Well look who it is," said Yoruichi who had a growing smile on her face. "If it isn't Lisa Yadomaru."

"Someone you know coach?"

"Lets just say we traded a few blows here and there," said Yoruichi who was starting to member her past.

"Again your going to have to show me some of your past matches," said Rukia. But Rukia then looked at Brisa. She almost completely forgotten about her. It was really weird seeing her walk through the ropes and into the ring. Rukia did really trust or believe Brisa. But she now had to admit she was wrong about her. She was a pro kickboxer. "Alright Brisa," thought Rukia. "Lets see what your made of."

* * *

**If your done reading. Feel free to review and tell me what you thought. Hope you liked what you read?**

**Sorry. I know Ichigo hasn't really had much air time. But don't worry. He's still the main male character. He'll be back soon. **

**I'm still brain storming on future events that will happen to both Rukia, Ichigo and other characters which I can not say who at this point because it will ruin the surprise. Or at least i'll try to surprise you.**

**Honestly writing a FanFiction is hard work. I mean don't get me wrong it's fun as hell and I get extremly happy when people tell me how much they like it. But it is a lot harder than you think.**

**"But Avenger how do you do it?"**

**Good question random person. **

**Lots and lots of alcohol. Heheh I'm kidding. **

**But I have to say if your under 21 years of age. Don't drink. **

**You think it's cool but it's really not. It's hard, and it hurts. And it makes you say stupid shit you wish you never said. **

**Bottom line. Drink with caution. Or not at all.**

**Isin't it also weird how our law says. You can join or get drafted into the Army at age 18. You can shoot and kill people, or blow crap up, and start driving at age 16 I think it is? (Depends which state you live in I think. Each law is diffrent.)**

**Can you drink a liquid out of a bottle at age 18?... NOPE!**

**Funny how life is sometimes huh?**

**Wow I'm talking alot. I'll shut up. **

**Hope you guys/gals had fun. I'll update again soon.**

**More fights, love, and comedy are coming up!**


	14. The Phoenix

**Hello again! I hope you all have been well.**

**I know it's been a long damn time since I last posted a chapter. But my school semester started and that took all my time away. **

**Plus this friken chapter was 33 pages. So it took me even longer to reread it and edit it as best I could.**

**So I'm still alive. **

**Sorry for the wait heres the new chapter.**

**THIS SERIES IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

* * *

Ch 14

Brisa Flores aka Phoenix was nervous as she stood in the red corner. Her deep dark purple eyes shined with confidence and an urge to fight. Her beautiful red shiny hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, and her messy front bangs hung covering most of her forehead. Brisa looked striking in her fighting outfit. Her green top held and covered her perfect size bust. She had dark purple shorts around her tight bottom, and her purple colored wrappings were secured tightly around her feet and ankles for support. Brisa's fair skin shined bright as she stood underneath the lights above the ring. Showing her perfect muscle tone on her arms, shoulders, and abdomen. Not too much muscle but not too little. Her body just looked perfect. Brisa rotated her shoulders, and then jumped lightly on her feet to try and get herself prepared for her match. She looked at her clean purple colored boxing gloves that were ready to cause some hurt to her opponent. Brisa was all prepared for her fight.

Brisa took a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. She was having a hard time with her fighting career. Her record was only 1 win and 4 losses. It wasn't a very good start but she still loved kickboxing. She loved fighting and training with all her heart. But she was just in a rut. In the past she had lost two fights in a row. It gave her doubts about her abilities. Either she was getting weaker, or her opponents were just too strong for her. She didn't know what it was.

"Ok I can do this," Brisa thought to herself. "This is what you have been training for Brisa. This is my chance to show everyone how good I'am. " Brisa then took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can't believe how nervous I 'am. This is pathetic. I've been fighting for a while now. Come on I should be use to this."

Brisa looked and started to see all the people who were surrounding her. They were all looking at her. Suddenly it seemed like all the people were starting to judge her. Brisa mind then started to wonder.

_"What if I lose,"_ thought Brisa. "_What if I get dominated? What then? Will my fight career be over. No! I can't let that happen. But what if my opponent is too much for me? What do I do? Is my opponent nervous? Am I the only fighter that has this problem? Damnit!"_ Brisa looked like she was okay but inside she was starting to freak out. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. Then her eyes caught the glimpse of Rukia in the balcony who was looking intently at her. Brisa then tried to keep her appearance by pounding her purple boxing gloves together. She didn't want anyone to know that she was nervous. Especially Rukia. _"Look at me,"_ thought Brisa. _"Trying to pretend I'm ready for this match. I'm such a loser."_ Brisa smiled but looked sadly at the ground. _"Rukia was so amazing in her match. I wish I could move and fight like her. She's so strong."_ Brisa then looked at Rukia in the corner of her eye. _"She won so easily. There's no way I can be like her. Coming here was a mistake"_ Brisa then dropped her head in defeat as she stood in the red corner.

Brisa's coach then walked up to her. Lisa looked at her with her usually cold stare. Why is it that all the coaches looked or seemed so anger and mean all the time?

"You ready for this," asked Lisa.

Brisa raised her head and smiled at her glasses wearing coach. "Yes," she lied.

Lisa looked at her student plainly. "Okay." She shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes then grew wide in horror. "Brisa what's that on your cheek."

Brisa looked at her in confusion. "My cheek?"

"It's like a weird long hair that's growing out of your cheek." She then reached her hand out and then grabbed the left side of her cheek hard."

"Oooww ow ow ow," screamed Brisa as she felt Lisa's firm grip on her cheek.

"Hold on I almost got it," said Lisa.

"Owww coach," said Brisa who was trying to pull her hand off. "Please stop doing that!"

Lisa then released her student and watched as her student covered her red cheek. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes," snapped Brisa.

"Good." Lisa then crossed her arms. "Now you have a nothing to be afraid."

"What?"

"Brisa." Lisa then gave her a warm smile. Even her eyes seemed more loving. "You've worked hard for this event. I've seen you grow every day." Lisa then rested her hand on Brisa's bare shoulder. "Your ready for this Brisa. I believe in you. You need to stop beating yourself up. You're ready for this."

Brisa then started to feel a little better but she still felt bad.

"Listen," frowned Lisa. "Don't think about the audience. Don't worry about the other fighters. Just focus on you and your opponent. This is your fight. No one else's." Lisa then nodded her head slowly. "I know you can do this Brisa. You just need to relax…" Lisa then paused for a second. "And believe."

Brisa then started to get teary eyed but she didn't care if anyone saw. The nerves and doubts that tormented her were now fading away. She felt stupid but she was back to normal. The red head then closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Alright," she said in her mind. "This is my fight." Her eyes then shot open with a new fire raging in them. She now looked like an entirely different person. She was now a confident warrior. "I'm ready," she said in a more serious tone. Even Rukia was a little bit surprised to see her mood change.

"And now," said the announcer. "Fighting in the blue corner with a record of 4 wins, 0 losses, and 3 KO's. Say hello to the popular Daisyyyyyyy Waaaaalker!"

A country rock song then started to play as a women walked down the aisle with her gruff looking coach. Daisy had sky blue eyes and flowing blond hair that barely touched her shoulders. She had on a cowboy hat and a blue sports top with a big single white star to symbolize the love for her state Texas. The men in the audience couldn't resist the urge to whistle and cheer as she waved to her fans. Which wasn't surprising considering Daisy was showing more skin off. Her large breasts were secure but were practically bulging from her blue sports top. The men also couldn't resist seeing her perfect looking ass in her short blue shorts with white trim. She even looked cute walking in her brown cowboy boots. Which were purely just for show. After she stepped in the ring she squeezed her shiny blue boxing gloves that had a single white star painted on each glove. She then raised her gloves in the air to the crowd that were cheering for her. It was obvious who the crowd favored. Brisa barely got a applause out of the audience when she was introduced. But it was to be expected since the crowd was cheering for their home fighter Daisy.

Rukia looked at Daisy with a bored look on her face. Well at her boobs to be precise. Every time Daisy bounced lightly in her boots her breasts would jiggle slightly. Daisy was like a watching a Texas version of Rangiku. But Rukia mostly didn't like Daisy because of her bust size. Why did some girls get all the luck. It was a well known fact in the girl world that you could control any many with big breasts. But Rukia's bust size was no wear near the level of Rengiku's or Daisy's. It was just not fair.

Rukia then sighed as she purposely covered her chest with her arms as if she was ashamed. "I don't like her."

"Don't judge fighters by their appearance," said Yoruichi. "She may look like a dumb bikini model but her body tells me a different story."

Rukia's violet eyes shot to her coach not knowing what she meant. She then aimed her eyes to Daisy again and instantly noticed what she meant. Rukia saw that her body was perfectly athletic. Daisy wasn't a bulky muscle women but she did show more off than Brisa.

"She must of worked really hard to get that body," said Yoruichi.

"Do you think the red haired girl has a fair chance," asked Rukia trying to sound like she didn't care. But Rukia was starting to worry. Brisa was a nice girl. All she wanted was a friend. But technically Brisa was the competition. It was possible that Brisa was just pretending to be nice so that way she could get close to Rukia and find out her fighting style. Or worse she could be working with the Kuchiki Family. Rukia was just having trust issues with her. But now a part of Rukia was hoping Brisa was going to win. Even though she still didn't completely trust Brisa.

"Who knows," said Yoruichi. "Well find out soon."

Brisa and Daisy met in the center ring along with the ref for the final rules of the match. Brisa frowned and looked determined as she stared Daisy down. But Daisy wasn't affected in the least. She just returned with a happy smile on her face. After the fighters agreed to the rules of the match both kickboxers nodded to each and touched gloves for good luck.

"Good luck to you darlin," said Daisy in her thick country girl accent. "Hope y'all give me a good fight now." She smiled.

"Uuuh yes," said a surprised Brisa. She wasn't expecting her to be so talkative. Usually Brisa and her opponent wouldn't even utter a word to each other. "You to." Brisa smiled back but still showed Daisy her confident gaze.

Daisy then winked at Brisa and went back to her blue corner. While Brisa returned to the red corner she couldn't help but admire how nice Daisy seemed. But Brisa knew that would change when the bell rang. Sadly it wasn't a sport about who was the nicest person. You won fights by scoring punches and kicks until your opponent gave up or was knocked out.

_"My opponent is cute as a baby pup,"_ thought Daisy as she slipped off her cowboy boots. Unlike Brisa she had no protective ankle wrappings. Daisy looked at her bare feet as she wiggled her toes. She then rotated her arms around and then hopped on her feet lightly for a last second warm up. Daisy then listened to her coach's advice. Which was meaningless for her. Daisy knew what to do. She had also trained hard for this event. She then opened her mouth and bit down on her mouthpiece for protection.

Brisa bit down on her mouthpiece as well. Daisy looked at her one last time. Instead of saying anything Daisy just nodded and winked. There was no need for her to say anything. Brisa didn't particularly like that gesture. It sort of seemed like Daisy was just playing with Brisa. And Brisa didn't like being made a fool of.

The coaches left their fighters. It was finally time for Brisa and Daisy to have their match. The bell rang and the two pretty fighters met in the center ring with their gloves raised in front of them ready to fire. Just as both pugilists got close enough. Daisy ducked and threw a right hook at the same time to throw Brisa off guard. But the red head saw it and she held her purple gloves up to guard herself from harm. The impact was pretty strong but Brisa didn't receive any damage. Quickly Daisy followed with a left uppercut but her attack failed when it collided into Brisa's solid guard. Daisy then stood up straight again looking at Brisa between her blue gloves.

Brisa could tell Daisy was an aggressive fighter. But what Brisa didn't like was her smirk Daisy had on her face as she stood in her fighting stance. She seemed so confident. It made Brisa narrow her eyes in determination.

Brisa then sniped back with a quick jab. Hoping to nail Daisy's face between her gloves. But Daisy was on to her. She stopped the jab with no problem. But Brisa attacked again with a left jab and then a right hook kick. But Daisy's gloves held them both off. The Texas fighter then shot back with three jabs but they were all for naught as they bounced off the red head's gloves. Daisy then swung a mid kick to the mid-section. Brisa reacted and raised her leg and stopped her attack. But the blond beauty didn't let up. She then swung a hard right hook, a left uppercut and a powerful right cross. Brisa blocked the hook, dodged the uppercut, and blocked the cross by a hairs breath. Even though she kept failing Daisy just kept the blows coming. Her attacks were wicked fast. But Brisa kept her cool and held her gloves up as she held off her opponent's assault. Brisa then noticed her back was touching the ropes. She was finally out of room. Brisa attempted to move away but Daisy purposely got in her way and swung a series of more hooks, and jabs. Brisa held her guard up as best as she could as she felt the raw power of the blond fighters punches. Brisa did not want any of them to land. They would of hurt a lot. After defending off an onslaught of hard punches Brisa then noticed she was starting to lose some juice in her attacks. Daisy fired two slower punches but of course they failed to land. Brisa then finally saw an opening she liked and she took it. Daisy then saw Brisa lash out at her. Seeing her vision black out for a second when Brisa's purple glove landed solidly clashed against her forehead. "Uuuhhh," grunted Daisy as her head shot back slightly. But Brisa followed up with two swift left jabs each making a "pish," noise when the punches collided with Daisy's head. Brisa then prepared her stronger attack by cocking her right arm back and unleashing her leather onto Daisy's jaw making a loud "biff," noise. Brisa's right hook forced Daisy's head over her shoulder. The blonde's grunted louder as her lips parted showing her mouthpiece off while a small mist of spit sprayed from her mouth.

Daisy took a few steps back from the hard hit. However instead of looking wounded she smiled at Brisa. The hook might of hurt her but Daisy was just getting started. _"Not a bad hit gal,"_ thought Daisy. _"You don't punch like a pup."_ She held her gloves up as she continued holding her smirk. _"But neither do I."_

_"What is she smiling at,"_ wondered Brisa as she narrowed her eyes. _"Whatever."_ Brisa moved away from the ropes and joined Daisy back into the center.

Brisa then shot a mid kick but it was instantly deflected when Daisy lifted her leg to block. The red hair fighter then swung a right hook, left hook, another right hook, and ended with a left high hook kick. But Daisy was light on her feet and she moved her body out of the way. Still smiling as she saw her attacks fly by. Brisa didn't give up and she shot three rapid jabs that were aimed at the blondes face. Daisy blocked the first two jabs but then deflected the third with her left glove. Brisa was opened for a second, but a second was all Daisy needed to counter with a right hook. "Aaahh," screamed Brisa as the blue comet blasted across her cheek. But she ignored the impact and countered back with her own right hook. Daisy saw it and reacted by ducking underneath the attack and countering with a powerhouse of a left hook. "Aaaaahhh," screamed Brisa as her head shifted and putting her in a daze. Daisy then continued on the attack by landing a series of jabs and hooks. "Uuhhh, ahh, uhhh, uhhh, ah, uhh, ah, ahh," screamed Brisa as she felt the cold hard leather smashing into her face. Each punch jolted her head back and turned her head to the side as Daisy pounded Brisa across the ring. After enduring numerous hard punches Brisa finally got her guard up and stopped the blonde's onslaught. Brisa took a few deep breaths as she held off more of Daisy's punches. Brisa's vision was hazy but she was still okay. Daisy then shot a lightning fast mid kick that smacked the side of Brisa's mid-section. Brisa grunted from the hard impact and lowered her guard. Brisa then saw a blue comet fly across her vision before pain surged through her jaw. Brisa grunted as her head shot violently over her shoulder releasing a spray of her spit to shoot from her lips. Brisa was then backed up against the neutral corner seeing stars.

Brisa stood breathing heavily with a tired look on her face after sustaining so many hard punches. Her vision was fuzzy, her head was starting to hurt, and her cheeks were stinging. She knew her first round wasn't going so well. The busty Daisy was a pretty good fighter. Maybe this Texas fighter was too much for her. But Brisa then saw Rukia looking at her across the ring. "Damnit," thought Brisa who was now starting to blush in embarrassment. "I won't be pushed around like this," she thought. Brisa then held her gloves up as she blocked off the incoming attacks that Daisy unleashed. Brisa withstood a few hits to the arms and body before she summoned some of her power back. Brisa then smashed a surprised Daisy across the face with a hard right hook. "Uuuuuhhh," groaned Daisy as her head shot over her shoulder releasing a spray of saliva to shoot from her lips. Before the blond knew what happened. Her head shifted again enduring another painful hook to the jaw and distorting her face a bit. Daisy then raised her guard up but Brisa switched gears and landed three good body punches that collided into Daisy's solid mid-section. Each impact made her grunt in pain. Daisy then lowered her guard to stop any more painful punches. With Brisa on a high from landing a couple good hits. She moved as quickly as she could and forced Daisy's head to the side again with a hard kick to the Texas fighters cheek. "Uuuuhhhh," screamed Daisy. Her lose hair flailed about wildly, spit flew into the air, and even some small drops of sweat fell off her forehead. Daisy then held her gloves up and was about to throw a jab until the bell rang ending round 1.

The crowd then cheered loving the action was performed on the first round. Both women still wanted to keep fighting but they still dropped their gloves.

Daisy managed to smile again and lightly tapped Brisa's shoulder as she walked by. "Nice round Red," she said in her thick southern girl accent.

Brisa nodded her head. "You to." Again she was surprised how polite and talkative. Even though they wanted to beat the hell out of each other.

Rukia saw both fighters return to their corners. Brisa and Daisy both showed equal external damage on their bodies. Showing red colored marks on their cheeks and jaw. "That was a pretty good first round," said Rukia.

"Indeed," said Yoruichi. "It didn't look it at first but they both seem to be equal."

"Yeah." Rukia leaned back against her chair. Brisa was struggling but she looked like she was doing okay for now. But Rukia was still a bit concerned for her. Brisa did look like a fighter. But did she have what it took? Kickboxing was not an easy sport. Not many people could stand in front of a person who wanted to hurt you.

Round 2 instantly started when the bell chimed. Both fighters didn't waste any time meeting in the center. Brisa still didn't like how Daisy looked at her with that annoying confident smile. She looked as if she knew exactly how this fight was going to play out. But Brisa wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to take her down.

Daisy clenched her blue gloves and instantly fired three bombshells off. The punches flew but bounced off Brisa's guard. But the blond stayed in high gear and attacked with a right high kick. But Brisa raised her guard and stopped it with her glove. Brisa then countered back with a right uppercut but Daisy dropped and watched it fly over her head. Then Daisy countered with a three hit hook combo to the red head's solid mid-section. "Ummph! Ummph! Uuuhh! Grunted Brisa as she felt the heavy hits collide with her solid gut. Instead of dropping her guard Brisa narrowed her eyes and swung back with a powerhouse of a right hook. The heavy hook landed on the side of the surprised Daisy's jaw. Causing Daisy to grunt in pain as her head was forced over her shoulder and shaking her vision up. With Daisy now a bit dazed Brisa went to work and clobbered the Texas beauty with a series of jabs. "Uuuhh, aahh, uuh, uhh, aahh, uuhhh," grunted Daisy as her face was battered by Brisa's purple leather boxing gloves.

_"Okay good,"_ thought Brisa as she saw a wounded Daisy. _"Now to finish you off."_

Brisa called all her power to her right leg and wasted no time in launching it. In a flash the red haired fighters kick landed. To her amazement her opponent moved to stop her attack perfectly with her blue gloves.

_"Not so fast there hun,"_ thought Daisy as her smile was painted across her face.

Before Brisa knew what happened. Her vision blacked out when Daisy smashed her across the jaw with a painful right hook. "Uuuulllf," groaned Brisa as her ponytail flailed about wildly. Daisy followed up with another left hook that forced Brisa's head over her shoulder and causing her to spit up some blood this time from the heavy hit. Daisy then shot three rapid jabs each pounding the red head in the cheek and forehead. Each hit caused more drop of Brisa's sweat, spit, and blood to shower into the air. Daisy switched her offense and managed to get in a two good low kicks to Brisa's flat stomach. Brisa's grunted in pain, her dark purple eyes closed as she felt the pain in her body surge from the connecting kicks.

Rukia sat at the edge of her seat biting the side of her index finger. "Come on Brisa," she managed to say to herself. "You goanna do down and die like this?"

Brisa face and body were on fire with pain. But she managed to open her eyes slightly. _"Damn you,"_ thought Brisa as she saw her opponents smirking again. _"What are you smiling at,"_ Brisa screamed in her head. "What is so funny."

Then the audience gasped in surprise when Brisa snapped back without warning by landing a hard punch into Daisy's nose with a thunderous 'patt' noise when the punch landed. "Aaaahh," screamed Daisy as her head flung back and causing some sweat to cascade off her forehead. Brisa then cocked her arm back and let the Texas fighter have it again with another devastating right hook. Making the audience hear a loud "bish," noise as the leather connected with soft flesh. The force of the blow distorted Daisy's face as the red haired fighters glove was pressed up against her cheek. Daisy's blood and saliva shot out of her mouth and stained the canvas on the ring.

"Yeah nice," yelled Rukia as she slammed her fists against the balcony. Rukia then noticed she was cheering for Brisa out loud. Rukia then pretended that no one saw it and started to act normal again. Even though Yoruichi was totally looking at her.

Brisa shot a left jab but Daisy just deflected it with her right glove. In that moment time froze for both fighters. Brisa got a good clear look at Daisy. The blonde looked at her with a determined gaze but she still held that annoying smile on her face even though her face was showing more external damage. The once beautiful blond fighter now had a slight swelling in her left eye that was starting to turn purple, and even some blood started to travel down her nose.

Daisy kept smiling as she studied Brisa for that split moment. The red haired fighter stood with a mean determination raging in her eyes. Brisa had red showing on her cheeks and even some purple colored bruising appeared on the right side of her cheek, and abdomen. Brisa even had some blood travel on the side of her mouth.

Both fighters were hurt. But in their eyes they were nowhere near done. Time then pressed on and both fighters kept on swinging. The round went on with both fighters firing countless punches and kicks. Every time Brisa attacked. Daisy would block or deflect it easily. But every time Daisy attacked. Brisa would block it with no problem.

The bell then finally chimed ending round 2 and giving both women fighters a well deserved 1 minute rest. This time Daisy didn't say anything before they went back to their corner. Maybe it was probably because both fighters were tired and breathing heavily.

It was strange when Brisa walked back to her corner. She never saw a crowd cheer so loud at her fights. They were louder than normal when she fought. She even heard some people screaming her name out in support. "So is this what it feels like to have some fans," she wondered as she sat down on her stool. She wrapped one arm around the ropes when Brisa's coach took her mouthpiece out so that she could breath easier. But it wouldn't stop how much she was sweating. Brisa's fair skin was now dripping and covered in a glaze of sweat.

"That was a good a round," said Lisa as she started to clean Brisa up. "Your giving her hell out there. But you can't keep this up. Your goanna tire yourself out. So we need to use our brains a little," said Lisa as she gently tapped Brisa's head. "Don't have her draw you in to another slug match. That's too risky. Got it?"

Without saying anything Brisa nodded her head in agreement. She was breathing too heavily to have a conversation with someone.

"Yessss," said Rukia with fire in her eyes and her teeth clenched together. "That was fucking awesome!"

"Looks like someone is enjoying herself," said Yoruichi as she smiled and raised an eyebrow at Rukia.

"How could I not," said Rukia. She then noticed she was doing it again. What was she doing? She was suppose to keep her cool not lose it. But she was just having so much fun watching this fight. It was such a dead even match. And above all she was starting to route for Brisa more and more in her head. "Er I mean…This match is no big deal." Rukia shrugged. Again pretending she didn't care. Even though it was obvious she did care.

Daisy's large breasts rose and descended quickly as she was breathing heavily. As her coach was giving her advice and cleaning the sweat and blood off her face. Daisy couldn't help but think about this fight. "GoIly had no idear this match would be so hard. This red head is really becoming a cactus in my side." Daisy then managed to grow another smirk. "But I rekon I do love a challenge every now and then."

Brisa raised her purple boxing gloves ready to fight. She looked a little more refreshed but she was still covered in sweat. Daisy also raised her blue boxing gloves up as she met Brisa in the center of the ring.

_"If I can just get her to attack me a few times to where she tires out. She'll be all mine."_ Thought Brisa as she clenched her gloves tightly. "Ok here I go," Brisa said in her mind.

Brisa started by firing a playful right left jab and then finished with a right kick. Daisy reacted and deflected and blocked all of them. The red head didn't give up and she fired three kicks. Two of them actually hit her opponent's mid-section, but Brisa's kick was too weak to do any real damage. _"Come on go on the assault damn you."_ Thought Brisa as she was trying to bait her opponent. She then lowered her purple gloves so that they were positioned under her chin. Daisy took the bait and she swung a fast right jab that would of snapped Brisa's head back. But Brisa's purple eyes saw the blue comet attacks. Brisa took evasive maneuvers and moved her head and body. As Daisy fired a lightning barrage of punches. Brisa moved as fast as she could since she could barely see the attacks coming.

"Damn Brisa's quick," said Rukia as she was sitting at the edge of her seat again. Seeing the red haired fighter dodge all of the blonds attacks.

The two fighters traveled around the ring as Daisy desperately tried to tag Brisa. After avoiding countless jabs, hooks, and crosses. Brisa noticed that Daisy was starting to get fatigued. Brisa could now hear Daisy heavy breathing. It seemed to be working. After Brisa swiftly dodged six more attacks she countered with a swift right hook again whacking Daisy across the jaw and making her grunt during the impact. Brisa then shot lower and landed five hard body punches with all of them making a loud "piff," noise as her leather gloves smacked Daisy's flat hard stomach. "Uuhh, uhh, huuhh, uuhh, uhh," grunted Daisy. After she lowered her guard Brisa went high again and battered the Texas's fighters face around. Daisy's face flung back each time Brisa gave her a clean punch. Brisa then prepared an even stronger attack by cocking her arm back and unloading it. The right cross hammered Daisy's cheek and distorted her face. "Uuuuhhhh," she screamed. Her lips parted and released a bigger spray of spit and blood. Daisy's vision was now blurry and started to spin slightly after enduring all painful punches from Brisa.

Daisy's back was now against the ropes. Her eyes were narrow and a bit tired looking. Her damaged blue eye wasn't getting any better, her nose started to bleed again, and more bruises were starting to form on her face and gut. Daisy was tired, and in pain. But as she leaned back against the ropes she couldn't help but smile. "Heh heh heh man this gal is a lot stronger than I thought," Daisy said to herself in her mind. "I better do something before she the herd to sleep." Daisy then held up her gloves before Brisa's barrage of punches and kicks hit her. Brisa was trying desperately to try and knock Daisy down. But her guard was still too solid. Now Brisa was starting to lose her strength from all the dodging and attacking. "Come on go down," thought Brisa as she was biting down on her mouthguard. Doing everything in her power to try and score a knockdown. Instead Daisy then clinched Brisa. Her arms were wrapped around Brisa's and stopped her attacks. Both of their breasts were now pushed up against each other as their sweaty bodies were now pressed together. They were both breathing heavily in each other's ear. The ref then separated them and gave them both ample room.

"Okay fight," yelled the ref.

Both fighters looked at each other as they held their gloves up. But it was obvious that Daisy was more damaged and tired looking. Brisa knew Daisy was at the end of her rope. She landed many successful blows and Daisy was tired and wounded. This was Brisa's chance.

The red head then swiftly moved in to give the killing blow. But Daisy reacted and instantly swung her right foot up. In a flash Daisy smacked Brisa underneath the chin and causing her head to shoot back. Brisa vision instantly blanked out, but slowly started to come back into focus. Brisa took a few steps as her blank mind was trying to piece together what had just happened to her. As her vision slowly started to come back to normal. She then saw the blond fighter close in on her looking like she wanted blood. Brisa managed to raise her gloves but she screamed when Daisy's blue glove went between her gloves and collided into her mouth. "Aaaahh," screamed the red head as her head shot back again making some sweat release from her flailing front bangs. Daisy showed her mouth guard off as she smiled. Her face was bloody and damaged. Her eyes were tired. But she still seemed like she was enjoying the beating she was now giving Brisa. Daisy wasn't going to die so easily. _"I ain't done yet Red."_ Daisy then swung a right hook landing on the side of Brisa's jaw and making her "Uuuuhh," as her head shot over her shoulder making a mist of spit and blood shoot from her lips. Daisy then unloaded another bombshell of a left jab that bounced off of Brisa's skull. Again making the red head grunt in pain as her head snapped back. "Come on Red put em up," said Daisy in her mind as she prepared to throw another punch. Before she could Daisy had to block a hard right jab from Brisa. Daisy then swung her foot and landed it perfectly against Brisa's abdomen. Brisa's purple eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open when she felt the kick sink into her stomach. The kick had hurt her and it was enough to put her down to her knees. But Brisa couldn't fall. Not here. Not now. With Brisa wounded Daisy then damaged her face again by landing three punches. "Uhh, uhh, uhh," grunted Brisa has her head was forced back. Brisa raised her gloves to protect her now pounding head, but that wasn't going to stop Daisy. The blond fighter kept her left glove up as she swung a heavy right hook that flew around Brisa's guard and again landed against Brisa's damaged cheek. "Uhhhhh," Brisa groaned in pain. Her eyes were closed in pain as her head was forced over her shoulder releasing more blood than ever before. Brisa took a few more steps back her vision was bad and her face and body were screaming in pain. When Brisa slowly turned her head back to look at the women she was fighting. Her head turned again by a much weaker left hook. "Uuuhh," again screamed Brisa again spitting up more blood. Daisy continued and managed to land four more clean punches to the red heads face. The audience roared and cheered as they heard the sounds of leather hitting flesh. After enduring the fourth punch to her chin. Brisa's senses were quickly fading. She fell forward and managed to grab a hold of Daisy to stop her from falling. Daisy tried to get Brisa off of her but it was obvious she was tired as well. All of the punches and kicks she threw took a lot out of her as well. Brisa's now bloody face resting and staining Daisy's bare shoulder as she kept her clinched. Brisa now looked like a bloody mess. The right side of her cheek was now a bit swollen and purple, her left eyes was a bit bruised, the side of her mouth was starting to bleed more, her nose was starting to bleed mildly, and even her abdomen was show bruising. It was amazing she was even standing at all.

The ref stepped in and separated the two ladies and instantly signaled them to fight on. Even though Brisa was battered, bloodied, and covered in sweat. She kept her proper fighting stance and kept her gloves up to protect her damaged face. Brisa stood with tired eyes as she saw Daisy closing in on her. "I won't give up," thought Brisa. "I can do this." Drops of sweat dripped off her wet front bangs. "I'm not done yet." When Daisy got in close enough. The muscles in Brisa's arms bulged as she launched a right punch. Daisy kept her gloves up and deflected her punch away. Daisy instantly countered attack with her own right punch that popped the bloody fighter in the cheek which made another loud "piff," noise of leather hitting flesh. Followed by a painful grunt from a wounded Brisa. But the red head held on and she swung a high right kick. But Daisy guarded her kick off with her left glove and countered with a mid kick that smashed into Brisa's ribs. Brisa screamed in pain as she felt the mind numbing pain grabbing a hold of her mid-section. Brisa lowered her guard which gave Daisy another opportunity to attack her head. Daisy swung a right hook. But Brisa barely saw it and managed to duck underneath it. Before Daisy could launch another punch Brisa clinched Daisy again. As they both struggled Brisa couldn't help but think. "Uhhh I can't keep this up," thought Brisa. "I can't take any more punches or kicks. There's no way I can win this fight." Tears then started to form in the corner of Brisa's eyes. "After all of that training I still can't do it."

She saw the doubt and pain on Brisa's face. She knew that look. She had a good idea on what was going on in Brisa's head. Her teeth were clenched and even veins were starting to form on her wrist and head. She then slammed both of her fists down and then stood up. "Brisaaaaa," screamed an angry Rukia. "Don't give up Brisa! You got this! You can do it! Your almost there!" Rukia didn't care anymore. To hell what she thought about Brisa earlier. Brisa was a fighter. Rukia finally saw it in her eyes. She proved herself to Rukia and she wanted Brisa to win.

Brisa eye's lit up when she heard Rukia's calls. Hearing those chants from Rukia started to change her mood. Her power was starting to rise, her injuries started to hurt a little less, and her doubt started to turn into determination. Brisa then started to notice that even more people were starting to route for her. How long have they been cheering for her anyway. Was this even real? Brisa's eyes flashed from tired to mean. _"Right,"_ she thought. _"I know what I have to do."_

The ref then separated the two fighters. Daisy lashed out first by throwing two swift jabs. Brisa kept her guard up and protected herself from the two punches. Brisa then sniped back and landed a good jab into Daisy's cheek which made her, "Uuhhh!" Daisy shot back but Brisa deflected it and countered back landing another good jab. Daisy shrugged off the attack and swung a mid kick to hit Brisa's weak spot but Brisa was on to her and blocked it with her leg. _"Trying to get my wounded side huh? No chance!"_ Brisa then instantly swung a heavier right hook that tagged the Texas fighter across the face. Making a thunderous "Boom," noise. "Uuuhhh," groaned Daisy as her head jerked violently over her shoulder.

_"No way,"_ thought Daisy as her mind blanked out for a second. _"I thought she had nothing left?"_

Daisy looked back with pain and daze showing on her face. Now Daisy was the punching bag. Brisa was now on a roll when she landed several clean jabs and hooks to the blond fighter. "Uuuhh, aahh, uuh, ahh, ahhh, uuhh, aaahh," screamed Daisy as her head was violently jerked around. Daisy couldn't believe the ferocity of her opponent. Her punches were fast and powerful. ("Where in the world did this gal get her strength from,") Wondered Daisy has her head was now pounding. Her vision was getting worse by the second. Now Daisy was at the mercy of her opponent. Daisy's mind then went numb when Brisa's glove smashed against her bloody nose. "Aaaaaaaahhh," screamed Daisy as her nose was now bleeding wildly. Her bulging breasts and her blue sports top were now stained with mostly her blood. She breathed heavily as she felt the sweat drop from her forehead. The crowd was going wild to see more. And Daisy knew she was starting to loose room. Brisa was starting to be too much. ("No I'm not done yet. This is my hometown gal,") Daisy yelled in her mind. She clenched her blue glove and she swung a hard right cross that flew through Brisa's guard and smashed her in the eye socket. "Aahhh," screamed Brisa as pain erupted more in her wounded eye. Brisa seemed to be weakened again as her face tensed up from the agony. Even though Brisa wanted to cry in pain she had to keep fighting. Both showed their mouthguards off as they both moved to attack at the same time.

_"Your going down Red,"_ thought Daisy as she kicked as hard as she could.

_"Take this you annoying cow girl,"_ though Brisa as she swung a right uppercut with all her power.

Both of their attacks crashed into their targets. Daisy's barefoot smashed into Brisa's bruised stomach. While Brisa's uppercut landed on the side of Daisy's jaw. Both landing attacks made a loud painful 'smack' noise.

"Aaaahh," screamed Brisa. Her eyes were closed shut as sweat scattered off her body and hair.

"Uuuuuhhh," groaned Daisy as her head shot up. Her mouthpiece almost slipped out between her bloody lips while a large spray of her spit and blood showered into the air while her blond hair flailed wildly in the air. Daisy could not believe the power of the hit.

The audience then gasped as they saw the two landed such hard hits. Daisy's vision shook violently and her sense of balance was completely shaken. She fell back and landed hard on her back with a thunderous 'crash.' With her hair, arms, and legs spread out across the ring. Brisa's right knee buckled but she managed to stop herself from falling. Even though she was hurting. The crowd shot out of their seats and roared when they saw the first knock down of the match.

With Brisa's right eye now completely swollen and shut. She was able to see what she did with her good eye. "What," she thought to herself as she stood in the center of the ring looking down at the fallen fighter. "Did I actually do this? I actually scored a knockdown on some body?"

Before Brisa could think anymore the ref forced her to stand in a neutral corner. After Brisa carried herself to a neutral corner where the ref instantly started the count.

Brisa took a few deep breaths as she was trying to slow her rapid breathing. "Come on," thought the red head as she held her wounded side where Daisy kicked her. "Please stay down." It was a weird feeling being the person who wasn't knocked down for once. Brisa had lost three marches in a row. But now felt different. Even though she was hurting all over her body. She felt like she could still fight. It was a strange new feeling for her. Could it be that she finally got stronger?

As the ref counted down Daisy was still on her back looking at the blinding lights shining down on her. Her hearing was muffled and her vision spun quickly. The downed fighter lifted her head which was a hard enough. Her vision was worse than she thought. Daisy could barley see the face of the ref. But she still managed to barley sit up despite her terrible vision. "I can do this," said Daisy in her mind. "I can.." Daisy then felt a sharp sickening feeling shoot through her body like a bullet. Daisy then fell back again feeling nothing but pain and nashua.

"Eight! Nine! Ten! Your out! The ref then waved his hands ending the fight.

The crowd then cheered out loud and even some looked a little bumbed to see their fighter loose in such a close match. But everyone agreed that it was a good close battle.

Even though she just won. Brisa stood with a dumb look on her face. "Did I….Did I just win?" Brisa managed to whisper to herself. As she saw people running to Daisy to check up on her. "I won?" Brisa then raised her left glove in the air in victory to the cheering crowd. She had never had so many people cheer for her before.

"Yeah," yelled Rukia as she raised her right arm in the air. "All right Brisa! That's how you fucking do it!"

"Geez Rukia relax," said Yoruichi.

After a few minutes passed the bell rang ending the fight officially. The announcer walked out to the center of the ring with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen after 3 rounds of amazing kickboxing action let's get a round of applause to Lisa and Daisy for their amazing performance!" The crowd then cheered and applauded in response. "Now your winner by way of knockout in the third round. The Phoniex Brisaaaaa Floreeeeesss!" The ref then raised Brisa's glove in the air again showing the audience their winner. Brisa smiled as she saw all the happy faces. But it made the moment even better when she saw Rukia clapping for her. Brisa felt like she was on top of the world. Even if it was for a little while.

Brisa got to the locker room after she exited the ring. She instantly saw some of the other fighters getting ready until some of them turned and started clapping for her.

"Hey good job girl," said one fighter.

"That was an awesome fight," said another fighter.

"Nice match."

"That was a great match Red Head."

Brisa face blushed even though her face was covered in bruises. She said thank you to the other fighters and managed to talk to a few of them before she left. After she took a well deserved shower which was half painful. She came out with her hair semi wet wearing her normal clothes. A purple hooded sweater, blue jeans, and red shoes to match her hair.

"Well that was a crappy fight."

"Huh?" Brisa turned around to see Rukia smiling at her with her arms crossed. She instantly smiled even though it hurt to smile.

"You look like hell," said Rukia.

"I feel like it," Brisa laughed slightly.

"Brisa that fight was amazing."

"Awww heh heh." Blushed a shy Brisa. "I was just doing the best I could."

"Well that was a fucking awesome fight." Rukia pounded her fist into her other hand. "That match fired me up so much I want to fight again!" Rukia glared at her with fire in her eyes.

"Ha ha ha I bet you could. But I kind of want to sit down for a few hours."

"Well you deserve it," said Rukia as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'll have to cancel that drink. My coach is taking me to the hospital. I think one of my ribs might be broken from the last kick I received." Brisa then gave a painful smile.

"Oh my god," said a shocked Rukia. "You go to the hospital right now!"

"I know I know I'm going. Will get together soon Rukia." Brisa then gave Rukia a light friendly hug. "Thank you." She smiled happily.

Rukia blushed slightly. "Ya your welcome," she replied.

They both parted and Rukia waved as she saw her new kickboxing friend vanish.

Rukia got back to her seat in the balcony.

"Did you say good bye," said Yoruichi.

"Yeah I did," said Rukia as she leaned back in her seat.

"You missed the next fight."

"What," said a puzzled Rukia. "I was only gone for like 10 minutes. The first round should only be like half way."

"The fight ended in the first 20 seconds of the first round," said Yoruichi who looked down seriously at the ring with her gold cat like eyes.

"What!? Your kidding me!?" Rukia looked down to see all the people. Rukia's violet eyes looked down at the people. She saw two people carry out a person in a stretcher. "That must have been the fighter that lost." She didn't see how badly damaged the women was but it was probably not to know. Rukia's eyebrows then rose when she saw the winner. It was the same women she met before her fight. "Tessa Hawk," Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"The fighter who was rookie of the year and was ranked number four in her first year."

"Well that makes sense," said Rukia. "She's a really talented fighter." She crossed her arms.

"The moment the bell rang for round 1 it was just 20 seconds of her pummeling the other fighter. It was a huge mis-match." Yoruichi rested her head on her hand. "I hate seeing fights like that. That fighters manager should be ashamed on himself."

Tessa was covered in a black and purple robe that covered her whole body. She smiled in confidents as the announcer declared her the winner. The crowd cheered and flashed pictures when she raised her bandaged fist in the air in triumph.

Rukia couldn't help but admire how strong she looked. Her jet black hair that was pulled back in a braided ponytail and her black colored eyes were just burning with confidents. Tessa was a strong contender. She almost won the championship during her first year as a pro. Rukia didn't want to tell anyone. But Rukia wanted to try her luck against her. She felt pretty confident that she could bring Tessa down. Especially after the flawless win Rukia just had. Rukia felt like she could take on anyone. If Rukia could take down Tessa? Her popularity would sky rocket. But in a split second. Her eyes met with Tessa's. Rukia wasn't 100% sure. But she was sure she saw Tessa smile at her. And it didn't look like a friendly smile. But before Rukia could be sure a person walked in front of the kickboxer and she was walking out of the ring. Rukia blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes. Maybe it was all in her mind.

Rukia sat with her coach through the rest of the matches. Some of them were good while others were not as good. But Rukia had to admit that Brisa's fight was the best.

It seemed like a long endless day as Rukia sat in the passenger seat while Yoruichi drove. Besides the long ass drive back home. Rukia was pretty happy about the way the day went. She won her fight with ease and even her knew friend Brisa won in an awesome epic match. Yeah it was a pretty good day. Now she was finally going home. She would be able to sleep in her own bed again inside her apartment. Maybe watch some television or maybe Ichigo…."Oh my god Ichigo," said Rukia in her thoughts. She actually forgot about that silly orange haired kid. She then started to bite the side her index finger again. "I wonder." Rukia's eyes then shot outside hoping she would see Karakura Town magically appear out of nowhere. "I wonder if he's doing anything today?" Rukia started to blush slightly as she thought about it more.

After what seemed like an eternity Yoruichi finally dropped off Rukia.

"You sure this is okay," asked Youruichi.

"Yes." Smiled Rukia as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "My place is close. I can just walk from here."

Yoruichi nodded and waved to bye to Rukia before she drove off into the setting sun.

Rukia took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked at the beautiful sky. The sun painted the sky with a mix of red, orange, and purple. Like always Karakura Town was silent. "Aaaah it's good to be home." Even the temperature was perfect. It wasn't too hot or cold. It was just perfect. Rukia brushed her spiky front bangs before she turned and walked along the road. Karakura Town looked just as she left it. Could there be any other town that was more peaceful? Rukia felt extremely lucky to be able to live in such a place. After walking for a few minutes Rukia heard students talking in the distance. "This must be Ichigo's school." Rukia walked up to get a closer look. "This school is a lot better looking than my other high school." Rukia couldn't help but smile when she saw a group of high school girls walking together in their sailor like outfits. The girls always looked so cute in them. Rukia remembered when she had to where hers. But that seemed like ages ago. Even though it was only a couple years. "I wish I went here," said Rukia. Her expression then grew a little sad. "I wonder if things would have been different if I went here?" But Rukia then shrugged it off like she always did when she remembered her past. The past was the past. There was nothing she could do about it now. Then she saw him. She was so surprised that she hid a behind the school wall without thinking. She couldn't help but smirk happily when she saw his carefree expression. She was about to wave to get his attention until she saw the girl walking next to him. She gasped slightly and looked at her. "Who is she," asked Rukia. The girl had short spiky black hair and black eyes. She was taller than Rukia. Even though she looked a bit boyish looking she did look a little cute. Rukia then closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "What the fuck am I doing," she said. "What's the big deal? So he's talking with another girl. I mean high schools are filled with girls. It be weird if he wasn't talking to girls. I mean. He's not my boy friend or anything." Rukia shrugged and turned around. "Ichigo is an adult he can do whatever he wants." Rukia took one step before she heard Ichigo laugh out loud. Her eyes then narrowed as her head turned. She took another good look. Rukia and the girl seemed to be getting along pretty well. Whatever they were talking about must have been funny. But Rukia couldn't hear what they were saying. Just muffles.

"Hey thanks again for helping out with the Karate Club Ichigo," said the girl.

"Hey no big deal." Ichigo shrugged.

"What made you want to help the Karate Club though?"

"Well you see Tatsuki," Ichigo smiled as he leaned his head sideways.

"That's Captain Tatsuki to you."

"Pfffff I'm not calling you Captain Tatsuki."

"You better!" Tatsuki pointed at him. "Or else I'll kick your ass."

Ichigo laughed and held up his hands. "Alright tough girl I get it I get it."

Tatsuki smiled and scratched her nose. "But honestly why don't you join us Ichigo? I've seen you fight dozens of times Ichigo. With proper training you could probably win the championship. Hell maybe even the nationals."

"Nah," said Ichigo. "You think to highly of me. I just want to stay in shape. I don't want to hurt anyone. Plus i've been slacking off lately."

"To be honest I'm just shocked. I haven't seen you get in a fight for a while now."

"I know isn't it great. I haven't had to deal with any jerks for a while now. And I would like to keep it that way."

"Well we could really use you in the karate club. So if you change your mind." Tatsuki's face then started to flush a little. "Let me know okay."

"Don't worry I'll let you know." Nodded Ichigo.

"Well I better get home. My mom will yell at me if I'm late again."

"Yeah same."

Then they did something that made Rukia turn ghost white. They did a sequence of different high fives. It was weird how in sync they both were with their movements. Whoever this girl was. She obviously knew him very well. Probably even better than Rukia. Rukia's heart started to beat a little quicker than she liked. So what if they knew each other really well. Big deal. It's not like they were going out…where they? I mean Ichigo acted the same way around this girl than he did when he was with Rukia. Was it possible that he was also sleeping with this girl to? It could be possible. But even if it was true. It really wasn't Rukia's business. They were just friends / sex friends / her butler that cleaned her apartment. He was under contract. So what if Ichigo was banging another girl. It's not like they were going out. Rukia could go out and have sex with other guys to if she wanted. "Ichigo," thought Rukia. "You could of at least told me you were seeing another women. I mean I would of understand…I was the one that said I didn't want a boyfriend. So I guess there was no reason to tell me." Rukia then started to put her hand over her chest. "Why am I getting annoyed over this?" Rukia then shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Ichigo can do what he wants. He didn't want to be my boyfriend just like I didn't want his girlfriend. It's just as simple as that," said Rukia with a gloomy tone.

Ichigo said good bye to Tatsuki and they both parted. When Ichigo walked out of the main gate he saw a girl walking with a bag that looked exactly like Rukia….Actually it was Rukia. Ichigo's eyes lit up wide and he instantly started to run towards her until he caught up with her.

"Rukia," he called out to her.

"Huh," said Rukia as she slowly turned towards him with a melancholy look.

"Your back," he smiled.

"Yeah I'm back," she repeated with a forced smile.

"How was the trip? Where the hotel rooms good? Was the weather hot? Did you win your fight?"

Rukia was surprised with all the questions. For a guy that was using her for just sex he sure pretended to care a lot. "It was good I won my fight."

"Really that's awesome," said Ichigo. "Congratulations." Ichigo then gently hugged Rukia which even surprised himself.

Rukia blushed slightly not entirely hating the hug. "Uh thanks." She then lightly pushed him away. For some reason seeing Ichigo being happy with that girl really put her in a foul mood. But she didn't want him to know that. So she put on her mask like she always had in the past. She then put on her true forced smile. It was her smile that always fooled everyone. Rukia was good at acting. It was one of her many talents. It fooled everyone. "But yeah it was awesome!"

Ichigo looked at her for a few seconds before blinking. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Huh."

"You seem a little off," said Ichigo. "You don't seem too happy for someone who won her fight. Are sure everything is okay?

"Uuuh no everything is fine." Rukia smiled and laughed like she was fine. "What the hell? Can he actually see through my act?" She thought.

Ichigo then frowned. "Are you sure," asked Ichigo. "If you need to talk to someone I'm more than willing to help." Ichigo then gave her his warm smile that could melt the polar icecaps.

But Rukia just shook her head and continued her fake act. "No I'm honestly okay. I'm just tired from all the traveling." Which wasn't a lie. Rukia was tired from fighting and traveling thousands of miles all in one day.

"Well okay," said Ichigo. "Come on I'll walk you home."

"Uh thanks." Rukia looked down as her cheeks started to turn a little red.

"You must have kicked some serious ass Rukia. You don't even have a scratch on you. Was the fight really that easy."

Rukia's face started to turn an even darker shade of red. "Yeah it was a little tricky but yeah the fight was a little bit easier."

"Well next time I'm coming with you," said Ichigo.

It was midnight. The apartment was dark and quite. Rukia laid back on her back as she looked at the dark ceiling. "Stupid Ichigo," she said. "Why are you doing this to me. If you like that other girl you should just go out with her. I shouldn't be in the way." Rukia closed her eyes. "But then why." Rukia then held her hand up to her heart. "Why do I feel sick every time he smiles at me." A picture of Ichigo's smile flash in her mind. "I hate that stupid smile of his. He's such a smug bastard. I should have known he just wanted sex from me. I bet even lied to me when he said he was a virgin. I have no one to blame but myself I guess." Rukia then sighed as she put her palm up to her face. "I don't know what I'm even talking about anymore." Then Rukia remembered that girl that Ichigo was with. "What's so great about her anyway." Frowned Rukia. "I bet she can't even fight. I could probable kick her ass in 5 seconds." Rukia then laid on her side as she stated to bit her index finger again. "Damn you Ichigo." Rukia then started to toss and turn as she tried to find some answers in her confused and puzzled mind.

The next three days did not go the way Rukia wanted. Rukia's mind was still troubled as she went to work. It was even apparent when she was working at her gym. The way Rukia pounded at the heavy bag didn't seem as strong and fierce as she normally did. The way she even moved in her endurance training didn't seem as quick either.

It was especially obvious something was wrong as Rangiku and Rukia were eating at the restaurant that they always ate at.

"Arlight Rukia what's wrong," asked Rangiku.

"What," said Rukia. "Nothing's wrong." She smiled.

"Oy. Honey who are you trying to fool," said Rangiku with a bored look on her face. "It's obvious something is bothering you. You can't hide anything from me."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. It was true. She was feeling troubled. Her thoughts were just flooded with Ichigo. Even more than normal. No matter what she did he would always pop up in her head. Even purposely going to work early just to avoid him wasn't working. "Well theres."

"What is it honey?" The busty beauty tilted her head to the side. "You can tell me anything."

Rukia sighed in defeat. Rangiku was the one person that Rukia could open up to. And again even though Rangiku looked like a busty typical dumb ass. She was actually quite smart. Even though Rukia hated to admit it. "Alright," said Rukia. "I'll tell you."

Rukia didn't tell anyone about her fight with Ichigo and now he was working for her as a personal butler. Or was it butler? The only person who kind of knew about their situation was Rukia's coach. But Rukia didn't tell her she was hanging around him a lot. Or sleeping with him. That was just a secret between the two of them. But now Rukia finally broke that vow of silence. She needed someone to talk to. Someone that wasn't Ichigo. He was the last person she wanted to talk with. Rangiku listened very carefully when Rukia told her the story thus far. She didn't interrupt of say anything. She just leaned forward and listened. "And that's all there is to tell." Rukia then took a huge sigh of relief. It actually felt like a huge weight got lifted off her shoulders when she told her friend the truth.

"Hmmmm," said Rangiku as she held her head up with her hand in thought.

Rukia couldn't help but swallow hard. "Well what do you have to say?"

Rangiku thought for a few seconds before she smiled happily at Rukia. She then rested her hand softy on Rukia's hand. "Rukia," said Rangiku. "You're a cougar."

Rukia turned ghost white as her jaw practically went through the floor. If she was made out of glass she would have shattered into a thousand pieces.

Rangiku then laughed and patted her hand. "Relax deer I'm only kidding your only 4 years apart that's no big deal."

"Really," Rukia shyly asked. "So you don't think I'm weird."

"No way. I mean I'm a bit surprised. But he's 18 years old. He's an adult so you shouldn't have to worry about anything. And besides he cleans your house up which is something you need since I know how much of a slob you are."

Rukia then dropped her head in defeat. "Ouch."

"Plus he seems like a nice guy and besides." Rangiku then leaned forward so that she was closer to Rukia. "It sounds like he screws pretty good to."

Rukia's face then turned beat red. She couldn't argue with that. Ichigo was pretty good in bed. Even if he still was new to it.

"So what's the problem," asked Rangiku.

"Well I don't know," said Rukia. "I just been a little down ever since I saw him with that girl."

"I see" Rangiku then took a sip of her wine with her soft delicate lips. "So you're a bit jealous because you want him all to yourself is that it." She smiled evilly.

"Yes, wait no! I mean yes that sounds about right. But not in the boy friend way. Just the friend with benefits that cleans my apartment kind of way. If that makes any sense."

Rangiku looked at Rukia as if she was studying her. "Well then why don't you show him then."

"Show him?"

"If you don't want him to look at other girls then why don't you show him how good you really are." Rangiku said in a sensual tone.

"What do you mean?" Even though Rukia had a pretty good idea where she was going with this.

"Show him how much better you are. You know give him a night that he'll never forget." Then Rangiku grabbed a cherry that was sitting on top of a shake that she ordered. She then held it up in front of her before she started to lightly lick the cherry in a circle motion with her long tongue. She then started to slowly stick the cherry in her mouth. She even started to moan softly as she inserted the red hot cheery slowly into her mouth before she consumed it all and swallowed it.

Rukia frowned when she saw Rangiku purposely do that. "That was gross."

"What," shrugged Rangiku. "That's how I eat cherries." She then grabbed another cherry and just ate it normally. "But Rukia darling. I don't really think it matters what I say. I think you already know what you want to do. Right." She raised an eyebrow at her.

Rukia's eyes traveled around. She then closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yes I know exactly what I'm going to do." Rukia then opened up her eyes with an evil look shining in her violet eyes.

It was finally Saturday. Ichigo was free from school. It was a shock to Ichigo when Rukia called him and invited him for dinner and a movie. Ichigo was excited but extremely nervous at the same time. Was this a date? Rukia didn't make it sound like one when she asked. It sounded more like what two buddies would do. He had hung out with Rukia before. But it was always just at her apartment. How long had it been since they actually went out in public? But this was Rukia the girl that he loved. Maybe she finally felt the same way as him? Or maybe she just really wanted to just go to dinner and a movie as friends. Ichigo didn't know. Rukia didn't want a boyfriend and Ichigo knew that. But deep down he still had hope that he would win her over somehow. If this was in fact a real date. Then he was going to do everything in his power to charm her. Except there was one problem. Ichigo sucked at it.

"Shit am I nervous," said Ichigo as he extended the collar of his nice blue button dress shirt. His black pants and black shoes were secure. He had his wallet. He smelled good. And his hair was slicked back. He felt good minus the sick feeling in his stomach. But Ichigo looked awesome. The ladies should be all over him tonight. Or at least Rukia would notice how cute he looked at least.

After he walked up the stairs and down the aisle to her apartment door. He took another deep breath. Checked his hair that was actually slicked back. Everything seemed to be good. It was finally show time. "She better not be dressed normal," thought Ichigo. "If I'm all dressed up and she's not. I'm going to kill myself." Ichigo didn't even want to think about how embarrassing it would be. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. The door opened and his eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"Hello Ichigo," Rukia said slowly. Her seductive violet eyes opened half way as she looked at him.

Well to be honest it looked like she was looking straight through him. Her short boyish hair seemed a bit messy but it looked really cute on her. Ichigo was even surprised to see her wearing red lip stick. She almost looked like an entirely different person. Rukia had on a tight black single black leather dress that showed of just how sexy her body really was. Her breasts were pushed up and bulging from the top of her dress for Ichigo to see. Her skirt was so high up Ichigo was amazed he didn't see her panties. But man seeing her beautiful long legs was starting to drive Ichigo crazy. She looked so sexy as she stood in front of him in her high black heels.

"You look handsome Ichigo," she said as she lightly brushed her front bangs away. Which annoyed Ichigo because it was obvious she did it on purpose.

"You look," Ichigo hesitated for a few seconds to get his thoughts together. "You look amazing."

"Ha thank you," said Rukia. "We better get going though." She then positioned her purse over her shoulder. "That dinner reservation won't last forever." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Ichigo wasn't sure what made him more uncomfortable. Was it sitting next to the sexiest girl in the world? Or was it that they looked out of place as they both sat on the bus with a bunch of people looking at them? Ichigo saw some of the girls pointing at him which wasn't technically a bad thing. But it still made him uncomfortable. Plus this was one of those times he wished he had a car to drive just the two of them. But what really pissed him off was the guys looking at Rukia. It was obvious they were eye humping her. If Ichigo wasn't with Rukia he would of told them all to go fuck themselves. But he didn't want to ruin his time with Rukia. What also sucked was how comfortable and at ease Rukia looked. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world as she sat next to him with her legs crossed. Then Ichigo's eyes shot to her tits that were almost escaping her dress. He even had a better angle on her from where he was sitting. They looked so inviting. Seeing her sitting next to him was enough to make his manhood surge with excitement. Oh god the way she looked just wasn't fair. It had to of been a crime or something. He wished they were alone. All he wanted to do was to hold her and fuck the living shit out of her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body, her smooth skin, and of course her seductive red colored lips. He bet she'd taste like cheery if he kissed her right now. But what if she didn't want sex? Could it be that maybe that's just how she dressed when she went out? Now Ichigo didn't know what to think. He was starting to go at war with himself. Just what the hell was this!?

Ichigo and Rukia sat at the table at a very luxuries restaurant. Ichigo looked around and saw that there were a lot of men and women who were dressed up. Well at least he didn't feel out of place anymore. He even had to admit that the restaurant was sparkling clean. The golden pillars were sparkling as the large golden chandelier lit up the whole restaurant. But of course the only thing that Ichigo couldn't stop watching was Rukia. Even the way she ate her soup looked hot.

"Are you alright Ichigo," she asked. "You hardly touch your soup or salad."

"Oh." Ichigo blushed . "I'm just pacing myself." To be honest Ichigo didn't have much of an appetite. The only thing he wanted to eat was Rukia. Again it just wasn't fair how seductive she looked. But it was harder to try and strike up a conversation with Rukia. Not only did she look different. She acted different to. She didn't act as carefree as she normally did. Normally Ichigo could talk to her about anything. But now she seemed distant. Like something changed.

"So have you eaten here before,'' asked Ichigo.

"No not really," said Rukia before she took another sip of her soup.

"So they keeping you busy at the gym?"

"It's been about average." Rukia took another sip of her soup.

"You didn't really tell me about Texas," said Ichigo. "So how was it."

"Nothing special happened," said Rukia with a bored look in her eyes. "I fought and I won. It's as simple as that."

"Oh man well I wish I went," said Ichigo with a forced smile. "I bet it was a lot of fun."

Rukia then put her spoon down as she looked at Ichigo. "What about you Ichigo? Did anything happen when I was gone?"

"Nah," said Ichigo. "Just the same old same old. I just hung out with my friends."

Rukia looked at him for a few quick seconds before she pushed her chair out. "Excuse me," she said. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She then took her purse and walked d away.

Ichigo sighed as he sat alone. It felt like he was totally bombing. What was with the tense atmosphere? What was he doing wrong? Was he boring? Was he uninteresting? What was up?

"Maybe this is it," thought Ichigo as he held his head up with his hand. "Maybe she's finally sick of me." Ichigo's expression then turned depressed. "Maybe I never had a shot in the first place. I was nothing but a fling to just toss away and forget." Ichigo's head then dropped in depression.

Rukia held her bored expression as she walked through the bathroom doors. As soon as the doors closed she then breathed out in relief. "Oh man," said in her usual tone. "He looks a lot hotter than I thought." Rukia then adjusted her hair. After fussing with her hair for a few seconds she then looked at her high heel shoes. "Gawd I hate these things." Rukia then almost slipped as she took a step. "Damnit! That's the third time I almost fell face first." Then Rukia then took a longer look at them on her feet. "Then again they do look pretty good on me." Rukia then started to girl out a little bit as she looked at her high heels. Then she shook her head and snapped herself out of it. "Okay you can do this Rukia," she said to the reflection in the mirror. "You can keep this up." She then adjusted her breasts slightly to make sure they were still showing enough for Ichigo to see. "I got him right where I want him." She then took a deep breath and went back to her usual bored, but superior looking expression.

Rukia then sat down and crossed her legs as she looked at Ichigo across the table who looked a bit sad. "Sorry about that," she said in her slow tone.

"No it's alright." Ichigo forced smiled at her even though he felt bad.

Rukia's eyebrow rose slightly when she saw him more. He did look sad. Her cold then exterior lightened up. "Is there something wrong," asked Rukia with a little concerned look.

"Nothing it's just." Ichigo took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"What?"

"I know I'm not the best at this," he said. "I know I'm not the funniest guy to hang with. But I just want to say thank you for inviting me. This is place is really great. And you look just so beautiful." Ichigo then gave her a sweet smile.

More cracks then started to form around the chains that was wrapped around Rukia's heart. Without saying anything. Rukia closed her eyes and stood up. Then she pulled out a wad of money and then sat it down on the table.

"Come Ichigo," she said annoyed. "Where leaving."

"What," said Ichigo as he stood up quickly. "Rukia let me at least pay."

Rukia's eyes then flashed with malice raging in them. "If you give me any arguments about paying for the bill. I will drop you in front of all these people," she said in a haunting tone.

Ichigo jumped slightly when he saw how hostile she looked. It looked like she was going to slice is throat open. He had never seen her look so angry before. Not even when she was fighting. Ichigo then swallowed hard. "Rukia look if your unhappy of what I said then I'm sorry."

Rukia held her angry emotionless stare as she walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his sleeve before she started pulling him along with her. "Just shut up."

Ichigo had no idea where Rukia was taking him. They walked across streets, through stores, and they even almost got hit by a car. Ichigo thought he was going to die as Rukia kept dragging him across the city. No matter what Ichigo asked her. Rukia didn't answer him. But just when Ichigo thought Rukia had finally lost it he then noticed where she was taking him when they walked into the Only You Hotel. Ichigo had never seen or been there before. Rukia looked so annoyed though. He didn't know what she was thinking in her head. After the couple walked quickly through the lobby they both walked into the elevator. Rukia then leaned over and pressed the button for the 38th floor. Rukia and Ichigo both turned back to see the doors slowly close. Rukia's eyes looked mean and angry where Ichigo's looked worried and nervous. Then rite when the elevator doors shut. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's collar and pulled him towards her. Before he knew it he felt the touch of her soft sweet lips. Ichigo's voiced muffled as he felt Rukia's mouth completely cover his. Rukia then pulled back with her eyes glittering. Ichigo looked at her with a confused expression. "What the hell," thought Ichigo. "She's mad at me and then she kisses me?"

Ichigo cleared his throat before he spoke. "Um Rukia are you sure your okay."

"You talk too much," Rukia said in a stern tone.

Rukia then pulled Ichigo in for another spicy kiss. Both of them moaned slightly as they held their innocent kiss. Ichigo then pulled back to get another look at her beautiful face. But Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. Rukia thrusted her tongue between Ichigo's lips as she embraced him. Ichigo's mind went blank when he felt Rukia's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. He even loved the way she would moan when she shifted her head to get a better angle. Rukia then pulled back with some strings of saliva still attached to their lips.

"I can't wait till we get to are room," said Rukia.

"I wouldn't mind if we did it right here," joked Ichigo.

Then an evil smile then grew on Rukia's face. "Oh ho how daring. I think that can be arranged." She smiled seductively.

"Heheh I was just kidding."

"Well I'm not."

Rukia then purposely leaned against Ichigo making sure her breasts were pushing up against his chest. Before Ichigo knew it he felt Rukia's hand completely touching his manhood that was now starting to surge with excitement as Rukia's hand started to fondle him.

"Hmm hm hm how does that feel," asked Rukia.

"Um Ru Rukia." Ichigo's eyes were closed as he felt her hand move up and down on his pants. "We can't do this here. I uh I was seriously kidding."

"Oh come on," giggled Rukia. "There's no one here to see us." She then squeezed his manhood. Feeling him grow harder from every passing second.

"Uuuh Rukia." Ichigo did his best to fight his building urge to fuck Rukia in an elevator. His sexual desires were growing stronger by the nanosecond as he felt Rukia's hand slide and grabbing his almost fully erect dick.

Then the doors opened but not on the floor they were suppose to get off on. Rukia turned around and held a straight face as she saw the doors open. Even Ichigo pretended everything was normal. Even though his pants were practically on fire. Then a bunch of people went in and filled the whole elevator up. The doors then closed and they were on the move again. It was extremely awkward as he saw all the people standing around him. He was really hoping no one had noticed his erection that was raging underneath his pants. Then Ichigo really started to sweat when he felt Rukia's hand gently squeezing him again.

"Is she fucking crazy," thought Ichigo as he fought to keep a straight face. "They'll see us." Ichigo looked and saw that Rukia was standing in front of him with her back turned towards him. No one had a clue on what was going on. The people standing on the side of them were completely oblivious. Ichigo couldn't see it. But Rukia was smiling evilly. She knew exactly what she was doing. Rukia didn't let up. Ichigo felt his cock getting harder as Rukia's hand was now squeezing his rod faster and harder. Ichigo mind was starting to get crazy. He was so turned on. If these fucking people weren't around him. He would of ripped Rukia's stupid slutty dress off and just screw her until she begged him to stop. But he couldn't. This situation was just too much. What if someone caught them? Would we do? What would he say? What if this got back to school? What would his friends say? What would his parents to do him if they found out?

After what seemed like an eternity the doors finally opened and Rukia walked out first with Ichigo following closely behind. Rukia was still smiling confidently at what she did. Of course Rukia's hand was nowhere near Ichigo when they walked out. No one even had a clue on what they were doing. Ichigo fell behind as he was following Rukia. The pair finally stopped to open up the door to their room. Rukia opened up her purse and looked for the key card to open up the door.

"So how close were you to blowing your load," smiled Rukia.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths as he was still adjusting to the raging hard on that was in his pants. "Are you out of your fucking mind," whispered and angry Ichigo.

"What,"asked a confused Rukia. "What you're so upset about."

Ichigo's face was now completely flushed. "We could have been caught Rukia. We could have gotten into big trouble."

"Well we didn't." She turned towards him. "And I didn't hear you say stop when I was doing it to you."

Ichigo's face was now completely red. Rukia was totally trolling him. It pissed him off but at the same time he liked it. He had no idea how daring Rukia really was.

The door then finally opened. "Well looks like were finally here," said Rukia.

Rukia eyes then went wide when she saw Ichigo holding his heart with one hand and breathing heavily as he head was hanging down. It almost looked as if Ichigo was having a heart attack.

"Hey are you okay," asked Rukia. She extended her hand out.

Ichigo then abruptly grabbed her wrist. "No," said Ichigo. He then looked at her with a flushed face. "I'm not."

Before Rukia could utter a word. Ichigo hugged her and kissed her. As they tongue kissed. They entered the room and shut the door behind them. Ichigo then pushed Rukia up against the wall. Ichigo then lifted her leg up so he had plenty of room to grind his raging cock up against Rukia's pussy. As Ichigo dry humped Rukia. He felt her tongue battling his. Rukia then moaned slightly before she pulled her head back with her tongue still hanging out with a flushed face. She looked so hot.

"Uuuhh," moaned Rukia. "That feels good." Rukia smiled as she felt his bulge rub up against her clit.

"You are so hot," said Ichigo. Before their tongues started to intertwine with each other.

As Ichigo kept thrusting his hips. He then started to gently squeeze her breasts which made Rukia moan in pleasure. Rukia then gently pushed Ichigo away. She then led Ichigo to the large bed. Rukia wasted no time in helping Ichigo get his shirt off. She tossed it aside and started to gently kiss his pectorals. She kissed him down to his abdomen and then back up to his chest. Rukia even spiced things up by leaving trails of saliva as she licked back up to his masculine chest. It was enough to make Ichigo's temperature rise. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and instantly covered his lips with hers in another open mouth kiss. As their lips were locked Rukia forced Ichigo forward so that they both fell on the bed holding and kissing each other. Rukia was so forceful the way she slid her tongue in and out of his mouth. Ichigo loved it but he was starting to run out of air. Rukia had never been so forceful before. She must have been really turned on. Finally Rukia broke their hot kiss. She smiled as she licked her lips seductively.

"Move closer to the head board." Rukia said in a seductive tone.

Ichigo's head was so far in the clouds he didn't even know his own name. Ichigo complied with Rukia's request and he scooted up to the pillows. Rukia then crawled up to Ichigo and sat down on his lap. Making sure her clit was sitting on top of his bulge. Ichigo couldn't help put grunt when she felt Rukia purposely moving her hips from side to side. Rukia then started to breathe heavily as she felt his hard cock grinding against her mound. Rukia then leaned up against Ichigo and started to kiss him again. Ichigo loved how Rukia kissed him. She would always lick the top of his mouth, swirl it counter clockwise, and then lick the top of his mouth again. It was so sexy. Ichigo lost track how long they were kissing. He then moved his arms to embrace her. He was finally going to get her out of those clothes. Except both of his arms were stuck. Rukia must of still been holding his arms down as she was still kissing him. Ichigo then tried again to move his hands but with more force. He was going to screw Rukia's brains out. Except his hands were still not moving.

"Huh?" Ichigo then looked and saw that both of his arms were handcuffed to the head board.

"Gotcha now," said Rukia who was still smiling seductively.

"What is this," asked Ichigo.

"What does it look like." She then kissed him again. "I wanted to try something a little different this time." She then traced her fingers through his orange hair. She then held his head so that they were looking face to face. "Your all mine now," she whispered before she kissed him on the lips. She then pulled away and held his cheeks with her hands. "Is that okay?"

Ichigo was so mesmerized by Rukia's beauty. The way her violet eyes shined in the dim lit room, her bright flawless skin, and the way she spoke to him was so sexy he wanted to pass out.

Ichigo nodded his head slightly. "Yeah," he said softly. "You can do whatever you want."

Rukia smiled and kissed the top of his forehead. Instead of grinding her hips more on Ichigo's rock hard manhood. Rukia got up off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door. Ichigo was a bit disappointed. He wasn't sure what Rukia was doing. But he didn't mind watching her ass as she walked away from him. Rukia turned around. "Stay right there," she said playfully. "I'll be right back."

Ichigo sighed when she left. It sucked that he was laying down on the bed chained to the headboard with a huge hard on. Especially when he had a hot girl doing who knows what in the room next to him. This must be hell. Was Rukia doing this to him on purpose? Making him suffer like this? What kind of sick person would do this?

Ichigo then started to pull on his cuffs hard. Maybe he could break the chains and jump Rukia in the bath room. But his bonds were strong as steel. And they were not going to break. Ichigo then gave up since his wrists were starting to hurt.

"Damnit," sighed Ichigo.

Before Ichigo gave up hope. Rukia appeared and leaned against the wall. Wearing nothing but thigh high black stockings. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting?" She said as she cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it.

"You look amazing," said Rukia as he felt his cock tighten again in his pants. As always Rukia's body looked flawless. She looked so good. Ichigo could of ate off her.

Rukia then walked slowly over towards Ichigo. She crawled on the bed and sat on his legs. She smiled as she started to rub his dick that was bulging from his pants.

"You seem to be ready," she said as she squeezed him which made Ichigo wince.

Rukia finally unbuttoned him and pulled his pants down. Ichigo cock instantly sprang to life with pre-cum already dripping down from the tip. Now that Ichigo was fully unclothed. Rukia grabbed his hot rock hard dick and started to move her hand up and down. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of Rukia jerking him off. He tried to keep his mind off Rukia's assault. But that was laugh. All he wanted to do was cum.

"Rukia slow down," said Ichigo. "I can't."

"That's okay," said Rukia as she continued to move her hand up and down on his large rod with new vigor. She loved seeing Ichigo squirm at the feel of her touch. She had all the power now. And he was at her mercy. "You can cum all you want," said a sexy Rukia.

Rukia then tightly gripped Ichigo's manhood and heard him grunt in pain. She then started to quickly move her hand up and down and jerking his cock side to side which drove Ichigo crazy. She looked and saw that he was clearly struggling. She couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I love how he always tries so hard to not cum. He's so cute." Rukia looked down and saw that her hand was starting to get covered in his pre-cum which started to make her hand slippery as it kept sliding up and down his length. It's makes me want to do him more." Then Rukia did something that surprised Ichigo. Heck it even surprised Rukia herself. Rukia wrapped her lips around tip of Ichigo's solid cock. It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt. Ichigo's eyes lit up wide as he felt the warm wet inside of Rukia's mouth on him. Ichigo then lost it when he felt Rukia's tongue slide along his length. It was too great for words to describe. Ichigo's cock then erupted like a raging volcano. Rukia felt the warm fluids shoot from his tip. Rukia held on to his manhood and took all of his juice. Ichigo's release felt so good. It felt like Rukia was literally sucking the energy out of him like a succubus. After Ichigo's was done climaxing. Rukia waited a few seconds before releasing his cock that was now covered in her saliva. Ichigo was breathing heavily. It felt like he ran 10 marathons. Rukia then cleaned her bottom lip with her thumb. She felt the sweet but bitter taste of Ichigo's juices.

Rukia was surprised at what she just did. She didn't know what had gotten in to her. It was the first time she had ever given a blow job. She always thought doing that was disgusting. But this was Ichigo. He was special. She did feel comfortable with him. He was a nice. She trusted him. She wanted to do something nice for him.

"Oh my god," said a tired Ichigo.

"Did you like that," asked Rukia.

"That was," Ichigo then paused a few seconds as he looked at her. "That was just." Ichigo waited a couple seconds before speaking again. "Wow."

"I'm glad."

"Can I please kiss you," said Ichigo as he looked at her with sad puppy like eyes.

Rukia blushed slightly as she looked at his flushed face. "O….okay." Rukia then crawled and then laid on top of Ichigo.

Both of them now felt the warmth as their naked bodies were pressed together. Ichigo wanted to embrace Rukia so badly. But the cuffs were still holding his hands in place. Their eyes closed as their lips were locked together once again. With their tongue sliding back and forth into each other's mouths.

Ichigo loved the feel of Rukia's tongue, the warmth of her body, the way her moans were muffled as she kissed him, and the feeling of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

Rukia's eyes opened up wide as she felt Ichigo's manhood grow again. She then lifted her head up and slid off of Ichigo.

"Looks like someone is ready for another round," said Rukia.

"Well it's kind of hard not to since you're lying naked on top of me," replied Ichigo.

"Aw you poor thing," said Rukia.

Rukia then grabbed his length again with her hand. "Let me be the first to apologize." Rukia then started to move her hand up and down. Which was enough to make Ichigo grunt. Rukia loved seeing Ichigo struggle. He looked like he was in large amount of pain. After a few strokes his manhood was hard again. "Well looks like we're ready."

Ichigo then opened his eyes and saw that Rukia was now sitting on his lap. He wanted to be inside Rukia so badly. And he knew that she wanted it to. Rukia then guided is cock then slowly had his tip touch her folds.

"Mmmm," moaned Rukia as she felt Ichigo's solid length slide slowly between her folds. "Awwww yes," she said again as she felt half of Ichigo inside her. Rukia then stopped and held her position. "This feels so good." Rukia's violet eyes looked down at Ichigo who was still helplessly cuffed to the bed. "Such a shame you can't have any of this." Rukia smiled as she cupped and squeezed her breast. "Because your hands are binded."

Ichigo loved the feeling of Rukia's walls half clamped around his manhood. But Ichigo loved seeing how sexy Rukia looked. The way her sexy eyes looked down at him, the way she played with her tits, and the warmth of her insides. Then Rukia slide some of her front bangs away from her forehead as she was still squeezing one of her breasts.

"So do you like it," asked a Rukia in a seductive tone.

Ichigo then lost it. He then gritted his teeth and thrusted his hips upward. Slamming his whole length right into Rukia's pussy. Making her eyes lit wide, her back arched, her toes curled, and her mouth gaped opened as she screamed as she felt his whole cock slam into her. Rukia then fell forward and positioned her hands on his bare chest so that she could hold herself in place.

"Awwww Ichigo," moaned Rukia.

Ichigo loved hearing her moan like that so he then moved his hips violently upward again slamming himself back into Rukia's hot pussy.

"Aaaahhhh," moaned Rukia as her head shot back slightly.

Ichigo then repeated this rhythm. He did the best he could thrusting his hips up. But he loved the feeling of her warm wet insides engulfing him.

"Uuhh, ahh, uuhh, so, uuhh, good, uh, haa, haaa," moaned Rukia as she felt Ichigo's cock slam into her pussy again and again.

As much pleasure as Ichigo was feeling. His muscles were starting to get tired since he wasn't able to hold on to anything. This handcuffing was really starting to be a real pain. After thrusting a few more times Ichigo had to rest. He breathed heavily for a few seconds as he felt the warmth of Rukia's pussy. Rukia then brushed aside some of Ichigo's bangs.

"Are you tired," asked Rukia.

Ichigo shook his head trying to keep his tough guy look. Even though he was still handcuffed and totally helpless. He wasn't going to let Rukia have the satisfaction of teasing him anymore.

Rukia then started to move her hips in a counter clock wise motion. Which was enough to make Ichigo grunt and groan in pleasure.

"Don't worry," smiled Rukia with narrow eyes. "I'll fuck you." She said with a bit of an evil shining in her eyes. Which was something Ichigo hadn't seen before. But hearing those words from Rukia was enough to almost make him climax again.

After a few circular movements. Rukia then raised her hips up and then slammed back down. Her pussy lips violently eating Ichigo's cock. Rukia then moved her hips up and down repeatedly. Rukia could feel the hard length of Ichigo's dick sliding in and out of her. Giving her more waves of pleasure each time she felt him saw in and between her folds.

Ichigo could only lay back and gaze at Rukia. She looked like a goddess as she rode him. The way her back would arch every time she took all of his manhood inside her. The way her tits would bounce every time she moved her hips. Ichigo could even tell Rukia was getting closer to climaxing.

The room was quite except for the sounds of the couple moaning and grunting. They both even heard the slapping of wet noises of flesh hitting flesh. He could feel the juices dripping down his hips as Rukia kept humping him.

"Ahhh, ah, eh, hmm, ahh," moaned Rukia as kept squeeze her own breasts. "Ahh, yes, yes, ahh Ichigo!" Rukia then started grinding her hips harder and faster.

Ichigo could feel Rukia's walls collapsed in on him. Rukia flung her head back and screamed in ecstasy as she finally climaxed. Ichigo could feel her warm cum coat all over his cock and drip down his hips.

Rukia leaned forward holding herself up with one hand as her other hand was still cupping her breast. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before she cleaned some of the sweat from her forehead.

"Ahh that was great," said a satisfied Rukia.

"Yeah that was awesome," sighed Ichigo.

"Awww do you still want to go another round." Rukia then put a hand on his cheek.

"No I'm okay," said Ichigo. "We should probably shower." Ichigo then smiled. "So can you release me now. My wrists are starting to get tired." He then started to tug at his bonds.

Rukia titled her head sideways and looked at him in a weird way. She then ran her hand through his hair again. "Mmmmmmm nah I kind of like seeing you tied up."

"Whaaaat," yelled Ichigo.

"You are still under my service Mr. Ichigo. You did sign a contract remember."

Ichigo then started to blush. "Ye yeah. I did." Ichigo said nervously.

Rukia loved how nervous and vulnerable Ichigo looked. It made her want him more. "Don't worry." She then leaned down and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds before releasing his lips. "I'll take good care of you." Rukia then started to move her hips violently back and forth.

"Uhh uhh Rukia come on let me go."

But Rukia ignored him as she kept on fucking him. "If you hate this so much. Uh, haa, ha, eh, eh. Then why are you still so rock hard?"

"Are you seriously," Ichigo then gritted his teeth as Rukia kept riding him. "Asking me that?"

Rukia was on a power high as she was fucking her man. He was completely helpless. She was Rukia Kuchiki. She was in command. She was a strong fighter and a strong woman. No one could mess with her. And she was the one that was calling the shots now. And there was nothing Ichigo could do about it.

"What's the matter Ichigo," Rukia said in her most sexy tone. She then leaned back and put both of her hands on the back of her head as she kept moving her sexy body back and forth.

Ichigo eye's lit up wide as he saw Rukia's sexy slim body gleam as it was covered in a coat of sweat. Her eyes were beautiful, her lips were sweet, her tits were still bouncing , and he could see his cock getting eaten repeatedly as Rukia kept riding up and down on him.

Ichigo finally lost his mind to think logically. Rukia was just too damn sexy for him. He then started to move his hips furiously as he was matching Rukia's rhythm. Rukia pounded into Ichigo several more times before he shot all his cum inside her.

Rukia smiled and moaned out loud in passion as she felt him releasing inside her. Ichigo couldn't help but thrust into Rukia six more times before all his energy left him. Ichigo finally collapsed. He laid his head back on the pillow breathing heavily. Rukia had literally sucked all the energy out of him. But it felt amazing. He even loved the feeling of their juices dripping down his manhood. But Ichigo was tired. He felt like he had literally ran a marathon.

Rukia could only admire the moment. Seeing her man look all tired and vulnerable from her power. He was just too cute for words. She loved it. She laid on top of him and then inserted her tongue between her lips. Ichigo was once again over powered as her tongue explored his mouth. Ichigo's eyes then lit up wide when he felt the slapping noise of Rukia's hips slamming against his. Rukia wanted to go another round? Did she not know when to quit? Ichigo wanted to say something but her lips were still locked on to his. Now all Ichigo could hear was the muffling noise of Rukia's voice as she continued kissing him and moving her hips up and down on Ichigo's manhood. And Rukia wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

**So there you have it.**

**More fighting and love in the same chapter. **

**I hope you guys/gals liked it.**

**REVIEW and let me know what you thought! I'd really appreciate it.**

**I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. **

**Again sorry about that. Hope you've all been well.**

**P.S As I'm writing this Iron Man 3 is going to be out soon. And the reviews say it's amazing. So it looks like you should check it out if you weren't so crazy on how the 2nd one played out. **

**But again Review let me know what you thought.**

**I'll post again soon.**

**Thank You**

**AVENGERS426**


End file.
